Enredos de oficina
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri es un joven japonés promedio ya entrado en sus treintas, cuya vida parece transcurrir normalmente hasta que conoce a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, un excéntrico y orgulloso extranjero llamado Wolfram. Yuuram/Wolfyuu. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:  
**—diálogos.  
"_pensamientos".  
_[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.  
**P.O.V:**point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.  
**Advertencias:** AU, universo alternativo. Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

**Historia ilustrada:** pueden ver la versión que incluye un fanart en mi tumblr, la dirección a la lista de fanfics se encuentra en mi perfil.

**Nota de la autora:**  
Esta es la primera vez que decido escribir un AU. Espero que el resultado sea más o menos interesante.  
_Reeditado y corregidos detalles de continuidad en 09/10/2014._

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Escuché la alarma de mi despertador. Es el comienzo de un nuevo día y me siento cansado, aunque normalmente me levantaría rápido solo aprieto el botón para apagarla y me quedo boca abajo cinco minutos más.

Ayer me excedí en la caja de bateo. Mi semana no ha sido la mejor, o mejor dicho, el mes completo no ha sido el mejor. La única distracción que tengo como pasatiempo es el béisbol, mi deporte favorito desde que era un niño. No me gusta considerarme una persona que arrastra frustraciones de la infancia a su vida adulta, pero a veces me pongo a pensar si las decisiones que tomé y lo poco que reflexioné sobre el manejo de mi temperamento me llevaron en la dirección correcta. Si tan solo… No, no debo comenzar el día pensando así de nuevo.

Soy un joven ya entrado en los treintas cuya vida se pasa como pasa el agua por la orilla de la vereda. No es que sea particularmente infeliz, pero a veces me siento algo aburrido. Es una vida normal, para un hombre japonés normal. O eso supongo, ya que mi madre suele cuestionarme que aún no me he casado y mi única compañía es la que asoma la cabeza en el borde de la cama y lame mi mano. Mi perro me mira con sus ojos cansados.

—Buenos días amigo, ¿cómo estás? —le digo mientras acaricio suavemente su cabeza.

Pochi lleva 11 años y medio conmigo, lo encontré un día que volvía de la universidad en una caja y desde entonces ha vivido aquí siendo mi única compañía. Solía ser tan pequeño que podía tomarlo por la barriga y que sus patitas quedaran colgando fuera de mi mano. Ahora su hocico se ha llenado de canas y se ha vuelto mucho más menudo de lo que era hace unos años, pero su mirada sigue siendo de lo más expresiva. Además, creo que la ha pasado muy bien conmigo. Tenemos una rutina diaria ya establecida.

A su ritmo se va hacia la cocina mientras yo me siento en el borde de la cama y me desperezo antes de ir al baño. Conoce este lugar de memoria y no le afecta en nada que su vista sea escasa, pero siempre tengo un cuidado especial de no colocar nada en el camino que el recorre siempre. Hecho un vistazo para cerciorarme que el recorrido esta libre y voy a lavarme los dientes.

La cara que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo no me alienta para nada. Tengo una expresión deprimente, intento sonreír y como no me convence me meto los dedos en las mejillas y hago una mueca. Soy un idiota, ¿tal vez es por esto que aún no consigo a la chica indicada? Aunque la mayoría dice que les gustan los hombres que las hagan reír. No le doy muchas más vueltas a mi falta de popularidad y mis problemas amorosos, en este momento no tengo ningún interés particular en nadie. Hasta hace poco tuve el ojo en una camarera de un café, pero resulto tener pareja y me salvé por los pelos de pasar una vergüenza increíble al esperarla a la salida. Ken aún sigue riéndose de mí por eso.

Murata Ken es mi mejor amigo. Tuvimos una relación un tanto extraña desde la secundaria alta, fuimos compañeros de secundaria baja pero no éramos amigos en ese momento. Una vez intenté defenderlo de unos matones en el parque, él me abandonó y termine pagándola caro con mi cabeza dentro de un inodoro. Es una anécdota muy anti higiénica. Ese día pensé que Muraken era un mal agradecido y me había abandonado con sus problemas, pero le perdoné cuando volvió más tarde al sentirse culpable por dejarme. Desde ese momento comenzamos a entablar una relación más cercana y lo que termino de unirnos fue pasar varias vacaciones de verano trabajando juntos en el mar.

Termino de lavarme los dientes y recuerdo que debería tomarme un rato hoy para escribir un mail, mis memorias de secundaria me hicieron recordar otra amistad importante. En realidad, se trata de mi ex novia, Hashimoto Asami. Al igual que con Murata coincidimos en un curso durante la secundaria baja, no nos volvimos a ver hasta que tuvimos un reencuentro durante un festival. Nada muy romántico. No recuerdo exactamente como, pero más o menos desde ese momento ella se convirtió en mi novia. Creo que soy un poco lento para esas cosas, nunca aprendo, pero ella fue bastante insistente y paciente conmigo. Pasamos los siguientes dos años juntos, pero todo termino tras la ceremonia de graduación cuando Asami me dijo que se iba a Francia.

Y esa tal vez fue una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida. Hay momentos en los que pareciera que frente de uno hay un camino y la nada delante, pero ese camino se separa y tienes que decidir entre dos direcciones. No hay vuelta atrás, ni tampoco puedes ver lo que te espera. Odio sentir eso, pero me ha tocado vivirlo varias veces. Además, creo que uno de mis grandes problemas existenciales es que no aprendo a vivir con mis decisiones. Ella nunca me pidió que la acompañara, ni tampoco me reprocho nada, pero creo que se dio cuenta que el hombre a su lado no la amaba lo suficiente. De hecho, creo que nunca la comprendí del todo. Ella era hermosa, refinada e inteligente; en cambio yo solo era un chico común sin nada interesante que ofrecer más que mi fanatismo por el béisbol. No me considero una persona horrible, físicamente hablando. Odiaría algún día verme fuera de forma y abandonado, así que soy cuidadoso con mi imagen. Troto por las mañanas, hago mis flexiones y abdominales y siempre mantengo mi cara afeitada. Creo que estoy bastante bien.

Hace poco vi una foto de ella, es una mujer muy hermosa. Me hizo feliz verla bien. Nuestra relación es únicamente por mail y son muy esporádicos, pero me siento en paz al tener noticias de ella aunque ya no forme parte de mi vida. Durante un tiempo tuve algunos conflictos con eso, no sabía que sentir respecto a nuestra relación a distancia, pero el tiempo lavó las dudas. La realidad es que no creo haber experimentado el amor verdadero en mi vida y creo tener suficiente tiempo aún para tomarlo con calma. El momento indicado llegará algún día. Por ahora me basta con P —mi mote cariñoso para Pochi, que ya está viejo para ese nombre de cachorro alegre— que me trae su platito en la boca como todas las mañanas. Lo deja a mis pies, se recuesta con el hocico sobre sus garras y me observa desde abajo.

—Muy bien P, es hora del desayuno —le digo alegre mientras coloco su ración mas las vitaminas extras en el plato. Me remuerde tener que dejarlo solo cuando me voy al trabajo, esta viejo y a veces siento que merece una compañía constante.

La hora pasa rápido. Apenas con tiempo para limpiar los restos del desayuno tengo que terminar de colocarme la corbata a las apuradas. Tomo el saco colgado junto a la puerta y me meto en los zapatos casi de un salto. Recuerdo que deje las llaves sobre la, así que me quito los zapatos otra vez, las busco y vuelvo a saltar en ellos. Espero que hoy no sea un día tan duro como los anteriores.

* * *

Estoy llegando sobre la hora, pero como últimamente tengo una ley anti stress no me apresuro en pedalear. Me gusta ir al trabajo en bicicleta, no solo porque me mantiene en forma si no porque considero que un auto no es un gasto necesario en mi vida. Estoy ahorrando dinero sin planes específicos. Además de eso, me gusta sentir el viento sobre el rostro y la sensación de velocidad.

Me bajo de un salto unos metros antes del sostén del estacionamiento y encajo la bicicleta casi deteniéndola al instante. La rutina de todos los días hace que pueda mantener esos movimientos calculados a la perfección, ¿no me veo genial? Creo que ya estoy viejo para que las colegialas se fijen en mí y soy demasiado infantil para las mujeres maduras aunque me gusten. Desengancho el maletín y me apresuro a dar el rodeo para entrar al edificio por la parte delantera, al salir a la calle principal retomo a paso lento y relajado. No es por aparentar, pero prefiero esconder mi lado enérgico, soy de esos que en la oficina mantiene un perfil bajo. Nunca se me dio bien hablar con la gente o ser extrovertido. En especial con las chicas, para mi mala suerte.

A pesar de esto, tengo aspiraciones que van totalmente en contra de mi naturaleza tímida. Me sudan las manos cuando me pongo nervioso y a veces tartamudeo, pero yo también sueño con la _sala grande _de este edificio. En año nuevo recé al templo para dar a mi vida un giro. Necesitaba nuevas metas y expectativas más firmes, así que he comenzado a trabajar cada vez más en mis habilidades profesionales. Pero voy de a poco, las metas a corto plazo me mantienen motivado para continuar hacia lo grande. Hace tres meses decidí que intentaría aspirar a un proyecto más importante y hace dos conseguí un avance. Durante todo el último mes puse mi empeño en una presentación y si todo sale bien será la primera vez que enfrente un cliente en una reunión cara a cara.

Trabajamos aislados de los clientes porque la compañía no puede confiar en representantes inexpertos. Es necesario poner mucho esfuerzo para conseguir sobresalir en este lugar. No soy una estrella brillante, no tengo talentos de nacimiento en lo que se refiere a ser un _hombre de negocios_, ni tampoco tengo la confianza suficiente para embarcarme en algo demasiado grande. Las últimas dos semanas fueron muy difíciles, pero creo que estoy llegando a buen puerto.

La sala principal del edificio tiene un techo alto como el de las casa antiguas o los castillos, pero su decoración hace que tenga un ambiente totalmente diferente. Es como la de un hospital, toda blanca y sosa, pero con aroma a limpia piso de limón y flores silvestres. En cierta forma me gusta este ambiente, pero también me recuerda cuanto extraño las caminatas por el parque los fines de semana.

El ascensor esta por cerrar, me apresuro a sacar la tarjeta y pasar por el molinete automático, soy algo torpe y casi tiro mi maletín, pero hago uso mis reflejos de deportista para tomarlo en el aire. ¡Espero que nadie me viera haciendo el ridículo! Llego en el último segundo pero una persona se me cruza por delante y ocupa el último lugar. Lo veo frente a frente solo a unos centímetros de distancia, es un extranjero y su apariencia me sorprende bastante. ¡Es sumamente apuesto! Como un modelo de GAP que sale en las revistas. Sus cejas perfectas tienen una expresión rígida y sus ojos son de un verde intenso cristalino. Me observa serio mientras yo sigo atónito por culpa de su apariencia. ¿Sera un cliente? Intento recomponerme para no quedar como un maleducado, pero esta persona tuerce una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Que engreído!

La puerta se cierra. Me quedo enojado pensando en que no me toque tratar nunca con un cliente como él, los pedantes son los peores. ¡Y eso que hasta aparentaba ser más joven que yo! Además, me enoja que me robara el lugar en el último momento, eso fue muy descortés de su parte. Pero admito que era un hombre hermoso, imagino porque siente justificado sentirse mejor que alguien como yo.

El segundo ascensor tarda mucho, comienzo a sentir los nervios en mi estómago. Creo que van a regañarme de nuevo, como decimos aquí: el _dragón_ siempre vigila la puerta. No sé hace cuanto trabaja en la compañía el jefe de piso, pero al parecer su apodo lo acompaña desde siempre. No hay persona que no le diga así a sus espaldas y aunque no permite que se lo digan a la cara, se nota que siempre lo escucha y hasta parece orgulloso de ello.

Me deslizo por el pasillo con cautela aferrado a mi maletín, pero apenas me asomo al área principal escucho:

—Quince minutos tarde —la voz de mi jefe me aplasta y me encojo automáticamente. El dragón tiene un reloj dorado con el que vive contando el tiempo justo de todo. Solo levanta su vista para mirarme con esos ojos perturbadores enmarcados de bolsas y arrugas y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me vaya rápido. La vergüenza pública fue más leve que de costumbre, normalmente lo diría con fuerza para que retumbe en toda la sala. Tiene una voz poco agraciada, chillona y vibrante, pero potente.

Mi vista se posa en la figura junto a él. ¡Es el rubio del ascensor! ¡Esta en mi piso! Me mira con seriedad y se me suben los colores, siento el rostro caliente y eso me avergüenza aún más. Esperaba la sonrisa burlona de nuevo, pero él mantiene su cara de póker. Me voy directo a mi cubículo y me siento, intento mantener mi dignidad, pero tanta rectitud fingida queda peor. Aun debo estar sonrojado.

—Ahora que estamos todos —dijo el jefe de piso tras un silencio incómodo, me mira a los ojos y sé que aún me reprueba—. En el día de hoy se incorpora a nuestro equipo el señor Bielefeld Wolfram. Se ha transferido a Japón exclusivamente para tomar parte en el proyecto de Süss y desde este momento se hará cargo de…

Así que no era un cliente. Pero… ¿Süss? ¿Eh? ¡Ese es mi proyecto! La noticia me toma completamente por sorpresa. Esta es la propuesta por la que he estado trabajando tan duro las últimas semanas, lo tenía casi completo. ¡E incluso me lo han aprobado ayer mismo!

Ryuunaga-san —el jefe de piso— continúa hablando con su voz monótona sobre el proyecto pero no lo escucho. Mi mente divaga y fijo la mirada en el tipo rubio, me mira directo a los ojos y noto que sospecha por mi cara que aquí hay algún conflicto de intereses. Alza la nariz y me voltea el rostro. Amigo, veo que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo, no nos caemos para nada bien.

.

.

.

Acabo de tener una reunión cordial en el despacho del dragón donde por más triste que fuera tuve que aceptar todo lo que me decían. A regañadientes, voy a entregarle todos los documentos que he preparado al nuevo representante. Estaba a un paso de la meta y siento como el trofeo se me escurre como agua entre los dedos. Un café no me vendría mal. Aunque es algo que me gusta estoy harto de pensar en café, siendo que este proyecto se trata de una nueva sucursal de cafeterías que se ha sembrado por varias localidades de Japón. Era un cliente menor hablando en términos generales para la compañía, pero una de las mejores oportunidades de este piso.

Me tomo media taza en la cocina sin apuro, bien caliente, justo como a mí me gusta. Y la vuelo a llenar antes de llévamela. No puedo evitar deprimirme, pienso si llamar a Muraken pero sé que no suele tener tiempo libre durante sus horas laborales. Él tiene su propia oficina y reuniones diarias ¡Incluso carga su celular entregado por la compañía todo el tiempo! También me da un poco de vergüenza tener que contarle que acabo de perder el proyecto del que he estado hablando como disco rayado. Decido llamar a mi padre, no para hablar del tema si no para cruzar algunas palabras sobre deportes que me alivian, y escuchar la voz de mi madre también es refrescante. Lo admito, aunque me he independizado soy una persona que disfruta de la familia. Además, hay que cuidar a los padres y estar en contacto.

Vuelvo a mi cubículo más calmado solo para encontrarme con la figura del nuevo junto a mi silla. ¿Hace cuánto está ahí parado esperando? No hacía falta que viniera a buscar las cosas inmediatamente. Se nota que el ambiente es algo tenso y mis compañeros me compadecen. El hombre, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, parece bastante irritado. Asumo que lleva aquí un rato. No tengo ganas de ser amable, pero pienso en que podría tener problemas si comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. ¿Tiene un cargo superior al de todos aquí?

Estaba por hablarle, pero ya que jamás lo escuche articular palabra, dudo sobre qué idioma debería usar. Me decido rápidamente por el inglés, aunque mi acento aun es gracioso mi nivel es fluido.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri —me presento.

—Wolfram Bielefeld —es su única respuesta, tiene una voz profunda diferente a la que había imaginado y no me ayuda a confirmar qué idioma habla solo diciendo su nombre. Supongo que inglés está bien después de todo. Ha sonado cortante, pero yo solo he hecho una reverencia leve, mi presentación fue muy informal, así que le concederé esta.

—Has venido por los documentos —afirmé, no era necesario preguntarlo. Le extiendo el primer pilón de papeles que tengo sobre el escritorio. Apenas los mira mientras busco el resto en los cajones, me doy cuenta que subestima mi trabajo.

Puede que no hay estado bien haberme ido tanto tiempo de mi puesto, además de no tener nada preparado para entregarle, ¡pero me han avisado hoy! Lo estoy haciendo esperar mucho al no encontrar algunas partes de las primeras redacciones que he hecho. Pero tengo plena confianza en la propuesta que preparé, así que su desprecio me molesta y no puedo esconderlo. Le entrego el resto de documentos obviando el detalle de que aún hay una copia impresa que no encuentro. Estaba esperando que se vaya como llego, en silencio, pero en ese momento dijo algo más que su nombre.

—Gracias —fue su única palabra. Fue en un inglés claro pero parecía tener un acento que no distingo. Se alejó con su cabello dorado ondeando y la barbilla en alto. Tiene una gracia que es envidiable pese comportarse como un engreído.

Me siento descolocado, me han tirado abajo todo el plan de mi día. Decido que es hora de prender la computadora de escritorio y buscar ese documento restante para imprimirlo antes de que note que falta. Tras un rato lo encuentro y voy para la impresora. Mantengo una charla que no quería tener con algunos compañeros sobre el tema del proyecto. Siempre trato de estar al tanto de las novedades y ganar contactos de ser posible, pero la socialización no es mi fuerte. Si, lo sé, tengo bastantes problemas con estos cruces de identidades entre el Sr. empresario y el Sr. tímido. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Aunque no lo parezca el tiempo vuela, ya paso más de una hora desde que entregué todas las copias. Me han tenido que recordar otra vez el nombre del nuevo empleado, era Bielefeld, va a ser un poco más difícil de mantener en mente siendo extranjero. Aun no me queda claro de donde es suena Europeo. Bielefeld-san es aún un misterio. Descubrí que no tiene oficina, sino un cubículo como cualquiera, pero le ha tocado por pura suerte el de la planta junto al pasillo. Ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero en un lugar donde los espacios de trabajo son todos iguales la planta es el ítem raro. Es algo triste sinceramente.

Al menos así será fácil de encontrar de ahora en más, si es que por alguna razón necesita seguir en contacto conmigo luego de despojarme de todo. Bielefeld-san no está sentado donde debería, la silla está vacía, pero mis papeles están ordenados en dos pilas, una de ellas contiene documentos garabateados encima. Me palpitan las venas de mis sienes. ¡Ese nariz parada ha escrachado mi trabajo! No me doy cuenta de que ha vuelto, no debo tener buena cara al girarme a verlo porque alza las cejas sorprendido pero al instante deja caer sus parpados como si no le importara mi enojo.

—Te he traído unos documentos que faltaban —le digo cortante. Cada vez que nos cruzamos hay algo de él que me molesta, creo que esto es el llamado rechazo de piel.

—Gracias, tendré que revisarlos luego. Primero necesito hablar contigo sobre algunos otros puntos. —Entiendo su inglés con claridad, es una mezcla de acento Británico y algo más tosco. Es imposible que no vengan a mi mente imágenes de Lores Ingleses estirados.

Este tipo de cabellos como el sol se ve tan atractivo como peligroso. Es fácil leer sus expresiones cuando las manifiesta, pero por momentos realmente dudo sobre que está pensando ya que su ceño fruncido solo enmarca sus hermosos ojos herméticos. Las preguntas que me hace son puntuales, parece estar esforzándose en ser cortés, pero se sobreentiende que no está conforme con lo que se le ha entregado para trabajar. Continúa subestimándome y yo continuo enojándome por ello.

Piensa en béisbol Yuuri. Cuando salga de aquí me internaré en la jaula de bateo. Logro responder todo con certeza, discutimos algunos detalles y la conversación resulta más fluida de lo que esperaba. Sus nuevas ideas no son malas, hasta me he enojado por no haberlas pensado antes, pero termina por aceptar las cosas como están planteadas en papel. Un mes de trabajo no podían presentar tantos agujeros como sospechaba. Por primera vez lo observo con una expresión más relajada desde que llego, ¿podría ser que todo este tiempo solo ha estado nervioso? Damos por finalizada la charla y me voy a sabiendas que seguirá subrayando notas sobre mis preciados papeles recién impresos.

.

.

.

Suspiro y miro la hora, ¡quince minutos para el almuerzo! Acabo de notar que el piso estaba medio vacío, todos se han ido a comer. Reviso que la billetera y la tarjeta de acceso estén en mis bolsillos antes de caminar para la salida. Mi restaurante favorito es el que paso todas las mañanas con la bicicleta tras una bajada a una cuadra y media del edificio. Es tranquilo, un poco más lejos de los otros locales que a estas horas se encuentran abarrotados de oficinistas.

Me tomo mi tiempo para llegar y me detengo unos minutos para estirar los brazos. Una persona deportiva como yo en un trabajo como este suele sufrir mucho, aunque lo compenso bien con mi ritmo de vida fuera del trabajo. Hoy estoy más entumecido que de costumbre, no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Además, mi mente sigue en la luna intentando procesar los acontecimientos del día de hoy. No es bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada, así que para continuar con el día con más ánimos me daré el lujo de una comida completa estilo japonés. Soy un hombre moderado en gastos, prefiero comprar ingredientes y preparar las buenas comidas en casa y evitar la comida chatarra durante el almuerzo cuando como fuera.

Una de las cosas que hace este mi lugar favorito es que sirven menús tradicionales. Y pese a que hace años que vivo solo, mis habilidades culinarias no se comparan ni por asomo con una buena comida casera como las de mi madre. Aquí tampoco es igual, pero son mejores que las mías. Abro la puerta y suena la campana, las camareras me reconocen, soy un habitual. La decoración es simple y con paredes tapizadas en madera, eso lo vuele acogedor. Tiene un aspecto más antiguo que la edad que debe tener este local.

Noto que está más lleno que de costumbre, ya no me queda lugar en la barra, así que hoy no se dará mi charla casual con el cocinero. Las mesas cuádruples han sido separadas unos pocos centímetros para recibir a la mayoría de los clientes que han venido solos o de a dos personas; los grupos grandes son más comunes pero hoy no parece ser el caso. Me siento un poco mareado, al entrar el cambio de ambiente creo que no me ha sentado bien, ¿me estaré enfermando? Una de las chicas me hace una seña y me dirijo a la mesa libre, me ha tocado una de las que están casi pegadas a otra persona sola, pero no me fijo mucho en ella porque me distrae una mesa ruidosa detrás de mí. Me duele la cabeza para soportar barullo cuando preferiría tranquilidad, esto solo lo empeora.

A unos metros de mi lugar veo que la persona en la mesa contigua es conocida. Mi humor termina de arruinarse gracias a este hombre de ojos verdes tan apuesto pero igualmente desagradable. Bielefeld me reconoce y parece igual de feliz que yo, coincidimos en este lugar por pura suerte, apenas nos dedicamos una mirada para reconocernos. Ninguno de los dos parece sentir la obligación de saludarse. La pequeña separación con la mesa de al lado tendrá que ser suficiente para levantar una pared invisible entre ambos, no almorzaremos juntos. Por mi está bien, me afecta más el dolor de cabeza y el bullicio de la sala que su presencia. Y este mareo que aún no se me quita. No me cae bien, pero no tengo razones para odiarlo. No puedo culparlo sobre lo del proyecto ya que fue decisión de la empresa. Y por lo demás, me molesta que se comporte como un arrogante pero nunca me ha hecho algo malo.

No pude terminar de pensar sobre la situación cuando al sentarme perdí el equilibrio por el mareo y golpee mis rodillas contra la mesa. Al apoyarme con fuerza sobre ella la moví golpeando la de al lado también. Bielefeld exclama algo, pero no logro captar en que idioma, está claro que han sido maldiciones. Me fulmina con la mirada, creo que algo líquido se ha derramado sobre él porque se aleja de la mesa y abre las piernas para que deje de caerle encima.

—¿¡Qué acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan torpe, idiota?! —me dice enojado. ¡Vaya elección de palabras! Tengo ganas de responder pero no sé qué decirle, fue mi culpa pero como me enoja que sea descortés no le pido perdón. La camarera intenta ayudarlo pero se va irritado hacia el baño. Tardo unos segundos en decidir qué hacer, a veces maldigo el ser una persona con principios tan marcados.

—Disculpa —le digo a la camarera —, ¿podría reservar la mesa?

No necesito explicar más para que ella entienda que iré tras el otro cliente. Bielefeld está en el baño luchando con una mancha en su camisa blanca, no da mucha importancia a sus pantalones mojados aunque puedo ver la marca del agua sobre su color negro. No sé qué decirle exactamente y él tampoco me habla cuando nota mi presencia. Ofrecerle ayuda no me parece adecuado, no va a quedar bien que me ponga a limpiarle los pantalones a un tipo en el baño, pero siento la obligación de compensar mi error de alguna manera.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —le digo mientras busco en mi bolsillo la billetera—. Esto es para cubrir el gasto de la lavandería —le extiendo un par de billetes y él me mira.

Se queda pensando un momento, por primera vez me mira a los ojos. —Tendré que pagar más caro el no tener ropa para la reunión de mañana.

Me corre la cara y me deja con el dinero en la mano. Me indigno tanto que apretujo los billetes y los meto en el bolsillo junto con mi orgullo destrozado. ¡Nariz parada! El idiota temperamental me ignora el tiempo que me quedo. No estoy seguro de que realmente necesite mi dinero, ¡pero rechazar así mis disculpas no está bien! También dudo si él iba a pedirme o no que cubra la factura de la tintorería, pero eso ya no importa. Nunca se cómo comportarme con él, su apariencia me desconcierta, no me siento cómodo tratando con extranjeros.

¡Esto podría haber terminado en sonrisas, un apretón de manos y tal vez presentarnos de nuevo amigablemente! Seriamos amigos, podríamos ir a ver el futbol juntos… Estoy divagando, ni siquiera entiendo de futbol, yo soy 100% fan del béisbol. No hay oportunidades de amistad aquí, me quedare con la duda de como seria entablar relación con alguien que no es japonés. Vuelvo a mi mesa, ordeno el menú completo que más me ha gustado de la carta y nunca volvemos a hablar cuando Bielefeld vuelve a su lugar. Tienen una capacidad extraordinaria para ignorar a la gente.

.

.

.

El resto de mi día ha pasado con tranquilidad. Estoy en el ínterin del pase entre proyectos, no creo que siga demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer porque aquí no se aprecia a la gente que no justifica su sueldo. Pero mientras tengo tiempo libre puedo dedicarme a revisar algunas cosas personales, aunque no debería estar usando la internet de la empresa para esto no me siento culpable. Termino de completar un trámite bancario y decido revisar las últimas noticias de deportes cuando aparece el dragón a mis espaldas. ¡Qué mala suerte! Utilizo el atajo del teclado para desvanecer la ventana al instante, pero sé que la ha visto. Disimulo mientras él lo ignora aunque me mira severo como siempre. Ya hemos perdido la cuenta de las veces que me encuentra haciendo algo que no debería. ¿Qué opinión tendrá de mí a estas alturas?

—Shibuya-san, cambiará de oficina a partir de hoy. Necesito que comience a guardar sus cosas personales para la mudanza, la gente de service desk vendrá por su máquina en cualquier momento. Volveré para mostrarle su nuevo lugar en quince minutos.

Me deja solo y sorprendido. No es poco común cambiar de lugares de vez en cuando, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía que hacerlo, solo he tenido mudanzas cuando hice cambios de área. Me siento un poquito nervioso guardando mis cosas mientras los demás me miran, es esa incomodidad al comparar esto con cuando eres despedido y metes todo a una caja antes de dejar el lugar. Me alivio un poco cuando desarman la computadora de escritorio y se la llevan. Me quedo un rato solo hasta que el dragón vuelve.

—Se avecinan algunos cambios grandes, espero que ponga todo su esfuerzo para estar a la altura de las expectativas. Tengo cuatro asignaciones nuevas para darle, no están relacionadas entre sí.

Se lo que eso significa, soy el comodín. Me he quedado sin puesto fijo así que cubriré los lugares donde falta alguien pero no podré involucrarme demasiado en ningún proyecto. No es lo que estoy buscando, lo que yo quiero es todo lo contrario, para poder avanzar necesito conseguir mi propio proyecto a largo plazo y mantenerlo. Pero no puedo decir nada, tengo que tomarlos hasta que se consiga otra cosa, ya he tenido charlas con Ryuunaga-san —el dragón— sobre esto. Él está al tanto de cuáles son mis planes respecto a mi carrera, seria descortés repetirlo, no subestimaré que está buscando algo para mí.

Estamos yendo hacia un apartado de los grandes, ¿podría ser que por fin dejare los cubículos? Me siento más emocionado al entrar al lugar. ¡Es enorme comparado con donde estaba! Parece una oficina propia, es demasiado. Me siento tan agradecido que podría abrazar al dragón, ¡y eso sería demasiado extraño! No veo mi computadora de escritorio vieja en ningún lado, solo hay dos computadoras portátiles sobre la mesa y junto a una de ellas están las cosas personales de alguien.

—Su nuevo lugar es ese —apunta donde esta la portátil sola, mi felicidad aumenta otro 50%—. Desde hoy esa será su nueva máquina, está encriptada, las contraseñas están en un papel dentro. Es necesario que las aprenda de memoria y no comparta la información con nadie. La llevará a todos lados. Al dejar la oficina sale con usted, tiene un número de serie que tiene que fichar al salir con seguridad.

Esto es una muy buena noticia. Cuantas más responsabilidades me den significa que más confianza en mí tienen. Agradezco con todo el entusiasmo que puedo.

—Le enviaré por email un itinerario. Hoy solo se encargará de configurar lo que necesite, mañana empieza su asignación oficial. A las 17hs tendremos una reunión en mi oficina para un vistazo general sobre todo.

Ryuunaga-san se despide y hago otra reverencia más profunda de lo normal porque realmente estoy muy agradecido. Él sale y entra Bielefeld. Nos miramos y nos quedamos helados por un momento.

—Olvide mencionarlo —interrumpe el dragón que ha vuelto, ya me imagino la noticia—, el otro puesto de esta oficina está ocupado por Bielefeld-san. Cuento con ustedes, trabajen duro.

Mi felicidad ha mermado. Bielefeld no dice nada, sostiene su taza de café y no se sienta, le da unos sorbos mientras me mira. Este tipo se comporta como si estuviera en su casa. Deja la taza y se me acerca, me extiende la mano y me lo quedo mirando.

Wolfram von Bielefeld —aunque me está dando la mano su actitud atacante no cambia, además parece algo aburrido de tener que entablar una relación cercana conmigo. ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una molestia! Estrecho su mano, tiene un apretón fuerte y firme, lo imito pensando en los buenos consejos de la vida empresarial. Los apretones deben darse con confianza; a mí me falta, a él parece que le sobra.

—Shibuya Yuuri —le digo ¡y espero que lo recuerde! Tomo una de mis tarjetas del bolsillo y se la extiendo con una leve reverencia como acostumbramos hacer aquí. Logro desconcertarlo, hasta ahora he estado siendo descortés para la forma que tenemos de manejarnos los japoneses. La toma y no me entrega ninguna, no parece tener tarjetas de presentación. No tarda mucho en leerla porque solo llevan mi nombre y un número de contacto además de los datos de la compañía.

Aquí finaliza nuestro tercer encuentro. Me alegra ver que tan solo me ignora, mientras se mantenga así no será un compañero de espacio molesto. De esa forma podré dedicarme a revisar mi nuevo equipo y atender mis reuniones. De hoy en adelante tengo que afrontar muchos cambios y me pregunto si estaré a la altura de las expectativas. Lo último que quiero hacer es preocuparme por este tipo.

.

.

.

Ayer casi rompo la jaula de bateo. Bueno, no tanto como romperla, pero creo que se entiende a lo que me refiero. Necesitaba un buen desahogo, ahora puedo dejar ir el resentimiento por el tema de la presentación y comenzar un nuevo plan de batalla.

Mi día está pasando acelerado entre reuniones por teléfono y cadenas de emails a las cuales aún no me acostumbro. La mitad de ellos no requieren particularmente mi atención, pero me aseguro de leerlos y entender de qué están hablando. Resulta difícil concentrarse en algo puntual cuando tengo que mantener la atención dispersa entre tantas cosas totalmente distintas.

Las primeras tres reuniones en el día fueron para escuchar comentarios sobre dos de los proyectos más simples, presentarme con el resto del equipo y ponerme al servicio de ellos. Pero la última que estoy atendiendo se ha alargado y es bastante ruidosa; me refiero a que estoy exhausto de hablar. Hace casi una hora y meda que tengo que escuchar sobre puros problemas y he terminado mediando en algunos de ellos ya que por alguna razón no hay nadie que quiera hacerse cargo. No tengo ni un día en esto y ya recae sobre mí la responsabilidad de aclarar cosas que leo sobre la marcha en un comunicado.

Mi extrema actividad molesta a mi compañero de piso. Este ángel temperamental se ha hartado de mí a la media hora y me envía miradas fulminantes sobre la pantalla de su portátil. Nuestra mesa parece lista para una partida de batalla naval, nos enfrentamos con unos cuantos metros de separaciones entre nuestras computadoras a cada lado de la mesa. La distancia no es suficiente como para evitar que mi charla constante haya terminado por hartarlo. ¡No puedo evitarlo amigo, yo también voto a favor por callarme! Espero que esto no dure mucho más.

Creo que él no ha tenido un buen día tampoco, por su actitud y lo poco que sé sobre lo que está trabajando —pese a que antes era mi propio proyecto— no debe de haber ido del todo bien la presentación que ha tenido por la mañana. No pude notar la mancha de comida de la otra noche en su camisa, pero recuerdo lo enojado que estaba ayer por eso. Si planeaba usar esa camisa para hoy, entonces comprendo porque se puso tan nervioso.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasan a un ritmo inusualmente acelerado y me desenvuelvo lo mejor que puedo, pero no me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Si no tengo un breve descanso pronto voy a colapsar por carga de trabajo, no puedo concentrarme en tantas cosas a la vez. Hoy estoy especialmente irritable y para sumar la gota que rebalsa el vaso observo como Bielefeld toma mi taza y sale de la oficina. Trato de no darle demasiada importancia, pero me molesta que usen mis cosas.

Mi problema con su actitud va sumando casos, en los días subsiguientes nunca encuentro a mano los objetos de uso cotidiano que son compartidos. Lapiceras, anotadores, clips. Si yo lo pongo en un lugar, espero encontrarlo en ese lugar luego, pero en cambio tengo que dar vueltas para encontrarlo en otro lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado. ¡No es lo mismo que cuando tenía mi cajonera propia! Esta mesa no tiene espacios para guardar cosas debajo y me he encontrado varias veces manoteando el aire por costumbre.

Está usando mi taza blanca de nuevo. Esta debe ser la décima vez esta semana. Estaba pensando en hacer café y tomarme cinco minutos para descansar la vista. Me levanto y voy del otro lado de la mesa.

—Disculpa —le interrumpo y levanta la vista, no sé bien que es lo que voy a decirle, haber descubierto que habla japonés perfectamente hace las cosas más fáciles—. Esa es mi taza, no es que quiera que termines ya mismo, ¿pero cuando lo hagas podrías por favor lavarla y devolvérmela?

Soy un poco más tímido de lo que me gustaría, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca he sido de los que buscan pelea, si no de los que explotan en situaciones especiales.

—No lo es —dice y me ignora.

Me sorprendo y dudo un momento. —¿Cómo? —pregunto sin entender.

Sus ojos son verdes y profundos como el fondo de un lago, pero me pongo firme. Él arquea una ceja y me observa receloso. —No lo es, esta taza es la mía —dice únicamente y da el asunto por terminado.

Parece que está convencido de ello, pero estoy completamente seguro de que esa es la mía. Deja de mirarme de nuevo para volver la vista a la computadora, no me gusta que me ignore. —La reconozco, es mi taza.

—No. No lo es. —¡Pero qué tipo caprichoso!

—Pues estás equivocado, estoy seguro que esa es la taza que siempre he tenido, incluso antes de venir a este lugar.

La atmosfera se ha puesto tan tensa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

—Mira, estoy ocupado, no puedo ponerme a discutir contigo. ¡Te digo que esta es mi taza!

No pienso dar el brazo a torcer. —No, es mía y quiero que me la devuelvas —intento no levantar la voz.

Me mira y veo en sus ojos que se ha enfurecido pero está conteniéndose. Su hermoso rostro tiene un par de arrugas en el entre cejo. —¡Bien! —alza la voz—, si tanto la quieres ¡pues tómala!

La taza se estampa con ruido sordo sobre la mesa y la arrastra hacia donde me encuentro. No sé si me siento contento de haber ganado, en realidad no ha dado el brazo a torcer nunca. ¡Esta insinuando que no tengo razón y me la da solo porque me considera molesto! Me quedo con mis pensamientos ya que tengo miedo de perder el control si respondo.

Vuelvo a mi lado con mi taza, pero ya no tengo ganas de tomar el café. La dejo a un lado y vuelvo al trabajo sin poder descargar la bronca con nada. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la discusión por largo rato aunque me esfuerzo.

.

.

.

La planta que compartimos en este despacho está del lado de él esta mañana. ¿Está tratando de enviarme algún tipo de mensaje?

Al día siguiente me encuentro solo por la mañana, así que la corro hasta el medio, no me vence y la coloco de mi lado. Cuando llega puedo notar que se da cuenta y no le ha gustado. Me siento satisfecho.

.

.

.

Bielefeld ha aparecido con una taza nueva, es de color rojo furioso. Me siento profundamente avergonzado porque hoy he puesto la planta de mi lado de nuevo, pero también me he dado cuenta de que la taza blanca… no era la mía. Tenía pegada una etiqueta con el precio y la marca de un local de variedades en la parte de abajo. Era una taza blanca lisa recién comprada. Creo que la mía pudo terminar en la cocina y en estos momentos podría tenerla cualquier otra persona del piso siendo tan genérica.

Me siento fatal y no sé qué hacer, no me da la cara para ir a disculparme. Sí, soy así de orgulloso. No vuelvo a usarla. Eventualmente desaparece por obra de las chicas de limpieza entre un día y otro.

Me di cuenta que él lo ha notado, pero no ha dicho nada. Odio que pueda sentirse superior a mí con razón sabiendo que ha ganado.

.

.

.

El ambiente laboral es malo, estamos en finales de Agosto, hace unos dos meses que Bielefeld ha llegado y las cosas siguen más o menos igual. Al menos hemos aprendido a ignorarnos.

Si sumamos eso a que por alguna razón he terminado tomando control de los problemas del proyecto más complicado y tengo que ser yo quien da la cara con el cliente, me siento desdichado. Solo uno de mis trabajos está saliendo como lo esperado. El resto ha sido rechazado puntillosamente cada una de las veces que se ha enviado y la comunicación empeora con cada mensaje. Puedo leer entre líneas que no están conformes, las respuestas son tardías, incompletas y poco amables.

Las reuniones por teléfono son aún peores, me cuesta cada vez más coordinar respuestas corteses al instante, es distinto a cuando puedo escribirlas y revisarlas varias veces antes de enviarlas.

La planta que disputábamos está de su lado, pero ya no tengo el valor de pelearla después de mi gran estupidez. Esta es otra batalla perdida para la lista, pero no tengo tiempo de continuar preocupando por eso, después de todo yo no soy el tipo de persona que suele buscar pelea de nada. Este tipo saca lo peor de mí y eso no me gusta, he decido cambiar mi actitud por completo y concentrarme en lo que realmente importa.

Llevo días estresado, los dolores de cabeza son constantes y no dejo de apretarme las sienes todo el tiempo. La presión se está volviendo demasiada y solo me sirve para acumular más errores.

Necesito un café con urgencia, estoy cansado y mi batería interna no me durara mucho más tiempo. Ha pasado la hora del almuerzo y no he dejado nunca esta silla. Ya no puedo inventar justificaciones ni redibujar los resultados, me hundo como el Titanic y ninguno de los otros está aportando nada al teléfono. Hasta preferiría que no interrumpan, porque a veces cuando alguno habla es como si marcara un tanto en contra en el partido. ¿No hay ni remotas posibilidades de un home run sorpresa, verdad?

Mi boca seca reclama una taza de café de nuevo. Miro la planta y deseo que esta oficina fuera solo mía, pero se que es demasiado pedir. Que cosas tan simples me harían feliz justo ahora. También añoro una ventana, el cielo, aire fresco y media hora para mí.

Me siento observado, Bielefeld sabe que sea lo que sea que estoy haciendo dicho proyecto se prende fuego. Recuerdo esa forma burlona de sonreír que tenía la primera vez que lo vi. Pero aunque yo esperaba que se me sintiera feliz con mi desgracia él no se burla, siempre está serio y condescendiente, no puedo leer el significado de sus miradas.

Creo que aún debe molestarle que no pare de hablar día tras día durante horas, aunque parece haberse acostumbrado a ignorarme y la mayoría del tiempo lleva puestos los auriculares. Debo agradecer que nunca ha coincidido una de sus reuniones al teléfono con las mías. Ahora que lo noto, ha tenido pocas y presiento que no le va tan bien como imaginaba, ¿me pregunto si su cliente será uno de los difíciles también? Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya cuando se levanta y va hacia la puerta, mueve los labios y logro leer las palabras con un poco de esfuerzo:

¿Quieres un café?

¡No puedo creerlo! Le digo que si con la cabeza mientras continuo hablando. No puedo sacar de mi imaginación la bebida caliente revitalizadora, a los cinco minutos vuelve con ella y no puedo poner una expresión más agradecida que esta. No le da importancia al asunto y solo la deja en mi escritorio, no es tan simpático como hubiera esperado pero sigue siendo un gesto amable. Vuelve a su asiento en silencio.

Sinceramente no sé qué decir, o que penar. Me tomo los primeros sorbos del café con ganas colocando el micrófono en silencio. Lo estoy mirando pero tardamos un rato en coincidir la mirada.

—Gracias —es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, ¡pero es un gracias muy grande!

—No hay por qué —responde con voz tranquila.

La sorpresa de hoy no ha sido un home run con el cliente, si no la actitud del hermoso y mortífero compañero de piso que tengo.

.

.

.

La planta está en el medio de la habitación.

Ni Bielefeld ni su portátil están en la sala y no aparece en casi todo el día. Cuando vuelve es entrada la tarde luego del almuerzo, se ve decaído y muy pálido. Creo que es de los que tienen la presión baja. Su apariencia es más etérea de este modo, su piel me impresiona, es tan blanca como la nieve y acentúa más el dorado de su cabello. Seguramente de niño solo le faltaban un par de alas para ser un querubín regordete.

Dejo de fantasear y me apiado de su apariencia. Está intentando comer solo un sándwich mientras no para de revisar papeles y se desespera. Parece una persona muy temperamental. Comienzo a pensar si hay alguna manera de devolver el favor del otro día, pero no se me ocurre como. Tengo en la mesa un pastelillo dulce con crema. ¿Sera de comer dulces? Lo primero que asumo es que no, si fuese una chica apostaría todo a que sí, ¿pero lo que vale es la intención, verdad?

Voy a su lado, él ya está al teléfono y levanta un dedo para pedirme que espere. Apenas puede, pone el micrófono en silencio. —¿Qué sucede?

—No voy a comerlo y parece que te has saltado el almuerzo, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Observa el pastelillo y me emociona un poco ver una expresión de él que no conozco. Se sorprende y no parece saber cómo reaccionar.

—Sí, gracias —dice en un tono de voz bajo. Me siento tentado de sonreír pero no lo hago porque aun parece desconcertado, no parece saber cómo actuar ante el gesto amable de un desconocido. Me doy cuenta de que no conozco para nada a este hombre y me genera algo de curiosidad como se comportaría en confianza.

.

.

.

Hoy es un día lluvioso, con lo que he ahorrado al no salir a comer debería haberme pagado un taxi esta mañana en vez de venir con el piloto en bicicleta. Me siento pegajoso por la humedad y mis pies están helados. Soy de tener una buena resistencia, pero no me extrañaría encontrare estornudando mañana por la mañana.

Me arrepiento de haberme sentado junto al ventanal en la cafetería, el vidrio empañado despide un aura fría. Lo único que compensa esto es el ambiente cargado de calor humano ya que todos estamos aquí dentro para no enfrentar el torrencial que cae afuera. Ha estado lloviendo con fuerza desde hace una hora y la cantidad de agua no merma. Hay pequeños grupos tomando café de pie y charlando en varios lugares de la sala.

Aunque es una compañía que suele acoger varios extranjeros somos casi todos japoneses, así que el farol amarillo en medio de la marea de cabellos negros es inconfundible. Últimamente me siento más intrigado por mi compañero, tenemos diferencias culturales abismales y diferencias aún más abismales entre nuestras personalidades. Me considero un tipo normal, aficionado al deporte y algo tímido. En tanto él no solo me resulta inentendible por ser de un país a un vuelo de avión con escala, si no por lo hermético e inaccesible que resulta ser. A pesar de que me sigue pareciendo un ángel con un temperamento de mierda, siento que nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante.

Lo observo discretamente mientras da vueltas por la sala y saca un café de la máquina. Una vez consigue su almuerzo se dirige hacia la zona donde estoy yo, pero no esperaba que realmente se acercara a mi mesa cuando hay otras libres. No parece del todo seguro, pero entiendo que le incomoda menos compartir lugar con alguien que conoce que con el resto de los grupos ya formados. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de impresión estoy dando aquí sentado solo?

—¿Está ocupado? —me pregunta.

—No, no estoy esperando a nadie.

Asiente aunque no parece feliz, ¿es eso acaso timidez? No lo creo, ya que no puedo esperar algo así de quien insulta y anda con la nariz parada por la vida como si nada. Ya no lo odio, no exactamente, pero no quita que aún no confió en él.

Aun así, cuando el ambiente se pone tenso y nos miramos sin saber que hacer decido empezar una pequeña conversación.

—¿Qué tal está la comida de la cafetería de hoy?

—Normal, supongo —me responde sin dejarme pie para continuar. Pero veo que observa mi caja de almuerzo. Aún no he podido juntarme con Muraken —mi mejor amigo— a charlar en estos días, así que estoy un tanto hablador.

—¿Has probado alguna vez un bentou? —niega con la cabeza y me deja continuar hablando mientras come—. Deberías al menos probar los de algún konbini, o las casas especializadas. Aunque los caseros son muchísimo mejores.

—¿Lo ha hecho tu esposa? —me pregunta mirando mi bentou. Creo que me he puesto un poco rojo.

—No, no estoy casado — ¡Ni siquiera tengo una linda novia que los prepare! Si tan solo el supiera, los bentou hechos por las manos de una mujer son otra cosa, el mío esta gritando _soltero_ por todos lados. Me deprimo un poco.

Dejamos de hablar y el momento incomodo de silencio pasa rápido. Me entretengo con mi comida y ya que lo tengo justo en frente me dedico a observar cómo se comporta. Ya ha quedado claro que soy algo reservado, así que está en mi naturaleza ser más callado y observador que amistoso. Eso no parece molestarle para nada, se ve cómodo y en su propio mundo a pesar de que tiene compañía. Maneja los palillos con destreza, pero se nota que a veces esta inseguro e imita lo que observa que hacemos el resto. Tiene ojos curiosos y parece evaluar lo que hacen todos. Me pongo un momento en su lugar y comprendo que yo también me sentiría así al no saber las costumbres de la gente de un lugar que no conozco. Si fuera yo el que estuviera en otro país me sentiría como el sapo de otro pozo.

Está comiendo un postre lleno de crema como si nada. Hace mucho que no como algo como eso, no es de mi agrado y puedo recordar el sabor empalagoso solo de verlo.

.

.

.

El tiempo ha pasado volando, con la llegada de Octubre pronto estaremos a mediados del último cuatrimestre del año, eso es más de cuatro meses desde mi rotación. Me desperezo exageradamente y bostezo mientras espero que el café termine de caer en la cafetera. Tengo dos tazas listas, una blanca casi sin azúcar y una roja con demasiada para mi gusto.

La rutina básica estipula que nos turnamos para llevar el café a la sala, es un acuerdo mutuo que simplemente sucedió. Es lo mismo que con los almuerzos, recuerdo que en algún momento uno de nosotros pregunto: _¿has traído comida? _y desde entonces se ha vuelto la frase de cabecera para marcar el receso para la comida.

La planta sigue en el medio de la sala y las tazas se sirven en el medio de la mesa. El resto de nuestras cosas esta prolijamente dividido de un lado o del otro. El ambiente de la habitación ha cambiado completamente, esto ya no es un campo de batalla. No al menos entre los habitantes del lugar, las batallas son diarias y a todas horas con nuestros clientes. No hablamos mucho sobre que hacemos en el trabajo, pero por lo poco que nos hemos enterado de algún detalle llegamos al mutuo entendimiento.

He tenido algunos pequeños desahogos, y estas rutinas amigables me han ayudado a mejorar mi humor en general. Bielefeld ha dejado de comportarse demasiado arrogante y yo he dejado de ser demasiado temperamental.

Muraken apenas ha respondido a mis llamadas, así que continúo mi vida sin él sin preocuparme demasiado. Por su último mensaje dudo que siquiera este en el país, cosa que es habitual para una de las brillantes mentes de Japón. A diferencia mía, mi mejor amigo es hijo único de una familia de profesionales, un prodigio que sabe desenvolverse solo mucho mejor que yo. Él es fan del futbol y yo del béisbol. Con tantas diferencias no sé cómo ha progresado nuestra amistad, pero aquí estamos. ¡Cuando vuelva tendrá que invitarme una comida completa como pago por su desaparición!

Cuando otro con las dos tazas Bielefeld me está esperando.

—He conseguido el email que me has pedido —me dice orgulloso. ¡Ahí está su arrogancia buena! Es fácil adivinar cuando algo le sale bien ya que se refleja al instante en sus actitudes.

Tomamos el café mientras me anota en una pegatina el contacto y me habla sobre esta persona, parece que él podría darme una mano con unos inconvenientes que tengo en uno de los proyectos. Sigo en el rol de líder inevitablemente, aunque aún no cobro un sueldo acorde a mis nuevas obligaciones. Es algo que apunto en mi lista mental para discutir antes de fin de mes.

Nuestro tema de conversación cambia radicalmente cando mi compañero me pregunta de la nada: —¿Cuál konbini crees que es mejor?

—Family Mart definitivamente —respondo.

—Es donde he estado comprando.

—Bueno, es de los más comunes de encontrar y el más popular sin duda. Sus precios son buenos, y como su nombre lo indica, _konbini_: conveniente.

Su boca forma una pequeña O. Creo que recién ha hecho la relación de palabras y comprendido su significado.

Tiene la costumbre de hacer preguntas que me resultan tontas y tengo que ponerme en sus zapatos para comprender que este país es como un mundo nuevo para él. Nunca he tenido el valor de preguntarle exactamente de donde viene, o hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí. Me cuesta concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando cada cual vuelve a lo suyo. Pese a que nos estamos llevando bastante bien laboralmente y como compañeros de sala, hay algo que aún me molesta mucho. Es el hecho de que me observa.

A toda hora puedo notar que analiza mis movimientos, que hago y que no. Parece ser una costumbre, tiene esta actitud con todo el mundo. He escuchado los comentarios de otros del piso y ellos también lo notan, sus opiniones no están lejos de las que yo siempre tuve desde que nos conocimos. Nariz parada y su actitud observadora empeora los aires de superioridad que suele darse. Creo que tal vez les vendría bien conocerlo un poco mejor, pero con una apariencia igual de bella que intimidante las únicas que se han atrevido a hablarle son algunas mujeres valientes de otros pisos. Tengo que admitir que me caía mal también por eso, no puedo dejar de envidiar su popularidad. ¡Que nos queda al resto de los hombres promedio con él aquí!

No lo soporto más y tengo que decir algo. —Disculpa, ¿puedes dejar de observarme? Es sumamente incómodo y además muy descortés.

Oh, no, he calculado muy mal mi tono. No esperaba ser tan desagradable. Esperaba su clásico exabrupto y una respuesta explosiva, pero está sorprendido y ¿algo avergonzado?

—Lo siento —se disculpa y parece querer explicar algo, pero no vuelve a abrir la boca.

¿Está tratando de acercarse a mí pero no sabe cómo? ¿Es por eso que me mira? Ahora me siento un poco culpable por haberle recriminado.

.

.

.

Es un día fresco, comenzó el invierno y he salido a correr con poca ropa. Mi campera sin mangas tendrá que ser reemplazada por una de mangas largas hoy mismo.

Troto por el parque como es normal en mi rutina. Para llegar aquí tengo que correr tres kilómetros desde casa, parece mucho pero en realidad es una rutina que me resulta ligera y relajante. La canción en mi MP3 cambia a uno de mis temas favoritos del momento y me detengo un momento a hacer mis estiramientos en una zona con más gente.

No me doy cuenta hasta terminar que a unos diez metros de mí esta Bielefeld sentado en una banca. Es inconfundible porque lleva el mismo traje de todos los días, me extraña que le guste usarlo fuera de la oficina pero no hay duda de que ese estilo le sienta bien. Esta solo y no me ha notado, supongo que mi ropa normal no llama para nada la atención. Pero igualmente decido evitar un posible contacto visual y dejo de mirarlo. Doy vuelta y me encamino para casa.

Siempre hago la misma rutina y jamás nos hemos cruzado, me pregunto si vive cerca. Parecía solitario. Creo que estoy tratando de asumir cosas de las cuales no sé nada así que dejo de especular, no conozco ningún detalle de su vida para suponer que está solo. Dejo de pensar si volver y hablarle seria lo correcto, aquí nadie necesita de mi lastima.

.

.

.

Noviembre trae consigo una noticia sorprendente. Estoy teniendo una charla con las primeras indicaciones sobre el proyecto de la cafetería. Si, ese proyecto que me han quitado. ¡Ha vuelto a mis manos! Bueno, casi. El gerente de proyectos está explicando nuestras nuevas obligaciones mientras el dragón vuelve a entrar a la oficina con una serie de copias.

—Esperamos mucho de ambos, este es un contrato importante para la empresa que necesitamos mantener y volver un oficial a futuro.

—Por supuesto, cuenten con mi trabajo —respondo a la manera japonesa con una reverencia y efusividad. Es importante enmarcar el esfuerzo que uno pone a su trabajo. Bielefeld me mira intrigado y no está seguro que hacer.

—Shibuya-san también contamos con usted para guiar a su compañero con los puntos que hemos hablado antes.

Somos una empresa que ofrece servicios tercerizados, así que las renovaciones delos contratos son importantes y para lograrlas hay que mantener a la gente contenta con nuestro trabajo. Hoy me he enterado que, quien de hoy en adelante será mi socio en esto, ha fallado en las relaciones de negocios debido a algunas _diferencias culturales_. No necesito atar muchos cabos para comprender que hago aquí, ¡lo que importa es que estoy de nuevo en el ruedo!

Nos quedamos solos y como ya no me siento tan inferior a Bielefeld, al menos laboralmente hablando, decido comportarme un poco más _japonés_ con él para entrar en el tema que más tendremos que trabajar internamente.

—Bielefeld-san —le llamo—, ¡cuento con tu trabajo! —digo fuerte y claro y hago mi reverencia. Él se queda mirándome y luego agacha la cabeza un poco. —Como esperaba. No tienes una respuesta rápida, tu reverencia es bastante mala y no genera confianza.

—¡¿Ya me estas analizando?! —me reprocha abochornado.

Ha pasado suficiente vergüenza durante esta reunión cuando me han explicado todo, pero no puedo evitar reírme de él.

—Además, puedes llamarme Wolfram. Después de todo ahora comenzaremos a trabajar juntos.

¡Eso es algo que deberías decir con una sonrisa y no con cara de estar esforzando! ¿De verdad puedo usar su nombre de pila? Al ser un nombre extranjero se siente diferente, pero no hay duda de que es un paso a volvernos más cercanos. Mi curiosidad va en aumento.

—Puedes llamarme Yuuri —contesto cordial.

—Yuuri —repite. Sin honoríficos. Con él ya son cuatro personas que me llaman de esa manera: Muraken, mi hermano, mi padre y Wolfram.

Tengo 33 años pero mi madre aún me llama Yuu-chan a veces o Yuu a secas. Le ha pegado la costumbre de Yuu a mi padre también con los años. Shouri es más estricto, al menos en las apariencias, y ha dejado de llamarme así hasta en la intimidad y pasado a usar mi nombre completo. Igualmente su tono informal cuando no está en modo _político_ puede llegar a ser igual de molesto que sus antiguos Yuu-chan.

.

.

.

He tenido un solo problema con recuperar mi proyecto anterior. No me malentiendan, estoy que salto de alegría, pero aún queda una semana completa donde no puedo dejar mis otras obligaciones. Por el momento esto solo suma una cosa más a mi lista de responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparme.

Wolfram está al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer. He confirmado que su único problema es que no entiende lo que es ser un japonés. Mi única obligación por el momento es encargarme de liderar al teléfono con la parte del cliente que trabaja en este país. No he tenido problemas con él aceptando mi liderazgo, pero no hemos llegado a un punto donde marquemos exactamente quién es el superior de quien aquí. A nuestro modo estamos manteniendo una postura neutral, aunque suele ser terco en aceptar los cambios que propongo sobre sus planes. Eso aún no resulta un problema pero podría serlo.

Mi confianza ha aumentado. Puedo sentirme mejor respecto a este hombre que siempre considere como un superior en algunos aspectos. Las apariencias no reflejaban tanto la realidad como esperaba, me he dejado llevar por sus apariencias. Pero no estoy dejando mi ego volar, Wolfram me cae más simpático así que intento tratar con delicadeza el tema de que lo han regañado. Tampoco quiero herir su orgullo recalcando sus fallos, eso no crearía una buena relación de equipo. ¡Con lo que nos hemos esforzado en llevarnos bien! Me alegra ver que él también pone su granito de arena.

Respetarnos es bueno, me ayuda a salir de apuros hasta que finaliza mi asignación en los otros de proyectos. Wolfram me ha salvado un par de veces cuando me he olvidado detalles importantes o me he perdido en las conversaciones. Y por el momento he notado que su relación con los clientes no es tan mala como lo esperaba. Es más, su relación con los clientes internacionales es mejor que la que cualquiera de aquí podría tener.

Me siento un poco acosador, ahora soy yo quien lo observa. He llegado a comprender porque él lo hacía conmigo, es increíble lo que se puede llegar a aprender solo con mirar cómo se comporta otra persona. Durante las llamadas estamos solos en la sala y no usamos webcam, así que al único al que puedo ver cara a cara es a Wolfram.

He conocido muchas nuevas expresiones de él y puedo decir que es una persona tranquila y sabe lo que hace. Tiene la seguridad necesaria para liderar, pero la predisposición para aceptar trabajo delegado. Aunque esto último va un poco en contra de su personalidad caprichosa por naturaleza. Es versátil y más considerado de lo que esperaba. Siempre y cuando se trate del trabajo y el café, por lo demás no es una persona servicial para nada. Tampoco suele tener paciencia o ser excesivamente amable si no encuentra beneficio en ello, lo he visto ser crudo con otra gente del piso si se han puesto molestos. Además, no es para nada un adulador. Su sonrisa los atrae, pero su fuego interior los quema si se enfada. Creo que comprendo mucho mejor la forma en que piensa, se parece bastante a mí en lo temperamental y explosivo.

Nuestro trabajo trata de una cafetería Alemana que abre sucursales en Japón. ¡Esta es la alianza Alemania-Japón! Pero no, no vamos a ninguna guerra, solo apuntamos para el éxito.

.

.

.

Son increíbles todas las cosas que han pasado, hace alrededor de seis meses que la tormenta dorada —Wolfram— arrasó en la oficina y me dejo patas arriba. Ahora todo está bien, estoy tranquilo porque no solo recuperé mi proyecto, sino que he participado en cuatro otros con muy buenos comentarios por parte de clientes y compañeros. Se avecinan tiempos tranquilos.

O eso es lo que creía.

Wolfram entra y me hace un gesto de alerta. El dragón llega detrás de él y me levanto para recibirlo de un golpe. ¡Me ha visto holgazaneando en la silla mientras jugaba con las pegatinas! ¿Por qué siempre me toca que me vea haciendo estupideces? Por suerte me reprocha con la mirada pero lo deja pasar como todas las veces.

Se aclara la garganta e ignora mi cara sonrojada. —Tengo buenas noticias —dice, pero no me pone demasiado contento—. El lunes tendrán una reunión con los administradores de la primera sucursal de Süus. Es una inauguración, así que preparen ropa acorde a la ocasión. La estadía incluye todos los gastos y la estadía. También habrá una reunión nocturna de coctel.

Nuestra sorpresa es mutua. Sonreímos pero algo no está bien.

—¡Es una noticia excelente! —Exclamo— Pero el lunes, ¿qué lunes?

El viejo me mira como si hubiera estado esperado que alguno de los dos cuestionara los detalles. —El lunes es este lunes.

—¡¿Este lunes?! —se sorprende Wolfram.

Saco cuentas mentales, sabemos que la primera sucursal está en Hokkaido y nosotros estamos en Tokyo…

—Tienen que retirar los pasajes hoy, el domingo por la noche abordan el avión para llegar en el día. Pasarán la noche de ese día, y la del lunes allá. Regresan el martes a primera hora.

Estamos procesando la idea mientras escuchamos los detalles. Necesito pensar en la ropa, algo de dinero aunque no me gustaría gastar nada, pero si voy de viaje y no vuelvo con regalos mi madre me matará. ¡El perro! No tengo con quien dejar a P más que mis padres, que es lo primero que me viene a la mente. Pero no les he avisado, y como voy a llevarlo hasta allá.

El fin de semana tendrá que ser suficiente para arreglar todo lo necesario. Mi primer viaje de negocios lejos será dentro del país. ¡Estoy tan nervioso como excitado!

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

En este capítulo se habla mucho de la ciudad de Sapporo. Todos los lugares que se nombran son destinos turísticos reales y queda bastante explicado cada uno de ellos en la historia por Yuuri u otros personajes. Si quieren saber más sobre ellos también pueden googlearlos. No estoy incluyendo notas sobre cada cosa para no interferir tanto con el texto. Decidí tampoco incluir notas sobre las comidas típicas que se nombran por la misma razón.

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Con toda la tristeza que el corazón roto de un padre puede soportar, he empacado todas mis cosas y las de P en su maleta propia. Ya hice un recuento tres veces de que esté todo lo que necesita, incluyendo una lista con indicaciones de cómo darle sus medicamentos. Me siento triste aunque aún es sábado y me quedan días con él, pero he preferido tener las cosas organizadas con tiempo. Mi culpa aumenta porque he quedado con Murata para ir a ver un partido y dejare solo a mí querido amigo esta noche. Gracias a eso ahora está disfrutando el lujo de dormir aplastándome mientras veo las noticias recostado en el piso.

Se hace la hora de salir así que dejo a P en su cucha, tomo lo mínimo indispensable y me voy. Las calles de mi vecindario son más tranquilas que las zonas céntricas de Tokyo, pero al llegar a la estación de trenes comienza a aumentar la cantidad de gente de forma abismal. Viajo parado sintiéndome ajeno a los oficinistas que me rodean, por suerte yo no trabajo nunca horas extras los fines de semana. En este momento estoy en mi versión deportiva, pantalones de jean y una sudadera azul con bolsillos delante.

Murata me espera frente al estadio, cuando me ve sonríe y me saluda con la mano. Envidio su popularidad con las chicas, aunque siempre ha sido un chico con anteojos súper inteligente, su personalidad es todo lo contario al estereotipo que uno esperaría. Ken es alegre y bastante atractivo, con un sentido de la moda mucho mejor que el mío y facilidad para hablar con todas las personas. Además, tiene una actitud un tanto extraña y suele comportarse de forma tonta para resultar más simpático. Pero es como suele decir mi hermano, si eres inteligente la ventaja es que puedes fingir ser idiota, lo contrario es imposible. Hacerse el tonto para pasarla bien, ese sería un buen resumen sobre su personalidad.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—¿Ya vas a comenzar con el dialogo de cita de nuevo? Si vas a enamorarte de un hombre, que no sea tu mejor amigo.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el que admitió que no le importaría salir con chicos durante la secundaria alta solo con tal de incrementar su popularidad.

—Touché. Igualmente, para cómo está tu situación tal vez podrías comenzar a pensar si jugar para el otro equipo es de alguna ayuda.

—No estoy interesado en los hombres, gracias. Lamento dejarte sin esperanzas.

Gracias a la estupidez de siempre de mi amigo la gente comienza a mirarnos. Parece que las chicas apreciaban a un hombre joven solo bien vestido esperando en este lugar, pero ahora creen que somos una pareja, no es algo que nos pase seguido pero no es la primera vez. Lo apresuro a que entremos al estadio mientras hablamos.

—¿Tienes mi entrada? —me pregunta Muraken.

—Sí, las compre el mes pasado.

Él suspira y se queja como siempre: —Nunca vas a curarte, a veces me arrepiento de haberte insistido para que retomaras el béisbol en el instituto.

—¿Por qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien así. Y el béisbol no tiene nada que ver con mi baja popularidad.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Estas exagerando.

—Muchas de las chicas con las que has salido no piensan lo mismo, Sr. de las conversaciones aburridas unilaterales.

—¡Hey! No me digas que has estado ligando con las chicas que me han dejado.

—Es un poco triste que admitas que te han dejado… —dice en voz baja— Tal vez me he visto con algunas.

—¡Eso es romper todos los códigos de la amistad masculina!

—¿Códigos de la amistad masculina? —se ríe—. No ha sido nada serio, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

—A diferencia tuya, yo no puedo no tomar mis relaciones enserio.

—Nada de sexo sin amor, ¿verdad? —Ken me mira por sobre sus anteojos sonriente.

Me ruborizo un poco, me exaspera que pueda hablar de todo tan a la ligera. —Lo lamento si no puedo cambiar mi forma anticuada de pensar de siempre.

—No te ofendas. Dame las entradas —me pide riendo a costa mía, se las doy y se acerca al molinete para que las corten.

Entramos al estadio y la mayoría de los asientos ya han sido ocupados. Comienzo a emocionarme y me adelanto mientras Ken me grita que deje de actuar como si fuera un niño. No le hago caso, es imposible que deje de emocionarme cada vez que entro a un domo. Algunas gradas arriba están vacías, me ubico en el medio y me quedo parado mientras Muraken sube hasta aquí. No hay nada como esa sensación que llena mi pecho al recordar el rugido de la multitud durante un partido, las luces del estadio, ver la cancha de béisbol desde arriba. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar parado allí, sería diferente a lo que siento aquí? Tal vez nunca pueda comprenderlo, aunque intente multiplicar este sentimiento por millones.

Mientras yo estoy en mi propio mundo, Ken llega agitado luego de saltar varios escalones.

—Oye, pareces estar en peor forma de lo que deberías.

—No es eso. No solo no soy como tú que vive obsesionado por ejercitar su cuerpo, si no que vengo de un gran almuerzo con mis padres. Creo que fue mala idea apresurarme tanto.

—No vayas a descomponerte justo el día del partido —mi amigo se queja con la mano sobre su boca de que me preocupo más por perderme el partido que por cómo se siente. ¡Pero lo último que querría seria terminar en una guardia de hospital cuando ni siquiera he visto el primer lanzamiento! —Es raro que veas a tus padres juntos, era alguna ocasión especial.

—Querían convencerme de ir a un omiai[1].

—¡¿Omiai?! —comienzo a reírme sin poder evitarlo—. Justo tú, un omiai. Me tomas el pelo pero tus padres también están desesperados por conseguirte una esposa. Aunque un omiai es algo extremo, es tan anticuado.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero cambiando de tema, ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos nada más que decir de nuestra vida amorosa, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿Qué paso con tu proyecto?

—Cierto. Hace tanto que no nos vemos que te has enterado de algunas cosas pero no de otras. Para hacerte un resumen rápido: lo perdí, tuve que trabajar en muchas otras cosas durante unos meses y ahora lo he recuperado a medias.

—Algo había escuchado sobre que tienes un nuevo compañero de trabajo bastante extraño.

—No es extraño, es extranjero. Aunque bueno, sí, resulta extraño al fin y al cabo.

—No lo veo así, ¿no te parece que es más interesante tener la oportunidad de conocer gente diferente?

—Bueno, viéndolo así estaría bien. Pero no nos llevamos muy bien al principio y aunque las cosas han mejorado no me parece que podamos llegar a ser muy cercanos.

—Eres demasiado cerrado, si no dejas de alejarte de la gente todo el tiempo no conseguirás crecer como persona. No te digo que lo invites a ver el béisbol, es más, me parece la peor idea de todas. Lo espantarás apenas lo conozcas.

—¡Déjame en paz con el béisbol!

Nuestra charla continua relajada, me gusta estar con Ken. No tengo muchas amistades pero las que he mantenido a lo largo del tiempo no se comparan con lo unido que me siento a esta persona. La próxima vez lo acompañare a un partido de futbol para compensarlo.

.

.

.

El partido termina con mi equipo ganando por varios puntos, estoy aun emocionado festejando a los gritos junto a Ken cuando se me cae el celular del bolsillo trasero sobre el asiento. Me doy cuenta de que esta sonando porque vibra y se desplaza sobre la silla, ¿me han llamado y no lo he escuchado? Es casi imposible escucharlo con tanto ruido y jaleo en el domo. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas, son de hace unos pocos minutos, deben de haber llegado al mismo tiempo que cuando el contador marcaba el último minuto y la tribuna ganadora enloquecía.

Es un número desconocido y perdí el último tono leyendo la pantalla. Lo sostengo en mi mano mientras observo el festejo de los jugadores, puedo reconocer algunos de mis favoritos corriendo por el campo, ¡no podría sentirme menos contento y emocionado que ellos! Mi mano vibra y atiendo en medio del barullo. No puedo escuchar la voz al otro lado. Ken me tira del brazo y me grita que es inútil usar el teléfono aquí, tiene razón, me disculpo antes de cortar pero no sé si la persona que llama me ha escuchado. En unos pocos minutos el clamor de la multitud se detiene y la gente empieza a conversar más calmada o a caminar hacia las salidas.

Bajamos por las escaleras y Murata me pregunta quién era, pero aún no lo sé. Como no me gusta usar la función de texto, decido devolver la llamada cuando nos alejamos de la gente.

—¡Hola! Quería saber quién habla y por qué llamaba. Era imposible entender antes. ¿No es un número equivocado, verdad? —aún hay gente que va y viene en los pasillos, pero ahora es posible escuchar mejor.

—¿Shibuya Yuuri? —la voz en el teléfono es conocida— soy-

—¿Wolfram?

—Si —la pausa que hace es larga y me pongo incomodo porque no sé qué decir—. ¿Estás en un lugar que puedas hablar?

—Ah, sí. ¿Se escucha demasiado el ruido? Estoy en un estadio, pero ahora si puedo escucharte.

—Bien. ¿Tienes las copias impresas de las traducciones 22 y 23?

Tengo que pensar un momento de que me está hablando y realmente no lo recuerdo con claridad, lo que menos estaba pensando era en trabajo.

—Mm, sí, creo que sí. Deberían estar con el resto de las copias. Deje todo preparado para el viaje, así que las llevaré junto con el resto de las copias.

—Las necesito antes de que viajemos. Encontré demasiados errores, no se me ocurrió leerlas antes con más detenimiento. Están mal traducidas, no podremos usarlas. No necesito las que están impresas, esas puedes descartarlas, lo que necesito son los archivos digitales porque no tengo una copia en mi máquina.

—Tengo una copia en la mía —respondo rápido, me preocupa la situación porque esas traducciones son una de las cosas más importante que tendremos que entregar—. Pero están en casa y no tengo impresora.

—Eso no es problema. Solo necesito pasarlas a buscar y puedo encargarme del resto.

Le paso la dirección y colgamos. Me he olvidado de preguntarle cuánto tardará en llegar, pero supongo que tengo el tiempo justo tiempo para viajar hasta casa.

—Hey, Yuuri. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a algún lado? ¿O que tal un ramen? —me pregunta Murata que al parecer vuelve del baño.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir para casa, se ha complicado algo del trabajo y hay algo que debo solucionar ahora —le explico y ya me estoy yendo. Necesito apresurarme en volver para encontrar las cosas antes de que Wolfram llegue.

Murata se sorprende y me pregunta: —¿Desde cuándo _tu_ trabajas fuera del horario de oficina?

—¡Parece que desde hoy! ¡Tendremos que dejarlo como excusa para salir la próxima! ¡Adiós, nos vemos! —Saludo con la mano mientras me voy trotando para la estación.

Los trenes están abarrotados de gente. Pasan veinte minutos y la cantidad de gente sigue siendo enorme, no puedo subir ni en el primero ni en el segundo. Si no hago algo rápido perderé también el próximo, así que me escurro entre la gente repitiendo: perdón, permiso, gracias, voy a pasar, y logro llegar casi hasta la línea amarilla. Cuando llega el tren la marea de gente que baja me aleja pero logro subirme a base de fuerza bruta. ¡Bienvenidos a Japón, a esto le llamamos lata de sardinas!

Apenas puedo sacar la mano para ver la hora en mi reloj deportivo. Han pasado cuarenta minutos. Temo que haya llegado a casa y me esté esperando, si tiene auto demorara menos que en transporte público y aquí no puedo usar el teléfono. Aun no puedo recordar exactamente que copias son las que tienen errores. Atando cabos imagino que si puede entender lo que dice Wolfram es de Alemania, por como luce tiene sentido. También tiene sentido porque ha venido para tomar parte en un proyecto que tiene que ver con una cafetería alemana. Tenía mis sospechas pero no he asociado esas cosas antes. Aunque tal vez me estoy apresurando otra vez con mis especulaciones.

Estoy a unas cuadras de casa, es tarde y la calle esta vacía. Suena mi teléfono y creo que es el mismo número de antes, no lo he agendado.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —saluda a continuación hay un gran silencio—. No puedo encontrar la dirección. —Su voz parece cargada de un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Dónde estás? No se cómo ayudarte, aún no he llegado, estoy a unas cuadras —contesto mientras troto. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar mientras corro así que se me va el aliento.

—En realidad, no sé dónde estoy.

Me rio lejos del teléfono tratando de no hacerlo evidente. Veo una figura parada en la siguiente esquina. Es él, si ha estado dando vueltas se ha perdido la casa por nada, solo hay que doblar en la esquina.

—¡Wolfram! —lo llamo. Me sostengo las rodillas un momento cuando llego a su lado. Me puse a correr sin entrar en calor y han sido casi un kilómetro desde la estación de trenes—. Aquí estoy.

—No era necesario que vinieras corriendo.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente y siento el aire frio de la noche. —No importa, me gusta correr. Estoy acostumbrado.

Creo que nota que digo la verdad solo al ver mi ropa. Nunca lo había visto vestido normal fuera del trabajo, parece el maniquí de una vidriera, seguramente esa misma ropa a mí se me vería totalmente diferente. Dejo de pensar en mis complejos y me contento con que al menos tengo mi cuerpo entrenado, me basta eso para sentirme bien.

Wolfram tiene un papel en la mano, lo tomo y me fijo como tenia anotada la dirección mientras él me pregunta: —¿Dónde demonios se supone que esta la casa, nada tiene numero aquí?

—La dirección está bien. ¿No recordaste las indicaciones que te di?

—Una casa amarilla en una esquina, doblar y luego buscar la tercer entrada.

—Esta es la casa amarilla —apunto a la que está detrás de el— y dando la vuelta aquí a unos metros esta mi casa. Vamos.

—Encontrar direcciones es complicado aquí, más aun si es un barrio y no hay a quien preguntarle. ¿Siempre es así de tranquilo?

—Sí, siempre es así. ¿Vives en el centro?

—Rento en un edificio alejado de las avenidas, pero está rodeado de tiendas 24hs y suele haber gente hasta la media noche en las calles.

—Bueno, estamos en Tokyo después de todo, es normal que haya más gente hasta tarde fuera.

Llegamos a mi casa, yo también rento en un lugar con varios departamentos pero soy el actual dueño de la plata baja. Así que tengo patio y entrada propios, pero además de esos lujos no tengo nada distinto al resto de los otros pisos.

—Con permiso —dice Wolfram al entrar.

—Ya llegue —saludo, Bielefeld debe pensar que hay una persona más en la casa, pero todo mi cariño es para el tierno P que dormía con el hocico apoyado en el escalón de la entrada. Lo acaricio una vez suavemente y apenas me mira, está más interesado en la persona detrás de mí. —Tendrás que esperar hasta que encuentre las copias.

—No hay problema.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo? —le pregunto en voz más alta yendo hacia el interior del departamento.

—No, gracias —su voz viene del recibidor, en el apuro no lo he invitado a pasar a la cocina o el comedor, pero ya es tarde para formalidades así que decido buscar los papeles rápido.

Me da curiosidad porque P se ha quedado con él, así que me asomo al pasillo. Me sorprende ver que mi perro parece haber tomado mucho interés en él. Wolfram está sentado en el escalón y P se le sube encima moviendo la cola, no me preocupo de que sea tan cariñoso porque al parecer le gustan los animales. Vuelvo por las copias, recordé que están en otra parte de la maleta que había empacado y efectivamente las encuentro en ese bolsillo. Cuando vuelvo al recibidor, Wolfram tiene a mi perro en brazos panza arriba y sonríe de una manera que nunca le había visto mientras le rasca la barriga.

—Aquí está el CD. —Me siento incomodo de interrumpir, aunque no es que este viendo algo que no debería o a mi compañero de trabajo siendo romántico con su novia. Él asiente pero no deja bajar a P hasta que acaricia un par de veces más debajo de su barbilla. Este perro viejo parece haber recordado que es sentirse un cachorro. —Creo que se ha emocionado, lo siento por eso.

—No hay problema —repite su frase de cabecera. Tengo la sensación de que es una respuesta que usa para evadir conversaciones innecesarias.

—¿Seguro te encargaras tu solo del resto?

—Sí, estará listo para cuando viajemos. —Sonríe con confianza. Me gustaría que se quede un poco más, ahora si me interesa conocer a esta persona, si le gusta mi perro ha pasado una de las pruebas importantes. Pero una invitación como esa ahora no sería adecuada—. Gracias, es hora de que me vaya si quiero terminar con esto.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —es lo último que me dice y se va.

Es una persona extraña, no parece antipático ni un mal tipo, pero se mantiene distante. Si fuera un poco más simpático podría ser de esa gente que vive rodeada de otras personas que las siguen a todas partes. Un biseinen súper popular. [2]

.

.

.

Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mi cabeza:

—_Sabes Yuu-chan, papá y yo no tenemos problema en cuidar de Pochi, pero más te vale que la recompensa sea buena._

Dijo eso con tanta seriedad mientras sostenía a P en brazos que no dudo que lo cuidaran bien, pero no deja de sonarme a chantaje estilo yakuza. Mi madre nunca cambiará no importa cuántos años que pasen y parece que mi padre tampoco. Solo espero que no haga ninguna estupidez borracho, el pobre P esta viejo para soportar juegos brutos.

Me bajo del taxi aun recordando consejos que mi padre me daba borracho cuando era más chico. No olvido pedir factura extendía, a partir de este momento todo corre por cuenta de la compañía. Lamentablemente, yo pago y luego me lo devuelven, así que no dejo de sentirme algo perturbado por estos gastos que vacían mi billetera y normalmente evitaría. Ser tacaño es un repelente natural para mujeres, pero no puedo evitarlo, no estoy acostumbrado a derrochar mi dinero.

Arrastrando mi valija con ruedas entro en la terminal. Encuentro a mi compañero y algo me molesta. —¿No tienes ropas de invierno? —es lo primero que se me viene a la mente preguntar—. Oh, lo siento, hola.

—Buenos días —me dice con una mirada de reproche, al parecer considera importantes las formalidades aunque estemos en confianza—. Esta es ropa de invierno. Tampoco hace tanto fio.

—Vamos a Hokkaido, a Sapporo, asumo que no lo conoces. ¿Es donde se hace el Yuki Matsuri? Medio metro de nieve por todos lados, castillos de hielo con hermosas luces, muñecos, la magia de la nieve. Morirás de frio.

Wolfram se toca el borde de su sweater liviano algo más preocupado y murmura _"no lo sabía"_. Alguien tendrá que comprar más ropa apenas llegue ¡y eso no ira por cuenta de la compañía! Me pregunto si su sueldo es igual que el mío. Tampoco sé si decir que es como yo, una persona que lleva una vida simple y ahorra la mayoría de lo que gana. ¿Eres un derrochador Wolfram?

Tomamos el avión y nos toca sentarnos junto a dos personas mayores. Esto sonara a que soy un niño y que Muraken tiene razón, pero ayer no pude dormirme hasta la madrugada porque estaba muy emocionado pensando en este viaje. Inevitablemente me da sueño, no creo que mi compañero me extrañe si me duermo ya que está conversando con el pasajero de al lado.

Me despierto por los golpes en mi hombro. Lo primero que veo son ojos verdes furiosos. Tienen una expresión en su rostro poco común para el hombre que, hasta ahora, me ha mostrado pocas expresiones extremas.

—¿Quieres despertarte de una vez, enclenque?

¿Enclenque?

—¡Vamos, rápido, muévete! ¡Tenemos que bajar! —me asusta su actitud y me muevo lo más rápido que puedo, bajamos a las apuradas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué corres? —le pregunto mientras apenas puedo seguirle el paso por el pasillo para buscar las maletas.

—No soporto ni un minuto más de conversación con la vieja que se me ha pegado.

Este Wolfram enojado es mucho más rudo, está rompiendo todas mis fantasías sobre su personalidad.

—Vaya, eres popular en todos lados.

—¡Como si ser popular con la tercera edad fuera un mérito! —me deja sin palabras—. Hubiera preferido viajar en tren aunque lo aborrezco si sabía que pasaría así todo el viaje.

—¿No te gusta viajar en tren? —La pregunta debería hacer sido: ¿no te gusta conversar con la gente? El cambio de tema parece sentarle mejor y recobra la calma.

—No. Me da nauseas, me mareo. Es aún peor en los barcos.

—¿Y los vehículos donde vas sentado al revés? como los colectivos o los trenes en la ciudad.

—Puedo sopórtalo si tengo una ventana, o si me siento de costado.

Ah, es ese tipo de persona. —Debe ser difícil. —No puedo comprenderlo en eso, no tengo ninguna clase de problemas con los transportes.

.

.

.

Mi habitación es hermosa, tiene todo lo que podría pedir y más. Incluso hay suficiente espacio para recostarme en el piso a hacer mi rutina de abdominales y flexiones de brazos. Como no necesitaba demasiado espacio en la valija para mis camisas y el único pantalón de vestir que traje, también he incluido una muda de ropa cómoda para entrenar. La primer reunión es cerca de las tres de la tarde y apenas son las 11.30, así que tengo tiempo para relajarme. Me cambio a mis pantalones de jogging y mi sudadera favorita.

Recuerdo que mi plan era llamar a casa de mis padres apenas llegara, así que antes de olvidarme de nuevo coloco la computadora sobre el escritorio. Tengo suerte de que mi padre siempre ha trabajo con computadoras y está acostumbrado a la tecnología, así puedo realizando las llamadas más cómodamente de esta manera, al usar el altavoz puedo ordenar mis cosas mientras hablamos.

—Hola, ¿pa?

—_Yuu, ¿ya llegaste al hotel?_ —es la voz de mi madre, puedo escuchar a mi padre de fondo diciendo algo que no llego a entender.

—Sí, acabo de llegar. Han sido pocas horas de viaje.

—_¡Me alegro! Yuu… _—por la voz de mi madre parece que algo va mal—. _Papa y yo no queremos preocuparte, pero necesitamos avisarte que tu perro no parece estar bien._

Justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho golpes en mi puerta. Tardó en reaccionar porque continuo pensando en lo que ha dicho.

—¡Un momento! —le grito a la puerta—. Mamá llaman a la puerta, no cuelgues, es solo un momento mientras veo quien es.

—_¿Qué dijiste? _—no me escucha tan lejos de la computadora, pero los golpes son insistentes y no puedo ignorarlos.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto antes de abrir pero nadie responde, entorno la puerta, me sorprendo de encontrar a Wolfram— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué haces con esa ropa? —parece sorprendido por cómo me veo, lo último en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en lo que tengo puesto.

—No importa, ¿Qué pasa?

—_¿Yuu? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Yuu-chan? _—la voz de mi madre se escucha por el altavoz. Por la cara de Wolfram creo que supone en una primera impresión que tengo una mujer en mi habitación.

—Estoy al teléfono. —No tengo ganas de esperar a que me diga a que vino—. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? No, mejor pasa y espera dentro, es algo importante y no puedo colgar.

Le dejo la puerta abierta y vuelvo a la computadora. Mi madre no ha dejado de hablar todo este tiempo así que le bajo el volumen.

—Basta, ma. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a P?

—¿Yuuri? No podía escucharte. No sabemos, pensamos que dormía pero ha estado tirado sin moverse mucho desde esta mañana. Estaba bien cuando lo dejaste en casa, pero se ve muy decaído. Shouma le está dando sus medicinas.

Intento no darle vueltas a si le ha llegado su hora, es inevitable que le pasen estas cosas por su edad pero no dejo de culparme por dejarlo solo. Tal vez no recuerda las visitas a casa, espero que no lo tome como si lo he abandonado. Pensar en lo peor me deprime.

—¿Puedes llevarlo al veterinario?

—Si —escucho como mi madre le dice a mi padre si puede sacar el auto—. Lo llevaremos ahora.

—Gracias. Llámame al celular, estaré esperando.

Corto la llamada rápido y tomo un respiro, Wolfram esta aun esperando.

—Disculpa eso, ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

—¿Era tu perro? —me pregunta y me alegra su consideración.

—Sí, esta viejo, es inevitable que tenga decaídas.

Wolfram no me dice nada pero parece que le entristece la noticia. Se recompone rápido y se acerca. Me doy cuenta que tiene mucha ropa puesta, ¿ya tiene frio estando dentro del hotel?

—¿Qué haces con estas pintas? ¿Ya te has bañado? Y veo que no has acomodado tu equipaje. —Su acoso y su análisis me toman desprevenido—. Si no te organizas, no llegaremos a hacer nada a tiempo.

—Pero aún faltan unas horas para la reunión.

—No, no estoy hablando de la reunión. De ser eso te habría obligado a cambiarte apenas contestaste a la puerta. He venido a buscarte para almorzar.

—¿Almorzar?

—Tengo que invitarte. —Parece feliz y orgulloso, pero se molesta por tener que explicarme cuando no entiendo—. Me han dado a mí el itinerario y los datos de las reservas. Así que tengo que llevarte a almorzar.

Se ve contento de ser el que manda. Pero su actitud enérgica parece ser porque quiere levantarme un poco el ánimo, no debo tener la mejor expresión en este momento.

—Te veo en el hall de entrada en quince minutos, no me hagas esperar.

Cundo sale de la habitación no sé qué es lo primero que voy a hacer. Aun no puedo pensar con claridad. Termino por cambiarme lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo mi camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, tomo un abrigo pesado y bajo.

—Llegas tarde. —Mi compañero parece más conforme con mi apariencia, pero no está impresionado.

—¿No habías dicho quince minutos? Estoy a tiempo.

No es necesario viajar a ninguna parte, el restaurante al que vamos queda cruzando la calle. Es un lugar bonito. Es mi primera visita turística pero no la estoy disfrutando tanto como me gustaría porque estoy preocupado. La carta está repleta de especialidades tradicionales, todo suena bien, pero no tengo tanta hambre. Cuando levanto la vista Wolfram está concentrado revisando el menú.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —nos pregunta el mesero, ha venido al ver que yo ya no revisaba la carta.

—Sí, un ramen de la casa para mí.

Wolfram no pide nada, esta rígido mirando la carta.

—¿Señor?

Levanta los ojos y un rubor cubre sus mejillas. —¿Podría traerme la cara en inglés por favor? —parece que le ha costado decir eso.

—¡¿He?! ¿No entiendes la carta? —se enoja conmigo por evidenciarlo y me clava la mirada. Le da la carta rápido al empleado que se disculpa repetidas veces por no haberla traído desde el principio. Supongo que pensaron que no había problema con el cliente extranjero ya que estaba con un japonés.

—Hay algunos kanji que aún no he aprendido bien. [3]

—¿Cómo? ¿No puedes leer kanji? —cuando más lo evidencio más parece herir su orgullo. —¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Un momento, si no entiendes los que lees, ¿cómo has hecho hasta ahora para vivir aquí? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Es esa la razón por las que has tenido tantos problemas?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo leer kanji! —Se defiende de mis acusaciones— Es solo que aún me cuesta aprenderlos todos. ¡Estoy trabajando en ello! —Ha vuelto a hacer eso de voltearme la cara. Hace mucho no me ignoraba tan evidentemente.

Ahora lo comprendo, todo este tiempo ha estado usando más el inglés para comunicarse en el trabajo. Aunque su japonés hablado es muy bueno, no parece ser tan bueno para la escritura o la lectura.

—Si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Me rio un poco de su actitud. Cuando traen la carta nueva parece más relajado, como no tengo nada que hacer lo observo, la primer página que revisa es la de los postres.

—¿Cuál era el sukiyaki?

—¿Quieres sukiyaki? De haber sabido no pedía un plato para mí solo, esa comida está hecha para compartir. Es una fuente grande con fideos, verduras y otros ingredientes. Varía mucho según el lugar.

—Mmmh… —frunce el ceño—, ¿teppanyaki?

Sus ojos verdes son muy claros, casi transparentes. —Ese normalmente viene acompañado de un espectáculo, es un salteado a la plancha y lo preparan frente tuyo. A veces hay fuego, llamas grandes, fwwosh. —No parece convencido de querer algo tan ostentoso.

—¿Ya está listo para pedir señor?

—Si —dice con confianza y cierra la carta de un golpe—. Pollo teriyaki, agua y los cinco postres de la carta.

—¡¿Los cinco postres?! Si estas pidiendo por mi paso, no me gusta mucho lo dulce.

—¿Quien está pidiendo por ti? —me dice sorprendido—. Son todos míos.

Su elección de palabras es muy infantil. Llega mi ramen, el cerdo se ve bastante jugoso y trae abundante cantidad de piezas, suma más puntos extras porque el caldo es fuerte y sabroso.

—¿El ramen lleva carne? —me pregunta Wolfram y se me cae el trozo que estaba por comer dentro del caldo.

—¿Como que si lleva carne? —pregunto anonadado.

—El que probé tenía, pero solo era una porción y muy delgada. Tenía maíz dulce y lucia distinto a ese.

—¿Maíz dulce? —no puedo creerlo—. Oh no, caíste en la trampa del turista. Dime por favor que has probado ramen en otro lado luego de eso —Wolfram niega con la cabeza y llega su comida, lo primero que hago es revisar la calidad de su plato, quiero que al menos que coma bien aquí—. El ramen es… el ramen es especial. Hay mil maneras de hacerlo, pero los lugares que sirven en verdad un buen ramen son pocos. Lo mejor que puedes comer lo encontraras en algún puesto pequeño en un lugar alejado de la zonas turísticas. Si ves un larga fila afuera y tienes al menos veinte minutos de espera, ¡ese es el lugar correcto!

Wolfram parece tener dificultades con la salsa y los palillos, las verduras se le resbalan por el plato. Hasta ahora nunca había notado que cometía tantos errores en su vida cotidiana.

—Así que eso que has comido, pues es basura. Te han engañado completamente. El mejor ramen lleva muchas porciones de cerdo, gruesas y jugosas. La mejor carne es la que se deshace en la boca. —Para este momento el luce bastante triste, creo que lo que ha comido no se parecía en nada al ramen de mis sueños que estoy describiendo—. Los fideos deben ser frescos ¡Y nada de maíz dulce! Eso es un _nunca-jamás-ni-lo-sueñes_. No te decepciones, podemos ir a comer ramen cerca del edificio algún día cuando volvamos. La media hora de espera valdrá totalmente la pena, lo prometo.

—Mmmh, ok —me dice poco animado mientras le tiembla la mano.

—¿Necesitas un tenedor?

—¡No!

—No seas caprichoso, deben tener tenedores aquí.

—No es necesario —antes de que pueda llamar al mesero me detiene—. Necesito tomar costumbre.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Mi pregunta salida de la nada lo sorprende. Es algo que vengo preguntándome desde hace bastante.

—34.

—¡¿Eres más grande que yo?!

—¿Qué edad tienes? —me pregunta más interesado.

—33, aun me falta medio año para los 34, cumplo en Julio. No puede ser que seas más grande que yo, ¡te ves muy joven! ¿O es que yo me veo más grande? Las chicas de secundaria que me ven andando en bicicleta al trabajo se burlan de mí, pero siempre pensé que era porque ya no soy un adolescente, no porque realmente me veo como mi padre. He vivido engañado…

—Estas bien —me dice Wolfram totalmente convencido aunque sigue concentrado en comer su plato—. Tienes un bonito rostro, por supuesto que no luces viejo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por su sentido de la estética. Siendo yo un tipo promedio, nunca escucho comentarios como "tienes un rostro bonito".

—No creo poder tomar un cumplido de alguien que parece un príncipe salido de un cuento, ¿sabes? No hay duda de porque se pelean por ti las mujeres de nuestro piso, aunque la mayoría no se animan a acercarse porque luces totalmente inalcanzable. No se puede comparar tu cabello dorado, rostro perfecto y hermosos ojos verdes con el promedio doble-negro japonés. No podemos luchar contra eso, es como el día y la noche.

Una vez que termino de soltar la lengua noto que me mira extraño, me doy cuenta de que he hablado de más. Siento que hemos retrocedido en nuestra relación, la situación se ha puesto algo incomoda.

.

.

.

Estoy de vuelta en el hotel y no dejo de pensar como arruine el ánimo del almuerzo hace un rato. Aunque cambiamos el tema y continuamos hablando de otra cosa Wolfram parecía incomodo conmigo. Suspiro y me resigno a que seguramente ahora comenzara a volverse distante de nuevo. Tendré que cuidar más mi actitud de familiaridad con él, realmente no tengo idea como hacer caso al consejo de Ken para ser más amistoso sin parecer raro. Golpean a mi puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto antes de abrir. Wolfram sonríe ampliamente al verme, se ve más feliz que nunca, tanto que casi me deja ciego con una sonrisa del millón de dólares. Empuja la puerta y entra como si fuera su propia habitación.

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces que no estas vestido de nuevo?

—¿He?

—No me digas "¿he?". Vine a buscarte para la fiesta y aun no estás listo.

—Pero si estoy listo. —Wolfram enarca una ceja ante mi respuesta.

—¿Vas a ir así?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —me puse otra camisa blanca limpia y aunque solo traje un par de pantalones negros son de vestir y van con todo.

—Todo —responde brutalmente— No puedes ir a una fiesta de noche con la ropa de la oficina. Vamos. —Me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra al pasillo.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi habitación. Encontrare algo para ti.

Su habitación es igual que la mía pero las cosas están ordenadas de manera diferente. Comienza a revisar su maleta y me causa curiosidad una revista que hay sobre la mesa. ¿Una revista de modas? Cuando se da vuelta y me ve que la tengo en la mano me la quita y la tira en la maleta, creo que no le ha gustado que la haya visto.

—Ponte esta camisa, puedes quedarte esos pantalones. ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta al ver mi reloj y toma mi muñeca—. Quítatelo, no combina para nada. ¿No usas joyería verdad? —otra vez está revolviendo la valija.

—¿Joyería? Sobre eso, mis recuerdos son malos, no soy el tipo de hombre que sabe que comprar de regalo a una mujer…

—Vamos, rápido, cámbiate. —me reta cuando ve que no me he movido. Si él no tiene problema, entonces me cambiare aquí mismo—. El negro te sienta bien —me dice conforme con mi nueva apariencia, pero no creo que una camisa negra haga la diferencia. Además es de seda, demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto. Parece que tenemos la misma talla de ropa.

—No sé si me siento cómodo con esto…

—Estás bien. —Me sorprende cuando se acerca y me desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa, me coloca un collar al cuello. Tiene olor a colonia de hombre—. Con esto ya casi estamos. Aún tenemos veinte minutos, estaremos justo a tiempo.

—Sé que es una fiesta de coctel, ¿pero es esto realmente necesario?

—Por supuesto que sí. Si quieres tener éxito tienes que empezar por dejar una buena impresión a primera vista. Además, no podría dejar ir a mi compañero ir vestido así, terminaría avergonzadme a mí mismo.

Es verdad que Wolfram se ve diferente. Pero para mí, que ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia constante, su apariencia es magnífica no importa lo que lleve puesto. Recién ahora veo que su ropa es más elegante, su camisa también es de seda como la que me ha prestado, así que ya no me siento tan ridículo si el usa algo parecido. El verde oscuro queda bien con sus ojos, sus pantalones son blancos y no lleva joyería, solo un reloj dorado que siempre usa. En realidad es bastante simple, pero yo no tengo buen gusto para combinar así las cosas.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

—Claro que no, aun no te has peinado.

—¿La peluquería también está incluida? ¿También vas a maquillarme? —pregunto irónicamente.

—¿Quieres? —su respuesta me asusta porque lo dice serio, peor luego se ríe. Su forma de bromear es complicada de entender.

Lo del cabello no es tan extremo como pensaba, no sé qué me ha puesto pero ha tardado solo unos minutos y ahora mis mechones se separan de una forma diferente a la habitual. Tengo el típico cabello negro, lacio y fino japonés, así que nunca he necesitado usar ningún producto especial en él para mantenerlo bien.

—Bueno, ahora si estás listo —cierra el frasco pequeño con el producto para el pelo y lo tira sin cuidado a su valija—. ¿Quieres verte? —no parece ser una pregunta porque me arrastra al baño.

La persona frente al espejo podría ser mi hermano perdido. Me veo tan diferente a primera vista que me da vergüenza pensar que saldré hoy así. Luego lo asimilo rápido y no voy a negar que mi autoestima ha subido algunos puntos y estoy contento de verme tan bien.

—Mucho mejor, ¿ves? No necesitas arreglarte demasiado para cambiar tu imagen. —Me dice mi nuevo estilista profesional tomándome por los hombros.

Es la primera vez que puedo verme junto a él frente al espejo, no quedamos como una pareja tan dispar como pensaba.

—¿Te interesa la moda? —la pregunta parece incomodarle un poco.

—No realmente.

Todo esto indica lo contrario, pero no tengo interés en esas cosas así que no seguiré preguntando.

.

.

.

El lugar al que vamos esta en este mismo hotel, es un salón que ocupa todo el piso más alto y tiene salida a la terraza. Hace mucho frio, así que ni se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de salir afuera, además allí solo están los fumadores y prefiero evitarlo. Cuando llegué a la mayoría de edad me encontré habilitado a beber o fumar con total libertad y sucumbí ante el ADN de mis padres, así que por herencia resulté ser un bebedor casual. Pero el cigarrillo realmente ha sido un no rotundo en mi vida.

Estaba nervioso por mis ropas, así que aún tengo un nudo en el estómago. El lugar está lleno de gente, las luces son bajas y el ambiente tiene distintos tonos de colores. Mi nerviosismo fue disminuyendo poco a poco al estar entre una multitud de personas que no me son familiares y no me prestan demasiada atención. Hay una barra al otro lado de la habitación, es libre, como no sé nada de cocteles me decido por un simple vaso de cerveza. No puedo ver a Wolfram, nos separamos apenas entramos.

Tengo una habilidad nata para ocultar mi presencia hasta volverla completamente cero, así que durante las fiestas mi campo de fuerza de impopularidad mantiene a la gente alejada. Me pregunto cómo se supone que este lugar este bien para una reunión de negocios si apenas se puede escuchar lo que se conversa por la música. No me siento cómodo, pero pienso en lo que diría mi hermano: "si es por trabajo tienes que esforzarte en hacer bien lo que sea". ¿Cómo sería hacerlo bien aquí? ¿Tengo que emborracharme y fregar el trasero de alguna secretaria como el tipo de al lado para ser exitoso? No parece destacar en excelencia en su carrera laboral, pero tal vez si anote un tanto esta noche.

Observando la sala me doy cuenta que el tipo que veo con una mujer pegada a él es nada menos que Wolfram. Me quedo mirando pero cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos corro la vista. Estoy en el tercer vaso de cerveza y decido que será el último, así que lo tomo más despacio. Mi curiosidad puede más, así que vuelvo a mirar si aún está ahí con la chica y me sorprendo al ver que aún me está mirando fijo. Aunque está conversado con varias personas me clava la mirada cada vez que puede, no estoy seguro si ir, pero me hace una seña con la cabeza.

La mujer que solo pude observar de lejos es muy bonita, usa mucho maquillaje pero no resulta vulgar y también lleva bastante joyería puesta. Su cabello es largo, lacio y negro. Tiene un aire sofisticado y parece ser un poco mayor que yo. Su escote es prominente, el vestido deja ver con detalle todas sus curvas. Es mi tipo, así que estoy celoso de que Wolfram haya conseguido su atención con tanto entusiasmo, sus pechos presionan contra su brazo mientras se pega a él. Igualmente no sé porque me lamento, es obvio que en cualquier situación siempre sería Wolfram el que se lleve la atención antes que yo. El resto de las personas que forman el grupo son tres hombres. El primero aparenta al menos diez años más que nosotros y está enojado por la presencia de Wolfram, me parece que tenía algo con esa mujer y ha sido desplazado. El segundo es muy joven y tiene una actitud demasiado alegre. Y el último hombre es un extranjero que aparenta nuestra edad, pero su actitud es muy seria y está claramente molesto por algo. Todos están bien vestidos y bastante arreglados, tienen una apariencia que encaja perfectamente con este lugar. Agradezco profundamente a Wolfram el haberme ayudado, creo que si estuviera aquí con mi ropa normal me sentiría muy mal.

—Él es mi compañero que he mencionad antes, Shibuya Yuuri —me presenta Wolfram. La mujer apenas me mira—. Ellos son los representantes de Süus.

¡¿Ellos son el cliente?! Wolfram me mira con cara de _¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_ Dar excusas de porque no estaba aquí desde el principio seria comenzar con el pie izquierdo, así que lo mejor será solo presentarme.

—Mucho gusto. Soy el otro encargado administrativo de este proyecto. Shibuya Yuuri.

En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tengo las tarjetas de presentación.

—¡Tú también eres muy joven! —Exclama de una manera demasiado efusiva el más joven del grupo. Es japonés, pero su forma de hablar es muy informal—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado. Hemos hablado mucho por email, soy Hideki Kei, el manager del proyecto. Ellos son Takada Masaru-san y Martin Feras-san. Y esta mujer hermosa es Clara Tai.

Conozco a todas estas personas, pero nunca nos habíamos visto, ahora puedo ponerle un rostro a cada email. Feras es extranjero, ¿pero ella realmente es Clara? Nunca hubiera esperado una mujer asiática al tener un nombre extranjero. Me pregunto si habrá nacido en Japón u otro país totalmente diferente. Yo he vivido toda mi vida en Japón, pero en realidad nací en Boston. Murata Ken nació en Hong Kong, pero como yo ha vivido toda su vida aquí. Sé que no puedes dejarte llevar por las apariencias en cuanto a las nacionalidades. Hideki desplaza al resto y se acerca a mí de forma audaz, es de los que hablan con fluidez.

—Takada-san es el encargado de publicidad y medios sociales. Es quien se encarga de la apariencia general del negocio. Feras-san es nuestro contacto internacional, es supervisor del proyecto en general bajo las órdenes de la sucursal central en Alemania. Gracias a él podemos mantener la consistencia de la franquicia aunque estemos en otro país totalmente diferente. —Me siento un poco abrumado por su actitud tan resuelta, así que solo puedo asentir con "hum" y "aham" por el momento—. Clara es nuestra economista, es quien está encargada de los presupuestos e inversiones. Sin ninguna duda alguna ella es el centro de atención, en todo sentido.

Se ríe con la boca muy abierta y siento que invade un poco mi espacio personal. Me doy cuenta que tengo los labios apretados, empiezo a ponerme rígido y sé que estoy hablando muy poco. Wolfram me mira intensamente, quiere que haga algo. A pesar de que el último comentario de este chico fue algo descarado, Clara no parece afectada, apenas nos mira sin interés y se vuelve para decirle algo a Wolfram en voz baja con actitud coqueta. Me doy cuenta de que no está exactamente sobria. El hombre mayor japonés llamado Takada se me acerca, a diferencia de su mala actitud hacia Wolfram conmigo se comporta mucho más agradable.

—Déjame disculparme por mi compañero —me dice por lo bajo y apunta a Hideki haciendo un gesto de que ha bebido de más. Aunque él parece centrado siento el olor a alcohol en su aliento, seguramente yo también lo tengo—. Estábamos discutiendo sobre el nuevo menú justo antes de que llegara. El diseño está listo y la traducción al japonés ya ha sido aprobada. Quería agradecerle personalmente por todo lo que ha hecho para que lográramos llegar a la fecha de entrega a tiempo. Ha sido un excelente trabajo.

No he sido yo solo, Wolfram estuvo involucrado hasta último momento en eso. Algo me dice que Takada no le ha agradecido nada a él. Mi sentido de la justicia hace que desprecie un poco a este hombre que no es imparcial solo porque está enojado al perder su oportunidad de conquista.

—No hay porque. También debo agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho y la ayuda que nos ha dado. El diseño ha quedado muy bien. Wolfram se ha encargado de todos los detalles de las traducciones, así que no puedo aceptar todo el mérito por eso. Es una serte que su principal idioma fuera el Alemán.

—¡Eres de Alemania! —Clara se ha emocionado y sonríe demasiado—. Aunque debería haberlo sabido, aunque no quisieras contestarme antes. ¿De que parte eres?

La conversación ha dado un giro más personal, el hombre que hasta ahora no ha dicho una palabra frunce el ceño. Ella se está comportando egoístamente.

—Bielefeld —responde Wolfram cortante. Parece molesto.

—¡¿Enserio?! —su voz es aguda—. Tu apellido es el nombre de la ciudad, ¿está relacionado de alguna manera? Así parecería que tuvieras tu propio país.

Mientras ella ríe yo pienso que no es un país, es una ciudad. Aunque las preguntas personales deberían ser normales en una reunión así de informal, no parecen estar relajando el ambiente. Pero gracias a esto me he enterado algo nuevo de mi compañero que no sabía. Aún tengo bebida en mi vaso.

—Volviendo al tema del menú —interfiere Takada.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¿No estábamos discutiendo el tema de la cerveza? —Hideki pregunta con su sonrisa habitual—. ¿Shibuya-san, le gusta la cerveza?

—Sí, tomo ocasionalmente. Tal vez demasiado seguido —admito con sinceridad. Aunque no creo tener un problema de alcoholemia.

—¡Eso es perfecto! Entonces eres un conocedor del tema.

—No sé si puedo decir que soy un conocedor del tema realmente…

—No hay porque ser modesto, basta con que sepas lo básico para poder aportar buenas ideas, ¿verdad?

—No hay necesidad de molestarse en otras opiniones, tenemos aquí mismo a alguien de Alemania. Seguramente Bielefeld san sabe mucho de cerveza —interrumpe Clara. ¡No debo fantasear con pechos apretándose contra nada!

—Prefiero las bebidas blancas. —Eso fue un trago amargo para cortar con la dulzura, Wolfram parece no ser considerado con las mujeres que no le gustan—. Creo que Yuuri puede opinar mucho mejor sobre el tema que yo.

¿Es eso un pie para dejarme la conversación? No estoy seguro que sea verdad que no sabe nada del tema. Me clava la mirada. Está bien, entiendo, es mi turno de continuar la conversación por mi cuenta ya que he llegado tarde.

—¿Por qué habría de incluir cerveza el menú de una cafetería? —mi pregunta llama la atención de Feras pero quien me responde es Hideki.

—Bueno, siendo que las sucursales alemanas tienen un menú más amplio, se han tenido que seleccionar ciertas cosas que se incluirían en Japón y ciertas que no. Según los planes, esta será la primera de muchas sucursales en este país. El año que viene deberíamos abrir dos más y en el trascurso de los seis meses siguientes tendría que aumentar a un total de siete.

El que continúa la conversación es Takada. —El menú básico para Japón incluye tres tipos de cervezas, pero esta idea no ha sido bien recibida luego de la supervisión general de la gente de mercadotecnia. Asumen que la gente de este país no consumirá esos productos.

Por primera vez Feras interrumpe para decir algo, su acento en japonés es muy tosco, mucho más que el de Wolfram. —Excluir la cerveza del menú no es posible, es una insignia de la marca.

La conversación continúa entre Hideki y Takada.

—El problema es la perdida de dinero invertido en un producto que no vende bien. Son tres variedades muy diferenciadas una de la otra, han sido seleccionadas para tres tipos distintos de consumidores para cubrir las opciones básicas. Teniendo en cuenta que en Alemania dependiendo de la sucursal hay entre siete a quince variedades por local, la estrategia para Japón está pensada para aminorar costos desde el principio. Eso reduce la posibilidad de pérdida, pero aun supone problemas.

—No se puede comparar el consumo regional que tiene la cerveza en Alemania con el que tendrían aquí los mismos productos. La campaña de marketing ha sido diseñada con mucho cuidado, nos ha tomado tres meses de trabajo readaptar la imagen para venderlo en el mercado japonés. Esta apuntado a los hombres de mediana edad, pero asi y todo la idea parece no ser redituable. Las estadísticas en general dicen que los productos extranjeros tienen perdida, a excepción del vino.

—¿Por qué no incluyen una cerveza japonesa? —pregunto y atraigo la atención de todos. Me siento un poco intimidado así que tomo un sorbo de mi vaso y como nadie habla continuo—. No sé qué es lo que dicen las estadísticas, pero me parece que los japoneses consumen mucha cerveza. Es una opinión personal así que tal vez no tiene demasiados fundamentos, pero la gente aquí consume más cerveza japonesa que extrajera; incluso podría poner como ejemplo la opinión de mi propia familia sobre apoyar los productos originales japoneses pro sobre otros. Con una sede en esta ciudad tal vez podría ser una buena idea incluir en la carta la marca Sapporo. Aunque también están Asahi y Kirin dentro de las más populares, incluir la cerveza típica del lugar es un buen enganche tanto para los turistas como para la gente del país.

He logrado captar la atención de Clara por primera vez, me mira intensamente y hasta se suelta de Wolfram para cruzarse de brazos. —Incluso si es solo una marca de cerveza extra incluida, ¿tienes idea del gasto que sumaría a la tasa de inversión del negocio? Incluso las sumas serán mayores a largo plazo con el nacimiento de nuevas sucursales. Probablemente solo estés pensando en el costo del nuevo producto, pero es más complicado que eso. También están los gastos de transporte y reposición, entre otras cosas. Y al pactar con una compañía externa, esos gastos serán independientes de los del resto de nuestros productos propios. No tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver cambios tan grandes. ¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgar más dinero siendo que ya esperamos perdidas con los productos iniciales?

—Reemplazar una de las opciones alemanas por la japonesa no es posible, los productos aprobados no pueden cambiarse. Además, no creo que quitando uno de los productos originales para reemplazarlo por uno de otra marca aminore demasiado el gasto —dice Takada.

—El costo del producto nacional es mucho es más barato que el extranjero —dice Feras, es la primera vez que parece que hablara libremente—. La marca se fabrica en esta misma ciudad, por lo que el gasto en trasporte no será grande. Solo dado el caso de que el plan funcione y se extienda a las demás sucursales se tendrá que pensar en calcular el extra por traslado a larga distancia. Nuestro local está basado en el modelo alemán, pero hemos readaptado no solo el menú, si no el ambiente en general al mercado japonés. Incluir un producto enteramente nacional podría ser una buena idea.

Increíblemente está de acuerdo conmigo, mientras el resto le da vueltas al tema la idea parece quedar en pie. Incluso Clara, quien resulto ser mucho más profesional y seria de lo que esperaba, parece haber estar considerándolo seriamente. Wolfram me mira y me hace un gesto de aprobación mientras hablamos, eso me da más confianza que todo lo demás.

.

.

.

La fiesta ha llegado a un punto de no retorno, esto ya no es una reunión laboral para nada. Se parece a las fiestas luego del horario de oficina de la compañía, incluso veo un par de personas con corbatas atadas a la cabeza. Esperaba que al ser un lugar donde vendrían clientes y trabajadores de varias empresas sería algo más serio, pero estaba equivocado. Estoy mucho más relajado después de que la conversación anterior terminara tan bien. ¡He pasado mi primera prueba de hombre de negocios!

Pero mi pequeño momento de gloria ya ha pasado, ahora soy el mismo chico tímido de siempre. Como me he quedado solo, he vuelto a la barra y estoy probando algo extraño de color azul que me ha servido el barman. Ha incluido un pequeño show de malabares con las botellas y todo. Vuelvo a recordar mi pequeño éxito profesional y personal de la noche y sonrió, no tengo con quien brindar pero alzo el vaso en soledad.

—Chin, chin —dice alguien y el vidrio golpea contra vidrio. Un hombre joven que no conozco me sonríe—. Es un poco triste estar solo, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

En realidad no estoy solo, pero tengo sospechas de que Wolfram ha dado el brazo a torcer con Clara y no pienso entrometerme. —Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Tiene el cabello negro y largo por los hombros, se ve a la moda y parece del tipo popular con las chicas. Me recuerda un poco a Ken.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Es descortés no presentarse antes de preguntar mi nombre, pero dado que estamos en un bar y con varias copas encima supongo que no importa. —Shibuya Yuuri.

—Shibuya. ¿En qué compañía trabajas?

—SAG…

—¡Enserio! Yo también trabajo para Sistemas Administrativos Globales —deja en claro que sabe cómo se llama la compañía, así que le creo—. ¿En qué piso estas? Yo trabajo en el 7mo. Me llamo Terada Misato, mucho gusto.

Me extiende la mano con una sonrisa y me volteo hacia él para estrecharla. No parece un mal tipo y no soy buen conversador pero tampoco sé cómo rechazar a la gente cuando se me aproxima.

—Trabajo en el 5to. —Creo que debería intentar sacar conversación—. ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

—¿Mi deporte favorito? ¡No es una pregunta típica! Normalmente alguien preguntaría en que proyecto trabajo. —Lamento no ser normal. Aunque algo le resulta gracioso porque se ríe, o es que tiene demasiado alcohol en la sangre. Yo también me siento algo mareado—. Mmmh, mi deporte favorito, a ver. No creo tener ninguno en realidad, pero a veces veo algún partido de básquet y reviso las noticias en la gaceta de deportes en general. ¿Tú tienes algún deporte favorito?

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A, si, Terada, eso. Terada se pone cómodo recostado contra la barra y se acerca un poco más.

—Me gusta el béisbol.

—Béisbol, he. Los uniformes están bien, son muy masculinos. Y realmente te interesa o solo lo usas para romper el hielo o como frase de ligue.

—Si hablar de béisbol me sirviera como frase de ligue no habría pasado casi toda mi adolescencia soltero.

Se ríe, es increíble que esta persona encuentre más simpático lo que digo que cualquier chica en nuestra primera cita. Me echo un poco hacia atrás y sigo tomando mi bebida. —¡No puede ser! Que desperdicio, te ves cómo alguien que atraería la atención fácilmente.

—No soy lo que se diría popular…

Siento que me están observando. Veo a Wolfram parado al otro lado de la habitación con un vaso vacío en la mano, parece molesto por algo.

—Pero te ves bastante bien. Cuando te vi aquí pensé que enseguida se acercaría alguna chica a hablarte. Pero pasó tiempo y seguías solo, así que imagine que no te molestaría que un hombre venga a hablarte.

—Ah, no me molesta. Creo que está bien charlar de vez en cuando.

Me pone una mano en el hombro y como se acerca más para hablarme me vuelvo a sentar mirando hacia la barra. La mesada está sucia, hay varias marcas de agua circulares y vasos vacíos. El ruido es fuerte, pero el chico de pelo largo me habla cerca bastante fuerte así que puedo entenderle bien.

—Me gusta tu camisa. Te queda bien.

—Gracias. —Pero no es mía. Me resulta extraño que me halague, comienzo a tener una sospecha.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaría ir a otro lugar? Conozco otro bar lejos cerca de aquí que-

—Lo siento pero él no va a ningún lado —dice una voz detrás mío. Es Wolfram, tiene una mirada severa—. Yuuri, ven conmigo.

Me toma por el codo y me aleja de la barra, no pude despedirme ni pensar mucho en lo último que estaba pasando. Llegamos a la ventana que da al balcón, hay muchas estrellas en el cielo nocturno, está despejado. Unas pocas personas fuman afuera.

—Yuuli —me dice con mirada severa. ¿Acaba de pronunciar mal mi nombre? —Escucha, me caes bienn así que te daré un conshejo.

—¿Estas borracho?

—¡Esso no importa! Escúchamee, no puedess andar ligando con compañeros de trrabajo o clientes. Eso solo te traerá problemass. Y como soy tu compañero, a mí también.

Solo en la última frase pudo pronunciar bien todas las palabras.

—Li-ligando. ¡¿Ligando?! ¿Me intentó ligar un tipo?

—¿De que estas hablando? Si era más que evidente. No me importa lo que hagas, no voy a juzgarte por eso, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Oye, espera un momento, donde está la chica.

—¿Qué chica?

—Clara, ¿no estabas con ella?

Wolfram se sorprende. —¿Porque estaría con ella? Cuando terminamos de hablar del proyecto me encontré con alguien que conocía de otro trabajo, he estado con el todo el tiempo.

—Me pareció que te molestaba mientras conversábamos, pero luego pensé que si te había parecido bien ir a otro lado con ella.

—No especules acerca de mí. No me gusta tener relacione con gente con la que trabajo. —La forma en que lo dice me da a entender que ha tenido problemas con eso—. Y te recomiendo que si quieres que te vaya bien pienses en hacer lo mismo y mantengas a tus citas lejos de la oficina.

Y yo que pensaba que era un casanova, me ha sorprendido que sea tan centrado.

.

.

.

Esta mañana me ha despertado un llamado de mi madre, P está bien. Gracias a eso mi estamina está al máximo y me he recuperado rápido de la resaca de anoche. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de al lado un par de veces pero nadie contesta. Insisto.

—¡U-un fantasma!

—¿A quién le dices fantasma? Y por favor no grites, me duele la cabeza. —Wolfram no está en su mejor momento, esta blanco como una hoja de papel. Parece tener baja presión por las mañanas, o mucha resaca.

—Te traje la camisa por si la quieres guardar ahora, aunque preferiría quedármela y lavarla primero. Aquí está el collar. Gracias por prestarme tus cosas.

—De nada. Puedes quedarte la ropa si quieres, devuélvemela cuando volvamos. Solo ten cuidado al lavarla, no la metas al lavarropas.

—No tengo ropa tan delicada, creo que la llevare a lavar a algún lado.

—Como tú quieras —le resta importancia medio dormido—. Voy a ducharme, nos vemos en el hall de entrada en una hora, aún tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir a la prueba de la sucursal.

—Ok.

Nuestro último compromiso durante este viaje es entregar la documentación impresa en el local y nos invitaran a probar todos los productos del menú. No estoy especialmente emocionado por esa atención especial, no me gustan las cosas dulces y no soy una persona que disfrute tanto el comer mucho. Tomamos un taxi para ir al lugar. Esta mañana nos despertamos con nieve varios centímetros de nieve y tenemos que viajar lejos del hotel.

—Mira, es la torre del reloj —comento mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Es un lugar importante? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—Oh claro que si —dice el conductor del taxi—, es prácticamente el emblema de nuestra ciudad. Es de los pocos edificios occidentales que han sobrevivido de esa época.

—Toda la ciudad parece ser un poco diferente a lo que he visto de Japón. Es más parecido a Europa.

—¿Son turistas? ¿De dónde vienen?

—No, soy japonés. Y él es de Alemania, pero trabaja aquí conmigo, así que no venimos por turismo si no por negocios. Pero nunca antes había venido a Sapporo.

—Entonces deberían volver y visitarla. La torre tiene un museo y también hay una tienda de regalos. El reloj suena cada hora. Además de eso, hay algunas exposiciones como la de las muñecas, pero no ofrece mucho más a los visitantes. Es algo triste, pero es lo que tenemos. Si puedo recomendarles algo, no se vayan sin visitar la fábrica de chocolate.

—¿Fábrica de chocolate? —hay emoción en la voz de Wolfram, cuando volteo a verlo sus ojos resplandecen.

—Sí, es la fábrica Ishiya Seika. También funciona como museo y ofrecen un tour con degustación incluida. La fábrica está dentro del parque Shiroi Koibito, si no han probado los dulces con ese mismo nombre, no los dejen pasar.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo esos dulces, mi madre los compraba seguido cuando era pequeño.

—¿Qué son los shiroi koibito?

—Unas galletas dulces con chocolate blanco dentro —mi explicación parece ilusionarlo más, no puedo ignorar su mirada de cachorro abandonado—. Si quieres podemos visitar el lugar por la tarde. Luego del almuerzo tenemos casi un día entero libre porque el vuelo es mañana por la mañana.

—No es que este desesperado por ir —dice aparentando que no le importa tanto.

—Si te comportas así la gente no sabrá si estás enojado o feliz.

La primera sucursal de Süus es muy hermosa. Tiene un estilo antiguo y moderno al mismo tiempo. No soy exactamente el adecuado para especular sobre esto, pero creo que a las chicas les gustara mucho este lugar. Imagino que vendrá más gente de mi edad o más joven, pero incluso podría ser un local visitado por colegialas. No está abierto al público, así que somos invitados especiales y estamos completamente solos al entrar.

La chica que nos ha abierto la puerta no es conocida, pero el hombre de actitud alegre que aparece tras el mostrador si lo es.

—¡Hola! Los estábamos esperando —nos saluda Hideki. Su personalidad no ha sufrido muchos cambios respecto a la de anoche, sigue luciendo una sonrisa enorme y hablando un poco fuerte.

—Hideki, buenos días —le saludo y Wolfram me imita en la reverencia.

Él se acerca y me toma las manos con firmeza, las estrecha sacudiéndome. —Es un poco tarde para decir buenos días —se ríe.

A pesar de que me he tomado la molestia de enseñar etiqueta japonesa a mi compañero extranjero no podrá usarla con este chico, es un caso bastante particular.

—Veo que han llegado. —El segundo hombre que aparece a recibirnos es Takada. Parece más tranquilo hoy y sin resentimientos con Wolfram. Ambos se hacen una reverencia, me siento orgulloso de que le he enseñado bien y la atmosfera es buena. Wolfram apoya sobre la mesa un sobre y le entrega el material que trajimos.

—Aquí están las copias impresas de las traducciones y el resto de los documentos. Y también hay un back up digital por las dudas. Son los mismos archivos que pueden descargar online, están actualizados, pero es bueno tener una copia a mano.

—Bien, perfecto. Muchas gracias. Hideki, ¿podrías por favor pasar los archivos del CD a la máquina del local?

—¡Por supuesto! —dice mientras hace un saludo marcial con su mano a la altura de sus ojos. Nos quedamos solos con Takada cuando desaparece detrás del mostrador.

—¿Tienen hambre? Es la hora del servicio especial.

—Un servicio especial para unos invitados especiales.

La voz femenina es conocida. Hoy ella lleva una camisa de manga corta hasta los codos abotonada casi hasta arriba, solo deja ver un lindo pendiente sobre su cuello. Está usando anteojos y una pollera negra ajustada hasta las rodillas. Tiene una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de anoche, es sexy pero de una manera profesional.

—H-hola. —Ella me sonríe. Se me encienden las mejillas y me rasco la cabeza nervioso. Es una costumbre que no puedo sacarme.

—Hola. —Mi compañero parece más paciente el día de hoy aunque no habla mucho.

—Bielefeld-san. Que gusto verlo. —Lamentablemente, la atención de Clara me dura poco, ella voltea hacia Wolfram y no parece haber nada más de su interés aquí.

La comida es buena pero hay pocos platillos principales y la mesa está llena de cosas demasiado dulces que no pienso tocar. Estoy algo taciturno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta Wolfram cuando estamos solos.

—Nada —suspiro—, solo estaba pensando en mi mala suerte en el amor.

—¿Amor? —No suena como una palabra linda o romántica en su boca—. No sé si sea amor, pero ayer fuiste bastante popular.

—Si estás hablando del tipo del bar no cuenta, no me siento halagado por interesarle a los hombres. Aun no sé qué pensar de eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba ligando conmigo. El popular aquí eres tú, no yo.

—No estoy hablando de ese tipo. Todos estaban mirándote.

—¿He? Mirándome, ¿quiénes?

—¿Ni siquiera pudiste notar eso? Eres demasiado distraído, o demasiado tonto.

Creo que está entrando en mucha confianza como para comenzar a insultarme. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no noté?

—Había mucha gente mirándote. Pensé que era lo que buscabas. —No parece tan interesado en lo que me dice sino en la comida, otra vez es un pastel con demasiada crema—. Posando así en la barra solo, parecías están invitando a que se te acerquen.

—¿Posando? ¿Quién estaba posando? No soy ningún modelo o algo parecido. Además, estaba mareado y no me gustan los lugares con demasiada gente. Y no soy alguien que se destaque por su apariencia, por más que ayer tuviera un servicio completo de un estilista.

—Pues yo creo que estas muy bien.

La soltura con la que lo dice me impresiona tanto como su opinión sobre mi apariencia. ¿En serio piensa eso? No es la primera vez que lo dice. Creo que hay algo mal con su sentido de la belleza.

—Oye… ¿Cuántos postres piensas comerte?

—¿Hu?

—No me hagas ¿hu? ¡Has arrasado con casi todo lo de la mesa! ¿Tienes una especie de vórtice dimensional en el estómago o qué? Empezare a decirte _Doraelefeld_ si sigues así. A, no, eso sería si sacaras artefactos raros del estómago, no si desapareces dulces. [4] ¡Como sea! ¿No era que ibas a ir a la fábrica de chocolates?

—¡Claro que iré! —por un momento dejo ver su emoción y luego se recompuso—. Solo si tengo tiempo.

—No necesitas esconderlo más, ya me he dado cuenta lo que te gusta. Eres un niño por dentro.

—No soy un niño. Y se controlar mi temperamento.

—Yo no dije nada de tu temperamento. ¿Es algo que te dicen seguido? —Parece que di justo en el clavo. Ya que estamos hablando de manera sincera, me siento en confianza para preguntar—. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Sí, dos hermanos mayores.

—Yo también tengo un hermano mayor. Así que somos ambos los menores de nuestras familias. ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Más o menos.

—Yo también.

Wolfram ha resultado ser bastante más simpático de lo que creía y he encontrado una cosa en común con él. Me distraigo mirando por la ventana, está despejado y hay al menos treinta centímetros de nieve en la vereda.

.

.

.

Y aquí estamos, el museo del chocolate. Un lugar que parece pensando para ser visitado en pareja, pero esta vez no he venido con Ken, que siempre me arrastra a estos momentos incomodos. Mi nuevo compañero es un rubio extravagante que atrae las miradas de todos. Extrañamente no es porque sea hermoso, sino porque parece estar sobreexcitado por el azúcar.

—Y-Yuuri, ¡¿Qué es eso?! —está apuntando unos robots extraños que se mueven y hacen un sketch cómico bastante extraño.

A estas alturas he dejado de responderle, no puedo seguir su ritmo. Me siento en una banca y estiro las piernas, el frio me las ha entumecido. Para llegar aquí tuvimos que tomar un tren y caminar quince minutos hasta el parque. Luego de pagar 600 yenes pudimos entrar al museo y recibimos algunos obsequios además de poder comprar en las tiendas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y veo que aún está cerca.

—Oye, ¿ya terminaste? Si puedo elegir yo ahora me gustaría visitar la fábrica de cerveza. —Wolfram se acerca y apoya las manos en el borde del banco—. ¿Y las cosas que te dieron?

—¿Los dulces? Ya los he comido.

—¡Te los comiste! ¿No llevaras nada para tu familia, tus hermanos o algo?

—Mi familia no está en Japón —me dice apoyados sobre sus codos en la banca.

—Oh, lo siento. No pensé que estuvieran lejos. —Me siento un poco mal de saber que está solo, pero a él parece no importarle—. Entonces, ¿quieres venir a la fábrica de cerveza conmigo?

Su sonrisa es más bonita cuando esta relajado. —Seguro, vamos.

Tengo un mapa en el bolsillo, lo revisamos sentados en el banco y nos apresuramos en ir hacia nuestro próximo destino. El viaje de vuelta es más rápido, sabemos que necesitamos llegar antes del horario de cierre. Tomamos un colectivo y el recorrido tiene cierto atractivo turístico así que disfrutamos mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. El edificio tiene aspecto europeo, le pido a Wolfram que me tome una fotografía con el celular frente a los barriles que adornan en la entrada. No soy de tomarme demasiadas fotografías, pero he recordado que mi padre me había hablado de este lugar así que quería tener un recuerdo. No podemos hacer más nada aquí luego de visitar la fábrica, así que decidimos ir al paseo de compras que está en el pabellón de al lado.

Todo está adornado con luces, tiene una cúpula de vidrio enorme y las columnas también están iluminadas. Hay un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro, supongo que Tokyo ya deben de haber terminado de armar las decoraciones también. El año pasado conseguí una cita a último momento, pero creo que este año no será una velada romántica. No me pone particularmente triste.

—Hay mucha variedad de cervezas y envases especiales. —No estoy seguro de cual llevar, así que tomaré una de cada una.

—¿Vas a comprar tantas?

—Sí, no puedo volver de Sapporo sin cerveza para toda la familia, todos toman. Además es la marca favorita de mi padre. Y como mi hermano me ha traído unos regalos grandes en uno de sus últimos viajes, no soporto que luego me eche en cara que no soy igual de considerado.

—Hum, tener hermanos a veces es difícil. Ya se ha hecho de noche —me dice mirando al techo. Los vidrios de la cúpula están negros.

—¿Quieres volver al hotel?

—Sí, aunque es una lástima tener que volver. Pero mañana tenemos el vuelo temprano.

—Al final, las cosas han resultado muy bien —le digo mientras recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo dos días.

—Si —Wolfram sonríe. La estoy pasando bien con él, así que creo que no estaría mal compartir un último momento entre hombres para fortalecer la amistad.

—¿No quieres festejarlo? —le pregunto y levanto un pack de cervezas de una despensa que tengo cerca.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—¿Por qué no? Podemos comprar esto, o podemos ir a un bar para no tomar andando por la calle. He visto un lugar en el segundo piso que tenía cervezas extrajeras, tal vez encuentras algo que conoces.

—No, prefiero que me recomiendes algo de Japón. Según lo que me dijiste ayer, me han timado varias veces por no conocer cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Así que debería aprovechar que me expliques lo que sabes.

Me rio. —Así que me he convertido en el guía de turismo oficial de Japón. ¡Ok, allá vamos! Lo primero será la cerveza, luego tendremos tiempo para pensar en ramen u otras cosas.

Tardamos un poco en encontrar el lugar pero lo logramos. Es el mismo bar con aspecto rustico que había visto antes, nos sentamos en la barra uno al lado del otro. El lugar está atestado de gente y es bastante ruidoso.

—¡Una botella por favor! —Mientras espero que nos la traigan decido explicar a Wolfram como son nuestras costumbres—. Dijiste que no te gustaba mucho la cerveza, ¿pero no es algo tradicional de Alemania?

—No es que no me guste, si no que no tengo la costumbre tomar tanta. Prefiero el vino, o el licor. Pero es la bebida número uno del país y por supuesto que he ido a muchos festivales.

—No voy a mentirte, no se casi nada de Alemania. Pero puedo explicarte cómo es que tomamos los japoneses. —La botella llega a la mesa junto con dos vasos helados—. Primero, como japonés beber con tus compañeros de la universidad o del trabajo es muy importante. Es lo que te ayuda a volverte cercano a otros, incluso beber con los clientes es muy importante. Es la forma más fácil de relacionarte sinceramente con otras personas. Ah, eso ha sonado a algo que diría mi padre. Pero lo importante es que significa que estamos compartiendo algo de hombre a hombre, que ahora somos amigos.

Wolfram está muy interesado en lo que digo pero se está riendo de mi torpeza para explicarme.

—Segundo, es importante invitar la bebida al otro, es una cuestión de respeto. Así que yo te serviré a ti y tu tienes que servirme a mí siempre que el vaso este vacío.

—Amigos, ¿eh? Supongo que deberíamos brindar por eso —me dice mientras sirve mi vaso.

—Eso suena bien. ¡Por la alianza Alemania-Japón. ¡Kampai!

—¡Kampai!

Dos botellas vacías después tanto Wolfram como yo nos reímos fácilmente de cualquier cosa. La cerveza ha funcionado bastante bien como lubricante social incluso entre dos culturas totalmente distintas.

—Así que he estado haciendo todo mal. Se supone que para acercarme a los japoneses debería haber usado el alcohol —se lamenta Wolfram.

—Eso nos hace sonar un poco como alcohólicos, pero si, el alcohol es la parte fundamental de la socialización aquí.

—Ya lo veo, no has parado de soltar la lengua desde que tomaste el quinto vaso.

—¡¿C-cómo?!

—Los japoneses siempre me parecieron bastante reservados, pero me equivoqué. Ahora puedo ver cómo eres de verdad.

—No puedes echarme en cara ser reservado cuando tú te comportas igual. Incluso a veces te das aires de superioridad muy fácilmente. Por eso te odiaba al principio.

—¡Me odiabas! No sé de qué me sorprendo, yo te odiaba a ti también —él se está riendo con fuerza, de mí por supuesto.

—Pero está bien ahora. No me pareces un mal tipo.

—Tu tampoco, aunque te comportes extraño.

—Yo no me comporto extraño.

—Claro que sí, haces caras estúpidas todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Caras estúpidas?!

—Aunque es algo lindo, supongo —su forma de alagarme sigue siendo muy extraña—. Creo que estoy contento de haber encontrado un amigo.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco, me rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—A eso me refiero con caras estúpidas.

—¡Basta! Y deja de reírte tanto si solo vas a hacerlo a costa mía.

—No creo que eso sea posible mientras continúes siendo tan enclenque. —Se levanta de la barra y toma su saco—. Es tarde, deberíamos ir volviendo.

Pagamos mitad y mitad, tomamos las bolsas con las compras y nos vamos. Al final termine comprando el pack grande de varias latas de cerveza antes de que saliéramos.

—¡Esta nevando!

—Oh, es muy bonito.

—Sí, lo es. Pero tenemos que apurarnos a llegar a la parada del colectivo rápido, si se desata una tormenta estaremos en problemas.

Corremos por la calle con cuidado, el piso está cubierto de agua-nieve y tenemos que sostenernos entre nosotros porque resbala. Hace tanto frio que se me pasa el mareo del alcohol rápido. En cuestión de minutos nos atrapa la lluvia a medio camino.

—¡No veo nada, así no poder conseguir un taxi!

—¡No parece estar pasando ninguno! —me grita Wolfram, me toma del brazo y me arrastra bajo una cornisa para alejarme del agua, la nieve y el viento—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Estamos empapados, la campera que llevo puesta está congelada y comienzo a temblar. Wolfram está igual, sus rizos rubios están pegados a sus mejillas y su aliento es blanco.

—No creo que podamos llegar al hotel rápido —me dice y se abraza sí mismo—. Creo que lo mejor es buscar un lugar para pasar una noche.

—Pero el vuelo es mañana por la mañana.

—Llegaremos a tiempo si nos despertamos temprano, solo tendremos que empacar rápido para llegar al aeropuerto. Prefiero eso a una pulmonía. Tienes los labios azules.

—T-tienes razón —mi voz se corta, mis dientes castañean. Es la primera vez que me quedo quieto desde que comenzó a caer la lluvia fuerte y he perdido mi calor corporal por completo—. ¿Puedes ver algún lugar cerca?

Vemos unas luces a una cuadra de distancia y tenemos suerte, es un alojamiento abierto.

—Espero que tengan habitaciones. ¡Hola, hay alguien!

Una mujer mayor aparece y se sorprende por nuestra apariencia. —Oh por dios, ¿Qué hacen fuera con esta tormenta? —Mira a Wolfram y automáticamente pregunta—: ¿Son turistas?

—No, solo es una casualidad que quedáramos varados en este lugar, estamos aquí por trabajo. ¿Tienen habitaciones libres? ¿Acepta tarjeta?

—Lo siento, solo efectivo. Y me queda solo una habitación doble, pero tiene camas separadas. Si no les supone un problema, necesito que uno de los dos registre sus datos.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunto a Wolfram.

—S-solo quiero darme un baño. T-tengo dinero para ambos —está pálido y se limita a tiritar rígido.

—La tomamos —acepto y me acerco para llenar los datos en el libro de huéspedes.

La habitación es pequeña y la calefacción ya estaba encendida así que es un alivio entrar a este ambiente caliente. La señora del alojamiento nos ha dado bolsas nuevas para las compras, las de papel que teníamos se han desintegrado y tuvimos que cargar parte de las cosas en las manos. Encontramos batas y toallas sobre las camas.

—¿Te importa si uso el baño primero? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—No, puedo esperar. Estaré bien si me saco la ropa mojada y uso la bata dentro.

Mientras se baña me cambio y por fin puedo relajarme sentado en la cama. Las cosas se han tornado extrañas teniendo que compartir una habitación, pero me alegro que nuestra relación se haya fortalecido lo suficiente como para no sentirme tan incómodo. No es como ir juntos a un onsen o un baño público, pero se siente similar. Podría considerarlo otro paso más en fortalecer nuestra relación de hombre a hombre. Abro una lata de cerveza y Wolfram sale del baño cuando he tomado la mitad.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —le pregunto y le extiendo una lata, él la acepta.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Deberías entrar rápido, un baño caliente evitara que te enfermes. —Abre la lata de cerveza y se sienta en la cama. Me recuerda a un actor de películas americanas con esa bata y la toalla en su cabeza. Tendría que cambiar esa cerveza por un vaso de coñac para ser perfecto—. He dejado la ropa en el baño, está demasiado mojada para traerla aquí.

—Llevaré la mía también entonces. ¿Tu reloj tiene alarma?

Asiente con la cabeza y lo busca, confió en que se encargara de ponerlo a la hora adecuada para que lleguemos a tomar el vuelo. Tendremos que dormir temprano y levantarnos a la madrugada. El baño caliente me cala hasta los huesos, mi piel estaba fría como el hielo cuando entre y sentí como si me quemara. Aún tengo la lata de cerveza en la mano, la única razón por la que la estoy tomando es porque tengo sed, pero será la última de la noche, ya he bebido demasiado. Mi ropa y la de Wolfram cuelgan por todos lados en el baño, el único lugar libre que dejo es el inodoro porque es algo que usaremos, pero hay una camisa hasta en el lavamanos. Definitivamente tiene un sentido de la moda mucho mejor que el mío, puedo darme cuenta analizando todo lo que es suyo. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación lo encuentro dormitando sentado.

—Tenemos que ir a dormir ahora o no nos quedaran muchas horas para descansar.

—Solo estaba esperando que se seque mi cabello.

—Eres muy cuidadoso con tu apariencia.

—No, no me importa tanto. No lo haría si fuera lacio como el tuyo.

Imagino como sería el resultado si sus ondas estuvieran enmarañadas, ¿sería como un afro? Comienzo a sacarme la bata para dormir, es demasiado áspera.

—¡¿P-porque te estas desnudando?!

—¿Desnudando? Tengo puesta la ropa interior aunque este mojada, no estoy desnudo. Me incomoda esta bata, así que no dormiré con ella. ¿No te molesta que esté mojada? Hace calor con la calefacción encendida, así que está bien si quieres sacártela, no vas a enfermarte.

Lo piensa y no parece muy cómodo pero igualmente se la quita. Estoy acostumbrado a estar desnudo frente a otros hombres porque me gusta ir a los baños públicos seguido con Ken, somos habituales de uno que queda cerca de nuestro restaurante favorito. Pero ahora que lo pienso, los extranjeros no tienen esa costumbre. Igualmente, no tiene nada que no conozca y de lo que pueda avergonzarse. Sus músculos incluso me impresionan, quisiera saber qué tipo de rutina es la que hace. Mi confianza en mi físico acaba de mermar, no esperaba que me superara en ello pero es interesante saber que se ejercita.

Mañana es el viaje de vuelta a casa. Me pongo a calcular una nueva rutina para incrementar la cantidad de abdominales y flexiones de brazos que haré por día y me duermo en cuestión de minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

[1]**Omiai:** también conocido como miai, significa "mirarse el uno al otro". Es una tradición japonesa donde se presenta a dos personas para considerar la posibilidad de casarse. Es una forma anticuada y muy formal de conseguir pareja, normalmente la familia se ve muy involucrada.

[2]**Biseinen:** el termino más conocido es bishounen que significa literalmente "niño hermoso" y se utiliza para adolescentes, pero biseinen significa "hombre hermoso joven" y es el equivalente para hombres un poco mayores. Wolfram tiene 34 en esta historia, así que ha pasado a ser un biseinen.

[3]**Kanji:** la escritura japonesa se compone de tres partes, dos silabarios llamados hiragana y katakana y los kanji que son símbolos con significados conceptuales. Existen unos 50,000 kanji, pero muchísimos no tienen uso ni en el chino ni el japonés (Japón tomo esta parte de la escritura del Chino, pero sus pronunciaciones y simbología es diferente). Los niños de primaria aprenden unos 4,000 a 5,000 kanji básicos durante su educación y un adulto japonés necesita conocer unos 6,000 básicos. Hay muchos son técnicamente específicos y no son de común conocimiento popular ya que no son necesarios para la vida cotidiana, pero se necesita cierto nivel para poder leer el diario o textos complicados. Un extranjero necesita saber al menos unos 2,500 para desenvolverse más o menos bien, pero es conveniente saber alrededor de los 4,000 básicos. Los kanji son un problema hasta para los mismos japoneses, es normal que se equivoquen al leer un símbolo, que se encuentren con uno que no conocen o incluso que no sepan exactamente como escribir algo de lo que hablan. A un extranjero que quiera ser traductor o interprete se le suele exigir saber más que la cantidad que sabe un ciudadano promedio japonés. Es más fácil hablar el idioma que leerlo o escribirlo.

[4]**Doraelefeld**: es un juego de palabras entre Doraemon y Bielefeld. Doraemon es un personaje de anime clásico súper conocido, es un gato azul sin orejas. Su habilidad especial es sacar cosas del bolsillo que tiene en la panza, Yuuri se confunde lo del bolsillo con lo del vórtice dimensional en el estómago que dijo antes y hace un mal chiste para tomarle el pelo a Wolfram.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de la autora:**

Voy a dejarles unas aclaraciones sobre comidas típicas que salen en este capítulo, así pueden ahorrarse buscar cada cosa en wikipedia y saber rápidamente que son. Si no están interesados, pueden pasar a la lectura directamente, no voy a agregar notas para no interferir demasiado con el texto.

**Tempura:** (天ぷら o 天麩羅 天婦羅) (la pronunciación suele ser témpura) se refiere a la fritura rápida japonesa, en especial a los mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en aceite a 180 ℃ tan solo durante dos o tres minutos. Antes de llevarse el trozo a la boca suele mojarse en una salsa (Tentsuyu) hecha a base de caldo, salsa de soja y sake dulce al que se le agrega ralladura de jengibre, ralladura de rábano y especias.

**Rheinischer Sauerbraten:** Comida Alemana. Es un tipo asado de carne de res que se ha marinado en vino tinto, vinagre, caldo de verduras y mezcla de especias como enebro, pimienta, semillas de mostaza, etc.

**Yakitori:** (焼き鳥, やきとり , lit. pájaro asado a la parrilla), es un tipo de brocheta de pollo y verduras. Es servido típicamente con sal o salsa teriyaki, que está hecha básicamente de mirin, sake dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar. El Yakitori es un acompañamiento común y barato a la cerveza en una izakaya.

**Oden:** (おでん) es un plato donde se cuecen ingredientes diversos, entre los que pueden estar huevo, daikon, konnyaku, y chikuwa cocidos en un caldo de konbu y katsuobushi (Dashi), que a veces lleva mostaza como condimento.

**Kara-age:** es una técnica culinaria japonesa en la que diversos ingredientes —comúnmente carne, y en especial la de pollo— se fríen en aceite. Se elabora marinando trozos pequeños del ingrediente en salsa de soja, ajo y jengibre, recubriéndolos ligeramente entonces con una mezcla condimentada de harina de trigo o fécula de patata y friéndolos ligeramente en aceite, de forma parecida a la tempura.

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Es martes por la mañana, bajamos del vuelo hace un par de horas y estamos en la oficina. Ni Wolfram ni yo parecemos poder comenzar el día, estamos muertos. Él está desplomado en la mesa de su lado con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, aprovechando que aquí dentro nadie más que yo puede verlo.

—¿No te has dormido verdad?

—No.

La voz que me responde está lejos de ser la de siempre y apenas se escucha.

—¿Te sientes muy mal o algo? —Me preocupo un poco, sé que es de tener presión baja por las mañanas, pero tal vez el viaje a las apuradas y todo lo que pasó ayer lo hayan enfermado. Si necesita irse tendré que sobreponerme a avanzar con el trabajo yo solo.

—Estoy bien —me dice y se recompone en la silla, debajo de sus ojos verdes las ojeras son notorias—, solo estoy muy cansado. Deja de cuestionarme cuando tú luces igual o peor que yo.

Me sorprende que diga eso, no pensé que mi cara reflejara tanto mi cansancio.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Horrible.

Que directo. Debería ir al baño a lavarme la cara y hacer un llamado a casa, necesito pasar a buscar a P cuanto antes.

.

.

.

—_Y esa es toda la historia Yuu. Solo era gastritis_ —me dice la voz de mi padre en un tono de disculpas al otro lado del teléfono. Está aliviado y a la vez avergonzado por preocuparme en vano, pero ahora no importa porque no podría estar más contento—. _No le digas a mamá que te conté que fue ella la que le dio yogurt y leche_ —me susurra, supongo que mi madre está cerca.

—No voy a decirle, pero específicamente deje anotado que no había que darle nada extraño.

—_Pero era solo leche, no era tan raro._

—No importa, no puede. Los perros en general son intolerantes, y P esta viejo y ya no puede comer de todo. Igualmente, no quiero darle más vueltas a eso, lo que importa es que no tenía nada.

La risa de mi padre es tan familiar que me trae recuerdos. —_Este perro viejo parece tener energía para rato, está aquí conmigo en mis piernas. Desde que se levantó no ha parado de moverse, lo único malo es que no conoce esta casa y se ha dado topes contra todo._

—No entiendo porque está tan hiperactivo.

—_Está feliz de vernos, eso es. Además debe ser emocionante explorar un lugar nuevo._

Tal vez estar todo el tempo con gente es lo que le hace bien.

—Pa, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Creo que esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar por el momento—. ¿Podrían tener a P con ustedes un tiempo?

—_Claro_ —él hace una pequeña pausa, sé que está pensando en los detalles—, _estamos contentos de tener compañía. Pero hijo, estas muy encariñado con él, sé que jamás lo abandonarías. ¿Pasó algo?_

—Lo voy a extrañar, además de que me sentiré solo en la casa sin nadie, pero ya no es un cachorro que pueda aguantar mi ritmo de vida. Se pasa el día encerrado solo y aunque lo saque al parque o tengamos un patio no es muy activo. Ha hecho más en un día con ustedes que en un mes conmigo.

—_Entiendo, los viejos necesitamos hacernos compañía_ —se ríe con fuerza—. _Más te vale venir a visitarlo seguido. Hoy te escucho más decaído que de costumbre, si hay algo más de lo que necesites hablar sabes que mamá y yo estamos aquí para ambos._

—Solo estoy cansado, es el trabajo. No he dormido casi nada desde ayer y vine directo del aeropuerto, es inevitable. Las cosas están bien, en realidad, están mejor que nunca. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, prefiero dejarlo para el fin de semana.

—_Me alegro de oír eso. Le avisaré a tu madre que vas a venir, se pondrá contenta._

—Los llamo en la semana para confirmar. Adiós pa.

—_Adiós hijo._

Terminada la conversación y sintiéndome más tranquilo que nunca voy para la cocina. Wolfram está aquí de espaldas preparando algo.

—¿Estás haciendo café? —le pregunto normalmente pero como lo he tomado desprevenido se ha asustado.

—Por favor avísame cuando entras así. —Creo que no lo he encontrado en su mejor momento, parece más vivaz que está mañana pero está enojado. Por suerte, no es conmigo—. Estoy llenando la cafetera. Odio que la gente solo deje un poco del alto de un dedo como excusa para no hacer más. ¿Qué, no entienden que sería lo normal hacer más cuando te sirves la última taza?

—Pasa en todas y cada una de las oficinas. —Miro lo que está haciendo y no parece saber del todo como funciona la máquina—. Necesitas otro filtro. Creo que están por aquí.

—No me importa si pasa en todos lados, me importa si pasa aquí y soy yo quien tiene que estar llenándola todo el tiempo.

—¿Has hecho el café antes? No pareces muy seguro de cómo se usa esa cafetera.

—Sí, he tenido que hacer varias veces —me responde más calmado, incluso un poco apenado—. Aun no se bien cómo funciona, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Creo que ya le he escuchado decir esa frase antes. Llevo el filtro y le muestro como hacerlo rápidamente. —Lo mejor es usar la jarra para medir el agua. El filtro debería cambiarse cada vez, pero a veces solo agrego café y hago más si estoy apurado. En realidad, no debería hacer eso, pero bueno.

—¿Qué cantidad le pones?

—Más o menos hasta aquí.

—Ah, Shibuya —interrumpe una persona que conozco y acaba de entrar. Al ver a Wolfram saluda con la cabeza—. ¿Hacen café?

—Sí, ¿vienes a buscar?

—Sí, Yamashita también —aclara mientras entra otro de nuestros compañeros de piso.

Los conozco a ambos pero Wolfram no, así que me encargo de las introducciones. —Ellos son Yamashita y Kobakawa. Nos sentábamos en la misma área antes de que me mudara, trabajan juntos para mantenimiento web. Él es Wolfram, mi compañero en el proyecto de Süus.

—Mucho gusto —dice Yamashita y prefiere extenderle la mano antes que hacer una reverencia.

Wolfram no esperaba ese saludo, así que tiene que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y termina limpiándose la mano en el pantalón aunque parecía reacio a hacerlo. Luego le extiende la mano a Kobakawa que no se lo esperaba. Las presentaciones suelen ser accidentadas porque la mayoría de aquí no sabe cómo comportarse con él, es gracioso verlo de afuera ahora que yo he superado ese problema.

—Mucho gusto, soy Wolfram.

—¿Esta bien usar tu nombre de pila? —preguntó Kobakawa, aunque conmigo siempre se comporta alegre, es el más tímido de los dos frente a Wolfram. Automáticamente parece resguardarse detrás de la persona a su lado aprovechando que tiene baja estatura.

—Si él lo dice, haz como en roma ¿verdad? —bromea Yamashita y le palmea un hombro echándolo hacia el frente de nuevo. Kobakawa está apenado y parece que le va a costar hablar durante un rato—. Escuchamos que han hecho un viaje, ¿cuándo han vuelto?

—Hoy mismo por la mañana —responde Wolfram. Me pasa una taza de café y luego extiende la mano para ofrecerse a servirle a Yamashita, al parecer es consciente que es el más natural para relacionarse. Servirle a Kobakawa luego se vuelve más fácil y mejora los ánimos entre ellos. Wolfram está aplicando los consejos que le di sobre la cerveza en otro ambiente, y está funcionando.

Me alegro de no haber estado borracho cuando le di esos consejos. Mi padre tiene la costumbre de tomar hasta ponerse rojo y decir muchas estupideces, aprendí por las malas que no tenía que confiar en consejos de borracho. Si Wolfram terminara haciendo algo tonto por mi culpa luego no sé cómo me haría cargo.

—¿Hoy mismo? Debe de ser duro, ¿no están cansados?

—Estoy hecho polvo —dice Wolfram y se ríe. Toma un sorbo de su café y le agrega azúcar—. Creo que voy a necesitar que sea un café doble. Pero ha sido un buen viaje, se siente bien estar de vuelta luego de obtener buenos resultados.

Su actitud relajada ha creado un buen ambiente. Hasta antes de que entrara alguien más a la cocina estaba demostrando una personalidad avasallante, pero aunque ahora continua igual de enérgico se muestra abierto y amigable. No me parece una muestra de falsedad, creo que solo tiene cuidado frente a quien dice o hace ciertas cosas.

Yamashita se ríe. —Entiendo cómo es eso, hay días que no puedo dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa. Es indispensable tomar una por la mañana.

—¿Cómo les va a ustedes con lo suyo? —le pregunto a ambos.

—Bien —el que responde es Kobakawa de forma más alegre—, hemos terminado una migración que ha sido de locos. Pero ha salido de maravilla así que tendremos un tiempo para descansar, hasta que se den cuenta de todo lo que han dejado pendiente.

—Es ley. Terminamos, enviamos todo y luego se dan cuenta de la acumulación de errores que han quedado en vivo. Estaremos unas semanas con muchas asignaciones para arreglar tonterías como un punto de más, o una coma.

—¿Eso no supone un problema? La cantidad de errores que se han filtrado quiero decir —pregunta Wolfram.

—No, mientras la página no se caiga a pedazos estando en vivo en realidad no importa. Son los mismos clientes los que apresuran y marcan errores que reportamos como de baja prioridad. A veces impresiona lo que deciden dejar pasar a la versión en vivo cuando están sobre la fecha límite, siendo que al principio todos se muestran detallistas.

—Si el cliente lo pide, dale lo que quiere. Al menos así funciona para las migraciones, ¿verdad? —le digo a Kobakawa recordando algo que me había comentado hace tiempo. Él ríe y su humor mejora del todo, ya es el mismo que he conocido siempre y no parece sentirse incómodo con Wolfram.

—Así es, aunque es importante aportar ideas y soluciones a todo, también hay que saber cuándo dar el brazo a torcer por más que pidan algo que resulte incoherente. A ellos les funciona, prefieren esto a no poder cumplir con la fecha de lanzamiento programada. Eso sí sería un problema grave, no llegar a tiempo es lo que más nos preocupa siempre.

—Lo importante es dejar contento al cliente —dice Wolfram sonriendo con confianza.

—Si, al parecer nos está yendo bien a todos. Eso genera un ambiente más agradable. —Yamashita parece recordar algo y le da un toque con la mano a su compañero—. Kobakawa porque no les das un folleto, ¿los tienes encima todavía?

—Oh sí, tengo algunos siempre conmigo.

Mientras el busca y nos entrega una copia de tamaño A5 Yamashita nos explica. —Ya que hablamos de ambientes agradables, se ha estado organizando un evento por mail desde hace unos días, pero seguramente no se han enterado. Es una cadena larga, así que para resumirlo, este viernes habrá una salida después del trabajo.

—La mayoría de los proyectos del piso parecen ir bien, últimamente está todo tranquilo y hay tiempo para relajarse un poco. Como según la votación previa mucha gente confirmó que iría, decidimos ponerle fecha y hacer los afiches.

Miro el panfleto, incluye la fecha y hora en grande y el resto son adornos. Se ve bien, se nota que se ha ofrecido alguien del área de diseño a hacerlo. Pero algo me preocupa.

—¿Es un goukon?

—No recuerdo haber visto ese email. Ya he revisado todos los que tenía pendientes antes de venir aquí —dice Wolfram observando el papel que acabo de pasarle.

—Ah bueno —Kobakawa está apenado de nuevo pero en confianza—, en realidad no estás agregado. Yamashita envió el primer mensaje pero no copio a todos, luego fueron agregando gente pero nadie se animaba a ser el primero en copiarte.

—Las chicas ha estado bromeando y pidiendo que alguien lo haga, pero nadie parecía haber hablado contigo nunca.

—Bueno, llevo poco tiempo aquí, creo que con quien más he hablado de este piso es con Yuuri.

Cuando Wolfram usa mi nombre de pila ellos me miran instintivamente, pero parecen asumir que está bien siendo un caso especial. Wolfram y yo no somos tan cercanos, pero él igualmente usa mi nombre sin honoríficos. Tampoco puedo decir nada porque yo estoy usando su nombre de pila desde hace un tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora se conocen. Pueden agregarlo ustedes a la lista, o si prefieren lo haré yo, aunque no sé si me ha llegado ese email porque hoy solo he leído los más importantes primero.

—Si no les importa, creo que lo mejor sería no agregarlos —dice Yamashita—, queremos que vayan las chicas.

—Si saben que has leído lo que han estado diciendo sobre invitarte o no, seguramente varias no quieran ir luego. No es que haya nada malo, pero han estado insistentes con el tema y creo que les dará vergüenza.

—No hay problema, el folleto tiene los datos, eso es lo más importante. ¿Qué es un goukon?

Yo sabía que preguntaría. Y también se cuál es el plan de estos dos y de todos los hombres de este piso. —Significa que tú te has convertido en la carnada.

Eso apena a mis compañeros japoneses, pero se ríen.

—Eso suena bastante mal, pero creo que si es algo así. —Yamashita aun ríe, pero Kobakawa vuelve a dar un paso atrás—. Él realmente quiere que las chicas de recepción vengan, especialmente una en especial, ¿verdad? —El pobre tipo es echado al frente de nuevo y no sabe dónde meterse, no puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente—. Creo que el goukon es algo muy de aquí, no sé bien cómo explicarlo.

—Es una cita grupal, a ciegas —decido explicar, después de todo soy el representante japonés oficial de mi compañero extranjero—. Hombres y mujeres solteros se juntan a comer y tomar algo para ver si consiguen pareja. No es nada raro que se organicen entre grupos de amigos pequeños, pero he ido a alguno que otro grupo algo más grande organizado en la universidad. Lo más importante es que haya el mismo número de hombres que de mujeres.

—No sabía eso —murmuró bajito Wolfram más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Creo que lo he escuchado decir eso varias veces antes. Está pensando sobre el tema—. No estoy seguro.

—¿Tienes novia? ¿O alguna chica importante? —pregunta Kobakawa muy interesado, parece que le interesan las cosas relacionadas al amor.

—Oh bueno, creo que era de esperarse que no estuviera soltero —le dice Yamashita.

—¿He? No, no tengo a nadie.

Así que Wolfram es soltero. Yo también esperaba que tuviera a alguien, creo que lo sospeché desde que rechazo a Clara tan abiertamente. Aunque por lo que veo no parece particularmente interesado en el amor. Me mira.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Oh si, por favor. Sabía que estabas soltero, Shibuya.

¿Por qué yo si tengo la fama de soltero? ¿Qué? ¿Me lo ven en la cara o algo?

—Ustedes se llevan bien, si Shibuya lo acompaña creo que se sentiría más cómodo —intenta convencernos Yamashita.

—En realidad no estaba planeando ir yo tampoco. —Pero no me dejan excusarme.

—¿Pero no habías sido rechazado hace poco por una mesera? Aquí podrías encontrar otra chica, te apoyaremos —me pregunta Kobakawa.

—¿C-cómo? No he sido rechazado, ¿quién ha dicho eso? —Esto me avergüenza un poco.

—Ah, ¿entonces ella acepto salir contigo? No me había enterado de eso —dice Yamashita.

—Ella ya tenía a alguien, así que ni siquiera llegue a invitarla a salir. Pero ese no es el caso, ¿por qué todos saben sobre mi vida amorosa?

—Lo leímos en los emails.

—¿En los emails? —me sorprendo. Ahora quiero leer esos mensajes—. ¿Porque hablarían de mí en los emails?

—Han sido las chicas, en realidad son ellas las que no paran de escribir cosas aunque nosotros estemos copiados. Se ha llenado de spam, es un poco molesto recibir tantos mensajes al día —se queja algo molesto Yamashita—. Pero también son interesantes los chismes, aunque creo que no me gustaría ser parte de ellos.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada malo. Lo que he leído ha sido solo eso.

—¿Las chicas hablan de mí? ¿Porque habría de interesarles?

—Quieren que vallas. —Eso me ha sorprendido, no puedo decir que no me ilusiona un poco pero tengo la sospecha de que me pincharan el globo pronto—. Ya tienes tu propia oficina y estás junto con Wolfram, has entrado en la mira de la comidilla de ellas.

Las recepcionistas están en este mismo piso, pero es un área completamente diferente. Solo podemos cruzarnos en el comedor. El resto de esta área está lleno de hombres y en su mayoría somos todos jóvenes, es normal que todos quieran asistir a este evento, es una gran oportunidad.

—¿Ahora que trabajo con Wolfram creen que hay alguien que podría convencerlo más fácilmente de ir?

Wolfram me mira curioso. No te preocupes, ya no me caes mal, así que no voy a ponerme celoso porque te lleves la atención de las recepcionistas más bonitas y yo sea ignorado.

—En realidad, creo que eso es lo que pensábamos los hombres. Hasta ahora no había nadie que pudiera preguntarle de ir —dice Yamashita y le sonríe a Wolfram—. Pero ya nos conocemos mejor, así que podemos preguntarte directamente. Las chicas en realidad quieren que vayas porque hay un par que les interesaría conocerte —me dice mirándome a mí.

—Ok, eso es nuevo. Quiero ver esos emails. Nunca se ha acercado ninguna de las mujeres del piso a hablarme, así que no puedo creer que alguna esté interesada. Esta es la primera vez que me siento popular en mi vida.

—Si tú vas, yo voy —me dice Wolfram.

—¿Quieres ir? —me sorprendo—. ¿Conoces a alguna de las chicas?

—No, no conozco a ninguna. Solo he hablado con una que otra contadora del segundo piso.

—Es una cita a ciegas, pero puedo asegurarte que las chicas de este piso son bonitas —dice Yamashita.

—No me importa mucho eso, en realidad no estoy interesado en buscar pareja. Solo quiero ver como es un goukon. No sé si me gustará alguien o no, ni tampoco busco una amante, pero podré conocer gente nueva.

—Creo que no importa si no decides quedar con nadie luego, pero tendrás que intercambiar emails y también pedirán tu número de teléfono. Aunque puedes no dar el número, quedaría mal si ni siquiera entregas tu correo —le advierto.

—Además, preguntarán cosas personales, querrán saber de ti, tus relaciones pasadas, algunos chismes. Y otra cosa importante, los hombres pagan la cuenta. —Dice Kobakawa—. ¿Realmente estás bien con eso?

Wolfram parece estar pensándolo mejor. —Está bien. No tengo nada que esconder. Si me envían solo mensajes por email no creo que se torne tan molesto. Y si se diera el caso, puedo rechazarlas de forma directa.

—La cadena donde estamos se llenará de lágrimas de las chicas rechazadas.

—Pero a nosotros no nos afecta —dice Yamashita—. Me aseguraré de pararme detrás de ti para recibir lo que rebote.

—Eso es bastante triste. —Me deje llevar y dije lo que pensaba, odio cuando me pasa esto. Tengo suerte y él no lo toma a mal.

—No me importa, no es como si estuviera buscando amor.

Esta vez me contengo de comentar nada. Pero si estamos hablando de sexo sin amor, soy un anticuado. En realidad no estoy interesado en todo esto más que por curiosidad, pero nunca he pasado una noche con alguien porque sí. Mis parejas han sido todas serias, por más que algunas duraran poco.

—¿Pero por qué habría de gustarle a todas? No pueden estar tan seguros.

Se lo ve tan inocente y modesto que los tres tenemos ganas de llorar.

—Estamos seguros —decimos todos.

.

.

.

Tenemos poco trabajo, casi no están entrando emails y no me han agregado a la gran conversación con chismeríos que quería revisar.

—¿Hay algo importante que tenga que saber? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—¿Sobre el goukon?

—Sí.

Parece aburrido, yo tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que tomare mi rol de asesor japonés.

—Bueno, creo que hay varias cosas que está bien saber.

—Creo que he entendido lo básico, ¿pero cuál es la diferencia entre esto y un after office?

—Oh bueno, creo que en este caso parece más eso que un goukon, pero hay ciertas reglas. Ya te dije que tenían que ser la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, por eso Yamashita está organizando a los hombres, y él debe conocer a una chica que está organizando con sus conocidas.

—¿Siempre lo hacen así?

—Sí. Además, quienes organizan tienen que encargarse de reservar un lugar donde los precios sean buenos. Y se hace una pequeña introducción por persona antes de hablar libremente con quien quieras. Lo más seguro es que se haga algún juego para beber.

—¿Otra vez beber para socializar? ¿No pueden hablar con otras personas si no están entonados? —se ríe.

—Me declaro culpable. No puedo hablar bien si el alcohol no me afloja primero.

—Últimamente estas más hablador aunque no estés tomando.

—Eres un hombre, y además pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la oficina. Pero allí tengo que hablar con chicas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Te estoy odiando un poco. Lo haces sonar tan fácil. —Estoy bromeando, pero lo envidio realmente—. Nunca se me dio bien hablar con la gente y me cuesta entender a las mujeres.

Wolfram parece estar pensando en algo. —No creo que nadie entienda a las mujeres.

—Entonces es lo mismo para todos los hombres del mundo. Volviendo al tema. Mi consejo es que aunque no estés seguro de que te guste alguien, pidas el email de todas las chicas, sino puedes herir sus sentimientos.

—Bien, pediré todos entonces, gracias por avisar.

—A ver, ¿qué más puedo decirte? Es probable que pregunten cosas embarazosas, está bien si no respondes, pero si dices que no a todo quedarás mal.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Cómo hasta que edad me orinaba en la cama, o si lloraba porque no podía encontrar a mis hermanos jugando a las escondidas?

Eso suena a que lloraba cuando no encontraba a sus hermanos jugando a las escondías. Es algo lindo que a las chicas les encantaría de escuchar. Supongo que de pequeño debía verse extremadamente tierno, algo así como un querubín regordete con rizos dorados.

—Tal vez, pero debes recordar que es una cita a ciegas. Van a preguntar por tus ex novias, ex amantes, cuantas tuviste, como eran, si hay detalles graciosos o hasta vergonzosos de tus relaciones. Incluso, si están lo suficientemente borrachos, van a preguntar detalles sexuales.

—Hay algo que me intriga. Si son capaces de indagar hasta en la vida sexual de alguien borracho siendo tan tímidos en el día a día, ¿cómo pueden soportar verse la cara al día siguiente? Si sales, bebes y haces una estupidez, luego tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—No sé qué decir, no recuerdo haber hecho demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepentiría. Suelo beber pero soy consciente de lo que hago y lo que no. Pero si hay gente como la que dices, aunque yo no soy uno de ellos, no me gusta hacer el ridículo porque no se lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Al menos eso suena coherente.

—Pero es una cuestión cultural. No importa si vas con tu jefe, el primer ministro o un cliente. Una vez pizas el bar, obtienes la licencia oficial de borracho, incluso si no tomas una gota de alcohol, puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras porque todo vale. Así como están los goukon, también están los nomikai. Tú lo llamaste after office, pero aquí eso sería un nomikai. También se da un discurso introductorio y luego se puede beber y comer conversando libremente, pero no es para buscar pareja, es para fortalecer lazos de amistad y pasar un buen rato. Ah, he recordado algo importante. ¿Recuerdas que te explique que debes servir a otros? Durante el Goukon las chicas servirán a todos los hombres, no estás obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Está mal si lo hago?

—No, pero es probable que no puedas. Si vacías el vaso van a llenarlo de nuevo enseguida, y ellas se sirven solas.

Wolfram está anotando mientras escucha, lo hace tan sutilmente que nunca se ve como si no estuviera prestando atención.

—Ya que estás anotando…

—Ah, lo siento. Es solo una costumbre.

—No importa, yo también lo hago. Desde la secundaria tomé la costumbre de anotar cosas importantes mientras conversaba, incluso entre amigos. No tengo buena memoria. —Él sonríe—. Los nomikai son bastante tradicionales, pero en la universidad se llama konpa a esas reuniones. Son comunes, y hay varios tipos, como el konpa goukon. Creo que ya entiendes la idea general de todo esto.

—Sí. Aunque parece más complicado que a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Todo tiene sus reglas, y usan distintos nombres para cosas que parecen todas iguales.

Wolfram parece no entender bien del todo, se echa para atrás en su silla y resopla por la nariz.

—Ya te acostumbraras.

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí estamos. El viernes ha llegado y toca la hora de ir hacia el lugar del encuentro.

Wolfram y yo salimos de las oficinas envueltos en un ambiente extraño para ambos ya que nunca nos hacemos tanta compañía fuera del edificio, pero aunque se siente cierta falta de cercanía no ha sido tan incómodo. Después de todo, el viaje de negocios nos ha aflojado a la fuerza respecto a nuestra relación que empezó por mal camino.

El lugar que han elegido es un salón de reuniones que consta de una sola habitación grande con mesas largas dispuestas dos líneas, me asombra que han logrado reunir alrededor de treinta personas y lo han llenado. No sé hace cuanto están planeando esto, pero al comenzar las breves presentaciones no me asombra escuchar que aquí hay gente de otras compañías. Wolfram no es el único extranjero, he llegado a ver a lo lejos un tipo de pelo negro y tez morena, otro que parece más joven y se la pasa muy sonriente y una chica castaña y delgada de ojos hundidos. A pesar de que todos ellos llaman la atención, no pueden competir ni a la legua con el aspecto terriblemente encantador del caucásico rubio biseinen.

Está prohibido fumar aquí dentro, pero hay una especie de recibidor bastante pequeño donde los que fuman pueden hacer una escapada, a pesar de eso el ambiente está embotado. Las paredes forradas en madera oscura y las luces a medias le dan bastante aspecto de tugurio. Tal vez es que soy un exagerado, pero esa es la sensación que estoy teniendo, aunque cuanto más ruedo los ojos por el lugar examinándolo me doy cuenta de que no está tan mal decorado.

Creo que es problema mío, no soy la clase de tipo que adora estas reuniones. Mi jarra de cerveza está llena por cortesía de una señorita a mi lado. No es raro para mi estar rodeado de tanta gente y sentirme solo, aunque podría incluirme en algún círculo cercano me siento con pocos ánimos después de superar las presentaciones y un par de juegos.

Recuerdo ligeramente lo que paso en el coctel hace poco, alguien intento ligarme y fue algo muy fuera de lo común, pero el hecho de que resultara ser un hombre aun me tiene contrariado. Solo puedo recordar una vez en la que alguien fue tan directo conmigo, y mi relación duró solo un mes. Definitivamente no sirvo para los touch and go, o para el coqueteo descarado. Miro las rayas en la mesa como si fueran interesantes mientras recuerdo detalles de esa relación que hace bastante que no recordaba y continuo tomando.

Veo de reojo cabello rubio, mi compañero está en la otra mesa y me genera curiosidad. Hoy he llegado a ver algunas facetas nuevas de este tipo, y me sigue sorprendiendo lo encantador que resulta cuando está de buen humor. Nunca esperé que tuviera ese tipo de sonrisa coqueta y amplia de publicidad de pasta dental, o una risa clara, masculina y tan profunda; pero pude apreciar esos detalles mientras lo tuve a mi lado antes del primer cambio de asientos. Puedo entender como lo ven las mujeres, a simple vista parece cortés, caballeroso y atento, pero si tuviera que dar una opinión sincera creo que en el fondo se comporta un poco infantilmente y mantiene una sutil distancia cuidando su espacio personal todo el tiempo. Creo que si no trabajara con él y no supiera lo caprichoso y difícil de llevar que es no podría notar su verdadera personalidad bajo esa mascara.

Tal vez debería hablar con alguien al menos por un rato de nuevo. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro la mirada de Yamashita, él me hace un gesto insinuando por qué estoy tan solo, a lo cual solo respondo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano para restarle importancia. Nah, no creo que sea necesario continuar socializando, ya he hecho un esfuerzo la mayor parte de la noche y solo ha servido para reafirmar que Ken tiene razón, últimamente no encuentro interés en nada mas allá de las cosas que me gustan.

Los ojos de Wolfram miran con interés a la mujer a su lado, ¿así que ese es tu tipo? Ella es delgada, con bonito cabello negro largo y muy lacio y un rostro sofisticado. A pesar de su similitud física con Clara, la única mujer que he visto con Wolfram hasta ahora, no se parecen tanto. Utiliza un estilo más simple aunque no esté a cara lavada, y más allá de que tiene un aire de hermosura impecable, no veo en ella ningún atributo exagerado como grandes pechos o ropa ostentosa. Se ve inteligente y aguda, en cierto modo creo que encaja con mi tipo también, porque soy un idiota que siempre termina con mujeres difíciles de manejar.

—¡Cambio! —La voz de Yamashita, que ha estado organizando con mucha energía toda la noche, me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Él me busca la mirada de nuevo y ladea la cabeza reprobatoriamente, creo que lo mejor será que consiga alguien con quien conversar.

Donde estaba sentada la chica que me venía sirviendo las bebidas se sienta un tipo de mas o menos mi edad, me da la espalda ya que en los dos asientos contiguos hay mujeres. Desearía fumar, así tendría una excusa para salir a tomar aire un momento, pero como no puedo me pongo a deliberar si sería hora de ir a casa.

—Hey, —Wolfram me sorprende con la mano en la silla vacía a mi lado, su mirada parece suplicante—, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

¿Qué paso? Me gustaría preguntar eso, pero solo asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo otro trago de mi jarra que aún está casi llena.

—¿Cómo va? —me pregunta en un tono muchísimo menos formal a lo que acostumbro escucharle. Ya lo he visto pasado de copas una vez, y no es tan evidente ahora, pero parece entonado.

—¿Ha?

Como estaba inmerso en mi soledad y mi línea de pensamientos que vagaban entre lo que pasaba aquí y recuerdos personales, ese es todo el poder de conversación que tengo.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo?

Wolfram trajo su jarra consigo pero está vacía, la sostiene con las dos manos encima de la mesa mientras me mira. No sé qué decirle, así que sucumbo ante la curiosidad.

—¿Pasó algo?

Sus ojos verdes me miran sorprendidos y entiende a lo que me refiero, parece agobiado por algo y se pasa la mano por el cuello mientras mira hacia otro lado un momento.

—Solo me cansé.

—¿De qué? ¿De ser popular? —No puedo evitar reírme de eso, él ha sido tan modesto que de verdad dan ganas de llorar.

Sus ojos se clavan en un plato de camarones rebosados que tengo cerca, así que se lo arrimo. ¡Ahí esta! Dientes blancos perfectos y una mirada que se parece a la de un niño emocionado.

—¿Me das la salsa?

Le arrimo la salsa picante y observo como no pierde un segundo en ensopar uno de los camarones e inclinarse para morderlo. No sé si es que no sabía que es picante, o se le ha escurrido la salsa encima, pero se sorprende y hace un desastre sobre la mesa. Esto está tan fuera de lugar… incluso tiene puesto su traje, camisa y corbata bien arreglados como siempre, no pegan para nada con su actitud. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, sus labios forman una línea.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No, lo que estoy es hambriento, me muero de hambre.

Wolfram levanta el plato de la mesa y comienza a comer de un solo bocado cada pieza con cuidado de no mancharse. En frente tenemos un grupo de chicas que miran con curiosidad, cuando él lo nota lo único que hace es alcanzar su jarra empujándola al otro lado hacia la chica que tiene una botella de cerveza en la mano para que le sirva y continua conversando conmigo. A pesar de que ha sido osado, ellas le sirven y se lo devuelven entre risillas.

—Trae ese plato de ahí también —me indica con el dedo y me apresura con la mirada—. Si voy a pagar, entonces voy a comer. ¿No quieres?

—No, gracias, ya comí bastante.

—Yo no pude. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Me lo pediste sin saber?

No parece esperar una respuesta y prueba las piezas del tempura una a una, le paso la otra salsa para cuando ya desaparecieron varias.

—Quiero comer Rheinischer Sauerbraten —dice con tristeza y nostalgia.

¿Y que se supone que es eso? Con un nombre así, ¿se come? Así que los hombres lindos no necesariamente comen poco.

—No te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato —Ha intentado que suene como una pregunta, pero no lo parece—. ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Te gusta esa mujer?

La mujer de la que habla es con la que había estado conversando antes, la del pelo largo y actitud sexy y sofisticada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No estabas hablando con ella antes? Parecían llevarse bien.

—¿Estas solo porque quieres, o porque no tienes el valor de ir a conversar con nadie? —Wolfram me responde con una pregunta, bastante insultante por cierto, pero continúa hablando sin esperar que le responda—. Esa chica de allá, la del pelo corto, te ha estado mirando toda la noche pero nunca se ha acercado. Si vas, estoy seguro de que te ira bien con ella.

—No es mi tipo.

Solo necesito un vistazo para darme cuenta, es tímida, por lo que en lo único que terminaría es en desastre. Silencios horribles, conversaciones unilaterales de beisbol, yo sin saber cómo interesarme en lo que a ella le gusta, y probablemente al tiempo me haga la misma pregunta a la que me he acostumbrado desde secundaria con este tipo de mujeres: _¿Qué te gusta más, el beisbol o yo?_

Solamente funciono con mujeres que saben tomar las riendas por su cuenta. La señorita sexy mira hacia aquí, pero no es a mí a quien busca.

—No me digas que tu tipo son las salvajes. No te veía así.

Wolfram me mira sorprendido, los platos están vacíos y ya no queda nada cerca para comer. Así que, charla sobre mujeres, ¿he? Este es el tema típico para conocerse mejor entre los hombres, supongo que está bien, aunque nunca he sido muy interesante.

—No es eso. La verdad es que no estoy interesado en irme con nadie de aquí a ningún lado.

Extraño a mi perro, preferiría estar con P mirando la repetición de un partido en casa o alguna película de acción sin sentido. Pero ahora ni siquiera tengo eso.

—Una decisión sabia —me dice en un tono más serio y toma un trago de su cerveza—, no es bueno meterse con la gente del trabajo.

Él ya me ha dicho algo como eso antes, fue durante el viaje en el coctel, como lo ha repetido me ha proyectado al recuerdo inmediatamente.

—¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

Lo que en realidad quiero decir es: ¿estas evitando a todas las mujeres que te siguen? Maldito tipo lindo y popular.

—No, es que necesitaba un respiro, y comer algo.

Supongo que estando aquí con su compañero en vez de un extraño es más fácil relajarse. Nos acomodamos mirando al frente como si estuviéramos en la barra de un bar, las personas que nos rodean están en su propio mundo o demasiado borrachas para tomarlas en cuenta.

—Realmente tenía curiosidad en ver qué clase de reunión era esta. Hace un tempo que estoy aquí pero hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vives en Japón?

—Un año en Enero.

Estamos en vísperas de navidad, así que falta poco, es prácticamente un año completo. Parece mucho, pero a la vez sabe a poco.

—¿Y te has divertido?

—¿Ahora? Si, fue divertido. De no ser así me hubiera ido temprano, pero parece que no era necesario coquetear con nadie para pasarla bien.

—Me refería a Japón en general. Pero hablando de eso, recuerdo que ya habías dicho que no buscabas un amante, pero sabes, no es raro que encuentres una pareja estable en un goukon.

—Eso funcionaría bien para alguien como tú, no para alguien como yo. —Él se gira un poco hacia mi lado y espero atento que aclare de que está hablando—. Porque eres japonés. A las mujeres de este país no les interesa mantener una relación seria con un extranjero, así que no van a tomarme enserio. Igualmente, no es que esté buscando algo serio tampoco. Estoy mejor solo.

Bebemos un rato en silencio mientras en la mesa detrás nuestra comienza otro juego ruidoso.

A pesar que durante el coctel tuvo una actitud parecida, no estaba convencido de ver a Wolfram de esta manera, creo que se ha ganado mi respeto como hombre por completo. A pesar de que había dicho que no vendría a ligar, pensé que era una excusa para no ser evidente y en el fondo era todo un play boy. Es inevitable verlo así debido a su apariencia, y en parte también es culpa de su actitud directa en general. Pero en este momento siento que es un poco como yo, a esta altura de la noche ya no tiene interés en socializar con nadie.

Pensándolo un poco mejor, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que habló parecen desencantadas, solo un par continúan mirando para ver si tienen oportunidades pero no se acercan. Wolfram no es del tipo que afloja su marcha para esperar a otras personas, y eso no funciona bien con las mujeres.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Consigo su atención al instante—. Durante tu presentación dijiste que trabajabas en otra compañía.

—Si, en una agencia de turismo, pero como administrativo.

—Dijiste: "pero tuve que irme".

Wolfram parece recordar algo con lo que no está cómodo del todo, me arrepiento un poco de sacar el tema pero realmente tengo curiosidad.

—Fue por la misma razón por la que te pusieron en el proyecto conmigo, y por lo que te dije que tener relaciones en el trabajo es problemático. Me dieron la posibilidad de renunciar por mi cuenta y la tomé, gracias a eso pude conseguir algo en otro lugar sin problemas.

¡Así que si era un play boy! Como ya sé qué tipo de problemas tiene respecto al trabajo, siento curiosidad por lo otro.

—¿Tuviste _relaciones_ en el trabajo? —No puedo evitar sentirme abochornado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Qué estas insinuando? Era mi secretaria, pero no es como si fuera a revolcarme con alguien dentro de la oficina. —Cierto rubor cubre sus mejillas y se agita un poco.

—¡Tu secretaria! —Inevitablemente imágenes XXX vienen a mi mente y abro la boca y los ojos sorpendido.

—¡Hey! Para con lo que sea que estás pensando. Y deja de poner cara de idiota.

Wolfram me mira indignado y observa a la chica de en frente, cuando el pasa su jarra aprovecho y paso la mía para que también la llene. Nadie se queja de que me he aprovechado.

—Al principio no lo noté, y luego comenzó a resultarme incomoda la situación cuando se volvió evidente lo que quería. Pero en algún punto comencé a pensar que iba enserio porque continuo insistiendo aunque la había rechazado algunas oportunidades. Estaba equivocado. Para cuando ya habíamos salido varias veces, mi jefe se enteró y la compañía tenía una política estricta que prohibía las relaciones entre empleados. Ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar después de eso, incluso si alguno cambiaba de empresa. Mi jefe podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero yo había acumulado demasiados errores, así que cuando me ofrecieron la puerta de salida de la buena manera tomé la oportunidad sin dudarlo. Luego entré aquí.

A partir de ahí ya sé cómo viene la historia. Wolfram tiene problemas adaptándose a la cultura japonesa, pero ahora me tiene a mí para supervisarlo. Y como soy débil y tengo un sentido de justicia de un chico que creció en un barrio de clase media, sé que no puedo contra mi genio y mis ganas de ayudarlo. Se podría decir que ha tenido suerte. Aunque creo que si el karma existe, esto sería algún tipo de recompensa por tragarse su orgullo en el momento correcto aunque sea una persona que le cueste hacerlo.

—Pero ahora estas bien en este trabajo, ¿no dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abren varias?

—Es verdad. Creo que este es el trabajo en el que mejor me ha ido, aunque ha pasado poco tiempo para sacar conclusiones. —Wolfram toma un poco más de cerveza y cambia de tema—. ¿Cómo está tu perro?

—¿Mi perro? —Me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la conversación y recordar que ha conocido a P, e incluso ha sido tan amistoso como para frotarle la barriga y sostenerlo en su regazo—. Oh, está perfectamente, al final fue solo una falsa alarma. Pero decidí dejarlo en casa de mis padres.

—¿Tú vives solo verdad?

—Sí, vivo solo.

—¿Y no lo vas a extrañar?

—Por supuesto. —Es bastante triste pensar en el cambio—. Pero yo puedo sentirme solo por decisión propia, en tanto él está obligado a vivir bajo mis caprichos. Ya no está en una edad que pueda ser egoísta y retenerlo para que me haga compañía. Quiero que viva feliz todo el tiempo que pueda.

—A veces la única forma de no lastimar a otros es alejarse.

Lo que Wolfram dice me sorprende, su mirada es lejana y se queda pensativo. Siento que hay muchas cosas que no conozco de este hombre. Cambia rápido de actitud y deja la jarra vacía en la mesa a un lado.

—¿Fumas?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. Era una buena excusa para acompañarte y luego irme.

Él sonríe mostrando los dientes, siento que otra vez algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Es un buen tipo, así que me gusta que se muestre amistoso conmigo. Me levanto al mismo tiempo que él y no decimos nada mientras vamos hacia la salida y nos ponemos los abrigos.

—Está nevando.

Observo hacia arriba al salir detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos, los pequeños copos caen lentamente. Nos quedamos mirando el cielo un momento. Es similar a cuando estuvimos en Sapporo.

—Oye, ¿sabías que la navidad en Japón se festeja diferente que en occidente?

Mi aliento es completamente blanco. La respiración de Wolfram también es blanca y su cabello rubio resplandece con la luces de los autos.

—No lo sabia.

—Mañana te contaré acerca de eso.

.

.

.

P está sobre mis rodillas con la cabeza sobre mi muslo y las patas delanteras casi colgando, lo único que mueve con impaciencia es su cola de lado a lado mientras acaricio su lomo. Mi madre se acerca y me entrega una taza de café, sonríe ampliamente acentuando las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos que tanto odia y se sienta.

—¿Viene Shouri?

—Oh, no, está de viaje en otra prefectura. Yuu-chan, ¿al menos has llamado a tu hermano? No es bueno que se distancien tanto.

—Lo llamé hace unas semanas varias veces, pero siempre me atiende la secretaria. Si esta tan ocupado puede llamar él cuándo quiera, yo no soy la persona famosa de la familia así que puedo atender en cualquier momento.

Mi hermano es gobernador, se dedicó a la política y escaló hasta el puesto que siempre quiso sin contratiempos. Me lleva cinco años, es increíblemente inteligente y orgulloso de ello. Está casado y tiene una hija en camino. Se podría decir que su vida es perfecta y ha llenado las expectativas que cualquier familia quisiera tener. Todo lo contrario a mí, que he llegado a ser catalogado como la oveja negra por él varias veces. A pesar de eso, es un buen hermano mayor, aunque no somos tan cercanos últimamente nuestra relación funciona perfectamente a nuestro modo.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpe mi padre, está tomando cerveza desde temprano otra vez, apenas son las tres de la tarde—. ¿Así que te ha ido bien en el trabajo? Me alegro mucho por eso, el esfuerzo siempre da sus frutos, sigue dando lo mejor de ti y podrás disfrutar la satisfacción del éxito.

Mi padre siempre me ha educado de esa manera, es alegre y cariñoso pero siempre ha destacado la importancia del esfuerzo propio para obtener las cosas.

—El trabajo está bien, ¿pero qué hay del amor? —pregunta mi madre cerrando las manos en puños y echándose hacia adelante para mirarme acusadoramente—. ¿Cuándo te vas a casar? ¿Por qué no traes ninguna chica a casa?

—¿No estuviste de novio hace poco? Nunca nos la presentaste.

—¡Eso! Tienes que presentar a tus novias a tus padres, ¿sino cómo podremos aprobarlas?

Lo que ella quiere es fisgonear en mi vida amorosa, aprobar o no aprobar mis elecciones es solo una excusa. Creo que si decidiera casarme con un perro estaría bien para ella, con tal de que haya una boda, un vestido y una fiesta con comida. El único que se toma enserio eso de aprobar a alguien es Shouri, y lo último que quiero es que meta su nariz en ese aspecto de mi vida.

—Gzz, ma, no necesito casarme.

—¿Cómo qué no? —ella se cruza de brazos—, si piensas en trabajo y más trabajo todo el tiempo nunca vas a formar una familia. Ya tienes 33 años, ¿qué estas esperando?

—¿La persona correcta?

Creo que ni yo me creo eso, no sé qué estoy esperando realmente. Este último año me he sentido mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—¡Entonces búscala! —Oh, no, mamá se está sobreexcitando otra vez—. ¿Cuándo voy a tener un nieto de mi hijo menor? ¡Shou-chan se ha demorado demasiado también! No puedes dejar que tu hermano te saque más ventaja, a este ritmo habrá dos niños más y no puedo permitir que ninguno sea tuyo.

—Ma, ¿la bebé todavía no nació y estas calculando cuantos hijos más van a tener?

—Cariño, cálmate por favor.

Me encantaría que empezara el partido ahora, pero falta media hora y en la pantalla de la TV aun está la cantante con kimono para hacer tiempo. Mi padre intenta convencer a mamá de preparar los aperitivos pero ella no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

—Uma-chan, es tu culpa, en lo único que se ha terminado interesando nuestro hijo es en tus pasatiempos.

Si, el beisbol siempre fue cosa de mi padre. Cuando era bebé me compro un bat de plástico y desde ese momento no volví a soltarlo, incluso dormía con él.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿Sabías que tengo un compañero en la oficina que es extranjero? —Vamos a cambiar el tema radicalmente por otra cosa que a mi madre le apasiona, el occidente—. Es de Alemania.

—¿Alemania? Es un hermoso lugar, aún tienen castillos. —Ha picado, solo puedo festejar internamente—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es joven? ¿Habla japonés?

—Tiene mi edad y habla perfectamente, apenas suena raro por el acento.

—¿Es el hombre que ha estado trabajando contigo últimamente en el proyecto del que me hablabas? —Pregunta mi padre—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Nunca te ha tocado con extranjeros antes, ¿verdad? tengo experiencia así que si necesitas consejo no dudes en preguntarme.

Mi padre era un banquero exitoso antes de jubilarse y ha trabajado mucho en el exterior, está completamente acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de personas, y a diferencia de mí es excelente en las relaciones sociales.

—De hecho, es un tanto extraño pero nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanos. Él trabaja bien y ha resultado más simpático de lo que parece.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Luce como una persona poco amigable? Yuu-chan, ¿no estas siendo prejuicioso?

—Es normal cariño, la primera vez que tuve que salir de Japón yo también estaba nervioso, es diferente trabajar con gente de otros países.

—Pero no importa cómo se vea la otra persona, si comparten tiempo juntos y hablan abriendo sus corazones lograran comprenderse.

Y así me ha educado mi madre. Pero eso no quita que mis habilidades para conversar son un asco, aunque de alguna manera pensando en sus consejos he logrado acercarme a Wolfram, así que supongo tiene razón.

—Nada más lejos que eso —mis padres me miran—, el luce despampanante. Eso es lo que hace tan difícil acercarse.

—¡¿Es apuesto?! ¿Cómo es? ¡Ya se, tómale una foto y me la traes o me la envías por email!

—¡¿Cómo le voy a tomar una foto?!

—Con el celular Yuu-chan. Con el celular cuando no se dé cuenta.

—¡Eso es acoso! —Dios, las ideas de mi madre—. Y si, es sumamente apuesto, las chicas están locas con él rondando por el piso, es esa clase de hombre. Luce perfecto, como un actor de Hollywood de primera categoría, es alto, rubio, ojos verdes, piel perfecta. Masculino, correcto. En resumen, es encantador, aunque a veces tiene una personalidad de mierda y por eso no nos llevábamos bien al principio.

—Ohhh, suena maravilloso, ¡quiero verlo!

—Realmente suena como una persona interesante. Me alegro que consiguieras mejorar tu relación con tu compañero a pesar de las diferencias, hijo.

—¿Verdad que es interesante Uma-chan?

Gracias Wolfram, alardear un poco sobre ti me ha salvado de la conversación molesta.

—Invítalo a cenar.

—¿He?

—¿No has dicho que son cercanos? Entonces invítalo a cenar. ¿No te parece buena idea Uma-chan?

—Bueno, no tengo nada en contra. Si son así de cercanos…

—Nononon, como podría pensar en invitar a cenar a mi compañero del trabajo a casa de mis padres. Gzz, sería terrible, un horror. ¡Completamente incómodo y extraño! Nada de cenas, nada de fotos, ¿ok? Las únicas fotos que van a ver hoy son de mi viaje a Sapporo.

El resto de la tarde solo me queda soportar el enfurruñamiento de mi madre por destruir cada uno de sus planes para la cena perfecta. Al final, termino engañándola para que esto se convierta en "invitemos a Ken-chan a cenar porque hace mucho que no lo vemos".

.

.

.

Wolfram y yo comenzamos a llevarnos tan bien durante las últimas semanas que nos volvimos la comidilla del piso durante un tiempo. No solo trabajamos en perfecta sincronía y tomamos los almuerzos juntos, sino que nos movemos de aquí para allá como un par inseparable normalmente. Pocas veces he tenido una relación laboral tan buena como esta.

—¿Que es Izakaya? —me pregunta Wolfram tomando asiento en la silla alta de la cocina, estamos en el descanso para el café que acostumbramos hacer por la tarde.

—¿Un Izakaya? Es un bar, sirven comida también, es bastante popular para ir por un trago después del trabajo. Seguramente se ve como un bar occidental para ti, pero algunos también tienen habitaciones más tradicionales con tatami.

—¿Puedes escribirlo? —Wolfram me pasa papel y una lapicera, siempre lleva un pequeño anotador en el bolsillo de su saco. Como estamos más en confianza, desde hace un tiempo ha comenzado a preguntarme los kanjis que no entiende.

—I por un lado y sakaya por el otro, significa tienda de sake. También está el tachinomiya, donde tachi es estar de pie, nomi beber y ya es tienda. El izakaya está pensando más para comer algo mientras bebes, así que las porciones son pequeñas y pensadas para compartir, la idea es probar muchas cosas distintas. Y también están los nomihodai/tabehodai: come y bebe todo lo que puedas. Pagas un fijo por unas cuantas horas y los meseros no paran de traer cosas a la mesa.

Wolfram es aplicado, cuenta los trazos de cada kanji y los reescribe por sí mismo, a veces suele agruparlos por cantidad de trazos y me ha mencionado que tiene una especie de diccionario propio para estudiarlos.

—¿Conoces algún izakaya recomendable?

—Sí, conozco uno en esta zona, tiene una lámpara roja en la puerta y todo. Aunque eso ya no es común, antes si lo era. Incluso se les llamaba Akachouchin a los bares por ella. Lo escribes de esta forma.

Es divertido ayudarlo con esto, recuerdo cuando mi hermano me obligaba a aprender cierta cantidad de kanjis al día cuando era pequeño. Nunca fui demasiado dado a la lectura así que me costaba, ahora me obligo a leer al menos un libro al mes, me he enganchado con los policiales.

—¿Quieres ir? —Mi pregunta hace que Wolfram quite la vista de sus notas para mirarme.

—¿Al izakaya? Pensaba ir a ver como es uno de estos días.

—Quiero decir si quieres ir hoy. Ya sé que es fin de mes, pero como no tengo planes ostentosos para año nuevo como un viaje o algo así, estay bien de dinero.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estoy mal y no queda mucho para cobrar el sueldo de Enero…

—Te estoy invitando. —Tengo que aclararlo porque parece que Wolfram no me está entendiendo. —Es normal ir a beber después del trabajo y que te inviten, o invitar a algún compañero. La próxima te toca a ti si te hace sentir mal, y podrás arrastrarme donde quieras.

.

.

.

Siendo que Wolfram ha dicho que si a mí invitación, es la primera vez que vamos juntos a beber fuera del trabajo. Me siento un poquito orgulloso de que la japonización de mi compañero avanza sin problemas, yo mismo me he autoproclamado internamente su tutor y hago esfuerzos cada tanto para pensar que estaría bien y que no enseñarle.

—Oh, es muy bonito —dice Wolfram abriendo la boca en forma de una pequeña o.

La entrada de este local es bastante chapada a la antigua, tiene dos lámparas rojas a los lados, dos blancas en el piso y la tela vertical que cubre la entrada tiene dibujado un pez koi blanco con manchas naranjas. Entro primero y noto como el tipo que atiende la barra observa a Wolfram con dudas, como está conmigo pierde el interés ya que no supone tener algún problema de comunicación.

Odio admitirlo, pero estando con Wolfram comienzo a notar este tipo de situaciones que para el son comunes. No me parece una cruda discriminación, pero la gente de aquí se siente tan mal al no poder ofrecer un servicio en ingles que es hasta capas de echar a alguien para no sufrir la vergüenza.

La luz del lugar es de un tono amarillento y las sillas están tapizadas de un terciopelo verde profundo. La mesera que se acerca está evitando dejar ir sus ojos sobre Wolfram y me mira a mí para tomar la orden.

—Una botella de sake, una de cerveza. Una porción de yakitori, una de oden y una de kara-age. Y un menú por favor —pido y volteo hacia mi compañero—, ya veremos que más quieres probar luego.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido? pareces en tu ambiente.

—No tanto como crees, pero es un lugar que nos gusta mucho para reunirnos con amigos. Mira, allí es donde están los tatami, pero tienes que hacer una reserva y solo vale la pena si logras juntar unas cinco personas. Normalmente no te piden hacerlo, pero este lugar se maneja de esa manera.

Wolfram mira con curiosidad una mesa cercana donde hay un pescado crudo cortado en tiras que incluye cola y cabeza.

—Eso se ve fantástico —dice admirado, a parecer no tiene problemas con que su comida lo observe desde el plato.

—Sí, la verdad que sí. Pero aun no nos han ascendido, así que mi sueldo no da para tanto.

—Yo puedo pedirlo, aunque insistieras en pagar pasé por el banco antes de venir para tener efectivo.

—Realmente no puedes aceptar una invitación, ¿verdad? Si he dicho que yo invito, yo invito y punto.

Él aprieta los labios levemente y mira hacia otro lado porque ha sido regañado. Parece que su forma de ser amable es no retrucarme cuando algo le molesta. La mesera nos ha traído la toalla caliente para limpiarnos las manos hecha un rollo sobre una plancha de bambú, pero Wolfram espera a ver que hago antes de tocarla.

—Esto se llama oshibori, pensé que lo recordarías del vuelo, últimamente se ha vuelto popular en todos lados además de los bares y restaurantes.

—Creo que lo recuerdo, pero no entendí para que era. Durante el viaje la pasé mal así que no presté mucha atención.

—¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Una señora te conversaba?

—Si —Wolfram suspira pesadamente—, estuvo bien durante un rato pero luego se volvió insoportable, no me dejaba ni siquiera pedir algo a la azafata.

—Felicidades, eres popular con la tercera edad.

—No me hace feliz.

Llega la bebida y la comida, sé que él ha probado el sake antes pero decido ir por lo tradicional primero. Soy de comer mucho, a veces llego a comer tres raciones, pero no tengo un interés particular por la comida a diferencia de Wolfram que parece disfrutar bastante de la gastronomía. Esta es la primera vez que salimos por nuestra cuenta desde que volvimos a Tokyo, así que he apostado por lo seguro para que le guste. Poco a poco me he ido interesando e realmente entablar amistad con esta persona.

—¿Y qué hiciste para navidad al final? —le pregunto casualmente.

—Fui a ver la decoración de la que me hablaste. Fue impresionante, no sabía que hacían ese tipo de cosas aquí. Estuve paseando por el centro donde todo estaba cubierto de luces LED, incluso encontré un Godzilla gigante comiendo un árbol.

—¿Enserio? Este año no he ido al centro de Tokyo en estas fechas, así que no sabía que habían armado algo como eso. La mayoría de los paseos decorados se repiten, porque los caminos de luces con los arboles encendidos son populares para las parejas, es bastante romántico.

—Sí, estaba lleno de parejas, si no me hubieras comentado que aquí navidad es una fiesta romántica no lo hubiera entendido del todo. La gente es bastante fría, es complicado saber cuándo están juntos, cuando son un par de hermanos, o solo amigos. Apenas y se toman de la mano.

—Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso. —Incluso me avergüenzo de pensarlo y me froto la nuca con la mano en un gesto demasiado típico de mí. No es que nunca haya andado de la mano con una novia por la calle, pero siempre me hace sentir raro.

—Luego de eso, fui a visitar un edificio que tiene un paseo de compras y puedes salir a la terraza, la vista de las luces de lejos era genial desde ese lugar. No había notado hasta ese momento que los paseos formaban figuras de LEDs azules y blancos. —Wolfram hace una pausa y me muestra lo que estaba comiendo—. Esto está realmente bueno, ¿qué es? ¿Calamar?

—Es pulpo.

Noto Wolfram ha aprendido que tiene que comer dejando caer el excedente de salsa sobre el tazón de arroz blanco que sirven de acompañamiento. Eso no se lo he enseñado yo.

—Me encanta el pescado, pero extraño mucho la carne.

Si recordara el nombre de la comida extraña que menciono durante el goukon le preguntaría que era.

—¿Estás acostumbrado a comer mucha carne? ¿Es verdad que los filetes en occidente son realmente enormes?

—Comúnmente si, comía mucha carne, todo el tiempo, en todo. Pero la comida en Alemania varía mucho según el territorio, no es todo embutidos y cerveza como todos piensan. Solía comer bastante conejo y jabalí en ocasiones especiales.

—Una vez comí jabalí en un viaje, era chico y no me gusto para nada, la idea fue de mi padre y lo odie por obligarme.

—Ah, a mí me ha gustado.

—Tal vez debería volver a probarlo —le digo mientras termino la primer brocheta de Yakitori antes de cambiar de tema—. Tu apellido es el nombre de una ciudad Alemana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no nací ahí, ni tengo nada que ver con su historia o algo parecido.

La persona que hizo esta misma pregunta antes fue una mujer, Clara, con quien trabajamos en el proyecto a distancia. Pero esa vez Wolfram había estado muy reacio a responder nada acerca de sí mismo.

—Pero como tiene el mismo nombre que yo, mi tío me llevo a visitarla durante unas vacaciones cuando tenía 17. Paseamos por el castillo y como fue durante Septiembre estaba abierto el mercado del vino y también me hizo visitarlo. Desde ese momento tome cierto gusto por el vino, creo que fue porque realmente lo admiraba.

Suena como una persona que respeta mucho, supongo que todos teníamos ídolos a esa edad y en su caso era parte de su familia. Wolfram parece estar en confianza conmigo, sonríe bastante y ha bajado la guardia sin cuidar su apariencia como normalmente suele hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hiciste para navidad? —me pregunta—, ¿conseguiste una cita? Realmente hay muchísimas más cosas para hacer en pareja que solo.

—No este año, y aunque el año pasado conseguí una cita a último momento no es de mis mejores recuerdos.

De lo que hablo es de la última fatídica relación que tuve y que solo había durado un mes. No es que me sienta especialmente triste por la perdida, peor últimamente he estado recordándolo más seguido. A diferencia de la anterior a esa, que fue una ruptura mutua, fui dejado, y de una forma algo cruel por cierto. Pero en el fondo siento que me lo merecía, porque cuando antes había decidido acabar una relación porque sentía que no amaba a mi pareja y era lo mejor para ambos, no se me ocurre otra cosa que embarcarme tas un tiempo en una nueva relación sin reflexionar demasiado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que necesito cierto nivel de compromiso o no puedo estar contento. Eso fue lo que hartó a esta última chica para la cual una cita navideña y mi insistencia en vernos seguido fueron cansadoras.

Ella dijo "eres molesto", y eso aún me hacer torcer los labios de recordarlo. La próxima vez que salga con alguien me asegurare de conocerla bien primero, tal vez incluso empezar como amigos. No más sorpresas.

—Este año fui a casa de mis padres. —Cambio un poco el rumbo de la conversación para no agobiar a nadie con mis lamentos—. Seguramente suene como un niño de mamá y algo tonto para alguien de mi edad, pero he estado contento dedicándoles más tiempo. Supongo que soy un tipo familiero.

—No veo porque eso sea algo malo. ¿Ellos estaban felices de verte?

Eso me saca una pequeña risa al recordar como son mis padres y que él no puede imaginarlo.

—Sí, tenemos una relación muy buena. A veces paso algunos días con ellos, la casa es grande estando solos. También pude ver a P un rato.

—¿Quién es Pi? —Wolfram utiliza la misma pronunciación en inglés que yo uso siempre.

—Ah, cierto, nunca te dije el nombre de mi perro. Se llama pochi, pero ya está viejo para un nombre como ese de cachorro, así que cuando se volvió adulto comencé a llamarle solo P. Es un perro callejero, lo encontré en la calle cuando aún iba a la universidad y me lo quedé.

—Entonces fue afortunado, porque se notaba que lo tratas bien.

—Tal vez incluso lo he mimado demasiado. No tuvo tiempo para aprender a vivir en la calle porque cuando lo recogí estaba en una cajita y tenía el tamaño de mi mano.

—Eso es demasiado pequeño para estar sin su madre. Mi hermano mayor es apasionado de cuidar animales, y sé que no puedes destetarlos antes de los 45 dias.

—Sí, tenía menos de 45 días, así que una vecina que tenía una perra con crías me permitió meterlo entre la camada hasta que el veterinario considero que podía comer por su cuenta. No sé quién podría ser tan cruel como para tirar un cachorrito tan pequeño a la calle.

—Algunas personas suelen desechar a los animales cuando son una molestia, así como también lo hacen con los ancianos. —Wolfram se limpia las manos después de terminar una brocheta de Yakitori y se sirve un trago por su cuenta y me sirve a mí también—. Es bueno que te preocupes por ambas coxas, aunque no lo creas, hace la diferencia.

Wolfram sonríe y me siento halagado por esta persona hermosa. Suena mi celular y me apresuro a sacarlo de mi bolsillo trasero y miro la pantalla. Es Muraken. Me quedo pensando si debería contestar o no en este momento.

—¿No vas a atender? —me pregunta Wolfram y como veo que no hay problema lo hago.

—Sí, disculpa un momento —le digo, pero no me levanto para ir a hablar a otro lado—. Hola.

—_¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? Estaba por cortar porque pensé que me atendería la contestadora. ¿Dónde estás? Suena ruidoso._

—En un izakaya.

—_¡Oh, genial! ¿Cuál es, el de siempre? Justo te llamaba para ir a tomar un trago y ponernos al día, hace mucho que no salimos._

—Sí, es el de siempre, pero estoy con un amigo —es la primera vez que llamo a Wolfram amigo en voz alta tan casualmente, me siento estúpidamente contento de definirlo de esta manera—, pero no lo conoces.

—¿Y que porta? Preséntame. ¿O es que te molesta que vaya?

No es que a mí me moleste, pero me parece descortés. Tapo el micrófono un momento y le pregunto a Wolfram: —¿Te molesta si viene un amigo?

El parece sorprendido y veo algo de confusión en su mirada, me da la leve sensación que estaba pensando en irse porque yo daría la noche por terminada.

—No, no hay problema.

—¿Cuándo vas a llegar?

—En unos quince minutos, estoy cerca. ¿Entonces no hay problema?

—No, nos vemos.

Cierro la tapa de mi celular y acepto la bebida que me ofrece Wolfram, ya hemos pasado a la botella de cerveza y se ha vaciado hasta la mitad solo en dos vasos. Le hago una seña a la camarera para pedir dos botellas más.

—Murata Ken —le digo a Wolfram—, fue mi compañero en secundaria media, nos reencontramos en secundaria alta y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —me sorprende su pregunta, pero me doy cuenta de que no puede calcularlo de acuerdo a nuestro sistema de educación.

—Casi 16. Nos reencontramos de una forma un poco atípica, pero esperare para que llegue así puede contártelo él. Ken es muy suelto para conversar, así que no te hagas a la idea que será difícil tratar con él como lo ha sido conmigo.

El me mira incrédulo. —No me pareces difícil de tratar. Creo que tienes muchos problemas de autoestima, Yuuri. —Wolfram se ríe de mi ostentando su sonrisa del millón de dólares y se levanta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, ya vengo.

A los pocos minutos que el desaparece veo en la puerta entrar un hombre joven con un chaquetón de pana verde oscuro, es el mismo color que el tapizado de las sillas. Muraken viene directo hacia mí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué paso que estás dándote la buena vida? ¡Y no me invitas! —bromea al ver la mesa llena de platillos y botellas mientras pone una mano en mi hombro a modo de saludo—. ¿Dónde está tu amigo? No lo espantaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Me crees capas de echarle.

—No echarlo, espantarlo —me dice y se ríe mientras me palmea la espalda. Él siempre es así de directo y jocoso.

Veo de reojo que Wolfram está mirando de lejos y le hago una seña con la mano para que se acerque. Ken me sigue la mirada mientras se saca el abrigo y se sorprende.

—¡¿Ese es tu amigo?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? No me lo esperaba.

—Es impactante, ¿verdad? Es tan distinto a nosotros que en comparación somos el día y la noche.

Wolfram ya está bastante cerca como para escucharme claramente y Murata se enoja conmigo.

—Shibuya —hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos que si él no usa mi nombre de pila es porque está por regañarme—, no necesitas ser tan directo, estás siendo maleducado. Aunque creo que debo disculparme por ser quien saco el tema.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo de raro. —Wolfram ha levantado la barbilla y su tono está lejos de ser amistoso.

—Estas poniendo caras y actuando engreído de nuevo. No necesitas ponerte tenso porque ya no estamos solos.

Mi brutalidad asombra de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, pero Wolfram solo se ruboriza un poco al sorprenderse y extrañamente se suaviza por completo.

—Wolfram Bielefeld. Yuuri me ha hablado de ti un poco, es un gusto conocerte —le dice a Murata y utiliza una pequeña reverencia en vez de extenderle la mano. Parece que ha reflexionado sobre su actitud anterior y ahora actúa con modestia.

—Murata Ken. Mi amigo aquí también me ha hablado un poco de ti, ¿trabajan juntos verdad?

No me levanto para que Ken se siente a su lado, si queda algún mínimo atisbo de incomodidad entre ellos eso terminara de suavizarlo.

—Sí, somos compañeros.

—Dime una cosa —dice Ken y me mira con malicia—, de casualidad, ¿ya te ha invitado a ver béisbol?

—¿Béisbol? No. ¿Te gusta el béisbol? —me pregunta Wolfram mirándome curioso.

—¿Enserio nunca jamás te ha hablado de béisbol?

—No. Me estoy perdiendo de algo —pregunta Wolfram al leer entre líneas que algo pasa entre Murata y yo internamente.

Ken solo se ríe y me felicita. —Bravo, Yuuri, ¡has hecho un amigo y no has nombrado la palabra béisbol ni una vez! Es completamente increíble.

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz con mis pasatiempos! —le recrimino abochornado.

—Él es realmente fanático a muerte del deporte, nació y su padre le puso una pelota en la mano. Solo lo dejó durante unos años en secundaria, pero como es más fuerte que él termino volviendo al ruedo por su cuenta. Ha sido capitán de varios equipos pequeños, incluso en la universidad. ¿Te gusta el deporte Wolfram?

Murata usa su nombre de pila sin dudarlo, la curiosidad de Wolfram acerca del nuevo tema de conversación que yo nunca he sacado hace que no le importe en lo más mínimo.

—¿El deporte? Sí, me gusta.

—Yuuri me ha contado que eres de Alemania, ¿en la universidad suelen practicar algún deporte?

—No lo sé, durante la universidad practique esgrima pero no fue en el campus. También solía jugar polo.

—¿Polo? ¿No es eso que se juega a caballo? —pregunto asombrado.

—Sí, se juega montando. Es el deporte favorito de mi tío, así que me interesé en el desde chico.

—¡Wow, eso suena impresionante! Jamás he montado un caballo. —En realidad una vez monté un pony, pero mejor no hablemos de esa experiencia, todo fue dolor y lágrimas—. Y el esgrima suena interesante también, pero supongo que no es como el kendo. Estuve a punto de ingresar al club de kendo en la secundaria, había un sempai que admiraba como capitán, pero me decidí por el béisbol.

—Los deportes que practicas suenan muy distintos a los nuestros —comenta Ken mientras nos sirve un vaso a todos—. ¿Y ahora estás practicando algo?

Me acabo de dar cuenta que Murata lidera la conversación de una manera que nadie puede sentirse incomodo, incluso cuando no sabe absolutamente nada de Wolfram ya ha encontrado un tema de conversación. Gracias a esto estoy conociendo un nuevo aspecto de él.

—Estoy jugando rugby cada un par de fines de semana con un grupo del gimnasio.

Así que Wolfram va al gimnasio. En realidad se nota, si uno mira con atención cuando solo está usando una camisa se puede notar a simple vista que tiene músculos bien formados bajo la tela. Un cuerpo como ese no es el de alguien que se la pasa sentado en la oficina y en su casa leyendo.

—¿En serio rugby? No es un poco brutal, te puedes romper la nariz fácilmente.

Wolfram sonríe con aires de suficiencia ante lo que Murata está implicando, a mi no me parece del tipo flojo que no pudiera aguantarlo, pero con su apariencia tampoco creo que quiera lastimar su rostro o su cuerpo.

—No es como si fuéramos profesionales, lo tomamos con calma, pero es un ejercicio muy completo. Aunque de vez en cuando puedes darte un golpe feo no es la idea ser tan rudos. Además, como lo juegan aquí no se parece en nada a como he visto jugarlo en las reuniones de mi familia. Eso sí era brutal.

—¿Realmente es un ejercicio tan completo? ¿Sacas mucho musculo? Todos los jugadores que he visto son una mole —pregunto algo interesado, no puedo con mi interés especial sobre el entrenamiento del cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta el rugby? —me pregunta Murata frunciendo el ceño—, con lo que me ha costado que jugaras un partido de futbol de vez en cuando me asombra que te interese otro deporte como ese.

—No estoy realmente seguro de que sea para mí, solo me ha dado curiosidad. Y tampoco es como si fuera tan cerrado, he jugado muchos deportes al menos una vez. No puedo decir que lo odio si no lo he probado. Incluso he ido a un campo de golf una vez.

Solo fue por insistencia de Shouri, y me aburrí horriblemente. Gracias a dios a diferencia de él yo no lo necesito para entablar mejores relaciones laborales. Así que nunca volví a pisar uno de esos lugares.

—Y qué hay del kendo —interrumpe Wolfram con mucho interés—, lo has nombrado antes y se muy poco sobre eso. Usan un equipo muy completo, ¿verdad? En esgrima también usaba un traje con casco, pero aunque me recuerda al de kendo no se parecen en nada.

Luego del cambio de tema de Wolfram, nuestra conversación va y viene entre risas y cervezas. Murata se pone alegre rápido y pide dos botellas más a la camarera agitando la mano con fuerza.

Nos vamos del tema deportes y terminamos hablamos del periodo Edo, del Shinsengumi, los samuráis, un poco sobre los ninjas. Luego avanzamos hasta a la revolución occidental entre risas y bromas a una velocidad que no le damos tiempo a entender todo a Wolfram. Pero él se divierte e incluso hace preguntas como cuando estamos solos, nos ha sorprendido a Ken y a mí varias veces con su conocimiento sobre cosas del Japón antiguo.

Me gusta el grupo de tres que se ha formado. Ya nos estábamos llevando bien, pero ¿es este realmente el nacimiento de una nueva amistad?

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis conocimientos sobre deportes son muy pero muy básicos. Hice una pequeña búsqueda para aprender detalles, más que nada sobre béisbol porque no me quedaban claras las posiciones o las reglas, pero me lo tomé con calma. En este capítulo se habla bastante de deporte en general, pero lo mantuve simple aunque siempre uso referencias reales, incluso durante los partidos, así que léanlo relajadamente y por favor no busquen detalles porque hago agua con este tema (risas).

Otra noticia breve: reedite el capítulo 1 para mejorar la continuidad de la historia, las fechas son más claras, se comentan los meses que pasan y cuánto tiempo lleva Yuuri conociendo a Wolfram en el trabajo. Para el lector curioso pero que no quiere releer de nuevo, él entró en Junio y ahora están en Enero del año siguiente, bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?

Es todo, vamos con el capítulo, que falta poco para que comience el romance.

Gracias por sus mensajes, cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a los detalles de la historia, o errores que vean, no duden en decírmelo si quieren.

~Red Glasses Girl

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

Me siento un poco tonto, como de vuelta a la primaria, aunque ya soy un hombre adulto. El pequeño Yuuri Shibuya de cuatro años mira a ese chico que parece interesante jugar en el arenero, y realmente quiere ser su amigo, pero no tiene idea de cómo acercarse.

Mi compañero extranjero trabaja silenciosamente en sus tareas. Lo conozco bastante bien para saber cómo se desenvuelve y calcular el curso de sus acciones, también se sobre algunas de sus cuestiones privadas, unas pocas manías y un montón de tontos detalles cotidianos que aprendo de él en la oficina. Y por trabajo, o por ocio, ya hemos compartido varias salidas fuera de este edificio. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no somos tan, tan cercanos como parece.

Me paro y voy a mirar por la ventana un momento, noto que él observa de reojo mis movimientos, pero pierde el interés cuando me quedo medio sentado sobre el archivero.

Afuera hay un día bonito, hay nubes en el cielo pero el sol brilla y la temperatura parece un poco más agradable que otros días aunque seguimos en invierno. Estamos comenzando la primera semana de Enero, cobré mi sueldo y debería sentirme dichoso por tener más dinero, pero no deseo nada ni tengo pasatiempos caros en que gastarlo.

Si Ken me viera diría que estoy de nuevo deprimido, pero no es tan así, él exagera. Solo es que a veces me siento un poco decaído, y últimamente este sentimiento de soledad se ha hecho costumbre.

Vengo de una familia ruidosa y cálida. Hasta justo antes de comenzar a cursar en la universidad, me la pasé viendo mi vida invadida por mi madre y mi hermano, y la constante compañía agradable de mi padre. Luego me mudé al departamento donde vivo, y sobreviví al cambio abrupto y el desarraigo gracias a que mí día a día se llenó de mis compañeros de estudio para hacerme compañía. Algunos de ellos venían del instituto y otros fueron nuevos conocidos del momento, pero tenía contacto constante con la gente y ellos eran personas simpáticas que me arrastraban a abrirme con la gente.

Aún recuerdo el primer día que me mude. Tenía que mover mis cosas y el camión de la mudanza iba a llegar en cualquier momento, pero recibí una llamada de Asami donde por primera vez en mi vida escuche el ultimátum: _tenemos que hablar_. Entonces mi novia de ese momento, la primera y con la cual más he durado un record de dos años y medio al pasar con ella casi toda mi vida de instituto, termino desapareciendo como por arte de magia al irse de improvisto a Francia. La decisión fue mía, reflexionando sobre el asunto llegue a comprender que ella no me estaba dejando, sino dando opciones, y yo no elegí la que nos mantendría unidos. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con tomar un vuelo al otro lado del mapa. Simplemente la deje ir, y al día de hoy me sigo preguntando si de verdad la amaba tanto como decía.

Mi primer día en mi nueva casa paso conmigo sentado en un piso vacío lleno de cajas, solo, y profundamente triste. Terriblemente deprimente. Era como si me hubieran abandonado en una isla desierta y no tenía idea que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Tampoco me atreví a llamar a nadie, ni a Ken, ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermano. Solo me quede ahí toda la noche y recuerdo que salí a deambular a la madrugada por el barrio, solo para agregar un poco más de soledad a mi estado depresivo. Luego de eso me pasé unos días llegando a casa directo de clases para llorar mientras acomodaba las cosas. Y luego, mal que bien, se me pasó.

Mi vida no iba a parar por nada, el mundo sigue girando sin importarle lo que a uno le pase, y no es necesario tanto esfuerzo para moverse por inercia.

Ocuparme con el estudio y el béisbol fue mi salida para no enojarme tanto, aunque tuve una etapa complicada de no saber manejar mis frustraciones, pero luego pude realmente superarlo. El que más ha sufrido mis cambios de humor ha sido Ken, y gracias a eso tiene un gran lugar en mi corazón, él es como parte de mi familia.

Al día de hoy Asami y yo seguimos en contacto, aunque hace algunos meses que no sé nada de ella, de vez en cuando me escribe por email, o yo le cuento algún aspecto importante de mi vida. Le gusta chatear, pero yo no soy para nada dado a ese pasatiempo.

La entrada a mi vida de independencia fue así de desordenada, pero aprendí a disfrutarlo y de algún modo me he acostumbrado a pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo solo. Murata insiste en que si hubiera podido, hubiera preferido compartir un piso conmigo, porque tiene la idea de que dejarme solo me vuele más introvertido de lo que ya soy. Tal vez tenga razón, y por eso he intentado conseguir a alguien que llene ese espacio, pero mi record personal de fallos me ha demostrado que tampoco soy bueno en las relaciones amorosas por más que intente. Realmente no sé qué hacer con eso, ¿se supone que uno espera que la persona adecuada llegue?, ¿o tengo que seguir probando a tientas con mucha gente hasta que alguien encaje más o menos bien conmigo y conformarme con eso? Mi problema es que tengo una sensación de ser incapaz de amar a alguien tan profundamente como me gustaría.

Ya habiendo llegado Enero, cumplo un año sin salir con nadie, solo tuve un desliz a mitad del año pasado donde me interesé en una camarera, pero no pudo ser porque esa chica ya estaba saliendo con otra persona. Y además de eso, nada. Últimamente no estoy ni siquiera interesado en el sexo. Suspiro desganado. Supongo que debería ser triste para un hombre admitir que se siente de ese modo, pero en realidad no me preocupa tanto.

A pesar de mi convicción sobre estar mejor por mi cuenta que mal acompañado, me siento solo. Debe ser por eso que estoy intentando llenar algún vacío buscando nuevas amistades.

Mi compañero de trabajo y yo hemos empezado a dar los primeros pasos para entablar una verdadera amistad. Wolfram me cae muy simpático, y realmente estoy interesado en conocerlo mejor, pero no estoy seguro de si él se siente del mismo modo. A veces la gente se cae bien, pero no por eso se desarrollan amistades duraderas o tan íntimas.

—¿Qué te pasa, murió alguien?

Tengo al sujeto de mis pensamientos a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta, él sonríe con humor como si tratara de levantarme el ánimo. Pero parece que mi cara no es buena porque palidece por un momento.

—¿Realmente no muro nadie verdad? —me pregunta preocupado de haber metido la pata, su voz flanquea un poco y pierde al sonrisa.

—No —me rio y se tranquiliza—, es solo que no me siento muy bien hoy, creo que debería salir a tomar aire.

—¿Estas enfermo?

Simplemente estoy poniendo excusas, mi problema es más anímico que físico, pero no es algo que pueda explicar en detalle.

—No lo creo. O eso espero. Solo estoy decaído, es el día.

Wolfram me analiza un poco. Aunque no me toque, gracias a su escrutinio me siento como si me estuviera examinando el médico de cabecera. Él tiende a ser bastante dominante todo el tiempo, pero su actitud es más relajada cuando está en confianza. Observa por la ventana un momento parado a mi lado, luego de un rato suelta una pregunta casual.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

Los fines de semana solo corro al amanecer y me dedico a hacer mi rutina completa de ejercicios, luego me tiro en el sillón a ver películas malas y extrañar a mi perro. Eso si no es que visito a mis padres o rara vez veo algunos amigos por la noche.

—No.

¿Por qué carajo estoy tan decepcionado de ser tan aburrido? Realmente necesito espabilarme, hoy voy a ir a la caja de bateo a sacar volando pelotas hasta que me quite esta nube negra que siento encima. Estoy algo enojado conmigo mismo en este momento.

—¿Te interesa jugar un partido de rugby el sábado? Nos falta gente, la epidemia de gripe ha afectado a unos cuantos.

Me sorprendo por la invitación, y mi primer pensamiento es rechazarlo, ya que en sí mi interés en ese deporte no pasa de ver por la TV un partido por curiosidad, no como para jugarlo. Pero las palabras que Ken forzó en mí mente durante toda la secundaria se reproducen como una vieja grabación: _Di que sí, por más que sea algo alocado, di que sí. Ve e inténtalo, ¿qué puedes perder? Siempre rechazas todo y luego te quejas de que te es complicado acercarte a la gente. ¡Pero siempre eres tú el que se aleja de todos y solo se interesa en sus propios pasatiempos!_

—Sí, me gustaría.

.

.

.

Al final, dije que sí y charlamos un rato animadamente sobre los detalles, pero durante el receso del café entre en pánico.

Vine directo a la caseta del baño a encerrarme y busqué a Muraken en el directorio de mi celular. Me siento como si hiciera algo malo a escondidas en este momento. No me atiende la llamada, así que insisto unas cinco o seis veces seguidas, pero recién para la séptima atiende.

—K-ken —mi voz salió aguda, casi como un lloriqueo.

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llamaste tantas veces? Nunca lo haces durante el horario del trabajo, ¿es una emergencia? ¿Te pasó algo?_

Lo noto preocupado, pero yo ya estoy en modo Turkish March balbuceando mis tontos problemas otra vez.

—¡Casi una emergencia! No, una emergencia. H-help me, Ken. Tienes que ayudarme, escucha. Wolfram me invito a un partido del deporte ese que le gusta, y como siempre me dices que tengo que decir que sí para darle una oportunidad a las cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva, ser sociable y salir más de casa entonces le dije: _"sí, me gustaría"_, y él dijo _"oh, qué bueno"_, y me he comprometido para el sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Por favor dime que no tienes nada que hacer, por favor ven conmigo. No conozco a nadie y no sé cómo demonios se juega al rugby. No pensé en ello en el momento, pero, ¿qué pasa si son todos extranjeros musculosos? ¿He? ¿Qué pasa con eso? Me veré como un palillo abandonado en medio de un bosque de robles, voy a ser pequeño y torpe al lado de mucha gente que no conozco, y voy a hacer algo estúpido seguramente. T-tienes que detenerme. ¿O no puedes? Oh dios, ¿qué hago si no puedes? ¿No viajaras a Hong Kong de nuevo, verdad? Tal vez debería quitarme el saco y salir en camisa fuera, creo que hace suficiente frio para enfermarme, pulmonía seguramente, aún hay algo de nieve…

—_¿Ya terminaste?_

Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que su oreja no estaba en el teléfono hasta ahora.

—S-si…

—_Sábado a las cinco dijiste, ¿verdad? ¡Cuenten conmigo!_

Me colgó.

.

.

.

—¡Holaaa! —El saludo de Ken es demasiado alegre para el ceño fruncido de Wolfram. Su rostro claramente pregunta: _¿qué hace este aquí?_

—Cierto, Wolfram, invité a Ken. Espero que no te importe, dijiste que les faltaba gente así que pensé que estaría bien avisarle.

Soy un asco para mentir, pero me ha salido bastante natural la evasiva. No es del todo desacertado, realmente Wolfram me contó que les faltaba bastante gente y cuantos más mejor, pero es muy descortés no haber avisado.

—¿No le dijiste que venía? —me recrimina mi amigo.

—Medio que me olvidé…

Estuve intentando suprimir mis nervios, y también estaba un poquito emocionado de que mi compañero extranjero se interesara en compartir un pasatiempo fuera de la oficina conmigo, así que realmente me olvide de este detalle

—Lo siento mucho.

Wolfram se cruza de brazos y suspira por la nariz. —Está bien, no es como si me desagrade que viniera, me ha sorprendido solamente. En realidad, me alegro, la última vez que salimos fue bastante divertida. Es bueno volver a verte.

La sonrisa que le dedica a Murata es muy agradable, está siendo incluso un poco tímido, nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo con otra persona. ¿Tan bien le cae Ken? Solo se han visto una vez antes, ¿o es que han intercambiado direcciones de email o algo? Suprimo mi curiosidad con algo de dificultad e intento no pensar en eso.

El lugar donde estamos es un aledaño del gimnasio donde Wolfram entrena. La cancha cubierta no es tan grande, pero el lugar se ve nuevo y limpio, con pasto sintético del bueno y las líneas bien pintadas en color blanco. Por lo que llegué a ver del interior donde tienen las máquinas, el edificio es amplio, bien iluminado y con un aire un poco ostentoso para mi gusto. Es el tipo de lugar donde siento que la mayoría va a lucirse más que a entrenar enserio.

Para mi sorpresa, el resto de las personas que van llegando para formar los equipos son en su mayoría japoneses o medios, es decir, con descendencia occidental tanto como japonesa. Nada de tipos forzudos y musculosos enormes, son todos tipos normales y bastante jóvenes, a excepción de dos que les doy una edad más tirando para los 40. Igualmente, me siento aún más cómodo con Ken haciéndome compañía, pero ya casi no estoy nervioso.

Wolfram se vuelve a acercar a nosotros luego de hablar con algunos de sus conocidos, viste pantalones cortos y medias gruesas hasta arriba de las pantorrillas, su camiseta está lejos de ser ajustada y le va un poco larga. Se ve bien en ropa deportiva, pero no parece un jugador de rugby, y también está lejos de parecer un gimnasta ostentando sus músculos entrenados. Esto refuerza la sensación de simpleza que suele transmitirme siempre a pesar de su apariencia avasalladora, no es del tipo de persona vanidosa que no me cae bien. Muraken y yo estamos usando ropa similar deportiva, aunque no combinamos con el resto de la gente que ya está acostumbrada al conjunto estilo rugby que parece gustarle a todos.

—¿Leíste la reglas que te pase? —me pregunta Wolfram yendo directo al punto.

—Sí, y se las reenvié a Ken, creo que él las sabe mejor que yo a esta altura.

Mi amigo hace un gesto de pulgares arriba con ambas manos y sonríe.

—Estaba todo muy claro, ¿la escribiste tú mismo? Imagino que eres muy ordenado con el trabajo si también le pones tanto empeño a tus pasatiempos —comenta Murata.

—No es como si me hubiera esforzado tanto para preparar eso —se defiende con sincera modestia.

Pero Wolfram sí es ordenado y muy meticuloso, es parte de su personalidad y lo aplica tanto para el trabajo como para su vida diaria, según acabo de descubrir. Su balance es un tanto extraño respecto a la importancia que le da a las apariencias, a veces no logro comprender del todo qué clase de educación ha recibido y si eso tiene que ver con algunos detalles de su personalidad o la manera en que se comporta. Tiene lo que se llamaría porte, siempre parado de forma correcta y transmitiendo un aura de importancia naturalmente. Yo sentado aquí en la banca, desgarbado y con el cuerpo suelto, no me puedo ni comparar aunque me esfuerce.

Es fácil ver como atrae a las personas, y como suele resultar bastante simpático —si tiene ganas de serlo—, le es fácil relacionarse con cualquiera. Parece llevarse más o menos bien con varias personas de este lugar, pero no lo noto realmente cercano a ninguno. Un tipo joven, japonés, de pelo corto y puntiagudo se acerca, es el jugador con quien más lo he visto conversar desde que llegamos.

—Hola, lamento no haber podido acercarme a saludar antes —se disculpa algo agitado. Asumo que es alguna clase de organizador porque ha estado yendo de aquí para allá hablando con varios grupitos conformados—. Soy Keiji Matsumoto, trabajo como entrenador en este gimnasio, y como pueden ver, en mi tiempo libre también me la paso aquí dentro.

Esta persona es cálida y simpática por naturaleza, tiene una de esas sonrisas que te hacen bajar la guardia al instante. Me recuerda un poco a un viejo capitán del instituto que solía admirar mucho.

—Mucho gusto, soy Murata Ken.

—Shibuya Yuuri.

—Gracias por haber venido, Wolfram me dijo que vendría un compañero de su trabajo, pero me alegra ver tú también has traído un amigo.

Este hombre se dirige a Murata pensando que el invitado sorpresa soy yo.

—Oh, no, yo no soy quien trabaja con Wolfram.

—Ah, ¿no? Lucían bastante cercanos —dice sorprendido.

Sé que soy callado, pero ¿qué?, ¿no luzco como si fuera quien más lo conoce?, porque así es en realidad. Había comenzado a sentirme levemente excluido pero el entrenador me mira de forma amigable y se dirige a mí directamente.

—Entones tu eres el amigo de Wolfram —dice alegre—, he escuchado alguna que otra cosa de ti. Él es algo reservado, pero he logrado que me cuente un poco de lo que hace en el trabajo.

Wolfram no parece molesto de que hable de él de ese modo, este tipo es suficientemente agradable como para que perdone sus intromisiones en su vida personal.

—Lo soy. —Es mi única respuesta, no me siento con ganas de ser tan hablador en este momento.

El entrenador tiene piernas grandes, sus cuádriceps están muy marcados e incluso sus pantorrillas lucen enormes bajo las gruesas medias de lana. Seguramente además de jugar al rugby es corredor de largas distancias, o ciclista. El resto de su cuerpo luce apenas fornido para la media.

—Oh, bueno, veo que necesitan de mi otra vez —se lamenta observando hacia atrás. Es imposible tomar su repentino cambio de interés por otro grupo como descortesía gracias al aura de calidez natural que porta, ni tampoco parece ofendido por mi falta de soltura—. Espero que se diviertan. Estén listos porque en un par de minutos deberíamos estar comenzando a armar los equipos. No se preocupen por los detalles, no es una práctica seria.

La comisura de sus labios apenas se curva, pero se nota que sonríe por la forma en que se arquean sus ojos, es como una especie de guiño cómplice para los principiantes. Se va tan rápidamente como llego después de darnos la bienvenida.

Como me he quedado mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba tardo en darme cuenta que Wolfram me observa, no puedo leer del todo su mirada, pero estoy acostumbrado a recibirla. Sé que él debe estar pensando que soy demasiado callado con la gente nueva, porque es el tipo de mirada analítica que todos mis amigos de la universidad solían darme al principio. Pero en el caso de Wolfram no la siento reprobatoria, es más del tipo calma y curiosa.

Él me dijo durante nuestra salida al izakaya que no le parecía una persona a la cual es difícil aproximarse. ¿Has cambiado de parecer sobre mí al darte cuenta de que realmente soy bastante reservado cuando quiero?

.

.

.

Las reglas fueron simples de comprender por escrito, pero soy un poco patoso para ponerlas en práctica a la primera. Me hubiera gustado ver al menos un partido con anterioridad para observar y analizar los movimientos de los jugadores, soy de los que absorben todo el conocimiento mirando y he logrado desarrollar habilidades bastante buenas para comprender y organizar a la gente de mi equipo. Siempre y cuando se trate de béisbol, claro.

¿He mencionado que fui capitán repetidas veces? No he tenido grandes logros, pero durante un magnifico verano de tercero de secundaria alta cumplí mi sueño de participar en el All Japan Baseball Tournament, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida como deportista. ¡Y también salí en TV un par de veces durante las intercolegiales! Impresionante, ¿a qué si? Suficiente de mis aires de estrellita, no es como si se lo haya contado a muchos igualmente, no me gusta hacer tanto alarde siendo luego tan tímido. Es algo embarazoso que mi madre aún tiene guardados los videos.

Estoy realmente agradecido de que no estamos jugando con tipos fornidos y demasiado duros, luego de que nos agachamos antes de comenzar sigue un buen golpe durante el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, y el resto del tiempo aunque se corre mucho es un deporte de contacto. Creo que si mi contrincante no tuviera un físico parecido al mío, y yo no estuviera algo entrenado como para resistirlo, hubiera rebotado e ido directo al piso a la primera. Si él hubiera sido una mole, yo tendría que haber sido también una mole para estar a la altura.

Pero no me gustan los músculos exagerados, mi constitución física es delgada y me esfuerzo por mantener un balance similar en todo mi cuerpo. Mis rutinas están pensadas con mucho cuidado, me ha tomado años conocer en detalle que es lo que mejor se adapta para tonificar ciertas partes específicas de mi cuerpo. Pongo mucho énfasis en mis pectorales, porque mi pecho es plano naturalmente y me cuesta conseguir resultados en esa zona. A diferencia de eso, mis abdominales requieren poco esfuerzo, solo hago tres series ligeras y basta para marcarlos. Estoy algo orgulloso de mi estómago en forma de barra de chocolate, siempre fue parte de mi anhelo del cuerpo perfecto desde que era un adolescente. Respecto al resto, tengo dos rutinas para compensar las otras zonas: arriba los trapecios, deltoides y bíceps, y abajo los cuádriceps, abductores y pantorrillas.

Daah, sueno como un friki del fisicoculturismo. Si Shouri me escuchara me revolearía un libro por la cabeza exigiendo que entrene las neuronas tanto como todo el resto.

No soy tan vanidoso como me estoy haciendo ver, pero realmente he disfrutado mucho los halagos de algunas de mis parejas respecto a mi cuerpo. Incluso tengo grabado en el recuerdo un momento donde Meimi, una universitaria con la que salí durante cuatro meses, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verme con ropa holgada y al sacarme la remera por primera vez frente a ella gritó _"oh, por dios, no esperaba eso"_. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír siempre que lo recuerdo, ese tipo de reacciones infla demasiado el ego masculino. Y no es que tenga que compensar algo en otros sentidos, pero debo admitir que soy bastante normal ahí abajo, así que sumar puntos extras nunca viene mal.

Mi cerebro parece luchar mis bajones emocionales enviándome recuerdos agradables de momentos de éxito, pero la vida real intenta absorberme de nuevo.

Hablando de entrenamiento, este movimiento repetitivo de agacharme y cargar contra mi oponente una y otra vez es similar a hacer sentadillas. Ahora comprendo porque muchos de estos tipos tienen piernas tan fornidas. Agradezco tener muchísima resistencia, correr largas distancias con frecuencia hace que ahora pueda aguantar esto mucho mejor que Murata aquí a mi lado. Los últimos años se ha puesto un poco más en campaña para mejorar su salud y se ha anotado en un gimnasio, pero jamás fue del tipo atlético. Este deporte es demasiado duro para alguien tan blando como Ken. Ah, cierto, el solo ha venido aquí por mí, otra vez he arrastrado a mi amigo a algo innecesario, debería compensarlo de alguna manera…

No estaba mirando, cargue con el cuello torcido observando aun a mi amigo y navegando en mi propio mundo.

De repente siento un dolor increíble. Algo se rasga y se rompe. Ingreso aire a mis pulmones con un "hiii", un sonido ventoso que me sentir como si los tuviera perforados. Era un codo, y creo que el segundo impacto que me tira de espalda al piso es el resto del cuerpo que venía detrás. Es algo así como ser atropellado por un camión de doble acoplado, o una locomotora de esas antiguas de metal macizo, si es que puedo imaginar cómo se siente algo como eso. Mi cabeza golpea el piso y en vez de pasto sintético se siente como cemento, siento a mi cerebro golpear las paredes de mi cráneo y me atraganto, no he hecho tiempo a poner los brazos para amortiguar la caída.

Jadeo y miro a mi alrededor durante un segundo. Oh, ¿estrellitas como en los dibujos animados? El piso y el techo giran y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

Mis ojos están cerrados y escucho voces lejanas, como una conversación alejada del lugar donde duermo. ¿Debería decir: _"cinco minutos más, por favor"_?

Alguien grita enojado.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Que no ves que es una práctica, como vas a cargar tan fuerte, esto no es un campo de batalla! ¡Es nuevo, no sabe jugar! ¡Casi lo matas al embestir como una bestia!

—Bueno, bueno, ha sido solo un accidente.

Abro mis ojos para ver qué pasa. Wolfram se ve descontrolado, su cabello se agita con el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras la discusión continua. ¡Pero que temperamento! Es bastante intimidante, comprendo lo que sienten quienes dan un paso atrás.

Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con los graciosos ojos negros de mi mejor amigo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Te diste una buena. —Murata sonríe como si todo fuera muy divertido, aunque como lo conozco puedo ver a través de esa expresión y sé que está preocupado—. Te fuiste de este mundo por un par de minutos. ¿Te puedes mover? Esos golpes en la cabeza son feos.

Cabello rubio y ojos verdes cristal aparecen en mi campo de visión, mi amigo extranjero se inclina sobre mí agarrándose las rodillas. Sus cejas de color claro forman una V y su boca tiene una mueca de disgusto.

—¡De verdad que eres débil!

¡¿Es esa tu forma de consolar al herido?! ¿Qué clase de persona cruel le dice eso a un convaleciente?

—Hey, ¿me estas escuchando? Yuuri. ¿Estas despierto? Hey… Supongo que no hay caso…

—¡No, no le pegues! ¡Está despierto, está despierto!

Aun me cuesta procesar que está pasando, pero la mano de Wolfram esta aun en el aire mientras sostiene el cuello de mi camisa con la otra y mira a Murata poco convencido. ¡¿De verdad ibas a cachetearme?! ¡¿De verdad?!

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Hum. —Él me suelta y se queda arrodillado a mi lado.

Estoy sobre el pasto donde caí, ahora recuerdo el golpe y el dolor en mis costillas relampaguea por mi pecho. Estaba distraído, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Mi agresor está parado a lo lejos, me doy cuenta que es la persona a la cual Wolfram estaba gritándole hace un rato. Otros de los jugadores se han alejado y temo que el ambiente se vuelva extraño, no quiero ser la causa de que no vuelvan a invitarlo aquí.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario preocuparse —le digo a Ken y volteo hacia Wolfram—. Deberías ir a disculparte con ellos.

Él se sorprende y luego rueda los ojos hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño, siempre actúa de esa forma si digo algo como para regañarlo.

—Ya lo sé —es lo único que dice de forma ruda, parece que le cuestan estas cosas.

—No te quedes esperando, es mejor si vas ahora, si lo evades ellos van a malinterpretarte.

—Deja de sermonearme. —Wolfram se levanta con marcas de pasto en las rodillas y me da la espalda para irse hacia el grupo de nuevo—. Solo estaba preocupado.

Cierro los ojos llamando a mis fuerzas para levantarme, me siento mejor ahora. Me ha sorprendido con eso último que dijo, sus palabras me han levantado el ánimo. Me siento en el pasto un momento y como todo está bien me paro con un poco de ayuda de Ken, pero creo que no soy yo quien lo necesita ahora a su lado para apoyarlo.

—¿Puedes ir por favor con Wolfram? Me gustaría ir a aclarar las cosas, pero creo que necesito ir a sentarme a la banca un momento. Además, eres mejor para mediar y esas cosas.

—¿Estás preocupado de que comiencen a ignorarlo? —Ken sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando—. No sé si ese realmente sea el caso, parece llevarse bien con todos. Pero si te deja tranquilo, iré a ver qué pasa.

Me siento un rato y algunas personas del equipo se acercan a ver si estoy bien del todo. Estoy algo preocupado por la repercusión interna del golpe, pero mi atención está un poco dispersa en tratar de escuchar que es lo que está pasando a lo lejos. No parece que haya mayores problemas, y por lo que veo fue buena idea enviar a Ken con Wolfram. No sé si realmente necesita un asesor japonés para que la comunicación sea efectiva, después de todo estamos fuera del trabajo, pero al menos me deja tranquilo.

Murata vuelve primero y se sienta a mi lado desplomándose en la banca de madera, parece que le ha venido bien tomar un respiro al parar el juego, no está acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio junto.

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte, no sé por qué has decidido adoptarlo como si fueras una niñera, pero Wolfram no es tan tonto, ¿sabes?

No puedo responder, la persona de la que hablamos viene hacia aquí de nuevo. Wolfram se para frente a mí y aunque parece tranquilo tiene un poco de esos aires de engreído que tanto me molestaban al conocerlo por primera vez.

—Realmente tienes un temperamento problemático, ¿he? —le digo siendo un poco duro, estoy halagado porque se preocupara, pero sigo desaprobando su actitud de antes.

Oh, ¡su cara! Se me escapa una risa, incluso llega a verse bastante tierno en este momento, nunca lo había visto ruborizarse de esa manera. Sus labios forman una línea apretada y luego se recompone frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza con las manos en las caderas.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —responde un poco a regañadientes.

Bueno, al menos lo aceptas. Y con tu actitud algo linda, aunque temperamental, parece que todos te han perdonado.

.

.

.

Tenía la sensación que después de lo que pasó el sábado, tal vez mi compañero de trabajo perdería el interés en mí, pero hoy a la mañana me ha saludado como si nada y no ha hecho ningún comentario acerca de eso. Hasta ahora.

Tenemos bastante trabajo así que he estado concentrado en la pantalla de mi computadora durante la mayor parte del día, y como estoy algo entumecido me estiro, el dolor punzante en mi lado derecho hace que me quiebre de lado con un quejido.

Al mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, Wolfram levanta la vista, parece normal, pero luego de un momento la seriedad de sus bonitas facciones se tuerce en una mueca. Ya no puede contenerlo y suelta una carcajada apagada y ronca, se cubre los dientes con una mano pero igual puedo ver que se muerde el labio mientras sonríe ampliamente. ¿Que demonios es esa risa? ¡No es para nada como la que usas cuando te rodean otras personas! Además, ¡¿qué, te estabas aguantando pero ya no soportas el reírte a costa mía?!

—¡¿Q-que es tan gracioso?! ¿Tengo monos en la cara acaso?

Está algo tentado, nunca vi una expresión de diversión tan exagerada en él. Apoyado con el codo en la mesa se inclina de lado, su mano aun cubre su boca pero solo con ver sus ojos se le nota que se sigue riendo. Que él me encuentre tan gracioso me avergüenza un poco.

—Eres más delicado de lo que creía, eso me sorprendió un poco —se burla de mí serenándose un poco. Rueda la silla para alejarse de la computadora y relaja su postura. Yo también estaba pensando tomarme un pequeño descanso.

—No soy así de débil, entreno todos los días, ¿sabes? Tsk —chasqueo la lengua enojado, realmente no sé qué impresión tiene este hombre de mí.

—Huuumh… —Wolfram no parece tomarme en serio realmente, pero ver su actitud completamente relajada me alegra un poco. Juega con una lapicera entre los dedos y me observa un momento—. ¿Fuiste al médico al menos?

De hecho lo hice, estaba un poco preocupado y pensé que un chequeo no vendría mal. Incluso me hicieron una placa, así que realmente puedo quedarme tranquilo. No tenía nada, pero como han pasado unos días mi cuerpo bajo esta camisa es un arcoíris verde, violeta, azul y amarillo. Aun me duele la cabeza cuando me peino, pero no tengo chichones.

—Sí, fui. Solo son golpes, nada grave.

Wolfram sonríe de forma más cálida curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Me caí de un caballo una vez. Me golpee el codo, la columna y la parte trasera de la cabeza. La parálisis duró al menos media hora y no podía moverme, pero luego solo quedé con algunas magulladuras y unos raspones sobre cada vertebra en la espalda en forma de línea punteada. Aunque en el momento me llevé un gran susto luego no pasó nada. Pero algo como eso también puede resultar en accidentes graves.

Me gustaría preguntar si por eso es que se preocupó tanto como para ponerse a gritar a todo el mundo. Parece que aunque se muestra algo distante, es una persona que tiene en cuenta a los demás. No sé si deba preguntarle o no, pero realmente quiero hacerlo.

—¿Vas a volver a jugar con ellos? Te disculpaste, así que supongo que no dejaran de invitarte, ¿cierto?

El me mira curioso gracias a mi pregunta, parece algo sorprendido.

—Tengo una práctica este sábado —me dice sonriendo confiado—. Tu no me conoces mucho, pero no es raro que me emocione un poco durante las practicas. No es la primera vez que pasa algo como eso, tiendo a gritar bastante cuando soy quien dirige, están acostumbrados. Suelen decir que soy raro, bastante diferente a cuando no estoy en el campo de juego, pero que les levanta bastante el ánimo, así que están bien con eso. Aunque esta vez fue algo diferente todo está bien con ellos.

Me siento un poco mal por haberme tomado la libertad de asumir cosas de nuevo sin conocerlo. No puedo más que solo imaginar cómo se comporta durante esos partidos, apenas llegue a la mitad de un juego antes de darme el golpe, así que al final es como si no hubiéramos experimentado la actividad juntos. Tengo más recuerdos de Ken desfalleciendo poco a poco que de Wolfram en el campo.

—¿Sales con ellos a veces a algún otro lado?

—No, la mayoría nos juntamos los fines de semana para jugar algunos partidos, pero solo unos pocos son amigos fuera del gimnasio. Nunca hemos ido a comer o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, parecía un lindo grupo.

—Les caes bien sabes —su expresión es un poco más seria, ¿está tratando de levantarme el ánimo o algo? No estoy seguro de si últimamente demuestro demasiado que ando decaído—. Matsumoto dijo que puedes volver cuando quieras aunque no seas cliente del gimnasio. También dijo que lo llevaste bien la mayor parte de la práctica aunque era la primera vez que jugabas, yo no puedo decir nada porque no estábamos cerca como para saberlo. Voy a reenviarte su email luego, solo tienes que escribirle si quieres volver a ir, eso si no temes romperte la cabeza de nuevo.

—Gzz, estaba distraído, ¿ok? No es como si fueran tan rudos, y en realidad fue algo divertido, pero no estoy seguro de que el rugby sea lo mío. Aunque me ha gustado estar en un equipo, hace mucho no juego con otra gente, me gusta practicar pero siempre lo hago solo. Tal vez debería buscar algo similar en un club donde hagan béisbol.

—Nunca he jugado béisbol, pero a veces lo veo.

—¿Te gusta ver partidos? —no puedo evitar preguntar un poco emocionado. Cálmate un poco Shibuya Yuuri.

—Sí, me gusta. No suelo ver más que las noticias o deportes. Tal vez de vez en cuando alguna serie, pero más que nada películas. Por lo demás, no uso demasiado la televisión más que para hacer ruido, no me gustan los programas de variedades.

—¿Conoces los Saitama Seibu Lions?

—¿Es ese un equipo de aquí? Estoy más familiarizado con los americanos que los japoneses.

No puedo evitar sonreír, él es como una hoja en blanco que me pide que escriba en ella. No está mal si le enseño solo un poquito sobre béisbol, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Estoy realmente impresionado con la aceptación y el genuino interés que Wolfram ha demostrado sobre mis gustos. En cierto punto creo que es gracias a que somos un poquito más parecidos de lo que creía.

A él realmente le gusta el deporte, sus conocimientos son muchísimo más amplios que los míos, y aunque gracias a eso tiene un panorama general más grande sobre el tema no tiene conocimientos profundos sobre ninguno en particular. Me ha contado cosas de boxeo, natación e incluso sumo. Por lo que imagino, Wolfram hace zapping en la TV entre canales de deporte y mira lo que encuentra sin demasiado interés en particular. Pero gracias a su mente abierta, ha recibido bien mis largas charlas sobre béisbol sin mostrar un ápice de aburrimiento.

Normalmente intento contenerme, porque suelo cansar a la gente con mis conversaciones unilaterales, pero él me escucha tan paciente cada día que no puedo evitar soltar la lengua de a poquito. Eso tampoco parece molestarle, así que incluso he hablado de estadísticas y esas cosas que a la mayoría le aburren.

He intentado interesarme un poco sobre lo que a él le gusta, pero aun no descubro que es lo que realmente le apasiona. Por el momento parece que disfruta las charlas ligeras sobre las noticias del día, y se ha enganchado con una serie de época que me gusta mirar los domingos, así que siempre que comienza la semana hablamos de eso.

En el transcurso de un mes el trabajo avanza con normalidad y nuestro proyecto crece lo esperado. Pero mi ánimo también ha mejorado, ya que no solo encuentro las charlas cotidianas como un incentivo, sino que esta relación de amistad hace que me sienta más contento de venir a este edificio cada día. Sé que no debo mezclar tanto una cosa con la otra, amistad y trabajo, así que a pesar de que disfruto de ello trato de mantener la cabeza fría y la relación laboral estable. Se puede trabajar con amigos, depende de la persona, pero hay que saber mantenerse ubicado.

Como esa idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza un poco, me he sentido tentado de volver a organizar alguna salida con Wolfram. Siendo que tengo claro que realmente me gustaría que nos volvamos cercanos, y él parece interesado de la misma manera, me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer algo osado.

Estoy un poco nervioso acerca de esto, porque voy a exponer el que se supone que es el peor lado de mí ante otra persona. Pero está bien, es como dice Ken, si después de esto no se espanta significa que gané un amigo verdadero. Pero primero tengo que encontrarlo.

.

.

.

Entro en la cafetería con la última novela policial que he terminado de leer. Mi compañero está sentado solo en una mesa alejada de las ventanas, el lugar está bastante vacío pero aún hay un poco de movimiento porque el almuerzo ha terminado hace poco y algunas personas hacen sobremesa. Hoy he comido fuera con un viejo compañero de la universidad que hace mucho que no veía, así que no he podido hacerle compañía.

—¿Comiste solo? —Me acerco por su espalda y mi voz lo sobresalta.

—No, Yamashita y Kobakawa acaban de irse. ¿Pudiste encontrarte con la persona que ibas a ver?

Apoyo el libro en la mesa pero lo mantengo de mi lado con la mano encima, tengo los tres tickets guardados dentro.

—Sí, almorzamos cerca de la estación, pero me demore un poco más porque aproveche para hacer un viaje antes de volver.

Tenía que ir hasta el centro hoy mismo o sino no haría tiempo a comprar entradas, pero no entro en detalles porque Wolfram cambia el tema.

—¿Es esa la novela que me comentaste?

—Ah, sí. La terminé ayer así que te la traje.

Noto que él quiere tomarla, pero mantengo mi mano encima del libro porque aún no puedo dárselo sin sacar las cosas de adentro.

Todo ha sido a las apuradas esta vez. Siempre que hay un partido que me interesa, compro entradas para mí y para Muraken al menos un mes antes. El staff de la boletería ya me conoce, así que confían en mí como para reservarme por teléfono y que pase a buscarlas cuando me sea más conveniente. Pero hoy decidí llamar tentando a la suerte y pedir una extra. Mi apuro supuso algunos problemas, porque el partido es este mismo fin de semana, pero como un favor personal el dueño del local me la ha conseguido e insistió para que la pasara a buscar hoy mismo. Así que este mes serán tres en vez de dos, si es que Wolfram puede.

Estoy nervioso de pensar que él tenga otro compromiso siendo que solo faltan dos días para el sábado, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Si dice que no, perderé el dinero, pero eso no me importa.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? El sábado.

La palma de mi mano se siente caliente sobre la tapa del libro, espero ansioso la respuesta mientras él desenvuelve una golosina dulce que ha guardado para el final.

—Depende de la hora, si es a la mañana, pues tengo una cita.

¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Realmente sorprendido! Y él lo ha dicho tan calmado que es demasiado cool para contenerme.

—¡¿Tienes una cita?!

Elevo la voz demasiado y algunas personas nos miran, me cubro la boca y me disculpo con la mirada con mi compañero, ¡pero aun quiero saber los detalles!

—¿Tienes una cita? ¿Enserio? No me contaste nada, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero si vas a salir con alguien entonces estarás ocupado el resto del día. ¿Es una mujer bonita? Ah, no se para que pregunto eso, tiene que serlo porque tienes un imán para las chicas lindas…

Wolfram se ríe divertido mientras yo balbuceo y le da un mordisco a su golosina. Ya está acostumbrado a la Marcha Turca.

—Tengo una cita con el dentista —aclara y mi emoción se hunde como el Titanic—. Te pusiste muy enérgico de repente, ¿tanto te gustan ese tipo de chimentos?

—¿Qué? No, no soy así de chismoso. Bueno… tal vez un poquito. Pero como nunca hablas mucho de esas cosas realmente me sorprendió, y creo que soy algo curioso. Pensé que habías encontrado a alguien. Eso es algo por lo que alegrarse, ¿o no?

—Supongo que sí —lo dice como si fuera ajeno al sentimiento de otras personas, no como s realmente le interesara—. Pero si vamos al caso, tú tampoco hablas mucho de tu vida amorosa.

—¿Estas curioso acerca de mí? —pregunto un poco asombrado.

—Un poco.

Calmadamente saca otra golosina de su bolsillo. ¡Hey! ¿No tenías que ir al dentista? ¿Qué haces comiendo tantos de esos?

—Bueno, creo a esta altura te habrás dado cuenta que no tengo nada interesante que contar al respecto. Llevo tiempo solo y no me estoy esforzando mucho por cámbialo, así que no tengo nada interesante que decirte realmente, no es como si no quisiera hacerlo. Si me intereso en alguien te contaré detalles sobre una chica bonita, pero mientras creo que seguiré siendo más de hablar de aburridas estadísticas de béisbol.

Wolfram sonríe divertido y entrecierra sus ojos un poco. —See, realmente eres el hombre enciclopedia.

Que él me escuche no significa que no se burle de mí de vez en cuando desde que ha descubierto que soy una especie de friki de mi deporte favorito. Pero su actitud es simpática, el soporta mis manías con gusto así como yo las suyas.

—Pero, no le veo nada de malo. Si estás contento no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a estar en pareja. Odio los hombres que aparentan o les gusta alardear demasiado sobre mujeres, especialmente si intentan indagar en mi vida privada sin conocerme. Al menos tú eres sincero con lo que te gusta.

Aprieto un poco los dedos sobre la tapa del libro, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco siempre que es así de sincero. No sé si Wolfram es consciente pero siempre tiene palabras para hacerme sentir cómodo.

—Así que, ¿tienes el sábado libre?

—Además del dentista, si, este fin de semana no tengo practica hasta el domingo.

—Hay un partido de los Lions por la tarde. Me gusta ir a ver sus partidos al estadio, y Ken siempre me acompaña, pero como hemos estado hablando bastante del equipo y te gusta pensé que tal vez querrías ir.

—Sí, claro —me dice con mucho interés—. Pero no queda casi nada de tiempo para la fecha, no creo que pueda conseguir una entrada, ¿o es que no venden tanto?

Eso me hace reír. —Se agotan rápido si no compras anticipadas o haces una reserva, yo compro siempre por adelantado.

Con más confianza saco los tickets del libro y le extiendo uno, Wolfram lo toma con curiosidad y sin entender.

—Compre una para ti también, por si decidías ir.

Está genuinamente sorprendido, observa el papel durante unos segundos y me mira. Su voz suena suave y emocionada como si este fuera el mejor regalo. —Gracias.

Sus ojos claros están brillantes y me muestra la sonrisa más linda que le he visto poner hasta ahora. Wolfram es como el sol, me envuelve con su calidez.

.

.

.

Y aquí estoy, parado frente al estadio solo con mi camiseta polo azul marino y blanco, y una chaqueta que no pega para nada conmigo. Siento que la gente me mira, me debo de ver estúpido seguramente, me siento acalorado y con un poco de vergüenza.

Como sé que Ken tiene buen sentido de la moda, y Wolfram mejor ni hablemos, y lo único limpio y cómodo que me quedaba en casa para usar hoy era un buzo roñoso y desgastado que nunca tiré porque me he encariñado… tuve que desempaquetar esto que me regalo Shouri hace como dos años. Es el tipo de ropa semi formal que él usa, no la que a mí me gusta, sus regalos siempre son más apegados a sus propios gustos, o al ideal que él quiere modelarme. Sé que si le pusiera un poco más de ganas a arreglarme me vería un poco más apuesto, pero sinceramente la ropa ostentosa no va con mi personalidad, y no tengo idea de cómo vestirme con estilo y que sea cómodo.

Aunque siendo sincero, este polo de algodón es un poco ajustado, pero es suave, y como que me gusta. Tal vez uno o dos talles más grande…

—¡Lo siento, me retrase un poco! ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Ah, claro, si soy yo el que dice esa frase te ofendes y me gritas _"otra vez con tu dialogo de parejita"_, ¿pero si eres tú el que viene y me lo dice todo meloso está todo bien?

Si sentía que la gente me miraba estando solo, ahora que ha llegado Ken como siempre empeora. Creo que el staff del estadio que ya nos conoce nos considera la pareja gay del año a esta altura.

—¿Qué te pasa, estas susceptible hoy? Y que hay con esa ropa, es la primera vez que te veo bien vestido para ir a ver un partido. ¿O es que te vestiste para alguien especial? No me hagas ponerme celoso, nunca te pones ropa bonita cuando vienes conmigo.

—¡Cállate Ken! ¡Es un polo que me regaló Shouri, no tenía nada más que ponerme! Y qué demonios es eso de ponerte celoso, incluso lo dices haciéndote el tierno.

Mientras las bromas de Muraken se salen de control porque hoy está más enérgico que de costumbre, veo una silueta conocida observando de lejos.

—Oye, ¿ese no es Wolfram? ¡Hey, Wolfram! —le llamo y él recién se acerca—. ¿Qué hacías allá solo esperando?

Él se ve abochornado, tímidamente ladea la cabeza. —Como estaban discutiendo, pensé que estaba por interrumpir algo, así que decidí esperar un poco.

—¡¿A-a-algo?! ¡¿Qué algo?! ¡Aquí no hay ningún algo!

Suponía que hoy mi amigo extranjero comenzaría a considerarme un poco rarito por mi afición al béisbol, no rarito por andar en algo con su mejor amigo. Murata no ayuda al reírse tontamente a mi lado.

—No piensas que soy gay, ¿o sí? ¿Porque pones esa cara y te quedas callado? Idiota, ¡di algo!

Hace un rato me sentía medio inhibido pero me he puesto tan agitado que incluso he llegado a ser tan agresivo como para insultar a Wolfram. Lo que me sorprende es que a él le ha importado poco y nada.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que te veo con un tipo.

—¡Eso fue un enorme malentendido!

—¿Qué, qué cosa con un chico? —pregunta Ken medio perdido pero demasiado curioso, su sonrisa me enferma—. Yuuri, ¿te pasaste de bando y no me dijiste? ¿Puede ser que después de tantos años te diste por vencido con las mujeres y decidiste ampliar tus horizontes?

—Ah, pero suena como una idea coherente. Dicen que hay más mujeres que hombres en el planeta, pero no hay por qué descartar el porcentaje de hombres. Estadísticamente, deberías tener más suerte ahora. —Wolfram agrega sus datos innecesarios a esta conversación, y es la gota que rebalsa el vaso.

—No, listo, ya está. Yo no hablo más con ustedes. No los conozco.

Me enojo, me doy la vuelta y me voy para el estadio.

—¿Por qué se enojó? No es tan malo, al menos yo no voy a juzgarlo.

—Ay, Wolfram, con todo lo que lo que le he aguantado todos estos años, que salga con un tipo o con una chica fea, creo que ya da lo mismo.

—¡Quieren callarse de una vez ustedes dos!

.

.

.

Todavía estoy ofendido con mis dos acompañantes. Me han intentado sobornar con una bolsa de maní y una gaseosa, me siento más como un animal del zoo que en una salida con dos amigos. Como tenía hambre, he aceptado el maní.

Como un par sin sacar mi vista del campo, me inclino hacia adelante. El lanzador del otro equipo es terrorífico, ya van tres outs seguidos y no puedo creerlo. Los Lions lo tienen difícil en este partido. Estoy completamente absorbido por todo esto, no me como las uñas pero si mis botanas una atrás de la otra. Me atraganto. Una mano me entrega una gaseosa, agradezco brevemente y se la devuelvo luego de unos tragos.

¡Cuarta, quieta, sexta y séptima entrada! ¡No avanzamos nada! Me muero, no hay otra manera de que levanten este partido sin un par de home run, y tendrían que ser de los buenos, unos _grand slam _como mínimo para anotar cuatro carreras de una sola vez. El entrenador está nervioso, lo comprendo totalmente, lo veo sudar y sudo yo también con él.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos... —Estoy mascullando incoherencias y como ya no me queda maní casi desde que comenzó el partido solo sigo estrangulando la bolsita de papel que está hecha trizas. —Vamos, ¿porque no corres?, esta regalada esa base. ¡¿Porque no la robas de una vez?!

Enojado y sobreexcitado me doy vuelta buscando el apoyo de mi amigo al lado mío para quejarme en compañía.

—¡¿Lo estás viendo?! ¡La segunda base esta desierta…!

La persona a mi lado es Wolfram, y se está riendo divertido, pero me da la espalda, en el asiento siguiente está Ken. Ambos hablan alegres y ensimismados en su conversación, se nota que tienen buena química entre ellos. Wolfram se deja ver suelto y relajado, sin dejos de ninguna de sus máscaras que usa para la gente que conoce poco, pese a que solo ha visto tres veces a Murata en todo este tiempo.

Vuelvo la vista al campo, llego a ver una jugada importante por los pelos, se anota una carrera a favor de los Lions y el jugador que observaba antes no solo avanza a segunda, sino que se roba tercera en un osado intento por compensar el titubeo de antes. Pero estoy distraído, es la primera vez que durante un partido en el estadio estoy más interesado en lo que está pasando en las gradas. La gente se emociona y grita, con este ruido solo recibo retazos inentendibles de la conversación a mi lado y más risas.

Aprieto un poco la bolsita y al relajar los músculos se me escurre de los dedos cayendo entre mis piernas, solo la miro un momento, la recogeré luego porque ahora me siento… Vacío. Estoy… triste.

Comienza la novena entrada y me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota.

Se supone que invité a ambos para venir a ver el partido juntos, y lo único que he estado haciendo es vivir en mi propio mundo e ignorarlos, obviamente ellos continuaran sin mí. Vuelvo a mirar y apenas veo el contorno del rostro de Wolfram mientras habla de algo en voz apagada como si fuera privado, me gustaría saber que es, pero me da miedo interrumpir. Murata ladea la cabeza desde el tercer asiento y me mira, Wolfram lo nota volteando a verme. Y sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Volviste al mundo real! —Me extiende un vaso de gaseosa con la mano que lleva su reloj dorado—. ¿Tienes sed? Aún queda un poco, como te ahogaste hace un rato te lo reservamos.

Tengo la boca seca, pero no es por el maní. Me tomo el resto de gaseosa caliente y sin gas con ganas, no me importa que sepa horrible. Me siento entrar en modo inhibido, tengo ganas de no volver a hablar más de nada, como una tortuga encerrada en su confortable caparazón. Pero no debería hacerlo, así que poniendo a un lado por un momento mis inseguridades me atrevo a tantear el terreno con miedo de la respuesta.

—¿De que estaban hablando? —Intento sonreír un poco para que no se me note el cambio de humor repentino. Mi efusividad murió, apenas veo el partido de reojo aunque sé que me estoy perdiendo el final.

Este es el momento en donde si él me dice _"ah, no es nada"_, sentiré que se aleja kilómetros de distancia. No es una sensación nueva, ya la he sentido antes, con otras personas que he intentado entablar amistad pero al verse desilusionadas cambiaron de parecer alejándose de repente. Lo escrutinio un poco con la mirada, mantengo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. No soy una persona inocente, tanteo a la gente y les pongo pruebas para decidir el curso de mis acciones.

—¿Recién? —pregunta Wolfram y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento para que todos quedemos dentro del campo de visión, estando en el medio él nos tapa a uno o al otro—. Resulta que tenemos algo en común del trabajo, Ken estuvo en la misma compañía que yo hace un tiempo.

—Pero con años de diferencia —aclara Murata.

—Solo estábamos compartiendo experiencias, pero de repente terminamos poniendo cosas en la balanza y hasta comparando los sueldos que ofrecían.

Wolfram se ríe, implica que la conversación se les ha ido de las manos, el tema sueldos es algo bastante personal a menos que lo mantuvieran como algo generalizado.

—Es esa compañía de la que te hable una vez, la agencia de turismo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, durante el goukon.

Él se muestra muy complacido de que lo recuerde y sonríe divertido. —Estábamos algo entonados así que no sabía cuánto me escuchaste realmente.

—¿Ha? ¿Cómo es eso? Pero si escuche todo, el que estaba pasado de copas eras tú, no yo. ¿Y qué paso, pagaban bien o no?

—La verdad nos sorprendimos —dice Murata—, porque al final de cuentas parece que era lo justo y no había mucha diferencia entre los puestos. Pero había un rumor general de que se arreglaban los pagos depende la conveniencia de la empresa por la persona, y tal vez alguien nuevo cobraba el doble que tú que estabas hace un año.

—A mí me llegó el mismo rumor, pero como no tenía nadie cercano dentro para corroborarlo no pude saber si era o no verdad. Era tomar lo que me daban, o dudar e intenta conseguir algo en otro lado. Pero no podía darme el lujo de esperar más tiempo sin trabajo en ese momento, así que con mal o buen sueldo tenía que tomar lo que me ofrecían. No estaba tan mal, alcanzaba para vivir y un poco más. Pero no puedo compararlo con SAG realmente.

No voy a entrar en detalles porque es un tema delicado, pero realmente me siento incluido en la conversación. —Después del último aumento estoy bastante conforme, no me parece que estén desnivelados los sueldos en nuestra compañía…

Mis ojos se van hacia el campo. ¡Home Run! Oh, por dios.

—¡Home Run! —grito y me levanto, aprieto el vaso vacío de gaseosa en la mano y se me vuela la tapa, no puedo agarrarla y cae entre los asientos. Me siento mal por no guardar mi basura para tirarla luego, pero estoy emocionado mirando lo que pasa y me olvido enseguida—. ¡¿Es un grand slam?! ¡En serio es un grand slam!

—¿Qué es un grand slam? —me pregunta Wolfram, como la gente cercana a nosotros también se paró al verme, Ken y él me acompañan.

—Había jugadores en todas las bases, todos anotan carreras, ¡son cuatro al mismo tiempo! —explico rápidamente, no puedo entrar en detalles ahora mismo—. ¿Cómo está el marcador? ¡Están ganando! ¡Han dado vuelta el partido! Solo queda un bateador designado…

Estoy fuera del mundo de nuevo, sé que lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, me estoy alejando de ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así. ¡Lo siento mucho chicos, soy incurable!

—No te esfuerces, lo perdimos de nuevo —escucho a Ken consolar a Wolfram—, viste que te dije que un hombre o una mujer no importa, nada puede ser peor, porque ahora es béisbol sexual.

—¡¿Qué mierda le has estado diciendo Murata?!

—¡Ah! ¿Aun estabas con nosotros?

El último jugador hizo un foul y erró la segunda bola, pero a la tercera la golpea y se va… se vaaa, ¡se va del campo! La sigo con la vista como si fuera eterno y voy conteniendo la respiración, el cielo es vasto y nada la detiene. El jardinero central corre hacia atrás pero al poco tiempo ya ni se molesta, y los otros dos jardineros se llevan las manos a las gorras y se las quitan para verla alejarse.

—¡H-home Run! ¡Home run! ¡El segundo del partido! ¡Ganan los Saitama Seibu Lions! —la voz del relator es lo único que necesitaba para perder el control del todo.

.

.

.

Estoy tan, tan feliz. Realmente ganaron el partido, ¡un giro del destino de última hora! Es increíble.

Sostengo la tapita de la gaseosa, el vaso aplastado y la bolsita de maní rota, pude conseguir toda mi basura para ser un buen ciudadano y tirarla como corresponde en el basurero. Estamos esperando unos minutos mientras Muraken va al baño.

Cuando Wolfram me mira sonrío ampliamente, no puedo contener esta blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja después del resultado del marcador a última hora. También estoy un poquito contento porque al final creo que mis preocupaciones anteriores respecto a él eran infundadas, sigue igual que siempre.

Se le escapa una risa y niega con la cabeza como si yo no tuviera remedio. —Sabes, es bueno ver que estás así de contento.

Su comentario me impresiona un poco. —¿Por qué?

—Estas últimas semanas te veías decaído, pensé que estabas pasando por algo. Pero creo que solo he estado sacando conclusiones apresuradas, en realidad, no te conozco tanto como para asumir cosas sobre ti por mi cuenta.

Está apenado, creo que está tratando de disculparse por algo, pero no me molesta su intromisión en mis asuntos del todo.

—Puedes preguntarme entonces. No es como si no fuera a contarte. ¿No te parece que ya somos así de cercanos?

Wolfram sonríe con las manos en sus bolsillos y agacha la cabeza un poco. Es su sonrisa cálida, uno de sus encantos que a mi parecer rompería corazones.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —dice Muraken al volver—. Estaba pensando en comprar otra bebida, hay una máquina expendedora aquí a la vuelta.

—Eso estaría bien, estoy un poco sediento —dice Wolfram.

—Bien, yo invito. Ustedes compraron las bebidas de hoy así que esta vez me toca a mí. —No cuento la bolsa de maní porque eso fue a modo de disculpas.

Es una máquina de las grandes, tiene latas y botellas de muchas variedades.

—Yo quiero el jugo de uva, pero la de la botella verde, no me gusta la morada, sabe cómo a chicle. —Ken se queja pero a pesar de tener 33 años es lo mismo que a sus 15, sigue tomando esas cosas dulces y coloridas. Aún es un adolescente por dentro.

Aprieto los botones y elijo un café frio para mí, la marca que me gusta no es tan dulce y no he visto ninguna otra bebida que me llame la atención.

—¿Qué quieres tu Wolfram? —le pregunto, él está cerca del vidrio inspeccionando las opciones.

—Mmmh, esa, cappuccino. —Wolfram no parece estar seguro, me da la impresión de que le cuesta leer algo.

—Sí, es cappuccino —le confirmo y elijo las opciones en la máquina expendedora.

—Este cliente —dice algo decepcionado—. No sabía que podías sacar bebidas calientes de estas máquinas.

—¿Nunca has tomado café en lata? Es bastante típico en invierno, si estas apurado es una buena solución contra el frio —comenta mi amigo.

—No, nunca he sacado nada caliente. Y ese café esta frio. —Se refiere a la botella que tengo en la mano—. Y es raro ver que haya café, solo estoy acostumbrado a ver latas o botellas de jugo o gaseosa, incluso de té, pero jamás café o cappuccino. Creo que debería haber intentado usar más seguido las maquinas, pero no estoy acostumbrado a otra cosa que comprar en el konbini porque es más cómodo.

Él mira mi bebida con demasiado interés. Ah, bueno, ya estamos grandes para nadar pensando demasiado en algo como los besos indirectos, y supongo que compartir una bebida lo ve como algo normal al no ser japonés, los extranjeros no son tan reservados. Cuando se la extiendo hace lo que esperaba, toma un trago sin un dejo de duda y me la devuelve. Antes de arrepentirme tomo de nuevo y ya no tengo que preocuparme por estar incómodo con esto.

Nos terminamos las bebidas conversando un poco sobre los detalles del partido. Hay varias cosas que tengo que explicarle a Wolfram sobre las reglas y los detalles, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no debe haber entendido ni la mitad de lo que pasaba en el campo, y yo no he sido amable como para acompañarlo durante el partido e ir explicándole las cosas. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos pueda dejar de ensimismarme tanto, pero es que este ha sido un partido especial y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por lo entretenido que era.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Me gustaría quedarme pero la práctica mañana es temprano, y hoy he estado fuera todo el día. —Wolfram se despide y se va. Estoy contento de que hasta el último momento se notó que la ha pasado bien.

.

.

.

Muraken y yo caminamos a paso lento hacia la estación de trenes. Es aun temprano, no son ni las ocho de la noche, la calle interna por donde cortamos camino es tranquila y casi no hay gente. Solo un par de negocios pequeños siguen abiertos y las luces encendidas en su interior iluminan las calles.

—Oye Ken —llamo a mi amigo casualmente—. ¿Qué piensas de Wolfram?

—¿Qué pienso de él? ¿En qué sentido?

—Solo que piensas de él. Ya has hablado un par de veces con él, me refiero a como lo ves como persona. ¿Qué piensas de él?

Caminamos un poco más mientras Murata hace una mueca con la boca mientras piensa.

—Bueno —comienza hablar mientras se quita sus anteojos y los limpia un poco. Hemos parado un momento en una esquina cercana a la estación—. Me parece una buena persona. Es sincero, sino no hubiera hablado conmigo de la forma que lo hizo, y parece cómodo con nosotros como para compartir un poco de su vida. Sabes, mientras estabas en la luna y conversábamos me comentó sobre los problemas que tuvo en su anterior trabajo, no era el lugar ni el momento para entrar en detalles, pero me sorprendió que expusiera al menos un poco de sus errores cuando se nota que es una persona reservada y bastante orgullosa. También mencionó algo acerca de tu rol en relación con él en el trabajo, no me dijiste que hacías de mediador entre ustedes y el cliente. Sabía que trabajaban juntos, pero no que dependían tanto el uno del otro.

—No es tan así como parece. Wolfram trabaja bien solo, y me sorprendió que también lo haga en equipo. Incluso cuando no nos llevábamos para nada bien, al punto de odiar vernos las caras, él nunca se metió con mi trabajo ni intento causarme problemas. Cuando nos reasignaron juntos pensé que trabajar a la par sería distinto que solo compartir una oficina, pero él se mantuvo correcto. Funcionamos juntos, y aunque es verdad que tenía sus problemas no es alguien que necesite supervisión constante. Creo que le enseño más cosas cotidianas y tonterías de lo que puedo enseñarle sobre trabajo.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente de nuevo, la avenida que tomamos al doblar la esquina es un tanto más transitada. Ken mete las manos en los bolsillos y continúa hablando.

—Wolfram parece temperamental y es bastante alegre, pero aunque es joven ya se lo puede considerar un hombre maduro. Mal que bien nosotros también deberíamos considerarnos de ese modo.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco de eso. Murata y yo nos conocemos demasiado bien, creo que a nuestros ojos claramente nos vemos el uno al otro como esos chicos de secundaria metidos en el cuerpo de tipos adultos. Él también sonríe un poco y me da una de sus miradas cómplices porque sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

—Como sea. Lo que me gustaría decir Yuuri es que me alegro que lo conocieras, y me sorprende que lograras acercarte tanto a alguien, más aun a una persona como Wolfram. Aunque para mí ha sido fácil relacionarme con él, me sorprendió que tú te sintieras cómodo con como es. A primera vista su apariencia es algo digno de admirar, ¿he?

Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere con eso, y si me lo preguntara de nuevo aun no podría decir cómo es que he logrado superar su aspecto como para tratarlo tan naturalmente. El dios dorado de la oficina incluso mantiene a raya a las mujeres que no se consideran a la altura como para acercarse.

—Bueno, es que realmente me interese en ser su amigo, Wolfram me cae bien y es simpático. Al principio pene que era un pedante, pero después no resulto ser tan malo. —Ya no me siento tan inseguro, pero igualmente me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Ken sobre esto—. ¿Crees que él realmente está interesado en entablar una amistad conmigo? Digo, una amistad de verdad, algo cercano. Tal vez no como tú y yo, pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Muraken cambia su tono un poco de repente, ya no es tan alegre sino serio y cargado de compromiso.

—Sabes, a veces me preocupa que siendo como eres de perceptivo tengas tantas inseguridades. ¿Realmente crees que él hubiera venido aquí hoy si no estuviera interesado en conocerte mejor? No creo que sea el tipo de persona que malgasta su tiempo libre en gente que no le importa. Y no quiero prejuzgar, pero me da la sensación de que Wolfram está algo solo y busca compañía. Y creo que tú te sientes igual.

Él puede leer directo a través de mí con sus inteligentes ojos negros, no me queda otra opción que correr la vista y observar el piso mientras camino.

—A veces me preocupa que tengas pocos amigos. Sé que te ves con algunos de los muchachos de vez en cuando, y si se trata de mi es fácil arrastrarte fuera de tu casa, pero tiendes a deprimirte con facilidad y te aíslas de las personas rápidamente. Pero eres un buen tipo Yuuri. Si solo trataras de tener un poco más de confianza no te sería tan difícil. Wolfram ha logrado ver tu lado bueno a pesar de tu estúpido caparazón, deberías agradecer que sea una persona tan perceptiva y paciente. ¡Incluso ha superado la prueba del béisbol! Y créeme que no es fácil venir aquí y aguantar como te pones durante los partidos.

Muraken se para dos escalones más arriba que yo en las escaleras de la estación, se da la vuelta y me enfrenta con una mirada severa como si quisiera regañarme.

—Te recomiendo una cosa Yuuri, y escúchame bien porque lo digo enserio. No dejes morir esa amistad.

Sonrío, lo pienso, y asiento con la cabeza sin tanta confianza. Pero puedo aceptar su consejo, creo que aunque no me lo hubiera dicho de forma tan directa ya no podía contenerme más después de todo, ya había decidido que dejaría de estar temeroso de dejarme conocer realmente. Pero escuchar las palabras directamente de la boca de Ken me llenan de una sensación de seguridad increíble, no hay duda de porque es mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota de la autora:  
**Estas son las aclaraciones sobre comida y curiosidades japonesas de este capítulo.

**Anko: **an (餡), anko (餡子). Es una pasta dulce hecha de unas judías rojas llamadas azuki. También le suelen llamar solo _an_ al sabor.

**Dorayaki: **(どら焼き、銅鑼焼き). Es un tipo de dulce japonés que consiste en dos bizcochos de forma redonda (este tipo de pan se denomina kasutera en Japón) relleno de anko y chocolate. Se prefiere comer junto con una bebida porque son secos; el complemento más usado es el té.

**Kaitenyaki:** (回転焼き). Es un panecillo relleno que se hace con una masa parecida a la del panqueque o hot cake. Se prepara en festivales o en la calle en el momento, la fuente donde lo hacen tiene unos agujeros donde se vierte la masa, se pone relleno de an, chocolate o crema y se echa más masa y da la vuelta para sellar. El resultado tiene la forma de un cilindro chato relleno, su contextura es esponjosa. Personalmente, tuve el placer de comerlos, y puedo decir que es de mis golosinas favoritas, ñam.

**Manjuu: **(饅頭, まんじゅう, o Manjū). Es una golosina tradicional japonesa. Es un tipo de mochi, pastel de arroz molido, hecho con una masa de harina y polvo de arroz y relleno de anko. Es muy popular el de té verde, de ese color y sabor por fuera, relleno de an.

**Máquinas expendedoras:** Se habla un poco de esto en el capítulo, pero si quieren saber hasta dónde llega la locura de Japón googleen "máquinas expendedoras japonesas" y busquen las más raras. Hay hasta máquinas que venden tazones de ramen, productos de pesca, bichos coleccionables (como escarabajos, los japoneses aman los escarabajos rinoceronte y son mascotas populares para los niños), papel higiénico, arreglos florales, menús de comida de todo tipo, revistas o DVDs porno, bombachas usadas (si, ¡usadas!), helados, etc.

**Tatami:** (畳). Son unos paneles removibles que van en el piso hechos de trenzado de paja con un borde de tela. Es muy tradicional de casas de té, y también se ve bastante en chistes de ninjas donde los usan para detener armas arrojadizas al levantarlos del piso. Las habitaciones más tradicionales también tienen las puertas corredizas con papel de arroz llamadas shoji (障子). El tatami es cómodo para sentarse en el piso y relajarse. El tatami se utiliza para determinar el tamaño de un ambiente contando la cantidad de piezas utilizadas, la medida y la forma de cada estera es siempre la misma.

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 5 **

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que he dejado de presionarme, pensando en que decir o que no todo el tiempo, las cosas han cambiado bastante. Creo que no estuvo mal ser algo reservado y tantear la situación para saber si Wolfram realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarme acercar, porque de no haberlo hecho mi comportamiento actual sería excederme en confianzas.

Cuando realmente me apego a alguien suelo hablar mucho, a veces de cosas que solo a mí me gustan, y no se medir las cantidades de información abrumante que salen de mi boca. Sigo y sigo sin parar haciendo que incluso sea difícil para los demás seguir mi ritmo o no dejándoles pie para contestar. Aunque eso es solo pasa cuando me emociono, también soy una persona que normalmente arrastra a otros y los doblega a lo que quiere, al menos de eso es lo que siempre se queja Ken. Pero así como él ha aprendido como soy y me tiene paciencia, Wolfram también.

Es increíble lo bien que me llevo con él. Tal vez es por eso que últimamente me he apegado demasiado a esta persona, como sé que puedo contar con su presencia casi siempre he estado obligándolo a que me haga compañía cada vez que me siento solo.

Así que las salidas casuales después del trabajo son moneda corriente, e incluso me he atrevido a llamarlo a su casa fuera del horario de oficinas para contarle alguna banalidad. Nunca pensé si eso podría ser demasiado acoso, porque la voz en el teléfono tiene la misma tonada alegre de siempre con ese acento simpático que marca demasiado las R. A veces solo lo llamo para decirle que ponga algún canal de la TV donde encontré un programa interesante, pero él se queda hablándome durante largo rato de alguna otra cosa.

Wolfram es una persona que comencé a sentir muy cercana, pero de la cual sigo sin saber tanto. Nunca hemos hablado demasiado de nuestras familias, del pasado o de otras cosas personales. Una que otra vez nos hemos contado alguna tontera sobre cuando éramos muy chicos, una travesura o un momento embarazoso que venía a cuento con la conversación que teníamos, pero nada más. En realidad eso no me preocupa para nada, porque así como yo no tengo ningún problema en contarle algo muy personal, me he dado cuenta que él tampoco. Es solo que no se ha dado el caso, y me parece mejor no agotar los temas de conversación tan rápido.

Ken y yo gastamos años de conversación para conocernos a fondo, así que se cómo funciona eso. Mientras tanto, Wolfram y yo seguimos viviendo el presente y compartiendo momentos juntos que nos acercan poco a poco un tanto más.

.

.

.

Estamos en Febrero, los días pasan con normalidad y recapitulando me he dado cuenta que se han cumplido ocho meses desde la primera vez que el hombre rubio extranjero y yo nos vimos a los ojos en el lobby del edificio. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el tipo arrogante del ascensor se convertiría en uno de mis mejores amigos en el futuro no le hubiera creído que eso fuera posible.

—¡Oye Wolf! —Pongo una mano en su hombro con demasiada emoción, luego hablo. Como siempre, lo he atacado por la espalda. Él se sobresalta notoriamente todas y cada una de las veces que hago esto.

—¡Yuuri! Casi me haces tirarme el café encima. —Sus cejas de color claro están enarcadas y su mirada seria me recrimina.

—Lo siento. —Nunca me doy cuenta de esta costumbre hasta que es tarde.

—Yamashita y Kobakawa no pueden comer con nosotros hoy —cambia el tema con rapidez—. Tienen una reunión a la una.

—Bueno, somos nosotros dos solos entonces. —Me quedo pensando un poco, hoy no he traído un bentou y me parece buena idea salir a tomar un poco de aire—. Al final, nunca fuimos a comer ramen.

—Me gustaría eso, algo con carne. —Me mira feliz y le brillan los ojos, a veces Wolfram es bastante glotón y se emociona siempre que nombro una comida nueva—. Déjame terminar de responder unos últimos emails y vamos.

Sobre la mesa a un lado de la computadora está la última novela policial que le he prestado, se ve nueva pero tiene las hojas ajadas y el lomo marcado, mis libros solo van y vienen entre nosotros. El separador está a tres cuartos del final, puedo imaginar más o menos por donde va.

—¿Qué te parece la historia hasta ahora?

—Es buena, bastante entretenida. Pero me gustó más la anterior.

—¿En serio? A mí me gusta más esta.

—Prefiero el terror psicológico, este asesino no me parece tan inteligente como el otro.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, en el otro libro no se podía adivinar lo que iba a pasar, en cambio este es un poco más predecible.

Mientras conversamos detalles de la trama de ambas historias tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del edificio. El clima se ha vuelto templado, ya no es necesario un abrigo extra, pero continúa la época de camisas mangas largas. Hay sol y unas pocas nubes en un cielo celeste, el calor que nos llega de sus rayos es suave y agradable.

—Qué lindo día —digo mientras me estiro, es un ambiente que me hace pensar en querer dormir una siesta al aire libre.

—Sí, es bueno haber salido, estar todo el tiempo en el edificio cansa.

—Lo sé, últimamente comencé a salir a correr media hora al volver a casa todos los días, no por rutina sino por tener una excusa para pasear un rato.

—No sé cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano para salir a correr a la mañana —se queja Wolfram, a él le gusta dormir hasta el último momento que pueda antes de venir al trabajo—. Mira, eso es lo que te decía antes.

En un edificio a unas cuadras del nuestro hay un enorme cartel de una película.

—Estrena este jueves —digo mirando la fecha—. Pensé que aún faltaba más tiempo, la han hecho muy rápido.

—Parece que la novela fue muy popular. Voy a ir al estreno. —Es la película del libro que Wolf decía antes que más le había gustado, es normal que quiera ir a verla. Doblamos la esquina mientras yo guio el camino y él me mira contento—. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Este jueves? Ok, estaría bien para hacer algo distinto.

—Hay un cine cerca de aquí, cuando volvamos voy a revisar la página para ver la cartelera y si se puede comprar anticipadas.

Con esto ya tenemos planes para esta semana. Siempre salimos a comer o beber algo, además de la vez que fuimos al estadio y el entrenamiento de rugby fallido del mes pasado. Es bueno variar las salidas, y hace mucho que no voy al cine, la última vez fue hace unos meses cuando hubo un estreno que realmente me interesaba y fui solo, ninguno de mis conocidos podía. No soy el tipo de persona que se siete triste al ir a ver una película solo, pero estoy más contento de tener compañía.

En general mi humor ha mejorado mucho respecto al leve bajón depresivo que sufrí hace poco. Y no es solo porque la presencia de Wolf se ha hecho costumbre y ya no me preocupo por los detalles de esta relación, sino porque me di algunos sacudones a mí mismo y me replantee mi actitud. No tengo motivos para estar triste.

Llegamos al lugar, miro alrededor y noto que algunas cosas han cambiado. Hace mucho yo era un habitual de este pequeño restaurante.

—La próxima vez me gustaría buscar una tienda que tengan un ramen de esos que te conté que son excelentes, pero como improvisamos la salida solo se me ocurrió este lugar —le digo en voz baja.

—No conocía este bar, me gusta. Podemos probar en otro lugar la próxima vez, hay muchos locales en esta área.

El barrio donde están los edificios de oficinas está plagado de negocios, especialmente de comida, ya que ofrecen menús ejecutivos para todos los que trabajan cerca. Siempre que salimos a comer vamos a los mismos lugares, a ambos nos gusta el restaurante donde le tiré el café encima a Wolf cuando nos conocimos. Ahora cada vez que vamos ahí nos reímos de eso, y él se ha cobrado una comida a mis expensas con la excusa de que en ese momento no acepto mi dinero. No pierde tiempo cuando le conviene, pero Wolfram no es una persona aprovechada, él siempre me invita alguna cosa de vez en cuando.

Otra razón por la que nos gusta ir allá es porque al volvernos habituales tenemos buen trato con los meseros, nos atienden rápido y nunca olvidan nada del servicio. Es algo cómodo, y también son más simpáticos. Hace mucho me pasaba eso en este lugar, pero ahora solo nos sentamos en una mesa para dos sin que nos presten demasiada atención y luego de un rato nos dejan la carta.

Estoy enfrascado en mi conversación con Wolfram cuando una voz familiar me llama.

—¿Shibuya?

Es una mesera, no la había visto entre los empleados aunque la busqué con la mirada al llegar, había asumido que ya no trabajaba más aquí siendo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que deje de venir.

—Hola —respondo algo tímido, es más por la sorpresa de encontrarla aquí que otra cosa. No esperaba que ella me hablase si me viera, pero siempre fue alegre y de conversar mucho.

Ella toma ambos menús y sonríe mientras los sostiene. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi un año. ¿Sigues trabajando en el mismo edificio aquí cerca?

Un año, ¿he? Es bastante tiempo. Me fuerzo un poco para sonreír levemente ante su cometario y ahogo una risa corta de manera un tanto incomoda. No le importa que yo no parezca querer hablar mucho, cuando recién nos conocimos en este restaurante yo era bastante callado y ella hacia toda la charla sola.

—Mmh, sí. Sigo trabajando en la misma oficina.

Ella no deja de mirarme y sonríe mucho, sus ojos están brillantes de felicidad y se arregla un mechón del cabello que se ha salido de la coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Cuando nos conocimos más y pasó el tiempo me aflojé a la fuerza, solíamos hablar mucho cada vez que venía. Aunque ha pasado un año se ve igual que antes, y también me trata de la misma manera amable y simpática. Creo que por eso me gustaba tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que van a pedir? —pregunta y voltea hacia Wolfram con la misma sonrisa alegre.

—Un ramen de cerdo por favor.

—Lo mismo que él —pido yo.

Ella anota la orden y se despide con una mirada cómplice, es probable que recibamos algo extra en algún momento, siempre solía tener alguna atención especial conmigo u otros clientes que conocía. La veo alejarse dándome la espalda y observo el moño del delantal ceñido sobre su cintura y el pañuelo que lleva atado en el cabello castaño. Ya no me siento de la misma manera que antes.

Cuando vuelvo la vista hacia el hombre que tengo en frente, Wolf entorna los ojos y forma una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes me miran fijo y alza levemente la barbilla de forma simpática, me hace ruborizar de repente saber que se ha dado cuenta de que aquí pasa algo.

—Es solo una conocida.

—Mmmh. —Claramente Wolf no cree mis excusas—. No se ve como el tipo de mujer que siempre miras, es bastante dulce. No entiendo tu gusto por las mujeres, así que habla.

Wolfram suele demandar las cosas de una manera que no da pie a que se le diga que no, con sus brazos cruzados se sienta recto en la silla y espera. Ruedo mis ojos y me aflojo un poco.

—Me gustaba, solía venir mucho aquí antes. Había algo, pero no es lo que tú crees —le digo en voz apagada y le hago una seña con los ojos, ella sigue aquí y no quiero seguir hablando. Él observa de reojo discretamente y cómo ve que está rondando cerca suspira por la nariz y cambia levemente el tema.

—Aun estás soltero, y recuerdo lo que dijeron Yamashita y Kobakawa, así que sé de qué se trata.

Esos dos. Habían nombrado que fui rechazado por una mesera en frente de Wolfram, lo había olvidado. Pero no fue un rechazo, fue… un desencuentro casual. Luego tendré que aclarar los detalles porque la historia que debe estar armándose en su cabeza tiene que estar toda mal.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, sus chismes no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasó. Además, no hay mucho que contar, no es una historia interesante.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido Yuuri? Me lo he estado preguntando durante un tiempo porque no puedo adivinarlo por cómo eres. Eres apuesto, tengo que concederte eso, pero siempre actúas innecesariamente tímido con todos, especialmente con las mujeres. Pesaba que serias más ligero que eso.

—¿A-apuesto? ¿Ligero? ¿Qué? —Estoy sorprendido y algo avergonzado por lo que ha dicho—. ¿Apuesto yo? ¿Qué clase de sentido de la estética tienes Wolf? Además viniendo de alguien como tu…

—No respondiste mi pregunta. —Él ignora por completo mis idas y venidas.

No digo nada cuando la chica que ha comenzado esta conversación aparece con los dos tazones de ramen humeantes. Además de eso nos deja en la mesa un platito cuadrado y pequeño con dos manju, ese es el extra. Cuando agradecemos no se va sin antes desearnos que disfrutemos de la comida, Wolf le ha prestado bastante más atención de lo que normalmente le da a la gente en general, se nota que le interesa escudriñar en mis cosas. Pero la comida lava su interés en ella.

—Definitivamente no se ve como el ramen que te había contado. Quiero que me lleves a esa otra tienda que me dijiste, la que es realmente sabrosa.

—Ya te prometí que te llevaría —le digo mientras el prueba el caldo y me observa con esos ojos verdes cristalinos sobre el bowl. Obviamente está esperando retomar con la conversación de antes—. Tuve cuatro.

—¿Cómo se llamaban?

Aunque él está interesado en conversar sobre esto, su vista no se levanta de la sopa, está investigando los ingredientes. Tomo mis palillos y decido comer mientras conversamos, me siento más relajado ahora que el olor ha abierto mi apetito.

—Mi primera novia se llamaba Asami, la conocí durante la secundaria alta, tenía 16 años. Dejo el país para ir a la universidad en Francia, cortamos en ese momento, fue con quien más tiempo he estado. Se quedó a vivir en el exterior, está casada. A veces nos escribimos.

Mastico una de las piezas de cerdo y miro por la ventana, el día sigue igual de lindo y no parece que se avecine lluvia ni viento, pero el sol ha sido tapado por las nubes.

—Mi segunda novia se llamaba Meimi, salimos durante los últimos años de la universidad y parte del primer año luego de recibirme. Estudiaba abogacía, quería ser fiscal. Ella era… especial. No creo que encaje con ningún tipo de chica japonesa que hayas visto hasta ahora. Reía fuerte, vestía muy casual y no se preocupaba por lo que nadie pensara sobre lo que hacía o lo que no. Ella me persiguió insistentemente, pero durante un tiempo no estuve interesado realmente, aunque podíamos hablar y nos llevábamos bien. Luego decidí probar. Duró lo que se pudo, pero no éramos la pareja indicada para el otro y a la larga eso se hizo notar.

—Aun encaja con el tipo de mujeres por el que mostraste interés antes —me dice Wolfram mientras gira un champiñón en su caldo varias veces y luego se lo come. Me mira a los ojos con seguridad—. Te gustan las mujeres con personalidades fuertes.

—Realmente no sé si tengo un gusto particular por un tipo de mujer. Nunca lo he pensado demasiado.

—No me refiero a eso. Te cuesta relacionarte con la gente, pero eres temperamental y más decidido de lo que parece a simple vista. Eres todo lo contrario a alguien tímido o con poca personalidad, por eso una persona débil no es una buena pareja para ti. Y no me parece que te guste ser la persona de quien dependan todo el tiempo.

—No soy bueno para hacer que una chica tímida se relaje. Nunca pude hacer funcionar las conversaciones con ese tipo de chicas en secundaria, y hasta que apareció Asami tuve bastante problemas para siquiera hablar con mis compañeras. Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que les gusta ni como interesarme en ello. Y me molesta un poco cuando se comportan exageradamente inocentes o tímidas, cuando a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta esa actitud.

—Ves, te gustan las mujeres mandonas.

—Eso no es verdad —me enojo por su comentario y gesticulo demasiado, pero Wolfram se ríe.

—¿Y las otras dos?

—Reika fue la siguiente, pero la conocí cuando tenía casi 30, había pasado mucho tiempo solo después de mi última relación sin ver a nadie. Ella atendía en un café de la zona donde trabajaba, cuando me interesé en ella la perseguí durante semanas. Estudiaba administración de empresas, trabajar en la cafetería era solo su empleo de medio tiempo. Estuvimos juntos menos de un año, la ruptura fue mutua. Aunque fui yo el que insistió en estar con ella, llegó un punto en el que no sentía que la quería tanto como pensé en un principio, ni ella a mí tampoco. Pero era cómodo estar juntos, por eso duramos tanto.

Tomo caldo de mi tazón y sigo comiendo mientras pienso en silencio cuanto apesto en el amor. Haber recapitulado mis relaciones rápidamente una a una me confirma que el periodo donde mejor estuve fue cuando solo me dedicaba a trabajar y no estaba con nadie. Fueron unos cuantos años luego de la ruptura con Meimi, como habíamos llegado a convivir un tiempo luego de separarnos necesitaba estar solo y tener mi espacio propio.

—Después de eso, cometí el mismo error de nuevo. Conocí a una chica en una reunión con compañeros del trabajo…

—¿Un goukon?

—Sí, un goukon. Era secretaria de otra empresa, había varios invitados de distintos lugares en esa reunión. Entré a SAG hace tres años, tú llegaste en Junio del año pasado, lo que te estoy contado pasó más o menos durante la navidad de hace dos años.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

A Wolfram parece gustarle preguntar el nombre de la gente, lo gracioso es que luego se olvida por completo. Me ha pasado con todos los jugadores de béisbol que me pregunta el nombre y luego me hace repetirlo durante otras conversaciones.

—Se llamaba Keiko. La vi pocas veces durante fin de año, fue más o menos un mes de relación nada más. O así lo veo yo, pero creo que ella tenía una idea diferente.

Me termino los fideos que me quedan, estoy completamente lleno, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para comer mientras yo le contaba de mi vida con calma. No creo poder terminar el caldo, ya sacie mi enorme apetito del todo.

Empujo la bandeja con los dos dangos hacia Wolfram. —Todo tuyo, yo no quiero más.

—Ya he comido de estos, me gusta el relleno, pero no tienen tanto sabor como esperaría de algo dulce —aunque dice eso, se traga el primero de dos bocados. El segundo lo aparta para después.

—Creo que te gustarían los dorayaki, o los kaitenyaki. Si te gusta el relleno de anko esos tienen más cantidad, especialmente el kaitenyaki.

—Comí de esos también, en un puesto en la calle, estaban calientes. —Wolf sonríe de la misma forma infantil que siempre usa cuando habla de algo que le gusta mucho. Es una persona que se contenta con cosas bastantes extrañas. Suele ser exigente con todo, pero luego un panecillo caliente lo pone contento. En realidad es mucho menos serio de lo que aparenta ser.

—Bueno, retomando para terminar mi historia, no hay mucho que decir de Keiko. Salimos, pasamos un par de noches juntos, pensé que le interesaba pero luego de un par de citas se vio superada por una invitación romántica para navidad y eso fue el adiós para siempre. Dijo que era un tipo molesto y que no podía soportar que me encariñe, así que me dejó.

No estoy triste al recordarlo, estoy algo enojado, no soy el tipo de hombre que solo le interesa el sexo así que me sentí ofendido por s forma de tratarme. Me cruzo de brazos y espero que Wolfram se termine su manju mientras cierro el tema.

—No me sentí bien para estar con nadie por un tiempo luego de eso. No tuve tiempo para quererla lo suficiente para decir que tenía un corazón roto, pero drenó completamente mis ganas de estar en pareja.

—¿La dejaste ir como si nada luego de que te tratara así?

—De hecho, no le dije nada. No recuerdo haber hablado mucho en ese momento, no esperaba que fuera tan brutal como lo fue.

—No creo que yo hubiera reaccionado tan bien como tú. Puedes no querer algo serio, pero no era necesario despreciar el cariño de otra persona.

—Ella no era tan amable como parecía, pensé que era simpática, pero en realidad la conocía poco. Es por eso que me prometí que no soportaría más sorpresas como esa. No puedo tomar en serio a alguien que no conozco bien para tener una relación, y como no me interesan los encuentros casuales, estoy mejor solo.

—¿Y que hay con este lugar?

Observamos a un lado y en la barra está la chica que me gustaba conversando con otras empleadas, a esta hora ya casi nadie entra, los oficinistas se están yendo de vuelta a sus trabajos. Apenas ve que miramos viene. Nosotros también nos levantamos y salimos luego de pagar la cuenta, caminando hacia la oficina me siento más cómodo para hablar de ella.

—Se llama Aoi, y ya viste como es. Vine aquí la primera vez buscando nada más que una comida para el almuerzo, me gustó el lugar y lo que sirven así que continúe viniendo y me volví un habitual. Durante varios meses no iba a otro restaurant que no fuera este y me gustaba como me atendían. Al principio no hablaba mucho, pero me di cuenta de que me pasaba algo con ella a medida que conversábamos más. Al poco tiempo de decidirme a invitarla a salir descubrí que tenía un novio, me salvé por los pelos de pasar vergüenza, si la esperaba a la salida habría sido sumamente incómodo. Luego vine un par de veces más, y termine por decidir que era mejor encontrar otro lugar donde comer.

—Creo que ahora podrías tener una oportunidad. —Miro a Wolfram escéptico y él me devuelve una mirada segura—. Parecía contenta de verte, aunque sea una chica alegre creo que era más que eso. Me parece que le gustas, o tal vez siempre le gustaste pero estaba con alguien, y ahora ya no.

—Está bien así como está —digo luego de pensar un momento. Estoy tan seguro de mis palabras que Wolf me mira curioso—. El momento ya pasó, por algo habrá sido. Creo que luego de tantos años comencé a tomar más enserio las palabras de mi madre, ella dice que todas las cosas pasan de una manera en particular por alguna razón. Creo que incluso lo que me paso con Keiko aunque me lastimara pero me ayudó a superar algunas cosas. Se aprende de las personas que uno conoce, y yo aprendí que ser discreto y no tan atolondrado es mejor que salir lastimado. Gracias a eso no le dije lo que sentía a Aoi de forma apresurada y ahora pude volver a este lugar sin sentirme incómodo.

—Estás hablando del destino, ¿verdad? —Wolfram parece pensativo—. Creo que el destino es solo una posibilidad, pero cada persona puede cambiarlo tomando sus propias decisiones.

Sus palabras me dejan pensando. La vida siempre te da muchas opciones, o a veces unas pocas. En este momento podría volver y darle mi teléfono a Aoi, o pedir el suyo, y tal vez algo importante cambiaria. Pero no voy a hacerlo, siento que estoy bien caminando hacia el lado contrario.

—El jueves vamos —le digo a Wolfram apuntando hacia el cartel gigante de la película que estrenará pronto.

.

.

.

—Ahh —suspiro y dibujo unas líneas sin sentido en el vidrio empañado—. Ayer estaba tan lindo y mira como se ha puesto de repente.

—Hacía calor y no estamos aún en primavera, es normal que luego de que salga mucho el sol llueva.

—Pero falta mucho para la estación lluviosa.

Wolfram se para a mi lado y me da un leve toque en el brazo con el dorso de la mano para llamar mi atención, me entrega mi taza de café. La suya está apoyada en el archivador y luego de tomarla se sienta a medias encima y mira por la ventana un momento.

—No tengo ganas de hacer nada —me quejo mientras me sobo el cuello con la mano y me estiro un poco—, todo se siente gomoso, tengo frio en los pies y tuve que pagar un taxi para venir esta mañana.

—Deja de quejarte, yo vine en colectivo como todos los días.

—¿No usas bicicleta?

—No, mi departamento es chico y no hay lugar para dejarlas en el edificio, me incomoda.

Me siento sobre el archivero, el metal es grueso y macizo así que no hay problema que esté aquí con las piernas colgando. La puerta de nuestra oficina privada está cerrada, y tengo un karma cada vez que hago algo estúpido, porque siempre llega mi jefe y me encuentra. Pero pasan unos momentos y nade viene, así que me siento contento de poder quedarme aquí. Wolfram tiene la estamina baja, así que como no está hablador decido sacar yo un tema y obligarlo que me cuente algo.

—Ayer te conté sobre mis novias, ahora tú cuéntame sobre las tuyas.

—¿Estas aburrido verdad?

—Jeje, si —admito tontamente.

—Tuve tres relaciones largas, y varias esporádicas o de una sola vez.

Dejo caer mis parpados, ¡sabía que era un playboy! Por fin lo he confirmado, después de tanto dudar él me ha dado la respuesta por su cuenta.

—La primera fue durante el colegio, era chico, ella tenía un año menos que yo. Yo tenía 15 y ella 14. Salimos durante un año. No hay mucho que contar sobre eso, todo era más fácil cuando tenía esa edad.

Wolfram se ríe y lo entiendo, no hay mucho que decir de las primeras novias me parece. Me siento curioso y así como él siempre hace pregunto por su nombre.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Annette. La segunda fue cuando tenía 17, se llamaba Isabel. Salí con ella hasta entrar en la universidad, luego de eso estuvimos un año más dando vueltas y cortamos definitivamente. Cuando comencé a ir a la universidad me mudé cerca del campus, eso nos alejó mucho, la relación no iba a durar así por demasiado tiempo, creo que un año fue un logro. Había alquilado un departamento solo, y todas las relaciones que tuve durante el tiempo que estudié fueron esporádicas, solo quería pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando pero no tener nada serio. La tercera novia que tuve fue a los 27, se llamaba Rebecca, era fotógrafa. Fue mi relación más estable, luego de salir durante dos años convivimos un tiempo hasta que nos separamos. La convivencia es la prueba de fuego.

Wolfram resopla y rueda los ojos.

—Tengo que admitir que luego de eso no fue mi mejor época, tomé la misma costumbre que uno de mis hermanos y no me resistía mucho a cualquier oportunidad que se me presentaba, no quería ningún compromiso así que estaba bien pasar tiempo con alguien que conocía en un bar o una fiesta.

—Eres un mujeriego —le digo riendo ante mi descubrimiento—. ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado? Seguro hiciste llorar a más de una, es fácil imaginar que fueras un rompe corazones.

—¿Qué? No, estas muy equivocado. Y no sé cuántas fueron, tampoco es que eran tantas, pero no creas que soy de esos tipos que se ponen a contar la cantidad de mujeres que han llevado a la cama. Y no todo es sexo, a veces solo estaba un rato con alguien en una fiesta, coqueteaba un poco, tal vez nos besábamos un rato, pero podía no pasar de eso. Dependía de la ocasión, y mi temperamento no era el mejor tampoco, así que si algo me molestaba las alejaba enseguida. No tengo mucha paciencia cuando me enojo por algo.

—Los tipos lindos se pueden dar el lujo de ser caprichosos y selectivos, ¿he?

Increíblemente Wolf se ruboriza un poco, sus mejillas pálidas toman un color rosa suave pero su expresión enojada no lo enmascara.

—No es así. No soy caprichoso.

Ni tú te lo crees Wolfram.

—Ni tampoco selectivo.

—¿Que hay con la chica con la que saliste aquí en Japón?

—No creo poder contar eso como una relación. Por más que había decidido ir enserio con la relación solo llegamos a vernos pocas veces fuera del trabajo, y fueron más que nada para el sexo. En ese momento pensé que estaría bien comenzar algo serio, pero no se dio. Y luego de eso volví a dejar de estar interesado en buscar algo, o aceptar fácilmente a cualquiera.

—Creo que entiendo eso, se puede decir que yo me siento igual. Cuando era chico pensaba que para esta edad a tendría una esposa, tal vez un par de hijos también. Debería ser lo que normalmente desee, pero no tengo ningún interés en eso, por más que pasé los 30 no me termino de sentir un adulto. Ya no me puedo imaginar casado, y me gustan los niños, pero de ahí a tenerlo es otra cosa. Tampoco envidio la vida de mi hermano que ha sentado cabeza y formado familia. Igual no es un buen ejemplo, él y yo siempre fuimos opuestos en todos los gustos y forma de ser.

Wolf se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el techo.

—Ni siquiera se que quiero hacer de mi vida, menos voy a saber qué hacer con un hijo —dice suavemente y luego me mira con sus ojos curiosos—. Dicen que la edad de la crisis del hombre es a los 35, pero creo que me ha llegado más temprano. En realidad, aún estoy buscando a que quiero dedicarme realmente, vine aquí para cambiar algunas cosas más rápido, y he aprendido mucho, pero siento que me tomara aún más tiempo avanzar realmente.

—Sabes, más de una vez cuando estaba en secundaria pensé en dedicarme profesionalmente al béisbol —le digo y me rio un poco, estando en una oficina como esta hace complicado pensar en el campo y la adrenalina del juego—. Pero para tener una carrera como esa necesitas empezar desde pequeño y dedicarte toda la vida a entrenar, y yo tuve bastantes altibajos, deje varias veces o no lo tomé lo suficientemente enserio. Al final opté por la vida común y corriente, la seguridad de un trabajo al cual dedicarme de lleno, y a conseguir un puesto cómodo.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer aquí?

—¿Aquí, en esta compañía? —él asiente y yo lo pienso un momento seriamente—. En realidad, no sé. Supongo que ascender a un buen puesto, seguridad, un sueldo como para vivir cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Y aunque acabo de decirte que no planeo casarme o tener hijos pronto, creo que todo lo que hago me servirá para eso en algún momento, necesito estabilidad para armar una vida. No mucho más que eso por ahora, no tengo aspiraciones concretas realmente, me estoy moviendo con la corriente.

Se nos enfrió el café a ambos. A pesar de que el ambiente es un poco gris como este día, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos un poco. Wolfram y yo tenemos algunas opiniones en común, otras tantas en contra, y muchas cosas en las que nos parecemos un poco.

.

.

.

—¡Por favor no saquen fotos sin permiso! Oye, tu niña, baja ese celular de una vez. Gzz, ¿qué no pueden respetar la privacidad de la gente? ¡No quiero verlas en un blog luego!

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

—Salir contigo es como salir con Leonardo DiCaprio. Te están tomando fotos a escondidas.

Hay un grupo de colegialas rondándonos desde hace un rato, por más que es una función nocturna es temprano, no son las 7 de la tarde todavía. Estamos en camisa y pantalón de vestir, pero para aparentar que no venimos de la oficina nos sacamos las corbatas. Además, odio la corbata, el clima de hoy no es lluvioso pero con esta húmedo tener el cuello apretado me molesta.

—¿Fotos? ¿Otra vez? Pero nadie me pidió permiso. —Wolfram echa un vistazo a los alrededores y pierde el interés rápido—. ¿Quieres los pochoclos dulces o salados? —me pregunta de forma amable con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Salados.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y la convierte en una expresión triste que parece estar rogando con la mirada. ¡Tú amabilidad es solo una pantalla! ¡Lo único que quieres es que te diga que si a lo que quieres! Continua mirándome con esa cara aunque yo frunza el ceño, está tratando de doblegarme.

—Si los quieres dulces ¿porque no lo dices? —Me quejo—. Cómpralos con caramelo entonces. La gaseosa que sea grande, coca cola.

Ahora que he dado el brazo a torcer y obtuvo lo que quería sonríe ampliamente contento, está en su mundo y se regocija en que ha ganado de nuevo. Que tipo caprichoso. Le doy unos billetes y le dejo que avance solo en la fila, después de todo él es quien se formó apenas llegamos. Pero hay mucha gente, así que aunque he estado haciendo tiempo al merodear por el pasillo para mirar los carteles de los próximos estrenos Wolf apenas ha avanzado.

Miro mi reloj, faltan solo quince minutos para que comience la función, las entradas son numeradas así que no me preocupan los asientos. Wolfram se abre paso entre la gente y vuelve rápido con las manos llenas, sostengo el pack de bebidas porque él no puede moverse, el balde de pochoclos es el más grande que le podían dar y está extremadamente feliz con eso. Luce realmente casual a pesar de que venimos del trabajo, el maletín que él tiene es marrón gastado y parece un bolso. Siempre me ha llamado la atención, me gusta, no tiene tapa lo cual lo hace más cómodo y tiene dos bolsillos grades bastante prácticos delante. También lo he visto dentro y está lleno de divisiones bastante cómodas para todas las cosas. Tal vez debería buscar algo parecido para mí.

—Hace mucho que no comía pochoclos —me dice Wolfram demasiado contento.

—Eres como un nene grande.

De verdad puede ser menos serio de lo que aparenta, me pregunto si algunas de las personas que lo conocen solo del trabajo se imaginan que puede estar tan contento solo con una salida al cine y una golosina del bar. El caramelo es abundante, me empalaga, así que apenas he tocado el contenido del balde mientras formamos la fila para entrar, en cambio Wolf come de mordiscones pequeños los que se han pegado y forman una bola.

La fila es al medio contra el pasillo, como la película es popular y es el estreno la sala se llena de inmediato. A mí me toca tener gente al lado cuando nos sentamos. El tipo de personas que han venido es variada, es una película para adultos pero veo algunos grupos de chicos jóvenes, el resto son parejas grandes u hombres que rondan nuestra edad. No me parece que sea el tipo de historia que atraería a una mujer joven, pero al lado tengo sentada una parejita y se nota que la chica le ha dado el gusto a su novio o él no consiguió entradas para otra cosa. Dejo de prestar atención conversando con Wolfram, nuestras bebidas son diferentes, así que las vamos intercambiando para variar un poco, no tuvimos tanto tiempo para venir y compramos a las apuradas. Salimos a las seis del trabajo y el cine donde conseguimos una función a un horario decente estaba a un viaje en tren de cuatro paradas de distancia.

La película es buena, me gusta cómo han adaptado las situaciones y es la primera vez que vengo a ver algo basado en un libro que he leído antes. Es raro ver como los actores no se parecen nada a lo que yo imaginaba pero terminan por convencerme. Como la serie de novelas que leemos tiene personajes recurrentes entre una y otra, sé que de ahora en más algunos de ellos se convertirán en la cara para tal o cual personaje en mi mente.

Siento el cuchicheo a mi lado con más fuerza durante las partes que tienen más silencios. Es sumamente molesto. ¿Han venido al cine a conversar o qué? ¡Llévala a comer o pasear al parque si quieres hablar!

Las cosas se ponen peor con el tiempo. La persona que está delante de ellos se ha girado un par de veces, y alguien que no puedo ver ha chistado para que se callen, pero estucho la risilla de la chica y sé que no van a parar. Entonces se besan, eso los hace callar pero también me molesta, me ponen incómodo. Me giro un poco claramente dándoles la espalda aunque no me noten. En ese momento nos miramos con Wolfram, él tiene una expresión peor que la del asesino serial en pantalla. Veo el blanco de sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad iluminado por la luz de la gran pantalla, tiene los labios apretados y me hace un gesto arrugando la nariz y resoplando con las fosas nasales abiertas, clava la vista en la pareja detrás de mí. Aunque estoy yo en el medio, ha estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo con claridad y ya no le queda paciencia.

Me inclino hacia el costado y él se acerca un poco, le hablo al oído mientras miramos la pantalla. —Parece que ahora se van a callar un rato.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y luego se afloja, escurriéndose en su asiento un poco más abajo y acomodándose con el balde de pochoclos contra su estómago. Meto la mano en el balde y siento que ya casi no tiene contenido, supongo que ya estamos a más de la mitad de la película para este momento. Seguimos mirando la pantalla durante un rato y yo también me escurro en el asiento y me giro un poquito más. Consíganse una habitación por favor.

Veo de reojo como Wolfram gira la cabeza para mirar varias veces, las venas en su sien le palpitan con fuerza. Los quiere matar. Si no estuviera la chica en mi asiento contiguo y pudiera alcanzar al hombre me parece que no dudaría en separarlos y decirles un par de cosas. Pero lo que hace a continuación es diferente, veo que con un movimiento rápido y bastante precisión avienta algo por delante de mi hasta ellos. Al principio no entiendo que es, pero como continúa haciéndolo de vez en cuando y calcula bien la trayectoria llego a ver que es el contenido del balde.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —le recrimino acercándome y él pone su oreja bien cerca. Para escucharlo cambiamos posiciones y soy yo el que mira la pantalla y él me habla al oído.

—No los aguanto más, puedo _escucharlos_ besándose.

Él tiene razón, se puede _escuchar_ el sonido, y es asqueroso. Pero incluso así, echarle los restos de caramelo y semillas del balde en el pelo a la chica no está bien, menos si nos atrapan. Sé que si empieza una pelea voy a terminar metiéndome, y vamos a terminar todos de patitas en la calle.

—Basta —le digo bajito cuando avienta el siguiente pero no me hace caso, me mira enojado para que lo deje.

Intento tomar el balde para dejarlo sin municiones pero lo aleja. Nos peleamos estúpidamente, pero lo dejamos para ver la pantalla durante un momento interesante. Empujo su mano cuando intenta tirar otro y luego le pego para que tire lo que tiene está sosteniendo, como intenta tomar otro le sostengo los dedos pero él forcejea hasta que libera su mano de nuevo.

Mierda, estamos en la parte donde el detective casi atrapa al asesino, ambos dejamos de discutir con señas durante un rato. Continuamos cuando una de las partes de acción con mucho ruido nos permite forcejear de nuevo con el balde, el contenido dentro hace ruido al ser sacudido. Tengo la sensación de que somos igual de molestos que nuestros compañeros de al lado, pero de una forma totalmente diferente.

Intento quedarme quieto por la culpa de estar haciendo alboroto en el cine, y me rindo cuando Wolfram continua con su pasatiempo de decorar la cabellera larga de la chica con pedazos de golosina durante un rato más, pero parece que ya está satisfecho con su venganza y se queda quieto. Lo miro y veo que no puede aguantar sonreír juguetonamente, ¡se estaba divirtiendo y todo!

La pareja a nuestro lado jamás se enteró. Al final, faltaba bastante de la película que terminó durando unas dos horas, así que pasamos el resto del tiempo disfrutándola tranquilamente y con todo el jaleo que hicimos nosotros mismos ya no nos importaba lo que pasaba en los asientos de al lado. Aprendimos que si podíamos ser discretos para hablar, de vez en cuando estaba bien comentar algo en voz baja. Apenas terminó la función y encendieron las luces nos largamos de la sala apurando el paso. En algún momento la chica o su novio se van a dar cuenta del desastre en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Salimos del cine en silencio y luego de unos metros caminando por la calle hacia ningún lado lo miro y me rio. Wolfram tiró el balde antes de salir y camina con las manos en los bolsillos con su bolso a la espalda, me mira y sonríe tranquilo de manera cómplice. En este momento soy completamente consciente de que es solo un tipo joven más, irresponsable y juguetón como cualquiera. O al menos como Ken y yo, que de vez en cuando hacemos una estupidez o travesura.

—¿Qué? —Me dice cuando le hago una mueca mordiéndome el labio mientras sonrió y niego con la cabeza—. No los iba a dejar irse como si nada, y no estaba como para decirles algo. Hump, me harta la gente molesta en el cine. No puede llevar una chica así a ver una película como el Halcón Escarlata.

—¿Y revolearle pochoclos en el cabello era la mejor opción? Pero tienes razón, es una historia complicada, pensé que era el típico novio que la hizo acompañarlo porque le gusta, pero si se perdió más de la mitad de la función es que realmente no le importaba que iban a ver. Era la excusa.

—Preferiría ir a ver la función solo que aguantar que a mi novia no le guste y se queje, así no se puede disfrutar nada. Prefiero ir contigo, hasta me diste los gustos en vez de ser yo quien tenga que invitar todo. Y créeme que los pochoclos no serán un problema para quitárselos de encima. No tenía caramelos, y no me quedan chicles de menta.

Por dios, ¿es el chico que en primaria le ponía chicle en el cabello a sus compañeras?

—Puedes ser terrible cuando quieres. No me imagino como eras de niño si eres así ahora.

No quiero imaginar cuales son las anécdotas de sus travesuras, pero tal vez haga que me las cuente en algún momento. Wolf cambia de expresión a una de fingida de ternura y me habla con una voz simpática.

—Nooo. Si era un niño bueno, ¿cómo podría hacer algo malo? —Él mismo se ríe de su actuación y decide admitir que era un pequeño malcriado insolente—. Era terrible cuando era chiquito. Y era consciente de que lucía pequeño y tierno, un angelito, así que actuaba para que nadie pensara que yo hice algo, o culpaba a otro de ser posible.

—Sabes, me estoy alegrando en serio de que al final nos lleváramos bien, porque de habernos enemistado no quiero ni pensar que me hubieras hecho. —Wolf no me responde y eso me da a entender que pelear con él no debe ser divertido del todo—. Cuando yo aprendí a caminar era de pies ligeros, aunque no hacia demasiadas travesuras no voy a decir que no era complicado cuidarme. Si decían no, yo estaba ahí al instante, y si me quitaban la vista de encima no te podías dar una idea de donde terminaría. Y cuando empecé a jugar al béisbol vivía lleno de tierra, pasto y con la ropa rota. Supongo que ser mi madre era un dolor de cabeza, más aun si me comparaban con mi hermano que era mucho más tranquilo y siempre estaba limpio.

—Ah, igual que ahora —bromea.

Le golpeo el brazo a modo de juego, pero cuando doy un paso al costado sin mirar me choco con alguien en la calle.

—Perdón, perdón. Oh… —Aunque me disculpo al instante al ver con quien he tropezado sé que las cosas no se van a solucionar fácil.

—¡Ay, mi brazo! ¡Me fracturó el brazo!

Oh mierda. Esto es la típica llamada extorsión japonesa. Te chocas un tipo de estos, hace un escándalo, aparecen dos o tres más con pinta de mafiosos y básicamente te asaltan. ¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí, esta no es una zona tranquila? A continuación el tipo dice lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerte cargo de esto? Tendrás que pagar mi factura médica.

Claro, factura médica. En este momento el otro tipo que venía con él que se hace el herido me toma del brazo, me tenso al instante y lo miro fijo. Ah, esto me trae recuerdos, hace mucho tiempo mi amistad con Ken empezó de una manera parecida. Pero el final de mis días de héroes no fue bonito, no creo volver a terminar con la cabeza en un inodoro, pero tampoco quiero un par de costillas rotas.

Recuerdo que no estoy solo cuando Wolfram me separa del tipo y me acerca a él un poco, en el momento que se arremanga la camisa hasta los codos y veo su expresión decido que solo hay una salida.

—¡Corre, corre, corre, ahora, vamos! —le apresuro, tomándolo de la muñeca salgo a pique arrastrando su peso hasta que pone los pies en movimiento. Nos soltamos y se vuelve más fácil acelerar y esquivar a la gente en la concurrida vereda. Voy delante y no tengo idea de donde estamos, pero sin dudar giro en una esquina y cuando llegamos a la otra giro de nuevo en zigzag—. ¡Entremos a un negocio!

Entramos a la primera puerta donde veo luz. Estoy agitado, tomo un poco de aire y sigo preocupado de que hayan podido seguirnos, los vi correr detrás de nosotros pero no sé qué tan persistentes sean. Me asomo a ver y no hay nadie, es una calle con poco movimiento de gente caminando pero sigue siendo una zona céntrica.

—¿Que es este lugar? —pregunta Wolfram a mi espalda, pero no me fije donde entramos y sigo vigilando por las dudas.

—No sé. Parece que no han venido tras nosotros. ¿Crees que igual deberíamos llamar a la policía? —Me doy vuelta, hay una máquina expendedora y él acaba de sacar algo de ella. Abre la caja y saca un trozo de tela con puntos azules y rojos, cuando lo estira sosteniéndolo de los extremos me doy cuenta que es—. ¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?!

Él me mira incrédulo con la bombacha en las manos. —No sabía que podías sacar cosas como estas de las máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Dónde estamos? —me pregunto más a mí mismo que a él y comienzo a mirar alrededor.

La habitación de entrada esta vacía excepto por la máquina expendedora y la botonera contra la pared, veo un pequeño pasillo que conecta con otro lugar pero nada más. Salgo afuera rápido y el cartel me confirma lo que temía, es un love hotel. Vuelvo a entrar y Wolfram está sacando otra cosa de la máquina.

—¡¿Sigues sacando cosas?!

—Me preguntaba si también tenía calzoncillos. Mira, vale solo 120 yen, es muy barato —me dice asombrado, ¡¿estas contento por las ofertas?!

—El precio refleja la calidad del producto. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Vámonos de aquí, es un hotel transitorio. Y por favor no saques más nada de esa máquina, no quiero saber que son las otras cosas.

—Si querías invitarme a un lugar como este, estás yendo un poco rápido. El cine no basta, tendrás que invitarme a cenar primero —me dice con falsa vergüenza y se tapa la boca con la mano, creo que se está riendo.

—¡No es momento para chistes gay!

—¿Qué otras cosas tiene esta máquina?

—¡Deja eso! —me exaspero y lo detengo antes de que meta otra moneda en esa cosa, lo empujó hacia la salida por la espalda y por suerte no hay ningún próximo cliente que pueda vernos salir de este lugar.

Wolfram se ríe con ganas.

—Estas todo rojo Yuuri. —Debo estarlo, porque siento calor en toda la cabeza—. Nunca vine a uno de estos lugares en Japón, es muy raro, no sabía que venden de todo. Y me impresiona que las habitaciones se pidan con una máquina.

—Podría haber sido peor que lo que sacaste, algún juguete o algo raro.

Ante su silencio lo miro, Wolfram enarca una ceja y lo que me dice me avergüenza aún más. —Realmente sabes mucho sobre los hoteles.

—¡No se tanto! No puedo creer que terminamos en la zona rosa, ni tampoco sabía que este barrio se volvía tan así apenas caminas unas cuadras dentro.

—¿Le llaman zona rosa, no sería zona roja?

—Es lo mismo.

—Bueno, al menos puedo decir que he visto el otro lado de Japón. La verdad es que nunca había venido a un lugar como este más que por casualidad.

Wolfram se sigue divirtiendo al ver de manera curiosa el paisaje de este lugar. Hay carteles de neón de los varios hoteles uno al lado de otro, algunos son más evidentes que otros, pero como están bastante arriba no los había visto antes. Pocos lugares tienen alguna señal afuera sobre las veredas, se pueden leer algunas ofertas o el nombre.

—Parece que es una zona solo de hoteles, no hay más nada por aquí. No es un barrio donde encuentres compañía en las calles. —Aclaro algo aliviado. Acabamos de huir de la mafia, no necesito que el siguiente encuentro sea con las prostitutas.

—Mejor, no me gusta eso, no pago por sexo.

—Claro, no lo necesitas. No hace falta que seas engreído por lindo. —Necesito bromear un poco para relajarme. Estoy contento de que perdimos a los tipos de antes, a pesar de que arme jaleo por lo que paso ahora me resulta divertido—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, no me gusta eso tampoco. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Es verdad que hay máquinas expendedoras de verduras y frutas?

—Hay máquinas expendedoras de cualquier cosa en Japón.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo y si en el camino hay una maquina extraña quiero verla.

—Ok, pero solo comida rápida esta vez.

.

.

.

Como todos los días llego a la oficina por la mañana y estoy solo. Hoy no he salido a correr porque me quedé dormido y me aburría así que termine viajando un poco más temprano. Ayer a la noche fuimos a ver otra película con Wolfram y se hizo algo tarde. Volvimos costumbre revisar la cartelera y si hay algo que a ambos nos gusta aprovechamos los miércoles a mitad de precio.

Me divierto bastante últimamente, estoy más activo y dispuesto a salir. Como no tengo gastos realmente grandes más allá de la renta, la comida y los servicios, esta clase de lujos baratos no me supone ningún problema. En realidad no es que me guste derrochar, pero creo que me faltaba tener algún pasatiempo donde desperdiciar un poco de mi dinero. Aunque no lo parezca es desestresante.

—Buenos días —saludo a Wolfram cuando lo veo entrar, él sonríe ampliamente al verme y me saluda.

—¿Quieres que prepare el café? —me pregunta.

—Ok.

Deja la computadora iniciando y sus cosas en la mesa y se va de la sala con ambas tazas. Wolfram ha estado muy feliz y enérgico últimamente. Su cambio de humor en general se nota, Kobakawa ha hecho un comentario acerca de eso durante el almuerzo la semana pasada. Creo que es fácil ver que ha cambiado notoriamente, incluso en su trato conmigo es algo distinto.

Suele ser más servicial, y aunque antes parecía ser algo cuidadoso con su espacio personal ahora es de mantenerme cerca. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo llamé poniéndole una mano en el hombro como siempre hago con Ken estaba algo tenso, pero a pesar de eso lo dejamos pasar con normalidad y poco a poco nos hemos quitado esa sensación extraña de tocarnos. No soy el tipo de chico que en la secundaria se colgaba de sus amigos, pero tampoco me molesta mucho, de vez en cuando puedo ser algo confianzudo, pero Wolfram se comporta como Ken en ese sentido. Pensando en Ken recuerdo que hace bastante no lo veo, y a mis otros amigos tampoco. Hace días tengo la idea dando vuelta en la cabeza.

Wolfram vuelve con las tazas y nos sentamos a revisar los primeros emails con calma.

—Estaba pensando en hacer una reunión con algunos amigos —le digo casualmente.

—Ah, ayer me olvide de contarte, me he anotado en un curso corto sobre diseño. Es los martes y los jueves.

A Wolfram le interesan esas cosas, es de hablar con la gente del área de diseño en el comedor de vez en cuando y lo han agregado a la lista de correo interno de diseñadores aunque no figura en la compañía como uno. Tiene una buena relación con el jefe del departamento y le han incluido como excepción por eso.

—¿Estás pensando en cambiarte de área?

—No estoy seguro, es interesante pero no se mucho sobre eso. El diseño no es lo mismo que el arte, no me sirve saber dibujar o pintar para eso.

—¿Dibujas? Nunca me habías dicho.

—Estuve a punto de anotarme en un profesorado de arte en la universidad, pero luego decidí que no quería dedicarme a eso, es un pasatiempo.

—¡Quiero ver! ¿Puedes dibujarme? No, mejor a mí no, puede ser cualquier cosa.

Wolfram me mira seriamente detrás de su computadora. —¿Por qué tienes que hacer la misma pregunta que hacen todos? No tengo nada para mostrarte, hace mucho que no practico y ya no llevo una libreta conmigo como antes. Volviendo al tema, mientras no sea un martes o un jueves luego del trabajo estaría bien salir.

—Lo haremos un viernes, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos de trabajar al otro día. Quiero invitar a algunos amigos de la universidad, a Ken obviamente, y también está Tetsu que aunque nos vemos poco somos amigos desde la secundaria. Pensé que al ser unos cuantos podríamos reservar el apartado en el izakaya de siempre.

—¿El que tiene tatami? —pregunta Wolf con interés y sonríe contento—. Nunca hemos ido ahí, me gustaría, es muy tradicional.

A él le gusta todo lo que es bien japonés, el solo hecho de no sentarse en una silla y que haya una mesa baja le había gustado desde el principio.

—Bien, está decidido. Intentaré que sea para esta semana, pero todo depende de que todos puedan. Hoy mismo enviaré un email.

.

.

.

Termine haciendo reservas para la semana siguiente, por más que yo estoy libre siempre ya que no hago nada, cuando se trata de organizar para que vengan varias personas es más complicado. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales veo poco a algunos amigos. Además de que yo tampoco es que llame mucho por teléfono o escriba, sé que olvidarme está mal, pero realmente no soy del tipo que se comunica solo cuando necesita algo y cuando lo hago es para vernos un rato con toda mi buena predisposición. Ellos ya me conocen, así que están acostumbrados, y tampoco es que se pueda decir que ninguno me llame tanto a mí tampoco.

Salimos con Wolfram del edificio hace un rato. Estoy algo molesto de tener que ir directamente y andar cargando mi maletín porque la computadora portátil aunque no lo parezca pesa mucho, últimamente comencé a sentir dolor en el hombro derecho por eso, así que cambie la tira cruzándola hacia el otro lado. Se siente extraño, me desconcierta cambiar de lado algo que use tanto tiempo de otra manera.

Llamo a Wolf varias veces pero no me está escuchando, anda en su propio mundo. Últimamente he notado que a veces se queda pensativo durante largos ratos aunque tenga compañía.

—Wolf, oye, Wolf. —Cuando toco su brazo reacciona y me mira pero no dice nada—. Te he estado hablando. Has estado muy distraído, ¿pasa algo?

Extrañamente el parece más tímido que de costumbre. —No es nada, estoy cansado.

Sonríe levemente y me relajo un poco, decido que lo dejare pasar. Si realmente pasa algo tal vez me lo diga cuando se sienta cómodo. Supongo que esta algo nervioso porque va a conocer gente nueva, aunque son mis amigos y sé que no habrá problemas en que encaje, tal vez eso lo hace diferente que conocer gente del trabajo o extraños que no volverá a ver nunca. Hoy no es como el goukon o un after office de la oficina donde a veces nos vamos temprano después de un par de tragos, es más personal.

Se siente especial que nos guíen al apartado de nuestro bar favorito, no tomaremos lugar con el resto de los mortales en las mesas, ni tampoco en la barra del tapizado verde oliva, hoy somos VIP y tenemos una habitación propia. Siendo solo dos esta habitación de seis tatamis parece enorme, me siento donde más me gusta desplomándome en el piso sin mucho cuidado, la mesera nos dejó pasar pero se ha ido. Dejamos los bolsos a un lado, como no soy de usar mucho el celular lo he dejado entro, y sé que Wolfram tampoco lo lleva encima todo el tiempo, hoy no es la excepción y puedo verlo en el bolsillo de su bolso.

Se sienta bastante cerca de mí mucho más delicadamente que yo de piernas cruzadas, está más animado que antes y también más relajado. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miro la puerta, tengo mucha energía hoy y estoy contento, así que me hace falta algo para mantenerme entretenido. Wolfram me mira y sonríe ampliamente, a él le divierte ver las tonterías que hago cuando estoy muy animado.

—Tomemos una cerveza mientras esperamos —me dice.

—No sé a qué hora van a llegar los demás, todavía es temprano, así que podemos comenzar por nuestra cuenta.

—Mejor que sea solo una, ya estas demasiado alegre sin tomar —se burla de mí y cuando entra la camarera pide la botella y un platillo de tentempiés.

Me echo hacia atrás recostándome en el piso y me estiro. —Me gusta este lugar, es de lo más cómodo.

Wolfram se gira un poco y apoya un codo sobre la mesa. —¿Estás acostumbrado a sentarte en el piso?

—La casa de mis padres siempre estuvo decorada de forma occidental, pero tenía un kotatsu en mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?, esa mesa con el cobertor y la calefacción para el invierno. Y siempre acostumbre a jugar a los video juegos o ver la TV sobre la alfombra del living. Aun lo sigo haciendo a veces, aunque cuando estaba P en casa lo hacía más seguido porque me recostaba al lado de él.

Me da un poco de vergüenza estar excesivamente cómodo cuando vuelve la camarera y me levanto de golpe. Ha vuelto más rápido de lo que pensaba. Wolfram toma la botella y me sirve medio vaso, se acomoda de nuevo y se sienta de una manera extraña con la pierna debajo de su cuerpo y la otra flexionada, verlo me resulta sumamente incomodo, pero si a él le gusta. Está muy cerca de mí, últimamente compartimos mucho el espacio personal y no me molesta, pero no sé porque me resulta un tanto extraño.

—Vamos a hacerla durar —me dice al pasarme el vaso, podría haberlo dejado sobre la mesa.

La verdad es que no hay nada extraño con su comportamiento, así que no tengo porque sentirme incómodo con su cercanía. Él no solo me acepto en su espacio personal, sino que le gusta invadir el mío. Se ha encariñado conmigo de alguna manera.

—En mi casa nunca nos sentábamos en el piso excepto cuando éramos chicos que jugábamos en cualquier lado. Mis hermanos y yo desparramábamos los juguetes en algún lugar apartado y nos quedábamos ahí todo el día. A veces me recostaba a dibujar sobre la loza fría del jardín trasero en verano…

Está bastante hablador hoy, me sonríe mientras me cuenta más cosas de él y yo estoy contento de escucharlo. El plato de tempura se vacía enseguida, pero no digo nada sobre pedir otro porque cenaremos cuando lleguen los demás. Wolf tiene la botella de su lado y dosifica la bebida por su cuenta, me sirve apenas un poco de vez en cuando y me ha retado golpeando mi mano por querer tomar más de lo que él dice.

—Solo queda un cuarto de botella. —Me golpea con un dedo en medio de la frente, intentó ser suave, pero duele.

—Ya debe estar por llegar alguien, es mejor terminarla.

El tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos, pensé que no me haría caso pero me sirve todo lo que queda.

—Oye, ¿y tú?

Ríe un poco y se termina lo que le quedaba dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa haciendo bastante ruido. —Yo no me quiero entonar tan rápido.

—Vamos a tomar toda la noche.

—Por eso mismo —me dice y se echa hacia atrás. Estoy apoyado en la mesa y Wolf está sentado enfrentándome, su pie rosa con el mío.

—¡Hola! —Ken está entrando a la habitación a gatas y se apresura a sacarse la corbata, está agitado—. Pensé que no llegaría nunca, tuve que viajar a otra oficina de improvisto, y quedaba mucho más lejos de aquí de lo que pensaba.

Wolfram se endereza y pone distancia entre nosotros, es sutil, pero me ha llamado la atención que lo haya hecho. Se enfrasca en una pequeña conversación con Ken mientras yo los observo, ambos se llevan bien, siempre lo he notado, pero ahora puedo ver sutiles diferencias que antes no. Wolf es dado a hablar con él pero no de la misma manera que últimamente se comporta conmigo, se ha puesto serio y habla de forma tranquila sin sonreír tanto, además de que nunca toca temas personales más allá del trabajo.

Aun no sé si hace tiempo tenia celos de ellos por llevarse tan bien, pero ahora pareciera una tontería eso que creía que era alguna clase de conexión cercana, ambos están siendo simplemente corteses y simpáticos con el otro.

—Oye Ken, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Wolf? —pregunto por curiosidad.

—Mmh, creo que durante la práctica de Rugby, y una vez más luego de eso cuando salimos a tomar algo luego de fin de año.

—Dale tu número de teléfono —le digo a mi amigo—. ¿No se supone que vinimos a eso? Hacer amigos. Ustedes ya se conocen bastante.

Muraken me mira y sé que me está analizando rápidamente para entender que es lo que quiero. —Seguro. ¿Quieres agendarme? —le pregunta a Wolfram y lo toma desprevenido.

—Si claro. —Esto lo obliga a levantarse e ir a buscar el teléfono que dejó en el maletín, me pregunto cuántos contactos tiene agendados que no sean de la oficina.

Intercambian los números y los email, y de paso Ken me toma el pelo porque yo no le prestó atención a mi teléfono, y a veces hasta me olvido de atenderlo. Tengo la sensación de que Wolfram es más dado a llevarlo encima todo el tiempo aunque no esté tan pendiente del aparato. No sé si Muraken va a escribirle o siquiera llamarlo, pero sentí que estaba bien que estén en contacto.

La puerta corrediza se abre y cuando me doy vuelta veo a un muchacho cuya sonrisa cálida me es muy conocida. Detrás de él se asoma otro tipo joven que se ríe al verme.

—¡Yuuri! Por dios no has cambiado nada. —Me atrapa por la espalda y me restriega el cabello, pero cuando nota a Wolfram a nuestro lado lo observa detenidamente—. ¿Quién es él?

—Él es Wolfram, es un amigo y compañero de trabajo. Wolfram, él es Tetsu y él es Ren.

Apunto respectivamente a cada uno. Ren está sorprendido pero es muchísimo menos exagerado que la reacción de mi compañero de secundaria que me ha saludado efusivamente, él siempre ha sido del tipo calmado. Tetsu en cambio siempre fue una tormenta con piernas cuando éramos adolescentes, y en privado y con amigos lo sigue siendo ahora que es un adulto. Además, su aspecto es más informal que el resto de nosotros, como no trabaja en una oficina está usando ropa de calle, y tiene un bolso que me llama la atención.

—¿Es eso una cámara?

—¿Esta? Sí, me he vuelto un poco multiusos, estaban cortos de presupuesto y me mandaron a mí de fotógrafo. —Luego de responder mi pregunta, que repentinamente cambió de tema, se apena un poco al ver de nuevo a Wolfram y se pasa la mano por el cuello.

Creo que no sabe si hacer una reverencia. Mientras él duda Ren estira la mano hacia Wolf suavemente desde la entrada. Mientras ellos las estrechan llega la última persona que faltaba.

—Hola… —dice y tiene la misma reacción que todos, se queda mirando al invitado extranjero sin saber bien que decir.

Wolfram ya no lo soporta y se ríe. —No necesitan hacer como si esto fuera el avistamiento de un ovni, no soy un alien.

Lo que dice apena a todos, pero ha resultado muy simpático. Parece muy accesible porque se muestra con la guardia baja a diferencia de su actitud arrogante la primera vez que se encontró con Muraken.

—Masamune, él es Wolfram, trabajamos juntos.

Tetsu se queda sentado donde está, entre Wolfram y yo, Ren que es el más considerado y correcto se sienta al otro lado de Wolfram para hacerle compañía, y Masamune prefiere ir al otro lado de la mesa a saludar a Ken rápidamente. Se conocen muy bien entre aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos, creo que ha sido como un año o más desde que nos reunimos todos a la vez.

—Lo siento por decirlo así —dice Tetsu que ya no puede tener la boca cerrada—, pero porque no me dijiste como era _"ese amigo que no conocen que va a venir"_ Yuuri. Y como es que hiciste _tú_ para volverte amigo de una persona como él.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? —Me quejo—. No me molesta admitir que tengo problemas para socializar, ¡pero tampoco para tanto!

—De hecho, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Me ha sorprendido. —dice Ren con calma.

Cuando Wolf lo mira él le sonríe de forma tan apacible y cálida que le afecta, nos pasa lo mismo a todos, Ren tiene esa cosa que hace que te relajes inmediatamente.

—Estas siendo grosero Tetsu, aquí todos ya te conocemos pero él no tiene por qué empezar a soportarte desde la primera vez que te ve —dice Masamune.

Tetsu se sienta con las piernas abiertas y se echa hacia atrás de una manera floja. —Pues si se va a quedar en el grupo, ahora o después, es lo mismo. Es lindo verlos a todos juntos. Y retomando el tema, Yuu, Ren te ha dicho lo mismo que yo y es él más centrado de todos nosotros. Así que fíjate.

La puerta corrediza se abre y Muraken que hasta ahora no había hablado aprovecha la oportunidad para interrumpir y empezar a pedir cosas.

—¡Quiero un barco y un puente de sushi!

—¿Ambos? —pregunto y me rio.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿No estábamos festejando una especie de reencuentro? No vamos a escatimar —me reprocha Ken.

—No le hagas caso, él siempre es tacaño desde que era chico. Pero deberías preguntarle a él si le gusta —dice Tetsu volteando hacia Wolfram.

—¡No soy tacaño, soy ahorrativo!

—Yo no tengo idea, es Yuuri quien siempre me invita a probar cosas japonesas, o me enseña las cosas que no conozco. Me gusta el sushi.

—Bueno, ahora tienes cuatro japoneses —dice Tetsu contento. Wolfram está algo desconcertado por la alegría y la falta de timidez de este hombre japonés cuando ha sufrido lo contrario por parte de otra gente de aquí. Él es un caso muy especial.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunta Masamune, ha estado algo callado pero parece que se ha decidido a intentar hacer una pregunta típica y cordial para romper el hielo.

—Alemania.

—No se absolutamente nada de Alemania. —¡Eso no es algo para estar orgulloso Tetsu!

—Yo tampoco —dice Masamune, siendo muchísimo más modesto que este otro tipo.

—Creo que solo diría algo basado en estereotipos si opino —comenta Ren—. Es un poco vergonzoso que nadie aquí sepa nada de tu país siendo que tú estás interesado en nuestra cultura.

—No me importa realmente. Conocía Japón antes de venir a vivir por varios viajes que he hecho, pero no se puede decir que sabes algo de un país hasta que pasas bastante tiempo en él. Es normal que no sepan mucho sobre un lugar que no han visitado.

—Hablas realmente con mucha fluidez, no conocía ningún extranjero que no sea medio o que haya vivido desde pequeño aquí. Tu acento se nota.

Wolfram se sorprende un poco ante ese comentario, está algo inseguro. —¿Mi acento es malo?

Tetsu, que obviamente es el que ha hecho el comentario audaz de nuevo, se alarma y se arrepiente de lo que dijo enseguida. —No, no, puedo entenderte perfectamente. No quería decir que hablas mal.

—Yo te entiendo perfectamente.

—Tu nivel es como el de cualquiera nacido aquí incluso.

Hay una conmoción general por hacer sentir cómodo al no nativo, lo cual en realidad termina siendo un poco abrumador para Wolfram.

Ken comienza a reírse. —De todos aquí yo soy el único que si está acostumbrado a trabajar de vez en cuando con gente de otros países, incluso viajo bastante, así que no es algo nuevo. Pero para ellos es otra cosa, y como puedes ver los japoneses tenemos una forma de ser especial cuando se trata de hacer sentir acogidos a alguien de afuera.

—Eso es cierto, nos gusta hacer sentir a los otros bienvenidos. —Dice Ren—. Creo que nadie aquí se ha presentado debidamente, mi nombre es Ren Tsukiyama. Conocí a Yuuri en la universidad, estudiamos juntos administración financiera durante unos meses, pero luego me arrepentí y cambie de carrera a recursos humanos.

—¿Administración financiera? ¿Cuál es tu título Yuuri? —me pregunta Wolfram. Nunca hablo de esto así que me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Licenciado en administración financiera… —Él tiene cara de estarse preguntando _qué demonios haces trabajando en el puesto que tienes cuando deberías dedicarte a otra cosa_—. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, mi padre era banquero y termine siguiendo la misma carrera, pero no me interesa trabajar en un banco o algo parecido.

Me siento algo apenado, quien demonios gasta años de su vida estudiando algo que no quiere ejercer luego, ¡solo yo!

—Bueno, sigue siendo una carrera administrativa, y no es como si en nuestra compañía prestaran tanta atención a que título tiene cada empleado. He visto a agente trabajando en cualquier tipo de proyecto que no le correspondería a sus estudios, creo que tener esa flexibilidad para elegir otra cosa es interesante. ¿Querías se project manager, verdad? Me parece que ahora hay carreras apuntadas específicamente a eso, pero a las compañías no suele importarles porque pueden capacitarte ellos mismos en el momento.

—Mientras hagas bien tu trabajo está bien para ellos —comento concordando con lo que dice. Miro a Tetsu y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que siga.

Nos llega la primera ronda de cervezas y hacemos lugar para recibirlas. Me dedico a servir los vasos y nadie se queja, el anfitrión del día de hoy es Yuuri Shibuya.

—Mi apellido es Sato, Tetsu Sato. Conocí a Yuuri y Ken en la secundaria alta. Durante la universidad yo era de otra carrera, soy diseñador gráfico, licenciado en editorial. Y ahora trabajo como fotógrafo suplente, pero soy solo un amateur que vio una oportunidad de obtener un pago extra por su pasatiempo. Aunque una vez pensé que podría volverme fotógrafo, mi sueño era sacarles fotos a bonitas modelos.

—Tetsu trabaja para una revista. —aclaro y luego le hago una pregunta a él—. ¿A qué le has tenido que sacar fotos?

—Paisajes… Algo que está lejos de ser chicas lindas. Hoy me pasé el día en el parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu.

—¿Puedo verlas? —pregunta Wolfram.

—Claro. —Mientras Tetsu busca su bolso para sacar la cámara Masamune termina con las presentaciones.

—Mi nombre completo Masamune Yamamoto. Conozco a Ren desde hace mucho, somos amigos de la infancia, durante su primer año de la universidad me presentó a Yuuri. Luego termine por conocer al resto. Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos durante nuestra época de estudiantes.

Tetsu le da la cámara a Wolfram pero él la sostiene sobre la mesa y hace una breve presentación antes de ponerse a mirar las fotos.

—Trabajo con Yuuri. Me asignaron a un proyecto que era suyo, y luego de un tiempo decidieron que trabajara de nuevo en él junto conmigo. Nos hicimos amigos cuando empezó a enseñarme cosas sobre este país, ha sido muy útil para mi tener a alguien de aquí que me ayude, a veces es complicado entender cómo se hacen las cosas en un lugar diferente.

Estar tan alegre hoy me ha puesto susceptible. Saber que soy útil para alguien, y que ese alguien sea Wolfram, me pone tontamente contento. Mi pecho se siente algo cálido después de escuchar la forma en que habla de mí. El resto de los chicos parece comprender bien la situación, Tetsu es amigable y Ren muy amable. Me asomo por encima de mi compañero a mi lado para ver sus fotos, justo están pasando las imágenes de las cascadas y algunas edificaciones tradicionales antiguas, los castillos son hermosos. El parque en general tiene un ambiente relajante y esta cuidadosamente mantenido, las plantas y los arboles forman caminos, e incluso hay mucho colorido debido a las flores.

—¿Dónde es este lugar?

—Es el parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu, queda aquí en Tokyo. Si te gustaría ir a visitarlo te anotaré unas indicaciones. Y si te gustan mis fotos, puedes comprar la revista. —Tetsu no pierde tiempo en conseguir nuevos lectores, lo que le extiende es una tarjeta personal y anota algunas cosas detrás, del lado delantero tiene su información personal impresa—. Este de aquí es mi número de teléfono.

—Gracias.

—Trabajo para una empresa de Turismo —dice Masamune, y le entrega una tarjeta implicando que si necesita consultar algo es la persona indicada. Ren le ofrece la suya también.

El tiempo de presentaciones ha terminado, y la llegada de la comida impresiona a todos. Muraken ha cumplido su capricho, y ninguno de nosotros puede quejarse de que esto sea todo un espectáculo. ¡El colorido y la cantidad de ingredientes son geniales! Hay roll de todo tipo, y los nigiri tienen toda la escala de colores encima. Salmon, jurel, atún, anguila, caballa, almejas, langostinos, calamar. Hace mucho no me daba un lujo como este. ¿Debería comenzar a cantar _"bajo del mar, bajo del mar"_? Todo luce delicioso.

Se me van los ojos en la comida, y se hace el silencio total durante un rato mientras todos tienen las mismas reacciones, las bocas ocupadas no pueden hablar. Hago a un lado mi plato durante un rato mientras sirvo otras rondas de cervezas, Ken me ayuda, aunque no lo parezca hemos tomado bastante. Pedimos una botella por cabeza y ya hay cuatro vacías y la última apenas va a durar, así que decido pedir más. Tenemos buena resistencia, pero yo he tomado tres cuartos de la que pedimos antes con Wolfram, así que esto cuenta como más de litro y medio para mí. Me siento un poco gracioso.

He estado charlando un poco con Tetsu y nos distraemos porque nos interesa algo de lo que está diciendo Wolfram, él ha estado conversando con Ren durante un rato y le cuenta los problemas de un extranjero en Japón. Sé un poco de que va la cosa, pero me interesa saber más.

—A veces es exasperante que no importa cuando intentes hablar en japonés con una persona, te respondan en inglés. Me hacen dudar si estoy hablando o no el idioma correcto. Me da ganas de preguntar _"hey, ¿no estas escuchando lo mismo que yo? ¡Estoy hablando japonés ahora!"_. Es complicado intentar mejorar el idioma cuando nadie está dispuesto a hablarlo contigo ni siquiera en el supermercado.

—Ahh, yo estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando te vi —dice Tetsu durante la risa general.

—Yo lo hice —admito—, pero nunca habías hablado así que realmente no sabía que idioma usar. Pero me seguiste la corriente como por dos días…

—Es que me parecías demasiado estúpido como para molestarme en corregirte.

—¡Que pasa con esa brutalidad! Te pusiste honesto de repente, ¿te aflojo la bebida? —me quejo.

—A diferencia de ti, no necesito beber para sentir confianza.

Se está riendo de mí, se divierte mucho a costa mía. Últimamente yo suelo no guardarme mis pensamientos y recriminarle cuando se pone arrogante o caprichoso, así que él adora recalcar mi comportamiento flojo, especialmente cuando me pongo en tonto. Me encantaría saber cómo me Wolfram.

—Ah, también he notado que tienen una manera extraña para ser amables al preguntar si me gusta algo. Nunca se dice "te gusta" se dice "¿puedes hacer tal o cual cosa?". ¿Puedes comer sushi? ¿Puedes tomar sake? Me costó entender que no era una forma ruda de tratarme sino algo normal, porque al principio me preguntaba porque querrían saber si puedo hacer algo tan simple como comer o beber alguna cosa. Me he acostumbrado, pero sigue sonando extraño. No importa si han pasado casi dos años desde que me mude aquí, siempre escucho las mismas preguntas.

—¿Has tenido problemas aquí? ¿Con gente ruda o maleducada? —pregunta Masamune.

—Supongo que eso pasa en todos lados —dice Ken.

—Por supuesto —dice Wolf y comienza a enumerar algunas de sus peripecias con los dedos de una mano—. Me han cerrado la puerta en la cara en un bar. Durante los primeros meses cuando no hablaba tan bien me echaron en cara que si no podía hablar japonés no tomara un trabajo. Una vez vi uno de esos carteles de "japanese only" en la puerta de un lugar al que quise entrar. La camarera de un negocio se negó a hablar conmigo porque no sabía inglés y tuvo que tomarme la orden un cocinero. Ya me acostumbre a que la gente se sorprenda mucho al verme. Ah, también una vez unos borrachos me gritaron "gaijin" y me persiguieron un rato en la calle.

No sé cómo puede estar divirtiéndose al hablar de algo que en realidad fue un insulto, pero Wolfram encuentra divertido haber tenido esa experiencia, me gustaría saber qué clase de situación fue esa.

—La gente le toma fotos en la calle a escondidas, sé que está acostumbrado, pero no sé cómo soporta eso. A veces se las piden en vez de sacarle sin permiso, una vez me hicieron posar con ellos… —le cuento a los demás.

Y fue un momento sumamente extraño para mí, nunca me había pasado nada como eso. ¿Los hombres japoneses populares también sufren ese acoso? Recuerdo un par de chicos en secundaria muy solicitados que eran perseguidos de esa manera, las chicas pueden ser terribles.

—Pero no es tan malo, en general me han tratado muy bien en todos lados. Ken tiene razón, es algo que puede pasarte en cualquier lugar. No creo necesariamente que todo tenga que ver con el racismo, aprendí que la gente aquí es tan respetuosa que a veces su comportamiento parece extraño pero en realidad se desesperan por ayudarte. Me ha pasado al pedir direcciones, no me dejarían ir hasta que logran ayudarme en algo, incluso si no saben un ápice de inglés intentan hablarlo, y cuando hablo en japonés se asombran y les gusta que sepa el idioma. A la gente de Japón les pone contentos que alguien que no es de este país sepa sobre su cultura o idioma.

—Me pregunto si algún día voy a otro país si se sentirá de ese modo —digo mientras me sirvo algunas piezas más de sushi en mi bandeja.

—Eso solo pasaría si te atreves a subirte al avión esta vez. Tienes miedo de cruzar el océano —me molesta Tetsu—. Solo llegaste al aeropuerto y diste media vuelta.

—Si estás hablando de Asami es un tema totalmente diferente. No tengo miedo a volar, ya lo he hecho.

—Dentro del país —dice Muraken—. Pero cuando te invité en segundo año a hacer un viaje a Suiza no quisiste. Incluso rechazaste mi dinero y terminaste trabajando para pagarlo tú mismo, pero insististe en cambiarlo por algo dentro del país. Al final terminamos en Hakone.

—¡Porque era muy caro viajar a Europa!

—Podrías estar hablando francés ahora. _je t'aime mon amour. _—Tetsu insiste con lo de antes y me hace ojitos. Como lo tengo cerca y siento la necesidad de hacerlo, lo pateo un poco en la pierna.

Al menos nos divertimos. La charla va y viene, me dedico a ir conversando con cada uno por separado mientras a medida que pasa el tiempo vamos rotando en la mesa formando pequeños grupos entre nosotros. El ambiente es divertido y estamos todos entonados. Masamune y Tetsu fuman, así que durante un rato salen afuera y luego vuelven. El resto de nosotros solo somos viciosos de la bebida, así que pedimos dos botellas de sake. Creo que después de estas copas voy a parar. Ren ha sugerido pedir un par de tragos de sake caliente para que Wolfram probara la diferencia, aunque ha tomado muchas veces sake no lo había probado de ese modo.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco mareado, mientras descanso un poco me llama la atención como Wolf destaca entre la marea de cabello y ojos negros. Ahora estoy sentado contra la esquina, él está al otro lado con Ken y Masamune discutiendo sobre algo, Tetsu y Ren ya han visto que me he perdido en mi mundo así que aunque estoy al lado de ellos me dan mi espacio.

Estando medio de espaldas hacia mi puedo ver la forma de su cuello entre el cabello y la camisa sin corbata, su forma es linda. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Recién en este momento vuelvo a ser consciente de su verdadera apariencia, me he acostumbrado tanto a él que es normal verlo, pero Wolfram es muy apuesto. Analizando sus facciones detenidamente es muy obvio, el borde de su rostro parece dibujado a la perfección por la línea de su mandíbula cuadrada. La forma de su frente, nariz y cejas también es angulosa. Es un hombre así que es normal que tenga ese tipo de facciones, sus cejas también son cuadradas y cuando tiene una expresión seria es complicado comprender que está pensando.

Pestañas largas, piel perfecta, bonito cabello rubio. No hay duda porque la gente se congela al verlo, te deja pensando durante un momento, como si intentaras procesar su apariencia antes de tratar con él. Luego de que me acostumbre todo eso se volvio normal, incluso pude llegar a detectar los defectos. Si te fijas con mucho detenimiento, el tabique de su nariz no está derecho del todo, me ha contado que tuvo varia caídas de caballos y practica deportes de contacto, así que asumo que tiene algo que ver con eso. También tiene algunas cicatrices en la piel, pero son tan suaves que tienes que estar demasiado cerca para verlo, yo solo lo he notado porque lo miro a la cara de cerca todos los días en la oficina durante nuestras charlas de café.

Mientras yo divago en lo esplendido que es mi amigo, él encuentra mis ojos curiosos con su mirada y me sonríe de una forma que me hace sentir una punzada de incomodidad de repente. El quita la vista enseguida, pero fue raro. No sé cómo describir su mirada, tal vez es que está algo alcoholizado y por eso se ve diferente.

Comienzo a pensar un poco sobre esto aunque mi mente no está clara del todo, o tal vez es por eso que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Antes pensaba que Wolf se había puesto nervioso por conocer gente nueva y por eso había cambiado de actitud cuando llegaron todos, pero ceo que lo que pasa es que en general está más contento conmigo alrededor. Ahora está arrastrando las palabras y siendo muy simpático como la vez que lo vi borracho en esa fiesta de negocios durante el viaje a Saporo. Se ríe con la boca abierta y entorna los ojos del mismo modo.

Empino mi copa y la vacío de un trago. Veo que aún queda bastante de un par de botellas de cerveza. Estamos todos borrachos a esta altura de la noche. Un poco más, un poco menos, qué más da. Volveré a casa en taxi. Continuaré conversando con mis amigos hasta el amanecer por una vez en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

El sábado tuve una resaca como la que no tenía en mucho tiempo, me pase el día sin hacer nada y reviví muy contento el domingo, así que le hice una visita al domo de béisbol durante unas horas y luego me dedique a correr y utilizar las máquinas de ejercicio del parque. No pago un gimnasio, me gusta estar al aire libre.

Apenas termino de conectar la portátil y acomodar mis cosas en la mesa entra Wolfram.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Madrugaste? Es raro de ti. —Es un poco más temprano de lo que normalmente el acostumbra a llegar. Miro el reloj y faltan veinte minutos para el horario den entrada, Wolfram siempre llega cinco minutos antes o en punto, es endemoniadamente puntual.

—Me desperté una hora antes de que sonara el despertador y no pude volver a dormirme —dice algo molesto de que le haya pasado eso, parece que uno de sus pasatiempos es dormir mucho—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Se te ha pasado lo del sábado?

Por la tarde cuando estaba aburrido lo llamé, le conté que las había pasado pálidas durante la mañana y como dormí demasiado estaba con bastante dolor de cabeza.

—Soy un hombre nuevo, me siento fuerte y liviano como siempre —me jacto y giro el hombro en círculos. Estoy bastante feliz hoy.

—Envidio que tengas tanta energía por la mañana.

Aunque ha dicho que se ha levantado temprano no parece haber comenzado a hacer funcionar sus motores por completo. Espero que termine de encender su computadora y nos vamos para la cocinita de este piso. Como Wolf ve que estoy funcionando a mil revoluciones solo se sienta y me deja ir y venir rápidamente por la cocina. No hay café hecho, somos los primeros en llegar así que tendré que hacerlo de cero. Voy de aquí para allá buscando los filtros y los tarros con las cosas que necesito.

Mientras espero que comience a llenarse la cafetera escuchando el ruido del café al caer tarareo una canción en voz baja y tamborileo la mesa con los dedos. Estaba con la vista perdida en el techo pensando en nada mientras hago eso y noto que Wolfram me observa con el rostro apoyado en su mano. Pese a que tuve resaca, no he sufrido escenas perdidas de nuestra noche de fiesta, así que tengo un retroceso a mis pensamientos de ese día. La forma en que él me mira me deja pensando un poco.

Sirvo dos tazas, y cuando le entrego la de color rojo fuego sus dedos rosan los míos por un momento, sentí como si me hubiera acariciado y reacciono a ese contacto. Raro. ¿Por qué?

—Gracias, realmente necesitaba un café para comenzar el día. No odio los lunes, pero de vez en cuando pesa comenzar la semana.

Wolf habla con normalidad, pero tengo una sensación extraña todavía. Solo respondo con un "Humn" y me quedo pensativo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram parece el mismo de siempre, y a la vez me resulta muy distinto. Tengo esta sensación extraña cuando estoy con él que va y viene. No soy tan idiota como parezco, pero realmente no estoy seguro de lo que pasa aunque tengo mis sospechas.

Lo que más me intriga es saber qué está pensando Wolf, mataría por un segundo en su cabeza para ver sus pensamientos, un pequeño vistazo y ya. Solo para apaciguar unas pequeñas dudas.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comencé a pensar diferente. La verdad es que a veces me siento culpable por el rumbo que toma mi línea de pensamientos. Wolfram es un amigo, tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas y es solo su forma de comportarse, hay que tener en cuenta que tampoco he terminado de conocerlo del todo.

Me estoy haciendo un lio yo solo.

—Coca cola para ti.

Estaba parado aquí como un idiota de brazos cruzados mirando el techo hasta que me habló. Wolf me extiende el vaso de bebida y me demoro unos segundos en tomarlo. No le he dado dinero cuando llegamos, así que esto lo ha pagado él.

Esta es como la cuarta vez que venimos al cine, y por la forma en que me siento estoy arruinando la experiencia dándole cuerda a mis ideas tontas. Todo lo que antes era normal se siente distinto. No puedo dejar de notar su amabilidad para invitarme algo, pedirme las entradas para dárselas a la persona que las corta en la casilla, dejarme pasar primero para elegir el asiento que más me guste…

¡Se siente como una cita! No quiero pensar en el papel que estoy jugando en la hipotética cita, ni el que Wolfram se ha adjudicado por su cuenta. Tampoco estoy reaccionando, me he dejado llevar sin tomar decisiones, así que no me puedo quejar de que se encargara de todas esas cosas.

Lo observo una vez que estamos sentados, está tomando de su bebida mientras escribe un mensaje en el celular con una sola mano, no me está prestando ni un ápice de su atención. Es normal. Y no sé porque estoy tan interesado en ver cómo se comporta o como no se comporta conmigo. Cuando me mira me ofrece su vaso, niego con la cabeza y me quedo esperando, la pantalla aún está apagada. Normalmente compartimos las bebidas porque él siempre pide algo diferente que yo, no voy a tomar eso como un detalle en particular.

La causa de todo esto es que he comenzado a sospechar que le gusto. Él jamás ha dicho nada, obviamente, ni ha hecho algún avance atrevido y resuelto como para que intencionalmente me diera cuenta de algo como eso. Wolfram solo está contento con mi compañía y cada vez es más atento, solo eso. Pero hay pequeños detalles que me han dado que pensar.

A veces puedo ser muy desconfiado y calculador. Estoy tratando de mantenerme centrado, no voy a decir una palabra acerca de mis pensamientos porque si estoy equivocado creo que podría ofenderlo profundamente y mandar todo al garete. Con lo orgulloso que es de seguro no le gustaría que la gente asuma cosas por su cuenta si él no ha sido directo o explícito. Estos últimos días esta idea me ha perseguido mucho, pero debería parar.

Las luces se apagan y comienzan los trailers. La película de hoy no es del tipo que siempre venimos a ver, pero era la única que acepté cuando Wolf la propuso, no había una cartelera demasiado interesante esta semana.

Es una película de terror, no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero veo que ha venido bastante gente. En general hay muchas parejas jóvenes, y puedo imaginar el porqué, este tipo de películas asustan a las chicas y si resultan aburridas las usan como excusa para otras cosas. Es un género que atrae a novios y adolescentes. No voy a imaginar cómo nos vemos Wolfram y yo solos viniendo a ver esto, hay más tipos de nuestra edad solos o de a dos, así que estamos dentro de lo normal.

La película es mala, me aburro al poco tiempo de que comienza aunque le pongo ganas, no me puedo concentrar porque lo que pasa es básico y no me asusta para nada, ni siquiera con los sonidos. Estoy más interesado en Wolfram aquí a mi lado. Quiero observarlo un poco, ver su perfil blanquecino iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, pero no quiero ser evidente así que apenas he echado un vistazo. Mantengo la vista baja, observo la posición de sus piernas, su brazo esta sobre su muslo. Parece que tampoco está disfrutando porque se ha doblado hacia el otro lado y apoyado el codo en el apoyabrazos para descansar el rostro en su mano. El asiento contiguo que da al pasillo está vacío.

Voy a hacer un test. A veces cuando tanteo a la gente hago cosas a propósito para ver sus reacciones, es una buena manera de intentar analizar lo que están pensando. En este momento debe estar tan distraído de la película como yo y más atento al entorno, así que coloco mi mano en el apoyabrazos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vamos, quítame las dudas rápidamente.

Ya he puesto la mano aquí esperando que él apoye la suya encima, pero y si lo hace… ¿qué pasa entonces?

Si lo hace, entonces sería una clara invitación sin palabras. Y si luego lo dejo las cosas se pondrían raras, y él entendería que está bien y no sé qué pasaría luego. Pero si saco la mano cuando me toca va a quedar todo raro entre nosotros. Ugh.

No pasa nada. Tamborileo los dedos suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Me comienzo a aburrir y miro.

—Tsk, ¡no te duermas! —chaqueo la lengua exclamando las palabras en voz baja y le pego un golpe en el hombro con el dorso de la mano.

Idiota. Lo único que le faltaba era roncar, se despertó sobresaltado y todo, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Hace un gesto con la mano rápidamente que entiendo es para recomponerse si se ha babeado. No sé qué demonios está pasando en la película y él tampoco. Es tan estúpido que me causa gracia, ha lavado cualquier pensamiento que tuviera antes.

La película es tan mala que comienza a resultarme algo simpática.

.

.

.

Wolfram bosteza en el asiento de la estación y muerde su hamburguesa envuelta en papel, de ese modo queda contenida para que nada se caiga. Es una forma de comerlas que ha estado imitando de mí desde hace un tiempo.

—Lamento haber elegido una película tan mala, la próxima vez te toca elegir a ti cualquier cosa —me dice decepcionado.

—Como que me divertí un poco para el final, pero era horrenda.

Es la primera vez que vemos algo que no nos gusta, me ha resultado simpático más que decepcionante. Terminamos de comer nuestra comida chatarra viendo la gente ir y venir, es tarde y la estación tiene bastante movimiento.

—Estoy cansado, quiero viajar cómodo, voy a tomar el tren contigo y luego otro colectivo. Podría tomar el de siempre, pero no quiero ir parado y siempre viene lleno —dice Wolfram.

—Tengo que tomar el tren de en frente —le aviso.

—Yo también, ¿Cuántas estaciones?

—Cuatro.

—Yo tres. Vamos. —El tira el bollo de papel el tacho a su lado y se acomoda las mangas de la camisa de nuevo.

El otro lado de la plataforma esta desierto, vamos para el lado contrario de la zona céntrica alejándonos hacia los suburbios. Estamos Wolf y yo, y solo un par de personas más, seremos seis o siete como mucho. El vagón llega a su horario programado y hay asientos vacíos, elijo el lugar junto a la puerta. No estoy tan casando pero me pesa el cuerpo después de un día de trabajo algo pesado.

Wolfram está completamente muerto, eso se ha hecho evidente desde hace largo rato. El peso de su cuerpo contra mi hombro me hace voltear. Se ha dormido de nuevo, esta vez encima de mí. Este primer tramo de viaje es sumamente largo, mientras el tren sigue avanzando él termina de soltar su peso muerto sobre mí y apoya su cabeza completamente en mi hombro. ¿Estás cómodo? Se ve increíblemente vulnerable, no quiero mirarlo demasiado así que clavo la vista en el piso. Puedo sentir el olor de su colonia. Miro de reojo y el resto de la gente de este vagón también está durmiendo, soy la única persona completamente despierta.

No está fingiendo el haberse quedado frito de esta manera, está realmente dormido. Su expresión es calma y respira profundamente, sus parpados tiemblan un momento agitando sus pestañas un poco. ¿Ya estás en la etapa REM y todo? ¿Qué estás soñando?

Creo que no me quedan dudas de cuanto me ha dejado entrar en su vida y la confianza que me tiene. Y a su vez no puedo dejar de pensar en el otro sentido. Si fuera una mujer y hubiera pasado esto, podría haber pensado en plantearme pedirle una cita porque tengo chances seguras de conseguir algo. Estoy algo preocupado acerca de esto.

.

.

.

Han llegado un par de emails dirigidos a mí con cierta documentación importante que organizar online. No importa cuántas veces los he releído me quedan bastantes dudas, la forma en la que han explicado esto es confusa, no han pensado demasiado en si tenía sentido o no el pedido. Pero no puedo rebotarlo como falta de información.

—¿Entendiste lo que ha pedido Clara en el último email que mandó?

—¿Cuál?

—El de los documentos que hay que subir, el largo. Normalmente manda las cosas ordenadas, pero no se entiende nada. ¿Dónde se supone que van esos? Y tampoco entiendo eso de las categorías… No entiendo nada en realidad.

—Ahora lo miro.

Me echo hacia atrás en la silla y me aflojo un poco, Wolfram se toma un momento para mirar lo que le he pedido, tenerlo cerca hace las cosas más fáciles.

—Mmmh, si, hice de estos antes. Es más fácil si voy ahí y te lo explico en tu computadora para que lo veas. Abre la página donde cargas los documentos normalmente. —Wolfram observa sobre mi hombro y me indica un par de cosas nuevas, como últimamente me pasa, noto que está bastante cerca—. En vez de usar la primera opción de este menú elige la segunda. Espera que cargue eso, y luego elijes las opciones de siempre para el formulario, pero en esta parte cambia…

Estoy prestando atención a su explicación completamente, pero cuando pone su mano en mi hombro me tenso un poco. Se inclina lo suficiente como para sentir de nuevo el olor a la misma colonia de hombre que siempre usa, su voz es suave cerca de mi oído. Tipeo lo que me va indicando y vamos avanzando con lo que hay que hacer. Sus dedos me aprietan levemente, lo miro mientras hablamos con normalidad y realmente se ve concentrado en la tarea, sus reacciones son involuntarias. Pero entiendo perfectamente porque hace eso.

Una vez zanjamos lo referente al trabajo él cambia de tema, estamos a finales de la semana y no hemos programado ninguna salida, yo no he dicho nada al respecto esperando a ver si dejaba pasar la semana sin salidas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo esta semana? Estaba pensando que quería ir a ver algún lugar turístico, tal vez el parque ese del que vimos las fotos que sacó tu amigo hace poco.

Su mano, que nunca sacó de mi hombro, se desliza hasta mi espalda y luego la quita cuando se acomoda medio sentado en la mesa junto a mi computadora.

—Y quiero hacer algún viaje, no conozco casi ninguna de las prefecturas cercanas a Tokyo, sé que hay cosas interesantes para visitar cerca y se puede viajar en el tren bala. ¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje de fin de semana? Creo que dos días son suficientes, no quiero tomar mis vacaciones todavía.

—¿Quieres ir solo tú y yo? ¿O en grupo? —pregunto de forma directa. Wolfram duda durante un momento.

—Como tú quieras.

Suspiro internamente. ¡Has picado! Si dudas, es porque nunca estuviste pensando en ir con más gente. Él no está al tanto de mis idas y vueltas internas y sigue hablando.

—Estuve mirando folletos turísticos para ver que opciones hay, pero seguramente tu sabes mejor donde ir a pasar solo un fin de semana.

—Conozco un par de lugares donde íbamos con mi familia, las termas o la playa. Pero me parece bien el parque por ahora, tengo que pensar mejor lo otro, luego te digo.

Wolfram está contento con mi respuesta, esbozo una sonrisa con los labios sin dejar ver la leve incomodidad que sentí antes. Él sonríe ampliamente sin contenerse y vuelve a su puesto, puedo ver que está animado al observarlo durante un rato.

Creo que tengo la respuesta que estaba buscando, hay muchas cosas que se acumulan como para seguir dudando. Soy hombre, entiendo cómo funciona su mente, es básico. No puede contenerse, hay cosas que hace que son tan fáciles de leer para mí que hasta me apena pensar que sea tan trasparente.

Cuando te gusta una mujer hay sutilezas que nos hacen meter la pata, cosas que hacemos por reflejo y que son inevitables a menos que seas muy calculador. Yo soy flojo, dejo ver la hilacha bastante rápido según han admitido ex parejas y amigos, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! La diferencia entre una mano en la cintura a gran altura o más abajo puede llegar a hundirte como el Titanic si la chica en la que estás interesado es perceptiva o tiene experiencia tratando con hombres. El toque de un amigo se convierte en el de un pretendiente con algo tan básico como eso. A veces puede jugar a favor, y otras en contra. Es un tema delicado el dejar ver que te gusta alguien, puede que comience a querer evitarte.

Los leves apretones que me da, la forma en que busca contacto todo el tiempo, un roce imperceptible… Y si a eso le sumamos la forma en como viene cada vez que lo necesito, las palabras suaves y la calidez con la que me trata, el hecho de que siempre busca algo para vernos fuera del trabajo. Y si queda alguna duda, Wolf es peor que yo, porque cuando algo le gusta mucho no puede contener la sonrisa y esa mirada de emoción tan evidente. Estoy totalmente convencido de que él no se da cuenta que lo he notado.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días. Estoy tomando café parado junto a la ventana de la cocinita, el paisaje no es muy interesante aquí, apenas se puede ver el cielo y el resto es la pared espejada de un edificio contiguo. Me estoy tomando el descanso para pensar un poco.

No sé qué siento respecto a mi problema. He comenzado a considerarlo una cuestión a la cual es necesario dedicarle más atención e intentar decidir qué voy a hacer con esto.

He comenzado a recordar cosas que antes había ignorado, por ejemplo que hace un mes o un poco más Wolfram estaba preocupado por algo, se pasaba tiempo pensativo y aunque estaba con gente a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos. Tengo la sensación de que es consciente de lo que le pasa, aunque no está dejándolo ver abiertamente pareciera ir con la corriente si es que ha puesto en claro sus sentimientos. Tengo que admitir que de ser ese el caso ha sido bastante maduro como ha manejado la situación, yo todavía estoy intentando procesar la idea de que le gusto a otro tipo, y que encima es mi mejor amigo.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué yo? ¿Hice algo? ¿Dije algo? ¿Tal vez sea algo que no hice? No sé.

Nunca me ha mencionado ninguna relación con un hombre, ni tampoco he notado algún comentario o actitud que dé a entender que le gustan. Estoy en duda de si realmente hay algo que no me dijo por alguna razón, pero realmente no parece ser el caso. ¿Tal vez está en el armario? ¿O tal vez piensa que yo estoy en el armario? Oh, oh. ¿Piensa que estoy en el armario? No habrá sospechado de verdad que Ken y yo teníamos algo, ¿verdad? No creo, bromeamos, pero jamás demasiado. De repente me vuelve el recuerdo de la fiesta de coctel, él me vio con otro tipo cuando se me habían acercado a hablar, y aunque yo no me di ni cuenta… ¿cómo se habrá visto esa situación desde afuera? ¿Me ha dejado mal parado eso?

Wolfram entra apurado en la cocina y se sorprende al verme aquí solo. —Oh. Vine por un café rápido —me dice sonriendo y deja de prestarme atención para concentrarse en sus cosas.

¿Este tipo tan apuesto gusta de mí? Porque en este momento no se nota. Ahora más que nunca daría todo mi dinero por una fracción de sus pensamientos, con espiar la forma en la que él me ve me bastaría. Aunque creo que eso es algo que me intriga más allá de todo este tema de gustar o no gustar.

Está distraído pensando en algo mientras estira la mano para tomar una cuchara de plástico y se le resbala entre los dedos, la intenta atrapar en el aire pero se le cae al suelo, escucho el murmullo de algo espontaneo en Alemán. Suele hacer eso a veces, solo puedo adivinar que dice por su entonación, y creo que ha sido algún tipo de maldición en este momento. Se agacha y miro su trasero. Nunca me había fijado, pero para ser hombre está bien formado.

¿Por qué he…? No. Un momento. No estoy quitando la vista, ¡basta! Le saco los ojos de encima y espero a que se levante, sigue de espaldas y vuelvo a mirar el contorno de su silueta, es la primera vez que noto como realmente le calza el traje.

Es todo. Al diablo, yo me voy.

.

.

.

Estoy con la cara enterrada en el sillón de casa, la TV tiene un canal de deportes y el relator del partido no se calla mientras los jugadores corren sobre el fondo de pasto verde. No tengo idea de cuánto a cuánto va el partido de futbol, estaba esperando dormirme un rato pero no puedo, y ahora ya se me ha hecho tarde. Ya estoy listo para salir, pero vestido con ropa cómoda, ha comenzado a hacer calor así que tengo listas una cantidad de camisetas de verano en el ropero.

Me tengo que encontrar con Wolfram frene a la estación para ir a una librería, hay una firma de autógrafos y aunque en realidad no me interesa tanto le dije que le acompañaría. Quiere conocer al autor de las novelas policiales que están de moda y hemos estado siguiendo, y ya que voy, yo también llevaré el libro para no perder la oportunidad.

El problema es que me siento raro. Cada día estoy más y más preocupado por lo que me está pasando. No alcanzaba conque tengo la clara sospecha de que mi amigo extranjero está interesado en mí, sino que para complicar las cosas he empezado a verlo de forma diferente.

Me conozco lo suficientemente bien a esta altura de mi vida, las señales están ahí, aunque intente negarlo no se trata solo de admitir que me parece un tipo lindo en general. De hecho, eso no me importa realmente, siempre fue así y nunca me había movido un pelo, pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué?

La verdad es que esto sería más fácil si pudiera decir: sí, he tenido un sueño bastante grafico acerca de tener sexo con Wolfram, pero no es el caso. No tengo sueños, no tengo fantasías locas sobre él desnudo, no puedo llenar el recuerdo borroso de la única vez que lo vi sin camisa.

No es esa clase de atracción sexual desenfrenada que sería fácil de explicar, y fácil de saciar también. Es más complicado que eso. Yo soy un tipo complicado sentimentalmente. No digo que no he tenido esos momentos en los que me he vuelto loco con alguna mujer demasiado sexy, pero no es eso lo que me llena. Para llegar a mí de verdad se requiere de otro tipo de atracción que no puedo describir, podríamos decirle más inocente, pero tampoco es el caso.

El problema en este momento es que se reconocer que Wolf me atrae. Sexualmente, sentimentalmente, lo que sea. Me gusta. Y no sé qué hacer con eso.

La alarma de mi G-shock suena y me avisa que es la hora de salir, la programé por si caía rendido en este lugar, pero solo he estado dando vueltas y acurrucándome contra el hueco del respaldo. Me llevo la mochila solo porque no quiero cargar el libro en la mano. Billetera, celular, llaves, listo. Salgo para el centro. Soy puntual, pero igualmente tengo que escuchar la frase favorita de Wolf.

—Llegas tarde.

—¡Son en punto! Bueno, y dos minutos —confirmo al ver mi reloj—, pero no puedes ser tan quisquilloso.

—Hump.

Lo es, siempre es quisquilloso con estas cosas. Verlo me tranquiliza y me agita. He estado con él varios días desde que comencé a ser consciente de que algo ha cambiado en mí, pero ahora verlo en la oficina no me alcanza, me siento incómodo y aprisionado en el trabajo. Estaba esperando este momento a solas, incluso me hubiera quedado con gusto haciendo tiempo con él desde que terminamos de trabajar, pero como el cursa los martes no podía. Tiene la ropa semi formal de siempre, una camisa color verde oscuro que le favorece y el pantalón gris claro de su traje. Es exactamente lo mismo que uso todo el día, pero se me van los ojos en el detalle de que lleva desabrochados unos botones al no tener la corbata.

—No he cenado, y falta media hora para que empiece el evento, no creo que haga mucha diferencia ir o no ahora a la fila. —Digo mirando donde podríamos comprar algo.

—Ya he comido, ¿quieres que haga la fila mientras consigues algo?

—Ah, bueno. —Su respuesta me decepciona pero lo acepto. Estaba esperando cenar juntos, por eso no terminé las sobras que tenía en casa.

Esto me desanima bastante. Mientras voy a conseguir una hamburguesa para llevar al local más cercano de comida rápida sin pretensiones, pienso en lo gracioso que es esto. Cuando yo me veo interesado, él parece alejarse. No estoy ni remotamente cerca de haber decidido hacer un avance con esto, pero es gracioso. Al menos estoy seguro de lo que me pasa, pero no voy a echar a la basura una amistad por algo que podría ser una atracción platónica pasajera. No quiero pensar en que he sido tan débil como para verlo con otros ojos solo porque sospecho que él está interesado.

Vuelvo con la bolsa de papel y veo que en pocos minutos se ha llenado de gente porque detrás de Wolfram hay el doble de fila que delante.

—¡Hay muchísima gente!

—Ya volviste. Cuando me formé no pensé que llegarían tantos a última hora.

—El horario de esta firma es un tanto extraño. ¿Por qué lo hacen de noche? Es muy tarde a las diez. —Comento mientras comienzo a desenvolver el extremo de la primera hamburguesa, he pedido dos de lo mismo, sin combo.

—Tal vez es por marketing. Como son policiales de suspenso, y un poco de terror, seguramente querían crear ambiente al hacerlo de noche. Por mi está perfecto, si hubiera sido por la tarde no hubiera podido venir. ¿Qué libro trajiste?

—El mismo que tú, me decidí por el Halcón Escarlata. La película termino de convencerme. Además, me has estado hablando tanto de ese volumen que terminé por saberlo de memoria —me rio.

—¿Qué es eso que has comprado?

—Es de una tienda que nunca probé, está buena para ser de las baratas. ¿Quieres una? Compré dos, no creo que una me alcance, pero luego de la firma podemos ir de nuevo.

—No gracias. He comido bastante.

—¿Quieres probar un poco al menos?

Wolfram duda y luego acepta, si es solo un poco si le tienta. Le acerco la hamburguesa con una mano y él se inclina e intenta tomarla pero no la suelto, eso no lo detiene y veo como le da un mordisco. Mientras mastica veo que me mira de reojo un momento, se más o menos qué tipo de sensación debe tener ahora, porque yo me siento del mismo modo. Me gusta compartir algo con él, pero la comida de la que he estado comiendo y de mi propia mano es otra cosa. Igualmente, ni él ni yo actuamos extraño, no me he fijado si alguien nos mira pero no parece una situación tan rara. Ya de por si estando con él voy a sentirme observado haga o no algo poco convencional, porque Wolfram brilla por su cuenta.

Continuamos esperando en silencio y me termino mi cena improvisada, para cuando voy y vengo a tirar los restos al tacho la fila comienza a avanzar. Al volver, veo que Wolfram se ha quedado mirando una de las pantallas de TV de una terraza cercana, así que no ve que las personas delante de él han dejado un hueco de varios metros. Este es el momento de mi desliz no intencional al apoyar mi mano el su cintura y guiarlo, me doy cuenta tarde que tipo de reacción es esta. Por un momento se me drena la sangre a los pies pero no lo miro y me hago el idiota, mantengo la mano un momento más y la quito sin prestar atención a nada en particular. Me quedo detrás de él en la fila.

Hice lo mismo, de lo que me he estado riendo que él ha hecho conmigo antes. Mi gesto debe de haber sido incomodo, no apoyé mi mano en su espalda sino en el lugar más abajo que se usa para guiar a una pareja normalmente. Es una zona que se puede considerar un tanto íntima. ¡No fue a propósito! Me di cuenta cuando ya tenía la mano encima de él, y me sentí demasiado nervioso como para siquiera haberlo disfrutado.

Miro su nuca e intento adivinar si hay alguna reacción de su parte. Justo cuando me plantee no demostrar nada me pasa esto. Estaba tan contento de pasar un rato con él que me he olvidado de medir mis actitudes, pero además no pensé que mi cuerpo tendría memoria propia para tratar de ese modo a alguien solo porque ha comenzado a gustarme un poco. Él mira por sobre el hombro y aunque he pensado que debería actuar normal me he sobresaltado, no de manera demasiado notoria, pero sé que he abierto los ojos y lo he mirado fijo. Es la misma reacción que él tiene, luego de notar algo extraño me observa por una fracción de segundo de una manera que sé que ha leído a través mío. Vuelve a mirar al frente y se toca el cabello de la nuca.

Me late el corazón con fuerza, espero que no sea evidente el miedo que siento en este momento. No sé qué tan fácil es para él darse cuenta o no de algo como esto, no lo conozco en ese sentido y me lamento no haberlo visto nunca con nadie como para haber aprendido sus gestos. Nos vamos acercando al frente mientras pienso que si me pregunta voy a decir que estoy nervioso por la firma, aunque a esta altura tal vez hasta sea la excusa más obvia y estúpida que empeore todo.

Hay un vallado que delimita el camino dentro de la librería, y termina unos cinco metros antes de la mesa donde está el autor de la saga de novelas. Es un hombre de mediana edad, se ve más viejo que las fotos en la solapa de los libros, pero tiene sentido que sea un hombre grande por el tipo de libros que son y la calidad de los detalles que contiene. Tenía que ser un adulto con experiencia, sabia que era periodista antes de dedicarse a la literatura. Cuando es el turno de Wolfram veo que le da la mano y no se puede escuchar lo que dicen, pero cruzan algunas palabras más que otras personas que solo han pasado y firmado con un saludo breve. Sé que a Wolf no le interesa la firma, él solo quería conocerlo, es el tipo de fanático que lo que mas disfrutaría es tomar un café mientras discute la historia más que rendirle culto. Wolfram está lejos de ser un lame botas, admira a la gente de una forma muy de él.

Al ser mi turno ya tengo mi novela en mano. Sobre la mesa hay un cartelito que dice Daiki Kanon. Hago una reverencia leve pero me extiende la mano, es parte del privilegio del evento.

—Mucho gusto —le digo y solo extiendo mi novela.

Antes de abrirla para firmarla la observa y sonríe. —Eres la segunda persona que trae el Halcón Escarlata, nadie más ha elegido esta novela entre las demás. Se nota cuando la leen varias veces, justo aquí.

Me muestra el lomo marcado por las líneas verticales del uso y pasa sus dedos por el borde que tiene la esquina magullada. Me llevo la mano a la nuca y me fruto un poco, me avergüenza que crea que lo he leído tantas veces.

—De hecho, lo he leído solo dos veces, y ojeado un poco rápido para sacarme unas dudas luego de la película. Pero creo que el que realmente lo ha gastado cuando se lo presté es el chico que paso antes.

—El extranjero, ¿es tu amigo? Así que tú se las has prestado, había nombrado que comenzó a leer las novelas porque alguien se las había recomendado.

—Sí.

No sé qué decir, creo que si tengo rubor en las mejillas es notorio. No sé si es por hablar con este hombre, o porque pienso en que Wolfram indirectamente me ha nombrado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shibuya Yuuri. Pero no con el kanji de interés bancario o ganancias, sino el de ventaja.

—Shibuya Yuuri, con el kanji de ventaja —repite mientras ríe y anota algo un poco extenso. Me devuelve mi novela con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hace que al tomarla la sostenga con fuerza.

Nunca había estado en una firma de un libro, si mis padres mi vieran se morirían en el acto, porque incluso el autor ha hablado conmigo como si fuera un entendido. Empecé a leer libros con frecuencia hace poco, y me vi influenciado a no dejarlo porque Wolfram es un lector habitual y me impulsa a continuar al sacar el tema constantemente. Pero cualquier otra persona que me conoce sabe que tengo menos de letras que de política. Me siento un fraude, y a la vez estoy contento.

—¿Que te dijo? Tardaste bastante. —Me pregunta curioso Wolfram.

—Ahm, solo se puso contento porque el libro está gastado.

Leo rápido lo que me ha escrito y él lo toma y relee en voz alta.

—"_Para Shibuya Yuuri, nunca dejes de recomendar libros. Que la marca nunca te alcance. Daiki Kanon". _Creo que la parte de la marca que está relacionada con la novela es lo que les pone a todos, pero a ti te ha puesto algo más personal. A mí también.

En la hoja en blanco la frase extra de Wolfram dice _"gracias por hacer que mis libros traspasen fronteras"_. Sé que este último año ha explotado su popularidad y creo que hay traducciones de sus novelas en casi todos los idiomas, pero parece que le ha gustado que tenga una edición en japonés.

Afuera de la librería corre un viento fresco, apenas te alejas de la cantidad de gente compactada dentro mejora el aire y se puede respirar.

—Los veranos son terribles en Japón, y esto apenas es primavera y ya se siente —comento.

—Si sigue así el viaje tendrá que ser a la playa —me dice Wolfram recordándome su idea de nuevo.

—¿Hace calor en Alemania?

—Durante el verano las máximas rondan los 26°.

Comienzo a reírme con muchas ganas. —En Tokyo llegamos a los 40°. Te cocinas lado y lado a la parrilla, bebes agua sin parar y lo transpiras todo, apenas vas al baño sin importar cuántos litros tomes. Lo único que adoro de la oficina es que me paso todo el día encerrado con aire acondicionado en esa época. Acabamos de empezar la primavera y ya se siente.

—Lo sé, llegué en Junio. Mi departamento tiene aire —dice con alivio.

—Pero es la época de los eventos más interesantes, se hacen las fiestas más tradicionales.

Wolf sonríe. —Este año te tengo a ti para que me digas a donde ir.

—Aham —asiento sin tanta emoción, no sé qué decir.

Estaba intentando conversar un poco pero aunque me sigue el juego se hace el silencio mientras caminamos sin rumbo. He metido la pata antes en la fila, no se desvanece el sentimiento algo incómodo.

—¡Yuuri! —Me llama con fingida emoción, me desconcierta su cambio abrupto—, ¿realmente tienes tantas ganas de comer helado? No me queda otra opción que acompañarte.

—¿Ha?

Él me mira y trata de sonreír pero no le sale, mi cara seria no está ayudando me parece. Se peina el cabello con la mano en un gesto nervioso y recién me doy cuenta que estamos pasando por enfrente de una heladería.

—¿Quieres helado? —Sí, soy un poco lento a veces—. Te invito uno.

—No lo dije para que me invitaras.

—No importa, elije lo que quieras —le digo y entramos. Es lo menos que creo que puedo hacer por no captar su intento de mejorar el ambiente a tiempo. Compro un vaso para él y un cono para mí, son bastante vistosos.

Afuera hay unos asientos vacíos así que nos sentamos. Él come con las piernas abiertas inclinado hacia adelante, no se puede dar el lujo de manchar sus pantalones del trabajo, no como yo acabo de hacer con los míos. Pareciera que tengo cinco años y no puedo comer solo, mientras me limpio me mira y se ríe un poco, pero nuestros ánimos están un poco más bajos que de costumbre.

—Parece que va a llover —comenta Wolf mirando el cielo nocturno empañado.

—Está haciendo bastante calor cuando no debería, se supone que la primavera no es tan calurosa cuando el invierno es muy frio.

.

.

.

Él sabe que pasa algo.

Desde que nos vimos a los ojos en la firma de autógrafos y yo dudé ha de haber sospechado. Y soy totalmente incapaz de actuar como si no pasara nada, por lo que los silencios se han hecho costumbre, tanto él como yo nos ponemos pensativos con facilidad. A veces me encuentro con la mirada de Wolfram cargada de preguntas, lo único que puedo hacer es dejar de mirarlo.

Estoy tan asustado de perder esta amistad que sigo adelante como si nada aunque no puedo.

Vinimos al parque Fuji-Hakone-Izu a pasar el día. Acabamos de ir a ver la carretera de Tokaido por su valor histórico y hablamos un poco del periodo Edo. Ahora Wolfram está entretenido sacando fotos, ha aparecido por primera vez con una cámara que se ve bastante complicada de manejar, me ha contado que decidió probar con la fotografía. Tengo la sensación de que se escribe con Tetsu y eso ha influido en algo.

Este parque se extiende por cuatro prefecturas distintas, es enorme, podríamos volver muchísimas veces antes de recorrerlo todo. Desde este lugar se ve el monte Fuji de un color celeste aguado por la distancia, y hay un camino de árboles de cerezo florecidos. Bastante pictórico todo. Wolf podría sacar fotos a cualquier cosa y serian hermosas, pero como entiende de arte es más calculador y le creo que vale la pena su esfuerzo porque me ha mostrado algunas de las que sacó antes y yo no podría lograr eso. No sé nada de arte, pero al menos no le corto la cabeza a la gente como solía hacer mi padre con las viejas cámaras de rollo, lo peor era que no lo veíamos hasta que estaban impresas.

Estoy cansado de caminar, tengo muchísima resistencia pero no hemos parado desde que llegamos y ambos madrugamos. Por suerte es sábado, así que sé que hoy voy a poder dormir a pierna tendida hasta mañana a la hora que quiera, y me vendrá bien porque tendré bastante dolor de pies. No aguanto más y me desplomo en cualquier lado en el piso a un lado del pequeño camino. El pasto es verde brillante, luce nuevo y saludable, un colchoncito bastante mullido para este joven cansado. Me tienta echarme de espaldas al poco tiempo y estirarme, el cielo es completamente rosado, y cuando extiendo las manos los rayos del sol que se filtran entre las flores se escurren entre mis dedos. Cierro los ojos y me relajo con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, tengo mucho tiempo para disfrutar. Es un día cálido por el sol y fresco por el viento, me siento abrigado por mi chaqueta y la brisa mueve mi cabello.

Me debo de haber quedado dormido porque despierto al sentir algo en mi nariz, observo poniendo la vista bizca y me mareo, lo siguiente en mi campo de visión es un hermoso cabello dorado que refleja el mismo color de la luz del sol.

El joven que parece un dios griego sonríe cuando lo miro. —Tenías un pétalo en la nariz.

—¿Volviste hace mucho? —le pregunto con remordimiento de haberlo dejado solo.

—Hace un rato —me dice vagamente. Al mirar la hora veo que han pasado casi cuarenta minutos y no estoy seguro de cuanto he dormido.

—¿Quieres comer ahora? —pregunto y antes de que me diga nada acerco mi mochila y saco los dos bentou que he traído. Pensé en prepararlos en casa, pero hubiera sido demasiado, ya tengo mucha sensación de que estamos en otra pseudo cita—. Los compre en el 24hs cerca de casa.

—Se ven muy bien.

Nos queda todo el día por delante en este lugar, me lo voy a tomar con calma. Comemos con bastante silencio y alguna conversación esporádica de por medio, nada ni remotamente profundo o más interesante que el clima o la comida.

—¿Quieres ver las ultimas fotos?

—Ok.

Wolfram saca la cámara y hace a un lado su caja de plástico en el pasto, aún tiene comida. Decidí que estaba bien comer aquí mientras no ensuciáramos nada, así que tengo una bolsa preparada para echar los restos. Me muevo más cerca, sentándome casi pegado a él, me apoyo contra su hombro con la mano en el pasto cuando Wolf no arrima tanto la cámara hacia mí. Me cuenta un poco sobre algunas cosas que ha visto con vos tranquila y baja mientras yo lo escucho con atención y no quito los ojos de la cámara.

Me gusta. El problema es que no solo me gusta físicamente, Wolfram me gusta enserio. Su forma de ser amable pero severa, la forma extraña que tiene para hacer chistes, la energía con la que me reprocha cuando hago algo mal, la sinceridad con la que me felicita si hago algo bien, su lado infantil y travieso, su seriedad cuando se enoja, sus estallidos de risa sin sentido, incluso sus encaprichamientos. Conozco muchas facetas de él y las aprecio todas.

Por eso es por lo que tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo.

* * *

Tarde o temprano me iba a llegar ese momento donde todo esto se tornara sexual. Ya lo he mirado antes, pero del platonismo pasamos a la parte explicita, y aunque no he sido muy gráfico a veces sueño despierto sobre algunas cosas.

Tenías varias dudas respecto a esto. La razón por la que no tuve problemas con aceptar el afecto que le tengo a este hombre es porque me estaba enfocando en él como persona, es fácil sentir interés por alguien que te hace reír y que conversa de cosas que son interesantes. Wolfram es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, lo sé incluso desde antes de empezar a trabajar junto con él, y haberme acercado tanto solo lo ha confirmado.

Sabe mucho de muchas cosas, siempre está interesado por aprender algo nuevo y tiene conocimientos de cultura general y artística de los cuales a veces no tengo ni idea. Si quisiera podría hacerme sentir realmente estúpido. Pero como me ha tomado cariño, solo me reprocha que debería leer más y expandir mis conocimientos de una forma similar a mi hermano, seguido de alguna charla instructiva con datos innecesarios pero interesantes.

Así y todo, he encontrado cosas de las cuales es ignorante, y es lindo ver cómo puedo llegar a desconcertarlo hablando sobre algún tema del cual no tiene conocimiento. Él se sorprende y me mira con interés, como si yo fuera el profesor liderando la clase, y eso me hace sentir confianza. Luego me molesta haciendo burla de que se demasiado de tal o cual cosa e implicando algún doble sentido.

Y entonces el platonismo murió. Dejé de pensar en lo bien que nos llevamos y lo dulce que me parece Wolfram a veces, para pasar a pensar en lo sexy que se ve con esa puta camisa verde que a veces usa.

Estoy enojado. Profundamente ofendido conmigo mismo. Shibuya Yuuri, ¿toda tu vida hablando de la importancia del amor antes que el sexo y tan rápido te olvidas de todo eso?

Pongamos algunas cosas en la balanza a mi favor. Soy soltero, calculando rápido hace dos años que no tengo sexo, y pase por una etapa de baja actividad en solitario hace poco. Es normal que este caliente, ¿verdad? Solo he de estar un poquito frustrado. Hace calor aquí.

Levanto los ojos de la portátil y aunque Wolfram esté mirado hacia abajo el color verde claro de sus ojos contrasta y se ve incrementado por el tono vibrante de su camisa, le combina. Ya no usa corbata en la oficina y viene siempre en mangas cortas, sus brazos me distraen.

Basta de pensar.

Por favor que alguien mande un email con algo, ya he revisado la página de noticias tres veces. La internet solo está compuesta de otras dos cosas que pueden entretener a una persona aburrida. Lo que necesito justo ahora son los gifs de gatitos, no el porno.

.

.

.

—Shibuya, ¿es esa camisa nueva? —me pregunta Kobakawa.

Estamos todos en la cocina compartiendo una gaseosa que compramos para el almuerzo pero al final no la tomamos. Tenemos una heladera para la bebida, así que está bien fría.

—Si —digo tocando el borde del cuello de mi nueva camisa. Es de un color blanco puro pero tiene unas pequeñas líneas bordadas en colores claros, es un detalle sutil—. Tenía pocas camisas mangas cortas y me compré una.

Estoy siendo modesto, pero en realidad fui a comprarme algo lindo, hice un intento por agregar algo diferente a mi guardarropa. Incluso entré en una casa de ropa para hombres como las que nunca frecuento, no sabía que decirle al tipo que atendía.

—Te queda bien —me dice Wolfram. Oh no, no. No me digas nada ni me sonrías. Ya que estamos, no me mires fijo tampoco.

A quien engaño, la compré para mí, pero estaba esperando a ver si él lo notaba. Incluso llegué a pensar que si me arreglaba mucho podría llegar a obtener un comentario muy directo cuando estuviéramos solos. Hay tantas cosas mal con esto que no quiero seguir pensando. Me hice un planteo de mantenerme a raya, pero vengo fallando rotundamente.

—A mí también me gusta, debería comprarme una —dice Yamashita.

—Ahh, ahora yo también quiero una, pásame el nombre de la tienda. —Me pide Kobakawa.

Que les guste a todos me quita un poco el peso de encima.

.

.

.

Ya no lo puedo esconder más, me dan ganas de darme la cabeza contra la pared a veces. Hace un rato cuando le pasé un pilón de post it a Wolfram me quedé mirando fijo sus dedos cuando me tomó sin querer la mano.

—Ese reloj… —intento procesar una excusa rápido—. ¿Hay algo especial con él? Siempre lo llevas puesto desde que te conozco.

Wolfram me mira y toma su taza con calma sosteniéndola con las dos manos, está mirando más su contenido que el reloj dorado que ha sido el motivo de mi pregunta.

—No. Fue algo que me dio mi madre para mi cumpleaños. Es más de su gusto que el mío, pero jamás se ha roto.

Volví a mi asiento y me puse a transpirar de la vergüenza mientras intento continuar con una tarea monótona que hacía. No sé qué decirle. No hay nada para decirle realmente, no hace falta.

Él últimamente me mira como si entendiera demasiado, y a mí me carcome pensar que Wolfram también está interesado. He llegado a dejar de pensar en lo de que somos amigos, y luego me doy un sacudón a mí mismo. Si pudiera duplicarme para golpearme en un ring de boxeo tal vez pondría los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

La parte triste de todo esto es que me pongo muy nervioso últimamente si nos tocamos, pero lo más lejos que he llegado a fantasear ha sido una penosa segunda base. No ha habido problema con imaginar un beso, eso es gráficamente sencillo, no hay nada de malo en eso realmente. Puedo imaginar más allá de eso, pero luego al entrar en otro terreno me faltan referencias y necesito rellenar las ideas con detalles de mi propio cuerpo.

En mi vida me ha gustado un hombre, nunca, jamás. He visto películas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación con escenas eróticas homosexuales. Respecto a lo demás, me han educado los chistes sexuales y la cultura general sobre el tema, y sé que puede ser muy errónea.

¿Me he cuestionado el prejuicio? Pues sí, un poco. No se considera normal y blablablá, lo mismo de siempre. Para cómo se han desarrollado las cosas es un poco tarde para asombrarme de que es un tipo y mi cambio de gustos sexuales, porque mi primer interés no ha pasado por su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que alguien no me entra primero por los ojos sino por la mente, el caso de Meimi fue ese.

Con el resto de las chicas no voy a negar que analice sus rostros bonitos primero, o un escote, o su trasero. Siempre hago un balance de proporciones rápido. Pero Mei era diferente, no tenía nada que me atraiga sexualmente al principio. Era extremadamente delgada y sin atributos, tenía un rostro normal y bastantes defectos a primera vista para mi gusto. Su insistencia cuando se interesó en mí lo empeoro al principio, no podía verme con ella, no de esa manera. Y luego cuando las cosas se pusieron tranquilas entre nosotros y comencé a dejar de huir y escucharla más me di cuenta de que era una mujer interesante, con ideas más profundas que la flojera que mostraba día a día, y hacia valer su interés en su carrera, la cual no era fácil si vamos al caso. Era una mujer capaz y luchadora, y eso me gustó. Además me hacia reír, era tan impredecible que rompía con todos mis estándares completamente. Solo en ese momento empezó a gustarme sexualmente, una cosa llevó a la otra, pero nunca tuvimos problemas en ese sentido.

Gracias a esa experiencia me puedo hacer una idea de cómo va esto. ¿Pero es realmente una relación interracial y para colmo homosexual justo lo que necesito ahora?

Lo que está clarísimo es que la tensión sexual la podemos cortar con un cuchillo de manteca. No ha bastado con tocarme una vez al día como rutina, así que voy a poner de fondo la canción _I touch myself_ y drenar este estúpido sentimiento por completo. Estoy grande para una segunda pubertad ahora.

.

.

.

Lo había pensado como una broma, pero saben que, realmente lo hice. Funcionó. Un poco. Algo. No sé.

Sigo sintiéndome igual respecto a Wolfram, eso no ha cambiado. Pero sea lo que sea que me pasó con la testosterona de más en mi sistema se ha corregido un poco. He estado pensando acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo y supongo que haber despertado mi interés sexual cuando hacia bastante que lo venía ignorando me ha de haber puesto un poco loco.

Igualmente, nada de esto quita que estoy en una situación difícil. Wolfram y yo nos tenemos ganas, ambos lo sabemos, nos lo vemos en los ojos. Intentamos comportarnos como hombres dignos en el trabajo, pero derrapamos fuera de la oficina, incluso el estúpido silencio que ambos formamos a veces lo insinúa. Luego tenemos momentos donde retrocedemos como si rebobináramos un DVD a unos dos meses atrás donde nada pasaba y nos reímos como idiotas de algo mientras conversamos.

Continuo leyendo lo que él me recomienda, me siento contento de solo compartir algo que le guste a él también. Seguimos yendo al cine, pero nadie se atreve a poner la mano en el apoyabrazos y hemos dejado de compartir la gaseosa. Ni hablar de la comida, una golosina, lo que sea. Si no está en el paquete no lo acepto, y no suelo ofrecerle nada, y él ha comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos lo sabemos, pero nadie dice nada. Nunca hay ni un comentario, ni una indirecta. De hecho, no tocamos el tema del romance o el sexo para nada. Ya no hay charlas sobre novias, soltería, mujeres o películas románticas. Cualquier cosa como esa está vetada porque sería mandarnos a los dos de cabeza al abismo de la incomodidad.

Wolfram solía ponerse igual de nervioso que yo cuando pasaba algo como eso, luego venia esa risa sin ganas de él o de mí, y solo una vez cometimos el error de mirarnos. Nunca más. Si alguien supiera lo que nos pasa seria deprimente vernos de afuera.

Mi conclusión es que, Wolf, apestas en el amor igual que yo. Me haces un poco feliz solo con eso.

.

.

.

Es viernes por la noche y no tengo nada para hacer, ¿volemos a la época donde veo TV hasta tarde cuando todos salen a beber o divertirse? Durante la semana Wolfram y yo no arreglamos nada para hacer. Tampoco he llamado a Ken o a ninguno de los chicos, no tengo ánimos para verlos realmente, últimamente solo hay un tipo joven que ronda mis pensamientos.

En el momento exacto en que pienso en él suena mi teléfono, me estiro sin querer levantarme del sillón y lo alcanzo sobre la mesa del living. Wolfram. Le puse la foto de un perro porque era lo más cercano a un lobo que había y nunca más la cambie.

—Hola —respondo con todos los ánimos que mi desgano puede brindar. Me pongo a jugar con las gotas de agua de mi lata de cerveza que ha transpirado sobre la mesa.

—_Hola_ —su voz ha salido rasposa y hace un silencio para aclararse la garganta—. _Hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

Me llama la atención la pregunta, normalmente cuando hablamos por teléfono no lo escucho con tanta duda, me da un sentimiento extraño. Si comenzamos a estar así por teléfono también estamos jodidos.

—Bien. Cansado. Desde que llegué me quedé viendo películas malas, están dando una de terror que rivaliza con la que vimos en el cine.

—_No hay nada más malo que esa película. _

—No era tan asquerosa, al menos me hizo reír, esta ni eso.

—_La odie, sigo sin entender cómo puedes encontrarle algo positivo._

Bueno, he logrado sacar un tema que lo ha hecho volver a hablar como siempre. Algo es algo. Pero igualmente nuestra conversación no es como las habituales.

—_¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_ —me pregunta. Así que por eso llamaba. ¿Por qué no ha aprovechado para decírmelo en el trabajo? Normalmente arreglamos con tiempo.

—No, esta semana no.

—_Hay un bar Alemán que me gusta frecuentar de vez en cuando. ¿Te gustaría ir? Pensé que tal vez querrías probar algo distinto. Siempre me estás invitando a conocer cosas de tu país y nunca te he invitado a probar algo del mío, aunque estemos en Japón ha sido algo descortés de mi parte._ —Hay un pequeño silencio muy breve que no me da oportunidad de responder y su confianza mengua un poco—. _Solo si tú quieres…_

Todo parecía normal, pero esa frase… No creo que fuera su intención, pero solo con eso he comprendido que esto es algo diferente.

—S-si —mi voz me traiciona y me recompongo rápido—. Sí, me parece bien. Me gustaría.

No hay mucho más para decir. Normalmente si estoy aburrido continuaría hablando de lo que sea, pero me he quedado sin ideas.

—_¿A las once? Te pasaré la dirección por email con un mapa._

—Ok.

—_Bueno_ —él tampoco tiene nada más que decir, estoy esperando que se despida y así lo hace—, _hasta mañana entonces_.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

No sé qué siento ahora. Miro mi teléfono y luego me lo apoyo encima de la cara y lo dejo ahí haciendo equilibrio mientras estoy boca arriba en el sillón. Una mujer grita sin parar en la tele, sin contexto es irritante, no me tomo la molestia de mirar.

Creo que acabo de aceptar una cita en serio.

.

.

.

Hoy intenté comenzar mi día con normalidad. Salí a correr, termine todas mis rutinas, transpiré bastante y volví a casa a darme un baño largo y relajante. El día no está tan bonito como me gustaría, hace un poco de frio y el cielo esta encapotado, no es algo que me importe para la noche, pero no quiero que llueva. No creo que cancelemos por lluvia, no lo hemos hecho antes para otras salidas. Además es un bar, una vez estemos ahí no hay porque salir de nuevo, así que no importa el clima.

Realmente no tengo nada para hacer así que por primera vez en meses saco la consola de video juegos de dentro del mueble de la TV y me fijo que juegos tenía guardados. Oops, recuerdo este RPG, lo dejé abandonado cuando ya casi lo terminaba, ahora no me acuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Busco un juego para el que no se necesite pensar, un hack and slash cualquiera, y me pongo a limpiar niveles de bichos sin preocuparme.

Me hago la comida, saco la basura, remoloneo en la alfombra y salgo a tomar aire al patiecito un rato. A pesar de que estoy tranquilo me siento nervioso en el fondo, y no puedo quitarme esta sensación de encima.

Estoy pensando en que pasará esta noche. Tal vez nada, vamos a comer a un lugar que le gusta, algo típico de su casa, voy a aprender cosas nuevas. Nos vamos a reír, con suerte no habrá momentos incomodos, y podemos festejar que mañana empieza la nueva temporada de la serie de época que nos gusta. Eso se convertirá en un tema recurrente de nuestras charlas de la semana de nuevo.

Por otro lado tengo la sensación de que hoy es un día totalmente diferente. La conversación de tinte extraño de ayer da vueltas en mi mente. Wolfram estaba nervioso. Nunca está nervioso de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando tenemos los atacazos de momentos incomodos, nunca se ha mostrado tan tímido.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Se ha decidido a decirme algo? Si llega a intentar un avance directo, ¿qué clase de cosa haría? O tal vez solo quiere hablar, se ha cansado de esta situación y quiere poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas.

Si es así de directo, no sé cómo voy a responderle. No estoy llegando a ningún lado con esta decisión. Solo tengo dos opciones y sigo pensando que cualquiera de las dos va a afectar nuestra amistad para siempre.

.

.

.

Tenía tato tiempo que me afeité, me peiné, me puse este estúpido polo de nuevo, la chaqueta y los pantalones buenos, ¡e incluso me puse colonia! No sabía ni que tenía una colonia de hombre hasta que revisé bien el fondo del botiquín del baño, siempre uso desodorante deportivo y nada más. ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?! Me arrepiento de todo, va a ser evidente que _estoy lindo_. Me miro en el reflejo del vidrio verdoso de la ventana y me empieza a entrar el pánico, uno no se pone lindo para las salidas con amigos.

No hay tiempo para tener un ataque, me doy la vuelta rápido pensando si ir hacia algún lugar a arreglar esto de alguna manera y me encuentro un par de ojos verdes asombrados. Wolfram no es estúpido, ha notado el cambio. De lo que creo que no se ha dado cuenta es que estaba en plena huida y me vi frustrado. No me iba a ir, iba a volver un poco más tarde. Más normal.

—Luces diferente.

—Ah… jaja —me rio estúpidamente, excusa en proceso—. No sabía a qué tipo de lugar veníamos, no quise venir en camiseta.

Bueno, es verdad que si viera mi ropero o era esto, la ropa de la oficina o la deportiva. No hay demasiado para elegir. Él está usando algo moderno y lindo como siempre, pero es ropa que antes no le había visto, se podría decir que me da la sensación de que también se ha arreglado de otra manera. Él tiene el balance perfecto entre juvenil, elegante y masculino. No tengo idea de cómo lo hace.

—Deberías usar más ese polo, incluso es ropa cómoda para la oficina. No son tan estrictos. —Me hace el comentario mientras me guía dentro del lugar.

La entrada del bar es similar al interior, todo está decorado o revestido con madera oscura.

—Fue un regalo. Me ajusta un poco, si compro otro debería ser un talle más grande.

—No. Esa ropa se usa al cuerpo —me reprocha cruzando los brazos con esa mirada que usa siempre para retarme.

Adentro el techo está decorado con tazas y jarras bastante típicas, todo el lugar está repleto de ellas sobre unas estanterías bien altas. Contra una pared hay platos y carteles antiguos de coca cola o cerveza. Lo que no está revestido con madera es de ladrillo, y la iluminación está dada por varios tipos de lámparas diferentes con un aire europeo, hay un par de candelabros en el centro. Todo es de color oscuro, las luces son amarillas y están bajas.

Pensé que teníamos que esperar en la entrada, pero luego de que Wolfram me analiza y no dice más nada vamos para la barra.

—¿Hay lugar? —pregunto al ver la mayoría de las mesas llenas.

—¿Te molesta ir a la barra? —Niego con la cabeza y Wolfram elige un lugar apartado en una esquina.

La gente está comiendo en algunas mesas, pero no es un lugar como para cenar en tranquilidad, hay música de moda de fondo para dar ambiente y la mayoría de los grupos han venido a beber. Incluso creo que hay una especie de goukon en una de las esquinas y están todos bastante alcoholizados.

—Lo más popular de aquí es la cerveza, o el vino —me dice Wolfram adivinando mi línea de pensamiento—. Pero vamos a pedir algo de comer así puedes probar algo distinto.

Él sonríe y está siendo amable, pero puedo sentirlo un poco más cohibido que de costumbre. El ambiente entre nosotros es raro, más que nunca.

Los asientos no son fijos de este lado, hay una pequeña sección a la entrada donde las banquetas altas están atornilladas al piso, pero todas las de la larga fila de este lado son de madera comunes. El tapizado de cuero me recuerda al color del izakaya, solo aquí es de un color verde oscuro, en el resto del lugar la combinación predominante es el rojo. Tomando palabras que podrían salir de la boca de Wolf con facilidad, puedo decir que la paleta predominante es la cálida.

El hombre de la barra es un extranjero, tiene el cabello corto color castaño y la barba recortada al raz, ha venido desde otro lado al ver a Wolfram y parece que le conoce. El primer saludo es en un idioma del que no entiendo nada y me hace mirar con interés, hasta ahora me he acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar inglés o japonés, pero su voz suena un poquito diferente en su idioma nativo cuando dice frases completas.

—Trajiste un amigo —dice el hombre cambiando a un fluido japonés y me hace una reverencia leve—. Soy el dueño de este lugar. Para despejar las dudas rápido, mi padre es alemán, mi madre japonesa, y he nacido y vivido toda mi vida en Japón. Mi padre inaguró este negocio hace años cuando decidió emigrar a Japón y yo he continuado la tradición de la familia. Mi esposa es española. Eso causa poco de confusión a veces, somos una familia mixta. Está por allá. Me llamo Kazuo Reber.

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa sonríe cuando una mujer de cabello oscuro le hace una seña con la mano en la cadera. Si no me aclaraba rápido su línea de descendencia no creería que él ha vivido toda su vida en Japón, ni que Kazuo es su nombre de pila.

—Soy Shibuya Yuuri, japonés, hijo de japoneses, con abuelos japoneses. Y así sucesivamente.

Él dueño se ríe y cambiamos de tema. —¿Qué van querer? ¿Es una ocasión especial?

—Una botella de cerveza roja y la carta, quiero ver qué puedo hacerle probar para comer.

—No estamos festejando nada —aclaro.

El dueño toma una carta de una pila cercana y se la extiende a Wolfram. —Hay un menú de degustaciones en la primera página. Los dejare que elija tranquilos —nos dice y comienza a moverse para atender otros clientes.

Además de las botellas que decoran la estantería del fondo veo unos barriles choperos al asomarme un poco detrás de la barra. Me recuerda al ambiente del bar de Sapporo. La distracción me dura poco, vuelvo la vista hacia Wolf, estamos cerca y no estoy seguro sobre que conversar ahora, pero él decide sacar un tema.

—Vengo de vez en cuando aquí, a veces extraño la comida de Alemania y los días de semana por la noche no hay tanta gente, así que se puede cenar tranquilo. Me resulta un poco caro, después de todo aquí es considerado comida étnica extrajera, pero para mí es como estar en casa. La primera vez que vine conocí a la esposa del dueño, y para cuando volví y me encontré con él ya sabía todo lo que ella le contó de mí. Se suelen ver extranjeros con frecuencia por aquí, pero no tantos alemanes, y menos que estén radicados en este país. Aunque no sé si puedo decir que me he radicado, solo han pasado un par de años desde que llegué.

—Dos años es bastante tiempo.

—Puede ser, pero en realidad no lo parece. Creo que incluso diez años no sería mucho para acostumbrarme del todo. —Nos traen la botella y dos vasos helados, Wolfram le devuelve la carta—. Que sea el menú dos.

Él me sirve y deposita el vaso delicadamente frente a mí, el color del líquido es espeso y ciertamente muy rojizo. Wolfram me habla con voz suave, me concentro en probar la cerveza, su sabor es distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado, me resulta más fuerte y frutado de lo normal, pero no me disgusta. La botella dice Scotch Ale, la he oído nombrar antes.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que venimos a un bar —me dice.

—Es verdad, tampoco hemos ido a comer fuera, excepto por la comida chatarra.

No lo hemos estado evitando, pero con el ambiente tenso entre nosotros del último mes no me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso. Evitamos temas de conversación y ciertas actitudes que teníamos antes, pero no nos preocupamos por el lugar de las salidas, o al menos yo no lo hice.

El sentimiento de intimidad aquí es bastante fuerte, me pregunto si él ha estado pensando que no sería una buena idea venir a un lugar como este y por eso hasta ahora se encargó de organizar las salidas a otros lugares. Hace bastante que yo no lo invito a ningún lado, antes lo arrastraba sin dudar a un nuevo negocio de comida, una panadería o cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, pero como no lo he hecho últimamente Wolfram ha sido el de las ideas. Tenemos la confianza como para que él se imponga, no es de preguntarme mucho si quiero o no ir a cierto lugar, a menos que se trate de que no tenga tiempo o no estoy en casa.

Gracias a eso terminamos en la librería, o el parque, o caminando por la zona céntrica de Tokyo para ver las tiendas. Cosas que normalmente yo no suelo hacer seguido. Sus gustos y los míos se han mezclado de a poco. Yo lo acompaño a las tiendas de electrónica, y él a las de deporte. A Wolf le gusta revisar los libros, y yo me entretengo con las revistas. Él mira ropa en tiendas para hombres, yo miro zapatillas. Él siempre compra helado en el shopping, yo takoyaki. La lista de diferencias es amplia, sin embargo siempre estamos juntos.

—¿Extrañas a tu familia? —pregunto por primera vez. Hasta ahora he pensado que para ser considerado no tenía que tocar el tema, él nunca habla demasiado de ellos en tiempo presente, sus historias siempre son del pasado.

Él toma el vaso con las dos manos y lo gira suavemente un momento, su vista ha pasado a clavarse en color rubí transparente de la bebida. Toma un sorbo y tarda en responderme.

—Sí, extraño a mi madre. Mi hermano mayor, mi tío.

—¿Tienes amigos allá?

—Creo que tengo más amigos aquí que los que me han quedado allá. —Su respuesta esta vez es rápida.

Ha pasado un rato desde que comenzamos a tomamos y la conversación es esporádica, así que llega la comida. Hay embutidos calientes cortados en porciones pequeñas, una milanesa, ensaladas, papas fritas, quesos, embutidos frios, pickles y una variedad de salsas de colores extraños.

—¿Es eso chucrut? Se lo que es, pero nunca lo había comido. ¿Y la milanesa?

—La milanesa se llama Schnitzel, es diferente al rebozado de panko que usan aquí, es una masa de harina. Y este repollo colorado se llama rotkohl, no chucrut, ese es el blanco de ahí. Y cada salchicha tiene un nombre distinto también. Bierwurst, blutwurst, bockwurst, bratwurst, weißwurst.

El apunta cada cosa y me dice su nombre con calma, pero no puedo procesarlo.

—Todas suena iguales… —Decido que mejor voy a probarlo, sepa o no como se llama. Es rico, sabe diferente a otras cosas que he comido antes.

Wolfram se ríe. —Ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando tú me hablas a mí de algunas cosas. Para mí también suena todo igual a veces. Wurst es como decir salchicha, aunque en Alemania es un término bastante más amplio y abarca algo más complejo que eso, se le llama así a cualquier preparado de carne adobado de este estilo.

—Me gusta, especialmente este. Mmh, bueno ese también.

No me he olvidado de la conversación de antes, pero la comida lo ha relajado. Wolfram se puso algo sombrío de repente cuando pregunté por sus detalles personales, se siente más seguro hablando de tradiciones y comida que de su vida en Alemania. Me cuenta sobre lugares y como se preparan las cosas de manera diferente en cada uno de ellos, me habla desde la experiencia y menciona brevemente que ha estado en tal o cual región y probado el mismo alguna cosa. También me habla mucho de su tío y de su época de adolescencia, se mucho sobre un Wolfram de dieciséis que me suena a altanero y caprichoso.

Tomamos dos botellas en el transcurso, la segunda ha sido una cerveza negra muy amarga que ha encajado muchísimo mejor con mis gustos. Me gustan las cosas de sabor fuerte, las bebidas como el café bien cargado o esta cerveza tienen un sabor agradable para mi paladar. Lleno su vaso cuando se vacía pero creo que él ha disfrutado más la anterior, así que termino tomando un poco más sin remordimientos. Antes de que se acabe el fondo de la botella él pide una tercera, esta vez rubia, y parece que con eso llenamos el cupo de las tres variedades básicas. Al contar las choperas veo que hay seis, y no hemos probado nada de ahí, me intriga un poco, pero estoy bien con estas.

Para la mitad de la tercer botella siento que me baja el alcohol, el mareo viene de improvisto y me alegro de que hayamos comido, la degustación fue abundante así que aunque era solo un poquito de cada cosa me ha saciado. Tomar con el estómago vacío en mi caso resulta en desastre, luego suelo tener acidez al día siguiente y me sienta pésimo. Estoy entonado, he perdido parte de mis reflejos y me siento bastante flojo, pero puedo pensar con bastante claridad aunque este extremadamente relajado.

La tercera botella se termina mientras nos envuelve uno de esos horribles silencios extraños. Wolfram y yo nos acomodamos hace un rato mirando completamente hacia la barra y tomamos en silencio de nuestros vasos muy despacio. Es tiempo para pensar, tanto él como yo estamos usando este intervalo en la conversación para eso. Y sospecho que seguimos la misma línea de pensamientos.

Mientras estaba con él aquí no he llegado a relajarme del todo, pero pasamos un buen rato. Comimos, bebimos, hablamos un poco, incluso he tocado un tema incómodo y él ha reaccionado de forma discreta pero reservada. Nunca me dice nada que no quiere decirme, suele ser directo para sus negativas, es normal cortar conversaciones con un directo _"no quiero hablar de eso"_, o _"no me hables de trabajo en el tiempo libre"_ y cosas así. Pero esta vez solo ha evadido el tema de forma sutil aprovechando la llegada de la comida, se podría decir que lo salvó la campana, y no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si yo presionaba. Estoy más curioso acerca de cómo manejaría la situación que de la información en sí misma. Me intriga porque fue tan negativo con su comentario, y también me preocupa un poco. He dejado de pensar en eso por un rato.

Ahora que estamos tranquilos y con las manos desocupadas, ya que han retirado los plantos con las sobras que estaba jugando, me siento ansioso.

Wolfram está casi pegado a mí, no puedo sentir su cuerpo porque hay un par de centímetros entre él y yo, pero puedo sentir su presencia con fuerza al lado mío. Es esa sensación ya conocida, siempre que está así de cerca es como si emanara su calor y pudiera notarlo, pero el ambiente envolvente incremente mi nerviosismo terriblemente. Estas luces bajas, la atmosfera oscura y cálida del bar, la música, el murmullo de la gente y nosotros en silencio. Todo se combina con mi falta de frenos mentales para deambular entre pensamientos complicados de nuevo.

No hace calor, pero siento que estoy transpirando bajo la ropa. Me llega el olor de mi propia colonia que es ajena a mis costumbres y me recuerda las veces que he sentido la de Wolfram. Sigo sin mirarlo, me concentro en mi vaso y la estantería de enfrente, pero puedo verlo con claridad en mi mente. Lo he observado tanto que cada detalle es perfecto en mi cabeza, me gusta sexualmente y a su vez no puedo dejar de pensar en que somos compañeros, amigos. Vuelvo a dejar de lado las fantasías y pienso otra vez seriamente en esto, también me gusta como es.

Es obvio lo que está pasando, yo recapitulo mis sentimientos y mi actitud deja ver que estoy pensando profundamente en algo. Yo también sé que él está pensando, me pregunto que habrá decidido, cuál es su conclusión sobre todo esto. ¿Le gusto sexualmente? Es un tanto extraño pensarlo de ese modo, pero sé que me mira, me toca o me habla de formas que uno no usa con alguien que no le gusta de ese modo. ¿Es solo eso lo que quiere? No creo, Wolfram es centrado y no sería tan evidente si solo fuera deseo sexual, lo que a él le perturba es su sentimentalismo. Tiene mucho temperamento y poder de decisión, pero me parece que le cuesta manejar el afecto.

El silencio sigue y sigue, observo de reojo hacia su lado en la barra. Ay Wolf, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? El ambiente es algo triste e íntimo, ni él ni yo nos atrevemos a decir nada. Es un callejón sin salida.

—Hola.

Escucho una risa femenina apagada tras las palabras y me doy la vuelta. Wolfram también. La interrupción ha cortado con todos nuestros pensamientos, pero ahora que lo veo puedo notar una expresión leve de angustia en él.

Ni él ni yo respondemos. Observamos a las dos chicas que se han acercado, la que saludo esta sonriente y la otra que no habla también pero parece más arrepentida de haberse acercado. Esta con la guardia alta, en tanto su amiga es más directa y resuelta.

—¿Están solos?

Nunca he escuchado una frase de levante de una mujer hacia mí. Normalmente soy yo quien tiene que pensar en algo casual y no sonar como un idiota. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa que digas, quedas un poco como idiota igualmente. ¿Debería responder? No estoy reaccionando porque en realidad estoy algo molesto.

—Estamos nosotros dos solos —dice Wolfram.

—Somos de la universidad M —dice la chica. No sé a dónde irá a parar esto, pero no es el momento adecuado—. Los vimos en la barra, estaban solos desde hace un rato, así que pensamos en acercarnos. Yo soy Eri, ella es Sakura.

Son lindas, ambas. Y muy jóvenes. No les doy más de veinticinco como mucho. Pero han elegido mal chicas.

La forma en la que Wolfram cambia de expresión es increíble, se ríe divertido y seductor, jamás he visto esa forma de mirar a alguien. Se me acelera el pulso al verlo. ¿Por qué las miras así a ellas? Creo que se siente un poco alagado y le divierte la situación, pero se nota que también la considera irónica. Me siento molesto porque pareciera que las está aceptando. Nunca me has mirado a mí de ese modo aunque te gusto. Es un comportamiento coqueto demasiado directo para que lo haga, ¿se comporta ligero porque en realidad no le interesa, o porque lo han tomado por sorpresa?

—¿…sentarme?

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —pregunto cuando me doy cuenta de que me están hablando. El retazo de la conversación es suficiente, la chica que más habla está muy cerca mío, me ha elegido a mí como objetivo aunque no le estaba prestando atención.

—Este… —habla por primera vez la que estaba callada—, ¿puede ser que son pareja?

—Oh —se asombra la otra y nos mira—, ¿están juntos?

Hay un silencio, ¿que se supone que responda a eso?

—¿Parecemos una pareja? —pregunta Wolfram en un tono juguetón, está sonriendo mucho y apenas me mira. Mientras ellas están dudando yo me pregunto cómo nos veía la gente aquí en la barra uno al lado del otro.

—¿Son o no son?

—No, no somos —desmiente al fin, se acabó el juego. Me hace sentir tocado haber escuchado su negativa en voz alta, y como lo conozco bien puedo sentir su decepción aunque no la haga evidente para nadie.

—¿Entonces nos podemos quedar? ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas cervezas?

Mi respuesta es no, y no hay forma de cambiarla. Miro a Wolfram y lo dejo en claro, él está de acuerdo conmigo. Él sonríe de una forma dulce, otra actitud rara para tratar con extraños, pero creo que lo comprendo porque estás dos chicas son tan jovencitas que en realidad no las puedo ver como posible pareja ni siquiera si no estuviéramos juntos.

—Lo siento, hoy no.

Yo las miro y es evidente que no hay feeling. Ellas se muestran decepcionadas pero la que es más habladora se recompone rápido y no termina de rendirse.

—Saben que, les dejare mi teléfono por las dudas. No tiene por qué ser hoy.

Saca de la cartera una agenda y hace una anotación rápida. Ella sonríe y le extiende el papel a Wolfram, ambas saludan y se van dejándonos solos de nuevo. Wolf mira el papel y no decimos nada, nos damos la vuelta hacia la barra de nuevo y nos quedamos pensando. Luego de un momento Wolfram habla.

—Está bien que se fueran —dice a modo de confirmación.

—Sí, me parece mejor.

—¿Quieres pedir una cerveza más para terminar?

—Ok.

Pedimos dos vasos tirados, no más que eso. El ambiente se ha venido abajo. Estamos a un momento de dar un cierre a esta noche y se puede palpar la decepción en el aire, puedo sentir como está Wolfram a mi lado, su resignación es evidente en todos sus movimientos. Arrastra por la barra el número que le dejaron hacia mí.

—¿No lo quieres? Te lo dieron a ti.

Estoy implicando que no soy el objeto de deseo que ellas buscaban, obviamente el que llama la atención siempre es Wolfram. Pero también busco una manera de rechazarlo sin ser explicito con el porque.

—Ahora no me interesan las mujeres. —Sus palabras me calan hondo.

Oh, hombre.

No ha aguantado mas no decir nada. Es clarísimo. Me ha dado con un bate de béisbol en el estómago de repente. Me llevo el vaso a los labios, me tiembla la mano. El papel queda sobre la mesa entre nosotros y tomamos a sorbos pequeños en silencio.

Estoy nervioso, si dijera una sola frase ahora pagaríamos la cuenta, caminaríamos hasta un hotel y eso zanjaría el asunto por completo. Solo con decir _"a mí tampoco"_ bastaría. O incluso podría ser completamente directo con un _"¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?"_, o un sutil pero para nada inocente _"¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar?"_. Si fuera una mujer nada de esto habría pasado, y si por alguna razón terminaba en esta situación tensa, hubiera dicho que sí hace rato.

Ya no estoy en la secundaria, no somos niños. De aquí a otra cosa hay solo un paso, y esa otra cosa es el sexo.

Ahora comienza el desfile de peros en mi mente. Pero es hombre. Pero es mi compañero de trabajo. Pero es mi amigo. Pero me gusta. Pero tengo ganas.

Si fuera solo un hombre cualquier podría probar y listo, no pierdo ni gano nada. Aunque no es el caso, no es una curiosidad sexual, y eso lo hace más difícil. Como no saldría con cualquier mujer a pasar la noche, no saldría con cualquier tipo. ¿No había dicho que quería conocer a mi siguiente pareja como amigos acaso? Pues Wolfram encaja con todo lo que esperaba y más. Gracias a la falta de interés romántico durante la mayor parte de nuestra relación nos hemos llegado a conocer más que bien.

Wolf no está haciendo nada más, ya ni siquiera está esperando mi respuesta. Él no va a coquetear conmigo abiertamente como haría con una mujer. No tengo idea de cómo es él en ese sentido, así que lo único que vuelve a mi mente es su sonrisa de hace un rato. Nos miramos, todo está clarísimo, nos gustamos mucho. Me late el corazón. Pero no doy el paso, estoy asustado.

—Voy a pedir la cuenta, ya es tarde.

Son la una y media de la mañana pasadas. Wolfram no me pregunta y paga toda la cuenta, siento una punzada de dolor en el interior, estoy bastante triste en este momento. Salimos a la calle y me mira una última vez dejándome leer a través de sus ojos. Esperamos un momento más pero es inútil, él no agacha la cabeza pero no es necesario, se le ve derrotado.

—Buenas noches —es lo último que me dice y nos separamos.

.

.

.

El camino a casa lo paso con la mente en blanco. El colectivo está completamente vacío, soy el único pasajero que viaja sentado en el asiento del fondo. El paisaje afuera es negro por completo, apenas se aleja de las luces de Tokyo la oscuridad consume los barrios. Llegando a casa a paso lento un perro ladra en algún lugar a lo lejos.

No dije nada. Es lo mismo que decir no. Lo he rechazado. No era mi intención, no del todo.

Wolfram no dijo una palabra al respecto, nunca admitió que sentía algo, ni hablo demasiado sobre el tema. No importa lo expresivo y abierto que se haya comportado, ni ahora, ni durante el último mes, no dijo nada. No hay confesiones ni secretos revelados. Puedo imaginar con claridad el lunes por la mañana. No más miradas escondidas ni sonrisas tímidas, solo la amistad de siempre y empezar de cero sin volver a tocar este tema. Wolfram es muy decidido, sé que esto es un punto de quiebre que marca el cambio, nunca más me va a demostrar nada.

Me echo de cara en el sillón, no sé si quiero llorar o no. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo y no lo soporto.

Me siento nervioso pero tomo con rapidez el teléfono que tire sobre la alfombra y hago la llamada. Suena el tono y me late el corazón pero me mantengo centrado. Tarda un poco más de lo normal en atender, y cuando creo que no lo hará el sonido cambia. Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —digo solo para confirmar que hay alguien.

—Hola.

Tan triste, tan distante. No puedo escuchar donde está. Tomo un solo respiro y no lo hago esperar más.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Es una sola pregunta, no deja nada a las dudas, no creo poder hablar más. No puedo sentir nada a través de esta distancia, su silencio me está matando. Aprieto mi rodilla. ¿Ya es demasiado tarde?

—Voy para allá.

Luego de eso no hablamos más y corta. Cuando pienso que no tiene mi dirección recuerdo la vez que vino a casa a buscar unas cosas a casa. Sea donde sea que esté, es lejos de aquí, así que tardara un rato.

Mejor, porque en este momento estoy teniendo un ataque de nerviosismo extremo. Estoy emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, pero no me puedo quedar quieto, le doy vueltas al sillón un rato y recuerdo que no tengo nada en casa. Hoy limpie, así que puedo estar un poco contento de que justo se diera el caso de que tengo visitas, pero no hay comida ni provisiones.

Me pongo la chaqueta de nuevo y salgo corriendo al 24hs. Son solo tres cuadras pero las hago a pique, no por ahorrar tiempo sino para gastar energías y calmarme un poco, entro agitado pero contento de que haya funcionado. Mi corazón continúa latiendo a mil revoluciones todo el tiempo mientras paseo por las góndolas. En realidad no sé qué comprar en concreto, así que tomo un pack de cervezas, unas golosinas al azar y me voy para la caja.

Agrego una caja de condones del mostrador. ¿Hace cuánto que vengo a este negocio para comprar de todo? Siempre me ha atendido el mismo chico en la línea de caja, y esta es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que paso una caja de estas. Evito mirarlo los ojos, me estoy condenando más yo solo que él con su mirada.

No podría soportar que hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre lo feliz que es anotar una carrera o algo, porque aún estoy entre expectante y acongojado. Estoy dispuesto a todo, pero Wolf sigue siendo un tipo, y no tengo idea de que va a pasar con eso. Dicen que siempre hay tiempo para muchas primeras veces en la vida. Voy a tener dos, porque esto se siente como la primera durante secundaria de nuevo. No me gusta sentirme así, estúpido e inexperto de nuevo, es como si retrocediera en vez de avanzar.

Vuelvo a casa y guardo las cosas en su lugar, la caja de condones la tiro dentro de la cómoda de mi habitación luego de quitar la cinta adhesiva con la que viene envuelta. Ya me ha pasado que he terminado luchando con una caja sellada que no puedo abrir ni con los dientes en el peor momento. Es frustrante y embarazoso.

No puedo pensar en nada más que en que Wolfram está viniendo. Me muero de nervios y prendo la TV para hacer ruido y calmarme un poco, me siento en el sillón y la miro sin mirar. Algo sube y baja dentro de mi cuerpo y se revuelve como una licuadora. Los minutos pasan mientras pienso lo que va a pasar cuando llegue.

Suena el timbre…

Este es el momento para decir "que sea lo que dios quiera", pero no soy muy religioso que digamos, aunque le rezo al templo en año nuevo. Pero bueno, que sea lo que sea.

Abro la puerta y Wolfram está parado algo lejos de la puerta, tiene la misma ropa y su bolso pero se ve completamente diferente a cuando nos encontramos en la entrada del bar. Me mira de lejos con las manos en los bolsillos, no está a la defensiva del todo, pero si como resignado y vulnerable. Lo noto tan nervioso que me calmo. Sonrió, después de todo estoy contento de que haya venido.

—Pasa por favor —le invito y me hago a un lado, él asiente y entra.

Deja los zapatos en silencio en el recibidor y espera sobre el primer escalón. Su imagen en mi casa es algo nuevo, no encaja verlo con el pasillo que da a mi living de fondo. Solo tengo un recuerdo de él sentado en el recibidor con P encima, y las sensaciones que me trae esa imagen son muy distintas a las de ahora. La segunda vez que Wolfram está en mi casa lo estaba esperando y me alegra invitarlo a que vea otro lugar más que este.

—Puedes pasar al living. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Si él no va a hablar yo puedo hacer la conversación solo, tengo suficiente energía.

—Está bien cualquier cosa —me responde y lo veo que se sienta en el sillón cuando voy para la cocina a buscar la cerveza.

Vuelvo con dos latas y le entrego la suya, ha dejado el bolso a un lado de la mesa en la alfombra y la chaqueta en el apoyabrazos. Ahora que está aquí, es más real que nunca verlo en casa, su apariencia perfecta me resulta bastante normal. Me siento en el sillón a su lado y pienso que hacer, marco el número de un canal de música en el control remoto y abro mi cerveza con un chasquido. Tomamos un par de tragos en silencio.

Es la misma sensación que en el bar. Uno al lado del otro, con él tan cerca. Dejo la cerveza en la mesa, estoy harto de esto aunque muy nervioso por este momento, él me mira y también la deja sobre la mesa.

Pongo la mano en su hombro, me acerco y lo beso de forma brusca y torpe, pero con mucha necesidad por concretar esto.

Todo el exceso de energía que tenía se desvanece. Hasta hace un momento estaba seguro de que estaba temblando mucho, y ahora sigo pero me he calmado un poco. Respiro cerca de él con los ojos cerrados, solo puedo sentir sus labios hasta que con una mano me sostiene un brazo y la otra se apoya en mi cuello. Había estado deseando que me toque de este modo, es la primera vez que no se contiene de darme una caricia.

Sus manos me parecen enormes, ya sé cómo eran desde siempre, pero ahora es distinto. Poner mis manos en su rostro también es raro. Su espalda es grande, su cuello fornido, todo su cuerpo tiene más o menos el tamaño que el mío. Estaba nervioso porque es Wolfram, y porque es un hombre, pero aunque puedo notar todas estas diferencias estoy desesperado por el contacto.

Quería tocarlo desde hace tiempo, sentir su piel y besarlo de este modo. Aun me late el corazón con fuerza, pero me he dado el gusto sin tapujos.

Hace mucho que no beso a nadie. Nos reconocemos primero con los labios pero quiero más contacto, Wolf no se resiste cuando paso mi lengua por su boca y siento el tacto suave y vivo de la suya. Me revuelvo por dentro y me acomodo en el asiento rompiendo por un momento el beso con nervios, vamos a cambiar a un tipo de beso que me excita anticipadamente. Lo rodeo con los brazos y me pego más a él, el me abraza por la cintura y siento sus manos en mi espalda, mi boca y la suya se encuentran y meto mi lengua.

Me calmo un poco a medida que nos besamos. Es real, él está en el living de casa y nos estamos besando. Tengo la sensación de que este encuentro es algo muy personal, un secreto solo entre él y yo. La relación que mantenemos no la conoce nadie, y creo que se va a quedar así por un tiempo. Pero ahora no puedo pensar más en todos esos detalles. Aún estoy algo alcoholizado, me siento flojo y estoy más caliente que de costumbre. El alcohol suele tener ese efecto en mí de vez en cuando. No viene mal para este momento.

Aprieto mis manos sobre su ropa y empujo más fuerte, es un poco incómodo estar lado a lado pero apenas hemos comenzado. Creo que le gusta ver que tengo tantas ganas de estar con él, después de todo era yo quien ha estado distante, y también fui yo él que se fue del bar sin decir nada. Wolfram es muy fuerte pero también tiene sentimientos. Me gustaría decirle que lo siento, pero tendrá que bastar con lo que estoy demostrando ahora.

Es suave para besar, siento el movimiento de su mandíbula con la mano que tengo sobre su rostro, la he deslizado más hacia su cuello y a la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero la ropa que tiene no me permite ir más lejos. Su cabello es suave, entierro los dedos en su nuca y lo siento tensarse, es sensible en esta zona. Una de mis manos va instintivamente a su pecho, para cuando me arrepiento de lo que hice me doy cuenta de cómo ha estado apretando mi cintura.

Debería reír ahora, ni él ni yo sabemos estar con un hombre. No me importa lo que toque, se siente bien. Le acaricio sobre la ropa y llevo mi mano a su hombro, tengo que concentrarme o en lo que hago con las manos, o lo que hago con la boca, y me gusta más como me besa.

Su aliento huele y sabe a menta, me dan ganas de reír de nuevo, siempre lleva chicles de menta encima pero sé que esta vez los ha usado esperando este momento. Me vuelvo a acomodar en el sillón y lo empujo más contra el respaldo, pero la verdad eso no funciona para nada, ya no puedo besarlo así.

Nos miramos, ya hemos roto la barrera de forma muy evidente así que no hay mucho de lo cual sentir vergüenza o estar nerviosos, es solo un tanto extraño. Esperaba que su piel se marcara con facilidad, pero sus labios no están rojos, solo húmedos. Me gusta su cara, ahora me parece mil veces más apuesto, si es eso posible. Contrario a lo que he hecho antes, lo tomo por el rostro y lo atraigo en vez de empujarlo, muerdo con los labios sobre su boca y él saca la lengua, eso es justo lo que quiero.

Está más activo ahora, ya no nos queda dudas de que nos gusta todo lo que está pasando, se aprieta contra mí y comienzo a conocer cómo se comporta cuando es quien manda. ¿Cómo eres en pareja? Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero nunca con tanto detalle como ahora, ni tampoco esperaba ser yo quien estuviera en su compañía. Creo que voy a terminar por conocer cada detalle íntimo de este hombre aunque jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Me desabrocha un botón del polo y mete la mano por el cuello buscando mi piel, sentir sus dedos me gusta. No puede hace mucho más que eso, así que mientras me besa con bastante energía me aprieta el brazo con fuerza. Yo lo he tocado en el mismo lugar antes de forma similar, se cómo se siente la diferencia de los músculos firmes en vez de un cuerpo delgado. Estoy curioso acerca de cómo se siente él respecto a mi cuerpo, sé que tampoco está acostumbrado. Yo me siento bastante excitado con el suyo, y parece que Wolfram encuentra muy interesante el mío por el momento. Sus manos me levantan el polo y tocan mi estómago, eso es demasiado tentador, está claro que no tiene problemas en provocarme tan directamente.

Me gustaría echarme hacia atrás y dejarle que explore lo que quiera, he estado pesando bastante en cuanto he querido que me acaricie, la idea de tener sus manos encima me encanta. Pero estoy bastante incómodo. Intento cortar el beso pero Wolf no quiere dejarme ir, la está pasando bien. Mete su lengua más profundo en mi boca cuando estaba por hablar, no me resisto. Nos besamos solo con las lenguas, enredándolas y empujando, el tacto de su boca y su respiración me agitan. Estoy evidentemente excitado y aun no me ha tocado mucho.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —pregunto ahora que puedo, sé que soy el anfitrión y esta es mi casa, pero me da vergüenza tener que hacer la pregunta.

—Sí. —Él también está agitado.

Me recompongo como puedo y me levanto. ¿No es un poco tarde para ruborizarme? Pero sé que estoy algo duro y es la primera vez que me pasa con él cerca. Tomo las latas de cerveza y voy hacia mi habitación, las dejo en la mesilla de luz.

La puerta corrediza de vidrio que da a mi patiecito está en la pared de la cabecera de mi cama, las cortinas hasta el piso la tapan por completo. Mi cama esta contra la pared, es de dos plazas aunque vivo solo, la tengo desde que deje la casa de mis padres y estoy acostumbrado al espacio extra. Pero así como ha sucedido otras veces, hoy la compartiré con otra persona. Me siento dejándome caer en el colchón y él apoya una rodilla encima, antes de que se incline sobre mi pongo una mano en su estómago para detenerlo, tiro de la polera cuello de tortuga que tiene puesta y él levanta los brazos para que se la quite. Era hora de que se vaya esto, muy linda tu ropa Wolf, pero quiero poder llegar a tu cuello.

Ahora si se inclina sobre mí y me apresuro a pasar la pierna para el otro lado, nos movemos sin la costumbre de conocernos, esperado a ver qué hace el otro para seguir adelante. Le dejo claro que no me molesta la posición que ha elegido al atraerlo cerca, está casi entre mis piernas pero no apoya sus caderas sobre mí. Lo que realmente quiero ahora y besar su piel, lo tomo por la nuca y la cintura y le beso en el cuello despacio. A mí me gusta hacer esto, pero a él lo ha debilitado por completo, se ha rendido sin hacer nada. Es sensible en toda esta zona, no importa donde lo bese suavemente Wolfram reacciona, ladea la cabeza y la agacha contra mi hombro, lo está disfrutando y a mí me parece sumamente sexy verlo.

Cuando tira de mi polo me levanto y me lo quita, yo no tengo nada debajo a diferencia de él que tenía una camiseta ajustada sin mangas. Si nos vamos a empezar a desnudar, quiero que se la quite. Se la levanto un poco y se arrodilla para quitársela él mismo, aprovecho para observar si hay o no un bulto en sus pantalones, pero la posición tirante de la tela no me permite saberlo. Sé que está tan excitado como yo, pero aún me preocupa un poco que encontremos algún contratiempo con ese detalle. Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, pero hasta que no terminemos con todo esto no voy a estar completamente tranquilo de que llegué hasta el final sin problemas.

Con los brazos levantados y la ropa enredada al cuello admiro su torso desnudo. Es envidiable el cuerpo que tiene, me siento más tranquilo de que me ejercito mucho, sino me sentiría en completa vergüenza, nunca me ha tocado _competir_ tan directamente con mi pareja. No es exageradamente musculoso, pero se notan sus abdominales, sus pectorales son más grandes, y su torso en general es más ancho que él mío naturalmente. Sus hombros están bien definidos de forma cuadrada, y como es delgado se le marcan las clavículas y los tendones del cuello. Observo su nuez de adán y luego sus caderas al apoyar una mano en su estómago y le acaricio con el pulgar suavemente. Él se queda de rodillas y se inclina solo un poco hacia adelante mientras yo me quedo apoyado sobre un codo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —me pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas que compartimos una habitación hace mucho tiempo? —le pregunto. Esa escena ronda mi mente, tengo el recuerdo vago de su espalda desnuda, pero en ese momento no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

—Sí, me acuerdo —me dice con vos suave y se acerca, su estómago se pega con el mío, es cálido y firme—. Te vi desnudo.

—No estaba desnudo, tenía ropa interior.

—Es casi lo mismo. Te desnudaste sin dudar en frente de un tipo que apenas concias. —me reprocha levemente y busca mi cuello, me besa un poco y continua hablando—. Y la noche anterior habías estado coqueteando con otro tipo diferente en la barra.

No sé si está ofendido o solo está molestándome.

—No soy gay… —digo por reflejo y pienso que este no es el mejor momento.

Estamos hablando suavemente aunque estamos solos, no lo he dicho enojado como otras veces tampoco. La luz de la habitación está apagada pero he prendido la lámpara de noche y la luz del resto de la casa ilumina el ambiente. Me gusta este ambiente, es bastante íntimo y puedo ver con claridad todo lo que pasa.

No sé qué estará pensando, pero solo me mira y no le importa lo que he dicho. Se podría decir que he aceptado demasiado fácilmente todo esto como para negar un gusto por los hombres, pero es demasiado extraño decirle ahora que él ha sido un caso bastante particular. Podemos hablar luego.

Le abrazo y recorro su espalda con las manos, tengo una pierna entre las suyas y levanto el muslo un poco para presionar su cuerpo, no tengo la sensibilidad necesaria para aligerar la duda que me sigue dando vueltas en mi mente. Nos besamos y exploramos el cuerpo del otro. Me molesta el resto de la ropa, sigo medio vestido, incluso tengo medias y quiero quitármelas ahora, pero él está acariciándome y no quiero detenerlo de nuevo.

Esto es algo con lo que siempre fantaseo, me gusta que me toquen y que me acaricien, me pone caliente rápido, pero además me relaja bastante. Siento cosquillas cuando pasa sus dedos por mi pecho y lo beso, esta vez sin tapujos y lleno de necesidad. Llevo su mano a mi estómago y hago que acaricie mi flanco izquierdo, soy muy sensible en toda esta zona. Me gusta más que acaricien mis caderas y mi estómago que mi pecho. Le estoy enseñando donde tocarme y él entiende, tengo mis manos en su cadera y su estómago, pero él las lleva más arriba, ¿cuello y pecho? Esas son las zonas que a él le gustan. Entonces aquí, paso mis dedos con suavidad por encima de una de sus tetillas y se retuerce, sonrío contra su cuello. Mientras lo toco así muerdo la intersección de su cuello con el hombro con fuerza y se estremece, he ganado el control de todo de un momento a otro.

Me aplasta y apoya su cadera contra un lado de mi ingle, encajamos perfecto y puedo sentir que esta duro, eso solo me da más ganas de seguir con lo que estoy haciendo para dale escalofríos. Me besa y su lengua está fría, ha estado respirando con la boca abierta. No puedo más de la curiosidad así que bajo una mano y tanteo por encima de los pantalones, mi brazo aplasta mi propio pene y lo uso de alivio durante un momento moviendo las caderas. Lo aprieto por la nuca y meto mi lengua bien adentro en su boca, no estoy muy concentrado en el beso, pero esto lo excita mucho. Delineo la forma de su erección a través de los pantalones, la tela de gabardina es gruesa así que aprieto con un poco más de fuerza, no soy para nada sutil en mi manera de provocarlo.

Lo dejo enseguida. Nos sacamos los pantalones y cuando me estoy por bajar los calzoncillos Wolf me detiene, se echa medio de lado en la cama y lleva su boca a mi pecho. Sostiene mi mano hacia atrás y cuando me relajo me suelta para acariciar mi espalda y va bajando entre besos hasta la zona que más me gusta. Se lo que está haciendo, y si él quiere yo estoy contento de dejarme hacer. Siento su lengua sobre la piel y el cosquilleo de los besos y las mordidas, desliza sus manos por mis flancos hasta la ingle y me retuerzo en anticipación, coloco las manos en sus hombros y le acaricio. Siento su piel desnuda contra mis piernas y le aprieto un poco con ellas. Mi pulso está acelerado y se me arremolina la excitación en el estómago.

Me baja los calzoncillos y coopero con sus movimientos. Estoy muy, muy desnudo, creo que siento un poco de vergüenza de nuevo porque es la primera vez que él ve tanto, pero estoy demasiado excitado para pensar en eso. Su mano toma mi pene y me echo hacia atrás en la cama, acomodo mi almohada un poco y disfruto como me toca mientras relame el hueso de mi cadera. Su mano me da placer y a la vez explora, me muero de ganas porque continúe pero yo también quiero zanjar este asunto. Lo empujo y lo hago quedar atrapado del lado de la pared, sonrío cuando lo veo dudar y acaricio su pecho. Solo voy a explorar un poco, no te estoy echando.

Me deslizo más abajo de nuevo poniéndome a su altura y nos besamos un poco mientras meto mis manos dentro de su calzoncillo. Esta increíblemente caliente, se siente la humedad de la transpiración pero su piel está muy suave. Siento el tacto del vello mientras recorro la base de su pene con una mano y sus testículos con la otra. Observo un poco. La piel cercana al comienzo de su muslo es lisa y suave, luego comienza el vello de nuevo desde sus muslos para abajo, igual que yo. Acomodo mis pies entre los suyos y vuelvo a besarlo mientras lo acaricio, le bajo la ropa interior hasta medio muslo y aprovecho la libertad para manosear toda esta zona. Sentir lo excitado que está me excita más a mi también, no tengo ningún problema con esto, y eso me tranquiliza. Que comparta su cuerpo conmigo me hace sentir la máxima confianza, su zona intima es tan especial como la mía o de cualquier persona, y si a él le gusta que lo toque está perfecto.

Beso su pecho mientras juego con su pene y le acaricio la cadera, llevo esa mano hacia atrás y aprieto su trasero. Lo he mirado tantas veces y no había recordado cuanto quería tocarlo aquí mismo, ahora puedo. Está tranquilo, saciar la necesidad de atención de este órgano nos ha apaciguado las ansias, pero no vamos a durar mucho en calma. Creo que Wolf estaba muy bien con esto pero decide volver a la posición de antes, me voltea para que recueste la espalda y me hace subir en la cama mientras el baja, esta vez no juega mucho y siento su boca sobre mi pene.

Nunca imagine tanto. He fantaseado alguna que otra cosa pero me parecía complicado adivinar qué haría o no siendo tan orgulloso, me sorprende un poco verlo hacer esto. Creo que darle sexo oral a otro tipo es algo que demuestra mucha sumisión consciente, no sé porque me resulta una forma de entregarse más sincera que incluso dejar que te lo hagan. Pero tal vez sea solo mi punto de vista. No me venía preocupando por los detalles, pero si lo hacemos, ¿cómo decidimos quien hace qué? Me gustaría hacerlo de la manera convencional a la que esto acostumbrado, pero si él quiere hacerme lo mismo…

Jadeo cuando chupa más fuerte, enredo mis dedos en sus rizos y lo acaricio, no sé qué hace exactamente pero se siente genial. Puedo sentir el tacto de su lengua rasposa y la suavidad de su saliva, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de esto. Me recuesto hacia atrás y lo dejo seguir con los ojos cerrados, apenas se escucha la televisión de fondo que quedo encendida en el living. Estoy respirando agitado y me contengo, pero no voy a aguantar si le sigue poniendo tantas ganas. No está jugando, quiere que llegue al final ahora, tengo muchas ganas de que no pare. Hemos estado provocándonos un rato largo desde que llego a casa, no sé qué hora es pero debe ser tarde. Siento escalofríos en la espina y sé que me falta muy poco.

Le acaricio el rostro pero él no para, sostengo su cabello. —No aguanto.

Su respuesta es hacerlo más rápido, realmente no puedo más. Me vengo. Wolfram sigue hasta el final y se siente increíble acabar en su boca, por más pervertido que suene es una de las cosas que más me excitan en el último momento. No le puedo prestar mucha atención mientras aun siento los escalofríos, me tomo un respiro recostado y lo veo discretamente pasarse la mano por la boca, no sé si se arrepiente de su determinación pero no le ha gustado del todo. Me estiro y saco una caja de pañuelos descartables que tengo en la mesilla, veo la caja de condones aquí pero no me parece que vaya a usarla. Hay un tacho de basura cerca, así que lo arrimo mientras espero que se limpie lo que quiera y me recompongo.

Está sentado en el borde de la cama, así que lo agarro por detrás, levanto su barbilla y le beso el cuello. Me estiro y acaricio su pene, está igual o más excitado que antes, acaba de verme tener un orgasmo así que creo que eso es lo que le ha afectado más que nada hasta el momento. Lo recuesto hacia atrás para que vuelva a la cama e intercambio posiciones, le dejo mi lugar para que se recueste contra la cabecera y voy directo con la boca a su pecho.

Ahora que se lo que le gusta juego a lo seguro mientras acaricio otros lugares para ver que más le resulta placentero, el interior de sus muslos parece ser sensible porque sus músculos se contraen. No es una previa, ha sido solo un jugueteo para volver donde nos quedamos, si sobrevivimos el cambio de ambiente de venir del living a la cama esto ahora es fácil. Bajo y paso la lengua por su estómago, también tiene algo de vello aquí, pero casi nada en el pecho.

Lo hiciste por mí, ahora yo lo hare por ti. Aunque sea lo más raro sexualmente que vaya a hacer y nunca se me haya ocurrido.

El cuerpo de Wolfram huele levemente a transpiración y desodorante de hombre, el recuerdo de la colonia que usa siempre es vago, ya no se siente ese olor alimonado y fresco. Yo tampoco me he tenido tiempo de darme un baño antes de esto, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con él que me había olvidado. El efecto del alcohol se ha desvanecido casi por completo de mi cuerpo, también el hecho de haber tenido un orgasmo aclaró un poco mi mente. Estoy tranquilo y completamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Lo toco mientras voy bajando suavemente como él ha hecho antes, es lindo hacerse desear un poco momentos antes, y es más sensual de este modo.

Peina mi cabello con sus manos y lo observo rápidamente, se ve tranquilo pero algo nervioso, últimamente me sorprende ver que yo soy el que mantiene la calma y se siente más en paz con las cosas que están pasando. Me pregunto qué tan sentimentalmente comprometido está conmigo. No puedo definir como cariñoso o afectivo lo que voy a hacer ahora. Se puede tener sexo con amor o con cariño, pero no sé cómo se la chupas a otro tipo cariñosamente. Pensar esa tontería me resulta gracioso, tuerzo una sonrisa sin que me vea y me muerdo el labio para no mostrar tanto los dientes. No soy romántico la mayoría del tiempo, no puedo pensar de otro modo menos directo y vulgar.

Lo sostengo con una mano y apoyo mi boca sobre s pene usando la lengua y los labios. Así que, ¿así se sentían todas mis novias al estar aquí en ese momento? Es raro estar del otro lado. Lo humedezco y continuo mientras voy despejando dudas estúpidas. No sabe a nada, el olor de esta zona es el olor normal del sexo, me excita un poco hacerlo. Sentir que lo disfruta me complace, entiendo porque se ha emocionado en llevarme al límite antes, en este momento yo quiero que a él le guste lo que hago.

Me muevo despacio y lo toco de forma suave apretando con los dedos, con la otra mano acaricio su pierna y él las abre más. Me alejo lo suficiente para mirarlo de cerca, estoy algo curioso por todo, pero no me incomoda. Quiero que esto se repita, así que ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo mejor. Uso la boca más rápido a medida que siento más confianza, lo acaricio con la lengua y masajeo sus testículos. Mi cabello no es del todo largo, pero él lo sostiene con una mano como a mí también me gusta hacerlo, sé que está mirando, es el fetiche más común de cualquier tipo.

No tengo suficiente confianza para mirarlo de vuelta, así que sigo con los ojos cerrados y espió de vez en cuando solo por esta zona, pero la vista no me sirve de mucho estando tan cerca de su cuerpo. Me canso y me apoyo sobre una de sus piernas con el codo al otro lado, esto solo me permite acariciar un poco su cadera. Sus músculos están tensos, acelero el ritmo para tantear sus reacciones. Ya hace un rato que estoy haciendo esto y estaba muy agitado para aguantar tanto, lo escucho suspirar y me gusta, está cerca. Comienzo a usar más la mano que la boca para masajear su piel y solo lamo la punta, sé que es más sensible aquí, por eso no lo molesto demasiad y vuelvo a usar la boca con rapidez.

Wolfram se retuerce y sé que en cualquier momento va a llegar, me ha avisado con un roce de su mano sobre mi cabeza y ha quedado claro que voy a seguir hasta el final. Ya me estoy cansando, este movimiento desconocido me parte le cuello. Pongo más énfasis y sostengo con más firmeza su cadera incitándolo a moverse, apenas menea un poco la pelvis y se viene. No me doy cuenta por el líquido extraño en mi boca sino por las contracciones de su pene, es lo mismo que al tocarme, pero muy diferente a no ser yo. Wolf hace un sonido ronco y siento como se contrae mi pelvis de excitación por toda esta situación.

Ok, ya no me gusta a mí tampoco, lo escupo en la mano. Veníamos bien hasta ahora, pero es demasiado raro, no me termia de causar asco pero me incomoda. Busco papel y lo dejo tranquilo un momento. Al volver a la cama abro las sábanas antes de recostarme con él. Me alegro de haberlo hecho rápido porque Wolfram no iba a querer moverse un centímetro si pasaba más tiempo.

Está descasando a mi lado, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero ya no es el silencio incómodo de antes. Todo lo que tenía que pasar hoy, ha pasado. Ni más, ni menos. Ninguno siente la necesidad de ir más lejos, y creo que en este momento me siento un tanto aliviado por este detalle. Compré los condones convencido de que iba a usarlos, pero no fue necesario. Estoy satisfecho, mis necesidades más fuertes eran poder tocarlo y besarlo, no anotar una carrera completa. Soy un hombre que se conforma con crear lazos afectivos, y eso ya lo tengo. Wolfram mantiene un brazo sobre mi estómago a modo de conexión y yo lo sostengo acariciando su antebrazo con el pulgar. Ese detalle es más que suficiente.

No tengo sueño, así que prendo la TV pequeña que tengo en esta habitación, el control remoto estuvo todo el tiempo caído entre el colchón y la pared, me alegro de que no se haya roto. Miro a Wolfram, me sorprende y a la vez no que se haya quedado dormido.

Me pregunto qué tan pesado es realmente su sueño y le toco la nariz. No se mueve. Le acaricio el cabello y tampoco se mueve, así que me deslizo un poco más abajo y calculo el ángulo para llegar a besarlo en la boca. Uno, dos besos, gruñe y se mosquea. Pensé que iba a encontrarme con sus ojos severos, ¡pero sigue dormido! Me cansé de acariciar su brazo y molestarlo tocando su cabello y que no pase nada, así que voy a hacer un poco más de zapping hasta que me duerma.

El reloj de la pantalla dice que son las tres y veinte de la mañana, pensé que este día terminaría aún más tarde. Para cuando siento el cansancio necesario salgo sigilosamente de la cama y apago todas las luces de la casa que habían quedado prendidas. La TV del living estaba con la pantalla en blanco llena de estática, el canal de música cortó la transmisión en algún momento.

Todo está normal y en silencio, pero en mi cama hay una persona extra. Vuelvo su lado y me tapo, aprovecho que se ha dado la vuelta hacia abajo para abrazarlo por la espalda y apoyarme en su hombro. No puedo ver su cabello rubio como el sol, pero siento de nuevo ese olor alimonado con un tinte a madera de su colonia.

Realmente me gusta ese perfume.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Voy a hacer evidente un guiño referente a las novelas que leen Yuuri y Wolfram que hasta ahora me había guardado. El volumen favorito de ellos se llama el _Halcón Escarlata_, y el autor al firmarle los libros pone _"que la marca nunca te alcance"_. Ambas cosas son un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis mangas favoritos, Berserk. El halcón se refiere al personaje Griffith y su banda, lo de escarlata es por un ítem especial llamado beherit y también porque el rojo es mi color favorito. En tanto la parte de la marca, se refiere a la marca del sacrificio que se le pone a los condenados a ser ofrendas para los monstruos en la historia.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque me dormí como a las cuatro de la mañana a las nueve del domingo estoy despierto y no me puedo volver a dormir. Me olvide de sacarme el reloj de la muñeca y estoy todo marcado, me desmayé tan profundamente que ya es suficiente.

Wolfram sigue dormido, no tengo porque despertarlo, así que decido salir de aquí porque voy a comenzar a dar vueltas, y si me pongo inquieto voy a molestarlo.

Apenas pongo un pie fuera de la cama recuerdo que sigo desnudo, verme así me desconcierta hasta que de un segundo a otro vuelven mis recuerdos. Claro, ayer no me puse los calzoncillos cuando me levanté a apagar las luces de la casa, y luego me dormí. Miro la cama de nuevo, Wolf está mirando para este lado, es raro verlo dormir. Me peino el cabello con los dedos, no estoy nervioso pero me siento un poco extraño porque las cosas han cambiado.

Sacó la muda de ropa deportiva que tengo siempre separada en el ropero sin hacer ruido y me visto. Las dos latas de cerveza aún están aquí sobre la mesilla de luz abiertas y casi llenas, han goteado un pequeño charco debajo de ellas, tengo que tirarlas porque sin gas son horribles. No me remuerde para nada, estaba pensando que han quedado así porque preferimos dejarlas de lado con tal de estar juntos más rápido y me causa gracia.

Me voy para el living. La verdad no quiero dejarlo solo en casa porque temo que si se despierta sea incomodo no verme, pero no hice la compra grande del mes y no tengo absolutamente nada aquí, ni siquiera para cocinar el almuerzo. Supongo que esta vez será comida para dos, así que tampoco puedo andar inventando algo con lo que quedó en la heladera. Decido escribir una nota rápidamente y dejarla en un lugar evidente sobre la mesa baja del living.

Salgo para el konbini, el día es algo fresco así que me alegro de haber tomado una chaqueta ligera de la entrada por las dudas. Empezó la época de frio por la mañana y calor por la tarde, a veces hace mucho calor de un día para otro y luego llueve, espero que se estabilice pronto. Pero este clima me gusta, me estiro un poco y como tengo la sensación de que Wolfram va dormir una hora más de seguro decido correr un par de cuadras en contra y luego ir hacia el 24hs. Los domingos por la mañana si no tengo nada que hacer suelo aprovechar para hacer rutinas largas, hoy tengo energía suficiente para eso, pero no puedo ausentarme demasiado.

Mientras corro pienso. No sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer Wolfram y yo de ahora en más. No aguantamos no cambiar el tipo de relación entre nosotros, pero como todo ha sucedido medio a las apuradas aún no hemos hablado al respecto y no me siento cómodo con la idea de tomar un café mientras desglosamos que clase de relación es esta. La verdad, estoy cómodo con él donde está ahora, justo ahí en casa, pero me preocupa un poco lo demás. También está el trabajo, los amigos en común, y una pequeña lista de etcétera.

La experiencia me enseño que es mejor no andar presentando parejas a tu familia o amigos cercanos hasta un tiempo luego de estar juntos. Hay muchas cosas que zanjar entre los interesados primero como para meter más gente en el medio. Pero esta es una relación poco convencional, Wolf y yo tenemos que aclarar algunos asuntos del cambio de amigos a otra cosa, y además está el detalle de que los dos somos hombres. Todavía hay un montón de cosas sobre eso que no tengo en claro, me siento fuera de mi zona de seguridad.

El hecho de que es Wolfram me hace reír. ¡Encima es extranjero! Solo imaginar que mis abuelos se enteren de que salgo con una mujer que no es japonesa me hace pensar en muchas reacciones, y él es hombre.

Ayer mi vida era normal, hoy siento que de una patada me metieron en el closet, y no tengo tiempo de procesar la idea.

Wolf está aquí bastante solo, no tiene familia cerca, no sé qué pasó con sus antiguos amigos, y se poco de algunos amigos que tiene aquí pero no me ha parecido que hable de ellos como gente tan cercana. Creo que él está mucho más tranquilo para volver su vida un lio y que a nadie le importe.

A pesar de todo eso, estoy muy contento.

Bueno, ya son unos quince minutos de ejercicio, tendrá que ser suficiente aunque me sabe a poco, no tengo el lujo de gastar más tiempo en esto. Me siento más despejado al menos. Llego al konbini bastante rápido y repaso la lista mental de cosas que me convendría tener. Verduras, algo de pescado, chatarra para comer cuando me aburro, ramen —el salvavidas de los solteros—, y algunos ingredientes extras porque estaba pensando que podría preparar algo más consistente para el desayuno. Y también todas esas cosas que compras solo porque las vez en el momento, soy débil, pero quisquilloso con las ofertas.

Cuando llego a casa el ambiente se siente como siempre, no es evidente la presencia de nadie más que yo mismo. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina y espío en mi habitación, sigue durmiendo, no tenía que preocuparme demasiado porque se levantara y se encontrara solo. Tiro la nota a la basura y acomodo todas las cosas, es un poco temprano para pensar en el almuerzo pero tengo hambre y mucha energía, así que separo parte de la compra y busco un par de ingredientes más que tenía guardados.

Me pongo a revolver la masa para hotcakes mientras me paro al lado del pasaplatos así puedo ver la TV desde la cocina. Siempre me gusto este detalle de la casa, por eso alquilé aquí aunque cuando era un estudiante me resultó algo más caro que otros lugares más chicos.

Cuando comencé a vivir en este lugar el complejo estaba casi vacío, ahora las demás casas están todas ocupadas, en total son seis viviendas divididas en tres y tres entre planta baja y el primer piso. Mi vecina de la planta baja contigua es bastante chismosa, pero como mi puerta da directo a la calle no me preocupa, estoy aislado del resto. Ella solo merodea el pasillo contiguo que conecta con todas las demás casas. Soy algo así como el inquilino especial, y la vieja de al lado tiene un _nosequé_ conmigo. No sé qué sospecha, soy un tipo joven viviendo solo, nada más, ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué cree, que trafico drogas?

He estado pensando que hacer con mi nuevo compañero. Es obvio que Wolfram va a venir más seguido, y él llama muchísimo la atención. Suspiro. Ya puedo oír la conversación entre las vecinas, conque solo lo vean una vez entrando aquí habrán comentarios. Y creo que no importa si es evidente o no con el tiempo, voy a pasar de ser el inadaptado que hace cosas raras o ilegales a escondidas a ser la nueva loca del barrio. Si no me saluda más cuando la veo parada en la entrada al volver del trabajo, pues gracias, porque siempre que lo hace es sumamente incómodo. Odio las personas que te sonríen y luego cuchichean a tu espalda.

Me estoy preparando mentalmente para lo peor, pero me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mí los vecinos. Siempre fui así desde chico. Mi hermano siempre andaba preocupado por lo que dirán o no de mí, y por como afectaba su propia imagen, y a mí me resbalaba obtener o no buenas notas y destacar como alguien sobresaliente en sociedad.

Oh, mierda. Es la primera vez que pienso en Shouri a la vez que pienso en Wolfram. Se me ha escurrido algo de masa al piso cuando me quede imaginando un posible encuentro.

Mis padres. Lo he contemplado rápidamente y sé que ellos no son un problema, si a mí me importa poco el qué dirán, a ellos menos, especialmente a mi madre. Creo que de tal palo tal astilla, pero en este caso no es entre yo y mi viejo, sino yo y mi vieja.

Ella es la parte terca de mi personalidad, mi viejo es la parte ridícula. Mi hermano es… adoptado supongo. Es broma, es un estirado pero se nota que tiene los mismos genes que todos nosotros corriendo por las venas, a veces es igual de ridículo e idiota que yo y me da miedo cada vez que noto que nos parecemos tanto. No importa lo serio que se quiera hacer ver, se casó con una mujer que lo tiene corto, y eso es sumamente gracioso. Ellos son solo un gran acto, los vi una vez por televisión juntos y me descostille de risa. El señor gobernador y su esposa perfecta. ¡Deberían verlos en las reuniones familiares!

Pero a pesar de que mi hermano es bueno, e idiota, es bastante molesto. Siempre con su blablablá de la educación y el comportamiento correcto, conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo, ser exitoso. Está tan orgulloso de su inteligencia que me echa la culpa a mí de empañar sus logros, porque su hermanito es un cabeza hueca que solo se dedica a sacar musculo. Bien que si no le atiendo las llamadas después va a llorar con mi padres que lo ignoro.

Mis pensamientos divagan bastante con los recuerdos de la relación amor-odio con mi hermano, pero el punto era que… Wolfram. Cierto. Shouri va a tener un ACV si se entera.

Me rio solo, estoy tentado de que lo sepa, muchísimo, porque me gusta joderle la existencia y ver sus reacciones. Pero lo más probable es que sea para problemas, a pesar de que nos llevamos a las patadas obviamente lo quiero porque es mi hermano, y tengo que tener en cuenta que los medios adorarían meter la nariz en algo como eso. Como odio profundamente colgarme de la fama de Shouri jamás cuento quien es mi hermano, de hecho, las únicas personas que están enteradas son Ken y Tetsu, y es solo porque lo conocen de la época de secundaria. Así que Wolfram no tiene idea de que existe un detalle como ese. No creo que vaya a tocar el tema a menos que sea realmente necesario. Suena muy importante, pero es solo un puesto de gobernador de distrito, tampoco es como si fuera el presidente. Ha salido una vez en la TV y un par de veces en el diario, y aunque guarden los recortes en casa como si fuera algo mega genial, tampoco es para tanto.

Me distraigo fácil ya que este tema me importa poco, hay un programa de variedades sumamente tonto en pantalla y me ha terminado causando gracia. Mientras sigo cocinando y el pilón de hotcakes va aumentando de altura miro el reloj de la cocina, son las once.

¿Cuánto más va a dormir este hombre? Me doy la vuelta y me lo encuentro parado en el living mirándome a través del pasaplatos. ¡Estas vivo!

—¡Buenas noches! —le digo burlándome del horario en el que se ha levantado.

Wolfram está medio perdido y se ruboriza. —Buenos días.

Se ha vestido con la ropa de ayer y contrasta conmigo que estoy de entre casa, creo que la simpleza de mi vida cotidiana le da curiosidad y le hace sentir incómodo. Es algo lindo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Ya casi estoy terminando, pero puedes empezar si quieres.

—Bueno —me dice y sonríe.

El olor de los hotcakes ha invadido la casa, ¿es eso lo que lo ha despertado? Sé que adora este tipo de cosas dulces, tenía ganas de comer algo y es fácil hacerlos, pero no es que siempre cocine tanto. Si le estoy dando la impresión de que se me da bien la cocina se va a sentir engañado luego. ¡Pero mira, puedo darlos vuelta en el aire y todo! Estoy orgulloso de ello.

No escucho ruido y al observar veo que se ha sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina cerca mío, está mirando la televisión en silencio. A veces yo también como aquí porque se puede ver la TV directo y la mesa es alta, pero tengo otra mesa en el comedor más grande. Me parece que dejo media alma en la cama y todavía no la ha recuperado, a veces se pone un poco así en la oficina a la mañana, pero ahora puedo ver es mucho peor cuando apenas se levanta.

Apago el fuego y le alcanzo dos platos a Wolfram mientras busco algún aderezo, todavía hay miel y manteca, justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunto al colocar el plato con los hotcakes en la mesa.

—Sí. —Wolfram no está muy hablador, pero aprovecha que estoy cerca y me sorprende cuando me rodea con los brazos y entierra su cabeza en mi estómago.

Su acto cariñoso es extraño, pero antes sentía que faltaba algo al saludarnos. Quiero ser más afectivo con él, pero no sé qué cosas resulten incomodas o no, pero ahora que estamos así aprovecho y rodeo su cabeza acariciando su cabello un poco. Me gusta que me abrace, su cuerpo está caliente.

—Pareces un ama de casa —me dice cuando se separa un poco y me mira. Esta igual de apuesto, pero me resulta simpática la forma en que tiene los ojos caídos justo ahora.

Su personalidad es la de siempre, pero se le nota un poco tímido como ayer antes de que pasara nada en el bar, o cuando llego a la puerta de casa. De verdad que no es bueno para ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo dices por mi delantal? —Tengo puesto mi delantal de cocina azul, levanto el pie y le muestro—. Estoy en medias, y con esta camiseta holgada. No creo que eso tenga mucho aspecto de ama de casa.

—Te ves lindo. —Su voz y su sonrisa no pegan con sus ojos cansados, Wolf sigue con baja estamina y eso no queda bien con su costumbre de molestarme. Pero también creo que lo dice en serio, así que me ruborizo un poquito.

—Comete tus hotcakes —le digo y le pongo tres en el plato, eso basta para lograr que quite su atención de mí.

Arrimo la silla y me siento a su lado, miro de reojo si le gusta mientras le pongo solo manteca a los míos, los de él chorrean en miel y forman una sopa en el plato. El pote de miel tiene el color de su cabello, o vise versa.

Wolfram me mira y ninguno dice nada, hay silencio pero no es tan horroroso como ayer, creo que la única incomodidad que siento es porque me gustaría saber que siente por mí esta persona. Estoy algo contento por su comportamiento de antes, pero me da miedo sacar el tema. No es como si pudiera preguntar directamente.

Su plato está limpio, le quité los ojos de encima dos minutos y se ha comido los tres, me mira con las manos en su regazo y la expresión de alguien que espera permiso. Ruedo los ojos y le pongo tres más, está contento con eso.

—¿Siempre cocinas? —me pregunta mientras va incrementando su nivel de actividad del día.

—Solo cosas básicas, no se cocinar mucho.

—Pero hiciste estos. Están muy ricos.

—Son muy fáciles de hacer, solo mezclas las masas y listo. —Me giro y tomo la caja que deje en la mesada para mostrarle.

—¿Son de cajita? ¿Esto es instantáneo? —me pregunta al verla. Mira rápido las instrucciones en la parte trasera y me observa con los parpados caídos—. Eres un fraude.

—¿Cómo?

—Pensé que habías hecho toda la masa, no que venía en un paquetito. Me había ilusionado de que hiciste algo especial para mí de desayuno.

—¡Perdón por no saber cocinar!

Estoy bastante ofendido porque me moleste como siempre suele hacer, pero a continuación pasa algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. Me he inclinado hacia adelante al hacer aspaviento con el tenedor en el aire y Wolfram me toma por la nuca con poca delicadeza y me panta un beso. No es lindo, no es tierno, y no me da tiempo a responder y me deja con la boca en el aire.

—No te enojes, igual me gustan.

No sé qué siento ahora, ¿debería estar enojado o feliz? Sea lo que sea, cortó con mi reacción y me dejó pasmado, y por eso está sonriendo divertido. ¡Solo me tomo desprevenido!

—¿Qué hora es?

—Am… —miro el reloj de la cocina pero su pregunta era retórica, el revisa el suyo de muñeca—. ¿Las doce?

He recordado lo mismo que él. —Está por comenzar —anuncia Wolfram.

Llevamos meses siguiendo esta serie. No es nada impresionante en realidad, es solo una serie de época más, pero es entretenida. Parece que no somos los únicos dos a los que nos gusta porque hoy estrenan la nueva temporada, y con esta van cuatro. Solo vimos repeticiones hasta ahora, es la primera vez que enganchamos un estreno y se dio el caso de que ya no vamos a comentarla los lunes por la mañana, sino que esta vez podemos verla juntos.

—El control está en la mesita del living, ponlo mientras limpio esto.

Limpiar es sinónimo de dejar todo en la bacha de la cocina para lavarlo más tarde, y el resto de las cosas desordenadas sobre la mesada de la cocina, excepto la manteca que la meto rápido en la heladera. Cuando voy para el sillón está empezando el opening. Me siento mirando la tele y subo las piernas al sillón por costumbre como siempre hago, Wolfram me mira y aprovecha la oportunidad que le ofrece esta posición, se me tira encima y me da un par de empujones hasta que se acomoda.

—¿Estas cómodo? —pregunto irónicamente, porque yo no mucho.

—Sí, sí.

—No me digas _sisi_, ¿qué soy, tu colchón?

—¿Estás incomodo?

—Me diste un tacle como de rugby, así que sí, estoy incómodo.

Wolfram larga una carcajada y me lo quedo mirando, se ve muy contento. Ya lo he escuchado reírse con ganas antes, pero me da un pequeño retorcijón interior en este momento.

—Puedes quedarte, pero déjame acomodarme. —Me he ablandado porque quiero aprovechar para abrazarlo, me gusta el contacto físico, y parece que a él no le disgusta tampoco.

Wolf sube el volumen un poco y espera de rodillas sobre el sillón mientras yo ideo alguna forma de que entren dos personas acostadas aquí. Me decido por encajar mi cuello contra el apoyabrazos y dejar que él use mi cuerpo para apoyarse.

—¡Cuidado! —grito cuando veo que se está por tirar encima mío y llevo una mano a mi entrepierna asustado. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par y sudo frio. Es un reflejo de toda la vida que él reconoce y se asusta parando en seco.

Relajo la tensión de mi cuerpo aliviado de que me he salvado del golpe en las bolas, solo recordar el dolor es horrible, me da escalofríos en la espina. Parece una estupidez, pero su forma de comportarse tan bruta que me hace preguntarme si es solo conmigo porque soy hombre o es el tipo de novio que siempre termina golpeando a la chica que está con él sin querer.

Yo tampoco tengo el premio del novio del año, una vez le di un codazo en la cara a Asami cuando estaba sentada en las gradas mirando un partido conmigo y terminamos en la guardia del hospital…

Wolfram está recostado entre mis piernas con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y aplasta mi estómago, pero ahora si estoy cómodo. Tengo una pierna flexionada contra el respaldo y logre encajar de lado, lo cual me permite ver la TV en un ángulo perfecto. Coloco un brazo por encima de su hombro y lo agarro por debajo de la axila, la tela de su polera es muy suave y su cabeza está cerca así que restriego la mejilla en su cabello. Ahora que lo tengo cerca no puedo contener las ganas de apretujarlo un poco. Mis ojos están fijos en la pantalla pero siento como se mueve para mirarme y lo veo a los ojos.

—Me cocinas, me mimas. No te esfuerces tanto en conquistarme.

—Cállate Wolfram, quiero ver la serie —le digo y le hago lo que él me hizo antes, empujo su barbilla hacia arriba y le obligo a besarme aunque esta posición es muy incómoda para hacer esto.

Increíblemente, me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca he podido hacer callar a Wolf cuando me molesta, a menos que él decida parar por su cuenta cuando le doy lastima, pero esto lo ha dejado mudo y sé que no es porque ha querido. Me siento un poco mejor al ver que tengo algo de poder sobre él y no soy el único que se perturba.

Miramos la serie mientras vuelvo a la posición de antes, no me importa lo que dijo, lo sigo apretujando un poco. Es pesado, y su cuerpo demasiado grande, pero gracias a eso me resulta más fácil abrazarlo. Me estoy encariñando mucho con él, pero sé que es normal, es este sentimiento de comenzar una relación y toda la ilusión que conlleva, con el tiempo eso se va acomodando y ya no es tan así que digamos.

En este momento me gusta ver cómo se comporta en su vida cotidiana, nunca he ido a su casa, ni tampoco hemos venido a pasar tiempo aquí hasta ahora, así que su faceta puertas para adentro me es desconocida.

—Me gusta mucho ese personaje —me comenta cuando aparece uno de los samurais secundarios, ya me había dicho cuál era el que más le parecía interesante.

—También me gusta, pero me sigo quedando con el protagonista.

Él no suele verse atraído por los protagonistas, y siempre discutimos sobre su teoría de que normalmente los personajes secundarios son más interesantes. Hay un par de personajes nuevos que parece que van a ser recurrentes, así que pronto vamos a ver para que bando apuntamos cada uno al elegir nuestros favoritos, más o menos puedo adivinar lo que dirá. Wolfram se ríe de forma apagada de algo que le resulta simpático y sostiene mi brazo, levanta la mano y acaricia mi piel con sus dedos hasta llegar casi a mi hombro por adentro de la manga de mi camiseta. La serie ya terminó.

Ya no tengo más mi atención en la pantalla. Él se da un poco la vuelta con suavidad, está cerca de mi rostro y busca mi boca. Me gusta cómo se comporta conmigo, está siendo más delicado que antes porque en esta posición estoy más vulnerable a que me lastime si me aplasta. No me puedo mover estando encajado entre el respaldo y el asiento del sillón, así que tendrá que ser quien decida cómo avanzar, yo apenas puedo rodear su cuello con mis brazos y mantenerlo cerca.

Estoy algo tenso, pero un beso tranquilo me afloja, me gusta cómo se sienten sus labios sobre mi rostro cuando también besa a un costado de mi mandíbula. Luego continua por mi cuello, está usando la boca de forma provocativa, despacio y bastante húmedo. Me estoy comenzando a encender, se incrementa dos o tres grados mi temperatura y me cosquillea el cuerpo, lo aprieto un poco más buscando contacto, estoy comenzando a ponerme sensible en todos lados. Me doy cuenta de que él también está comenzado a excitarse.

Suena un pipipipi que no reconozco, Wolfram levanta la mano y veo que es su reloj dorado.

—Arghh... —Gruñe y entierra su cara en mi cuello, luego se separa de mí un poco pero se queda encima a gatas—. Me tengo que ir.

¿Qué? ¡Noo! Me gustaría lloriquear, pero no quiero ser tan evidente. No es solo porque estábamos comenzando a ponernos cachondos, pensé que se iba a quedar todo el día, o al menos para el almuerzo. Que ya es la hora de hecho.

—¿Ahora?

—Es domingo, tengo práctica a las dos

Lo miro y pienso un poco, está dudando, no se quiere ir. —¿Realmente tienes que ir?

De verdad, de verdad que está dudando, pero no me da la respuesta que quería.

—No, no puedo. No le avisé a Keiji que cancelaba.

Suspiro y me resigno, sé que es demasiado responsable para faltar, y que ellos no tienen la cantidad de personas suficientes para poner un suplente durante esas prácticas. —Keiji era ese tipo de la otra vez, el entrenador, ¿verdad?

Pregunto mientras nos levantamos, recuerdo a esa persona vagamente, pero no estoy seguro de cuál era su nombre.

—Es empleado del gimnasio, pero si, es en quien estás pensando. —me confirma Wolfram. Toma su abrigo y su mochila y no me queda otra opción que acompañarlo ahora mismo hasta la puerta a las apuradas—. Lamento tener que irme tan rápido, pero no puedo ir con esta ropa y si no salgo ahora no hare tiempo a pasar por el departamento antes.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Al final no almorzaste nada.

—Compraré algo por ahí en el camino, y comí bastantes hotcakes así que no es como si fuera con el estómago vacío.

Le abro la puerta y veo como se pone los zapatos y se coloca el bolso al hombro. Creí que se iría rápido, pero antes de salir me llama la atención su gesto al entrecerrar de nuevo la puerta mientras la sostiene con la mano, me empuja más atrás de manera que no se vea nada de afuera y nos besamos. Me sostiene la nuca con la mano y me mira una vez antes de darme un último beso, creo que está decidido a irse pero si pudiera continuar rápido donde nos quedamos no lo dudaría.

—Hasta mañana —me da un último adiós y sale.

Me había olvidado que mañana trabajábamos.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana. No, en realidad es solo una semana de días hábiles, hoy es viernes y el domingo pasado fue cuando Wolf estuvo en casa. He estado tratando de no darle vueltas al tema, pero ya no puedo negar que tengo una sensación extraña, nos hemos estado comportando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada todo este tiempo.

No hemos hablado sobre esto en particular, pero creo que está claro que en el trabajo jamás pasará nada.

Cuando Wolfram y yo nos volvimos muy amigos jamás tuvimos problemas en el trabajo por ser flojos en nuestras relaciones laborales al tener muchísima confianza. Obviamente hubo cambios, se que puedo hablar con él como no puedo hacerlo con nadie más en este lugar, pero no por eso dejamos de respetarnos el uno al otro como profesionales. Yo sé que él es sumamente serio con eso, y me gusta, me alegro que sea así porque yo tengo un punto de vista muy parecido.

Todo eso también aplica a la relación. Sería totalmente incomodo traspapelar detalles íntimos en el trabajo, no solo no se debe hacer, no nos gusta. Y como lo esperaba, no hemos tenido ningún tipo de desliz de ese estilo. De hecho, luego de lo que pasó entre él y yo estamos muchísimo más calmados, ya no tengo esos pequeños problemas de antes de incomodidad o tensión sexual. Y no es necesaria ninguna mirada indiscreta para apaciguar las ansias, simplemente con saber que tenemos algo alcanza.

Pero Wolfram ha estado sumamente ocupado con su curso de diseño, me contó rápidamente sobre unos cuantos trabajos que le han pedido presentar para finalizar las clases y como tiene una revisión pronto ha estado corto de tiempo. Se ausenta durante los ratos libres, o se la pasa en la computadora con eso cada vez que tiene tiempo, así que casi no hablamos. Entiendo que como este curso era para entendidos del tema le cuesta, él no tiene nada que ver con el área de diseño y se ha estado esforzando en leer material extra o prender cosas nuevas con photoshop y esa clase de programas. Me encanaría ayudarlo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre el tema, para mi es chino básico.

Encontró ayuda con el jefe de departamento de diseñadores, es un tipo joven bastante suelto y está muy dispuesto a mostrarle como se usan las herramientas que necesita, por eso es que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en otro área del piso cada vez que puede, incluso durante gran parte de los almuerzos.

Me gustaría negar que me siento algo rechazado, pero el sentimiento está presente. Sé que no debo tener este tipo de exigencias tan rápido, e incluso le sigo dando vueltas a toda esta relación porque se me llena la cabeza de dudas de todo tipo, pero no pude evitar sentirlo de este modo. Incluso no ha mencionado ningún plan para salir fuera de la oficina, y durante un día que no tenía curso cuando llame por teléfono para charlar se apresuró en cortar porque necesitaba seguir haciendo algo. Eso me ha dejado un amargo sabor de boca.

Estoy dudando de si pasa algo más, no encuentro las señales necesarias todavía, pero pareciera que hay algo que no encaja. ¿Se ha arrepentido? Se mostró bastante normal y hasta cariñoso a la mañana siguiente de que pasamos por la cama, pero me atacan las preguntas del tipo: ¿Ya no le gusto? ¿Ya no está bien con que seamos dos tipos? ¿No quiere ir más allá de donde llegamos? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión y está mejor con una amistad que con esto?

Luego me reboto las preguntas hacia mí mismo. ¿Quiero yo llegar más lejos? ¿Realmente no me importan todos esos detalles de que seamos dos hombres? No necesito dudar si me gusta, o si me he arrepentido, porque en realidad no. Y respecto a esas otras dudas más relacionadas con una relación homosexual, pues creo que estoy bien con eso. Aunque no sé qué decir, porque hasta que no esté en el momento más extremo del sexo no voy a saber que me pasa con eso, realmente siento las mismas ganas que antes. Creo que en ese sentido ¿estoy estable?

Sentimentalmente me siento más débil, aun no tengo idea de que está pasando del todo. Pero eso es algo normal en mí, me toma tiempo estabilizar mis emociones cuando me pongo en pareja, suelo tener altibajos y esas cosas. Trato de mantenerme centrado, porque no quiero parecer un histérico, pero me es fácil encariñarme con la gente y luego mandarme desastres. No quiero espejar relaciones pasadas en ninguna posterior sino aprender de ellas, así que a pesar de todo esto tengo la cabeza en blanco la mayoría del tiempo, mantenerme así me ayuda mucho.

Cuando Wolfram vuelve a entrar a nuestra oficina dejo lo que revisaba para pasar el rato en la computadora y le prestó atención. Me sigo sintiendo igual cuando lo veo, estoy contento.

—Hey, ¿Cómo está yendo lo de la entrega? —le pregunto y no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy esperando que tenga un rato para hablar un poco.

No parece apurado esta vez, relaja los hombros cuando se sienta y no se pone a mirar nada en la portátil con demasiada atención como hacía antes. Esta vez sí me está mirando y gira en la silla un poco como cuando se aburre en sus ratos libres mientras sonríe, se siente como antes.

—Lo tengo casi listo —su voz me transmite alivio, está tranquilo. Igualmente suspira—. No pensé que se pondría tan difícil. ¿Quieres ver la página terminada?

Su invitación me ilusiona, hasta ahora no he visto mucho de nada de lo que ha hecho. —Claro. —Me acerco a su lado y él pone en pantalla varias imágenes que lucen como capturas de páginas web reales—. ¿Eso lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, era un mockup grande, varias pantallas de cómo se vería si navegaras. Nunca había hecho algo así, de hecho, no sabía que significaba hacer un mockup hasta este momento. ¿No tienes idea que es verdad? —me pregunta y se ríe.

Niego con la cabeza. —No, ni idea. Recuerda que para mí lo de diseño es igual que lo de los códigos, no tengo idea de nada de lo que hacen en esas áreas. Para mí todo se ve bonito, no soy un gran crítico.

—Eres igual para el arte, pero no importa. —Wolfram niega con la cabeza como siempre que hablamos de este tema, él dice que soy un alma triste por no tener esas sensibilidades y se me ríe siempre—. El mockup es justamente esto, parece algo real a escala pero no es el producto final. Es como un ejemplo. Puede ser más simple o muy complejo. A nosotros nos han pedido que hagamos algo perfecto, como si fuera el diseño final listo para pasarlo a código y que funcione online. Algunos de los que son diseñadores profesionales saben hacer incluso eso, yo no puedo procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo. Me ha costado aprender todas las técnicas para resolver esto.

—Pero tú ya sabias usar photoshop, ¿verdad? He visto que siempre lo tuviste instalado.

—Sí, pero no se usa solo eso, hay otros programas que no conocía para nada. Y además, solo lo he usado para algunas cosas simples o las fotografías, tiene demasiadas herramientas para saberlas todas. Solo un principiante con esos programas.

—Bueno, no sé si te sirva mi comentario, pero a mí me gusta cómo te ha quedado. Realmente luce como algo profesional.

—Gracias. —Cuando Wolfram me dice eso con una sonrisa cálida siento que me voy a ruborizar y me contengo.

No estoy siendo amable porque me sienta obligado, realmente me parece muy bueno lo que ha hecho. Ahora que he visto que ha pasado tanto tiempo con esto y me lo ha mostrado con tantas ganas siento un poquito más de confianza.

—Am, no hemos podido hablar mucho en la semana, pero si ahora tienes un poco más de tiempo libre, ¿te gustaría hacer algo el sábado?

He terminado siendo yo el que pregunte. Estuve esperando que él me comentara algo pero nunca ha tocado el tema. Me cruzo de brazos y me mantengo armado, porque siento que soy como un flan en este instante.

—Si —su respuesta me alegra, pero hay algo mas—, de hecho, tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo —su tono de voz ha cambiado, incluso su expresión.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, me doy cuenta tarde de que se me ha caído por completo la sonrisa.

Mierda. No es la primera vez que me apalean con el típico _tenemos que hablar_, pero esta se lleva el record en tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado, cuatro días? Me gustaría reír, pero el sentimiento es demasiado agridulce. Wolfram se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio de humor y su expresión incómoda me confirma mi temor anterior de que había algo más. Él está por abrir la boca y alguien más entra, ambos miramos para la entrada, es el dragón, el jefe de piso Ryuunaga-san.

—Bielefeld-san me he olvidado que faltan un par de detalles que discutir… —Cuando él me ve cambia de objetivo, parecía venir a hablarle a Wolfram pero me mira a mí. —Ah Shibuya, verlo aquí me recuerda que no he arreglado una reunión con usted todavía. El lunes a la mañana lo haremos a primera hora, si su nuevo compañero puede preferiría que estemos todos presentes.

Me quedo pensando un momento.

—¿Nuevo compañero? ¿Qué nuevo compañero? —Estoy perdido, ¿nos van a agregar a una persona? No, al mirar a Wolfram es obvio lo que pasa. Él se va, entra otro.

—Pensé que Bielefeld le había comentado del cambio. Bueno, supongo que es normal —le resta importancia el viejo, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que has agitado las aguas con esto—, solo hace tres días hablamos y se ha dado la vacante al dia siguiente. Suerte de querer el cambio en el momento preciso, sino hubiera tardado meses.

Si antes me sentía medio triste ahora ya no me queda nada de eso dentro, estoy bastante ofendido. Me mantengo serio y se me dan algunas indicaciones extras, no se me explica mucho pero no lo necesito, mientras el dragón está aquí Wolfram no hace ningún comentario extra. De hecho, ya no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Ya no quiero tus explicaciones! Ya es demasiado tarde, se te pasó la hora.

No las necesito, si tenía un problema podría haber venido a hablarlo antes. ¿No solo pone distancia sino que directamente se cambia de piso? Ya me lo veo venir, va a ser algo incómodo y luego poco a poco no vamos a hablar más y se acabó todo.

Puedo olvidar por completo lo que ha pasado, aún estoy a tiempo, es un poco extraño y también una especie de baldazo de agua fría para mí, pero ya no me importa tanto eso. También me paso todo lo demás que no quería, creo que realmente la cagamos, parece que no va a durar ni como amigos. Pero supongo que estas cosas pasan.

Cuando Ryuunaga sale Wolfram se va hacia la puerta y gira el cerrojo, lo estoy mirando con los brazos cruzados mientras está de espaldas, pero ya no tengo ganas de verlo a la cara luego. Es totalmente evidente que estoy enojado, no me importa, no estoy exagerando porque él está actuando como si reconociera que ha hecho algo mal y se acerca con un poco de culpa encima.

—Hey, Yuuri. —No quería hablar, pero voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Como lo estoy ignorando él hace algo que no esperaba para nada, su mano me toca en una zona que me resulta incómoda para el trabajo, me sostiene el cuello y la nuca de forma firme y me da un pequeño apretón—. ¿Me puedes mirar por favor?

Como me desconcierta lo miro a los ojos. Nunca antes me había enojado tanto con Wolfram, en todo este tiempo de amistad hemos discutido y hemos llegado a no estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas y peleamos un poco nuestros puntos de vista, pero nunca me he enojado con él de verdad o Wolf conmigo. Estoy muy ofendido, pero si tiene ganas de disculparse puede que me ablande un poco.

La mano sobre mi piel pasa a estar sobre mi traje y me sostiene el hombro, está bastante lejos de mí. Es un poco distante.

—Te conozco, para con lo que sea que empezaste a pensar o vas a terminar armándote cualquier historia.

—No creo que haya nada que malinterpretar aquí, me ha quedado bastante claro que me cambian de compañero de la noche a la mañana y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de avisarme.

Y eso me jode por muchas razones, laboralmente también. Tenía algo bueno aquí, era fácil trabajar con él, confío en Wolfram totalmente y estoy acostumbrado a como funcionamos juntos. Tener que entrenar un tipo de cero para ponerlo al día y ver cómo me llevo con él es solo una cosa más en la que pienso y me molesta.

Aunque soy algo rudo no se enoja. —Sí, tienes razón.

¿Qué? Wolfram nunca le da la razón a nadie tan fácilmente, este es un día muy raro, ¿acaso empezar esta conversación lo pone blandito? Espero que eso haga que diga lo que tiene que decir y listo.

—Me cambie al área de diseño, fue algo rápido y que decidí a las apuradas, como dijo Ryuunaga se me dio la oportunidad justa en otro piso al día siguiente de que le plantee la idea, y antes de que me diera cuenta había arreglado todo porque consiguió mi reemplazo. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

Si, si, lo que sea. No quiero la explicación larga sinceramente. Mi línea de pensamientos es irritable pero no cambio mucho mi expresión por fuera, él sigue hablando.

—Me olvide de avisarte, y eso fue un gran error, aunque estuviera con la cabeza en otro lado con lo de las entregas —Wolf me ha soltado y le cuesta sacar las palabras mientras gesticula un poco con la mano. A este tipo no se le cae una disculpa ni de madura—. Lo siento.

Bueno, ok, eso está bien. Me afloja un poco que lo haya largado, pero ha arrastrado las palabras y su disculpa es bastante mierdosa. Al menos lo ha hecho, le voy a dar el premio consuelo por intentar. Gracias, siga participando.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de área Wolfram? —le pregunto directamente—. No soy estúpido, ya estamos grandes para esto, puedo ver que hay algo más.

Él solo me mira serio, pero luego quiebra su actitud y me da la espalda a medias, está pensando en algo frotándose el cabello con la mano en la cadera. Lo que sea que tiene que decir le cuesta, pero de otra manera diferente que antes, ya no frunce el ceño para escupir palabras sino que se cohíbe.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que no me gusta mezclar las relaciones y el trabajo?

Se me ablandan todas las facciones de golpe por la forma en que lo dice, estoy sorprendido. Oye, oye, ¡me estas cambiando el tema completamente!

—Pensé que era mejor comenzar a buscar otro puesto aprovechando que me he interesado en otra cosa, no esperaba que se me diera tan rápido y no tendría tiempo de que habláramos primero.

Oh, hombre. ¿Nos estás tomando enserio? Mierda, mierda. Shibuya Yuuri no cambies de actitudes tan rápido, recuerda que estabas enojado hace veinte segundos. Ruedo los ojos por la sala, estoy un poquito nervioso, no sé qué decirle realmente. ¿Gracias por tomarme enserio, pensé que te importaba una mierda?

—¿Eres estúpido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes entonces?

—Ya te dije que me olvidé.

—¿Quién se olvida de algo tan importante? Eso es irresponsable.

—De verdad que estás enojado, ¿no? Nunca te vi enojado antes.

Ya no estoy tan enojado. Tengo humor como para un test.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hoy a la noche.

Wolfram se queda callado y me mira, no sé qué leer de su expresión. —¿No pierdes tiempo, verdad?

Se ríe de forma picara entornando los ojos y yo ruedo los míos. Bueno, si estaba pensando en algo como una reconciliación subida de tono. Él va hacia la puerta y quita el cerrojo, cuando vuelve a sentarse uso otra táctica.

—Te hare de cenar.

—No necesitas intentar comprarme con comida —sonríe divertido—. No puedo hoy, mañana tengo práctica, esta vez lo han cambiado para el sábado. Pero puedo ir después de eso.

Debería estar aún algo enojado y todo, pero ya lo he invitado e incluso ofrecido comida, así que me alegro un poco más evidentemente y doy el brazo a torcer. No voy a mentir, me siento feliz de haberme equivocado en todo, me gusta mucho Wolfram y me hubiera dolido que se alejara.

—Te puedes bañar en casa si quieres, no es problema que vengas del juego.

—Hay duchas en el gimnasio. Pero está bien, creo que es más cómodo de ese modo.

No hablamos nunca más del tema durante lo que resta del día en la oficina, a la noche tampoco llamo por teléfono. Se ha sentido un poco distante de mi parte, y pensé que tal vez debería, pero tendremos todo el sábado para eso.

.

.

.

Al final Wolfram ha llegado más tarde de lo que calculaba, se ha pasado todo el día fuera entre la práctica y salir con sus compañeros. Así que cuando me ha avisado por teléfono que había empezado tarde y demoraría me arrepentí de no haberle dicho de hacer algo por la mañana, encontrarnos en algún lado un rato al menos. También me sentí un poco mejor al recibir ese llamado, había comenzado a dudar si vendría, aún estoy un poco ansioso por lo que paso ayer, me he quedado con un sentimiento de inquietud pero estoy tranquilo a la vez.

Wolfram llega a casa vistiendo aun la ropa del gimnasio y un bolso deportivo más grande de lo normal.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

—Muy dura —me dice como si realmente adorara eso, parece que ha drenado sus energías y está contento. Mientras él me conversa y se quita el calzado en la entrada me llevo el bolso adentro—. Me tuve que dar una ducha rápida al salir porque transpiramos demasiado.

—¿No habían salido luego de jugar? ¿A dónde fueron?

—Sí, salimos un rato. Fuimos a comer algo aunque era tarde, comida rápida. Armamos jaleo en un local cerca del gimnasio en el centro, la gente estaba mirando.

La voz de Wolfram se acerca y al darme vuelta ya está en el living, tiene las medias en las manos y está descalzo, no ha tomado las pantuflas de la entrada, me he olvidado de decirle que tengo varias para los invitados.

—Un montón de tipos grandes sudados deben de llamar bastante la atención —me mofo.

—Ya te dije que nos duchamos.

—Cierto. ¿Vas a querer bañarte o ya no? El agua está prácticamente lista.

Creo que él iba a decir que no era necesario, pero se mira la ropa y ya que le he dicho que está listo el baño acepta. —Había preparado esta muda de ropa limpia pensando que me cambiaria aquí, pero me la puse a las apuradas, supongo que bañarme bien es necesario.

Lo veo tomar el bolso del sillón donde lo he dejado y cuando se levanta me encuentra enfrentándole, bien cerca.

Uno de los dos tenía que romper con la distancia, y yo he dado el paso al frente. Le pongo una mano en el cuello y me acerco, de verdad quería besarlo. La mano que tiene libre me aplasta el hombro pero se mantiene un poco lejos, no me importa si está o no transpirado, paso mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y aprieto su espalda. Mi mente me vuelve a recordar que es demasiado grande y sonrió cortando un poco el beso, él no sabe lo que me causa gracia pero también se ríe de la misma manera y me rodea el cuello con su mano libre. Creo que solo está contento de que estemos así.

Ha sido raro para mí saludarlo en la puerta, no nos hemos acercado ni un poco de esta manera, pero ahora se siente bien. No es un beso a modo de saludo, es un beso más ansioso, ha venido a pasar el día aquí pero estando solos en mi casa es obvio que tenemos ganas de muchas cosas. Recuerdo que se iba a bañar, podemos esperar hasta luego de eso, me alejo de él. La próxima vez tal vez deberíamos besarnos cuando entre, sería un recibimiento más acorde a las circunstancias.

—El baño es por aquí —canturreo y lo llevo a mi habitación.

La puerta del baño está apenas entras a la derecha, lo primero que se ve es un pasillito pequeño que he utilizado como lavadero, la máquina de lavar la ropa es lo primero que te recibe, además de eso está el cesto de la ropa sucia y un mueble. A la izquierda está la puerta corrediza que da a la habitación más grande donde está el ofuro y los artículos de baño. No se cómo será en su casa, pero aquí el lugar destinado para bañarse y el baño con el inodoro están en habitaciones separadas, es impensable para los japoneses tener todo en el mismo sitio. Este lugar solo está destinado al aseo.

—Deje la tina llena, y la he puesto a calentar así que cuando quieras entrar corres la tapa y listo. —Se lo explico mientras levanto la tapa corrediza para que vea como es el movimiento—. Shampoo, jabón, y creo que hay algo de crema de enjuague, no sé. Ese shampo es dos en uno. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No. Tu baño es muy grande.

—¿Cómo es tu baño? —No puedo con la curiosidad—. En occidente está todo junto ¿verdad?

—¿Mi baño aquí o en Alemania? —me pregunta mientras deja el bolso en el pasillo y yo salgo—. El de aquí es lo mismo, está separado, pero es mucho más pequeño aunque tengo una tina como esa con el calentador y todo. En casa es una ducha y está todo junto.

Asiento y creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo un rato solo, le cierro la puerta y cuando paso por el living prendo la TV. Ya decidí que iba a cocinar hoy, así que me tomo un rato para acomodar las cosas que voy a usar. Son casi las ocho, se ha hecho bastante tarde de golpe, como ha venido igual aunque es de noche y traído algunas cosas es obvio que va a quedarse. Me gusta la idea, estoy tranquilo de saber que tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos.

Wolfram y yo estamos en una fase extraña ahora. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, y también se siente como si no nos conociéramos nada. Es como volver al momento en que empezamos a acercarnos más como amigos, no estoy actuando más que amigable y resuelto, pero tengo dudas sobre qué hacer o que decir en algunos momentos. Me pregunto si él se siente igual, porque también actúa como si nada. Tenemos la suficiente confianza para estar tranquilos pero la forma en que me mira se parece a la que yo lo miró, estamos algo perdidos, es bastante gracioso.

A veces es como si nos pasáramos la pelota con la mirada durante un segundo crucial. Tú has algo, ahora tú, no, tú, y así. Pero se siente bien, no es incómodo realmente.

Los momentos de silencios ya no existen, me he sacado la duda entre lo que va de la semana y hoy. Creo que hoy es el día más diferente de todos, aquí solos nadie nos molestará y esa privacidad cambia un poquito las cosas.

Entre que hago tiempo pasan unos quince o veinte minutos y calculo que ha de haber terminado de asearse, así que me levanto del sillón y voy para la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar al pasillito se abre la puerta, me he sobresaltado de la sorpresa, Wolfram tiene solo una toalla alrededor de la cadera y se me van los ojos por un momento.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, justo estaba por llamarte. ¿Se puede bajar el calor del agua?

—¿El del ofuro?

—¿Ofuro se llama? —el hace una mueca como si sintiera alguna clase de alivio—. Si eso, la bañadera, está muy caliente. Siempre quise saber si tenía nombre, me has quitado la duda.

—Está en 40° —le digo, es la temperatura normal de siempre.

Entro al baño con la primera idea que tenía, no vine a cambiar nada de lo que me ha pedido. Cuando me saco la camiseta me mira y no me detengo, ¡fuera pantalones! Estando de espaldas me quito el resto y me ato una toalla a la cintura. A pesar de que me mira extrañado decide continuar conversando normalmente aunque estamos medio desnudos.

—¡¿40?! ¡Por eso me estoy calcinando!

—¿No te gusta el agua caliente?

—En casa logré dejarlo en 37. Pero con este no puedo, es diferente, le he echado agua fría pero no alcanza.

—Eso no va a servir, el calentador la mantiene a la temperatura programada y aunque lo enfriaras va a volver a lo normal. —Entro al baño, lleno un cubo con agua de la bañera y me siento en el taburete. Solo me enjuago rápido mientras Wolfram me mira—. ¿Entonces no vas a entrar?

—¿Tú vas a entrar en ese agua hirviendo?

—Por supuesto —me rio—, estoy acostumbrado.

El agua caliente me gusta, toda la vida la he usado así y es sumamente relajante. Lo observo quedarse afuera mirándome con detenimiento mientras me meto en el agua y me acomodo sobre el borde con mis brazos cruzados. Lo miro con tranquilidad y el comienza a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado mientras observa más el agua que a mí.

—¿No le puedes bajar?

—No le puedes quitar su agua caliente a un japonés Wolfram.

Wolfram refunfuña audiblemente, además de eso se le nota en la cara que no está contento. Luego de un rato de dudar se acerca y la toca, no le gusta y me causa gracia, me mira con el ceño fruncido aunque ya no me pregunta si voy a cambiarlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Mete una pierna hasta la rodilla sosteniéndose del borde y la saca tras un momento de aguantarse, por su cara me doy cuenta de que en realidad parece que si le quema.

—¿Tienes problemas de presión o algo?

—No, para nada.

No estoy seguro de que tanto es verdad, por las mañanas a mí me parece que si suele tener presión baja. Decido salir y tomar el servicio completo, esta vez voy a lavarme a fondo, cuando me siento de nuevo en el taburete y busco la esponja y el jabón Wolf me cuestiona.

—¿Por qué sales de nuevo?

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Puedes salir y entrar cuantas veces quieras. No iba a bañarme, pero ya que estoy aquí y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo voy a hacerlo.

Me tomo un rato en silencio aunque él esté aquí conmigo, para mi es normal porque estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Lo miro de reojo en un momento y veo que se ha parado dentro del agua de brazos cruzados, tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —le pregunto riéndome, es muy raro.

—Quiero entrar —me responde.

Ah, ya te has puesto caprichoso, quiere entrar igual aunque no le gusta, es más fuerte que él porque yo sí puedo hacerlo. Lo dejo que haga lo que quiera, aún tengo que lavarme el cabello, mientras hago esto me hace otra pregunta que me recuerda que él desconoce muchas cosas.

—¿Vas a los baños públicos?

—Sí, voy a veces. ¿Has ido alguna vez? —la idea de verlo en uno de esos lugares es extraña, no encaja mucho en mi mente.

—Una vez, solo por curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? Pero si no puedes entrar al agua, en todos lados es así de caliente.

—Había una que estaba más templada. Creo que ahora me doy cuenta porque no la usaba casi nadie.

—Ah sí, por eso te pregunte si tenías problemas de presión o algo, es lo único por lo cual el agua no está tan caliente. A mí me gusta bien caliente, nunca he tenido problemas con esta temperatura, mi padre y mi hermano también lo adoran, pero no es raro que alguien se desmaye. Ken no aguanta mucho, es más débil y siempre sale antes.

Wolfram aún está parado en la tina pero ya no sufre tanto. —¿Vas a entrar de nuevo? —me pregunta cuando luego de enjuagarme voy para ahí otra vez.

—Claro. Es normal asearse un poco, entrar, salir a bañarse, volver a entrar un rato.

—¿Hay una etiqueta para el baño?

Me rio, mi cuerpo ya está sumergido y me siento con las piernas retraídas para dejarle lugar, Wolfram intenta pero aun no soporta meterse más en el agua. Lo veo hacer muecas mientras va poco a poco.

—Se podría decir que sí, hay cosas que son mala educación, como escurrir la toalla en el agua, o sumergir la cabeza. Los baños no son piscinas donde jugar.

—Los japoneses son muy silenciosos, lo he notado.

—Vas a los baños a relajarte, estar gritando o charlando muy fuerte es molesto para otros, así como me molesta cuando otra gente maleducada lo hace.

Lo ha logrado, mi ofuro no es tan grande pero estamos enfrentados sentados a cada lado, el agua cae una vez más por el borde y hace ruido como de una cascada. Es gracioso verlo desde aquí, para que entremos ambos tiene que mantener sus piernas encogidas como yo, ha apoyado los brazos en una de sus rodillas y el rostro en sus manos. Parece la pose de El Pensador o algo parecido.

—Oye —le digo luego de un largo rato, estoy algo más preocupado—, tu piel se ha puesto roja.

Todo lo que ha tocado el agua ha cambiado de color, él se mira y descubre que es verdad, como su piel es blanca es más notorio.

—Te estas cocinando…

—Sabes que, tienes razón, si me sigo haciendo el duro me sacarán en camilla. Voy a salir de aquí y cambiarme. —Cuando se levanta se le escurre el agua de golpe y lo veo marearse, le sostengo el brazo y se recompone enseguida.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, creo… —él no está seguro pero lo veo lucido—. Me lo voy a tomar con calma.

Me convence y sale despacio, su espalda tiene unas manchas rojizas en la piel por la sangre acumulada. ¿Es el tipo de persona que al sol en la playa queda como un camarón en quince minutos? Wolfram no suele ser tan delicado, nunca ha demostrado que necesita consideraciones especiales para nada, ni tampoco le gusta. La prueba es que al final se ha metido a esta agua tan caliente aunque le costara.

Me tomo diez minutos más a solas y salgo, estoy un poco preocupado. Cuando voy para el living veo sus pies en el borde del sillón, esta tirado aquí boca abajo. En este momento siento como si viera un animal salvaje domesticado, está completamente relajado aunque no duerme, paso mi mano por su espalda y no se mueve. Tiene una toalla chica en la cabeza atada como turbante, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, yo no tengo esa costumbre de cuidar mi cabello.

—¿Todavía estas mareado?

—No, pero me siento como una seda.

Me rio un poco y me siento en la alfombra de piernas cruzadas para quedar a su altura. —Lo ves, es relajante.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Además hoy he entrenado bastante.

—Se cómo se siente, cuando vuelvo de las rutinas pesadas me suelo dar un largo baño. A veces salgo de la tina un rato y me siento en el borde, cuando te baja la temperatura te puedes volver a meter, pero tampoco es bueno pasar demasiado tiempo dentro.

—Mmmh —no tiene una respuesta para mis comentarios, me escucha pero ha cerrado los ojos y me deja acariciarlo.

¿Eres un lobo, o un perro? Siento que he adoptado a este hombre de alguna manera, es algo que nunca he pensado en detenimiento pero siendo que lo apadrino en todo lo referente a este país y la cultura me siento como una especie de protector. Él solo abre un ojo y me mira, estoy siendo algo cariñoso pero lo observo con normalidad mientras descanso, yo también estoy muy relajado después de salir del agua.

—¿Tienes mascotas? —le pregunto, mi línea de pensamientos me ha llevado a sacar un tema de conversación interesante.

—No, no tengo. Creo que es mejor de hecho, porque si no la dejaría sola cuando salgo. Por ejemplo, hoy he venido aquí y sería preocupante no saber qué hacer con un perro o un gato.

—Si tuvieras podrías traerlo, no tengo problemas con los animales, me gustan mucho. Además, un fin de semana no es tanto, el problema son las vacaciones mas largas.

—He pensado en tener una mascota, pero me he arrepentido, no voy a comprar un animal. Supongo que si realmente encuentro uno en situación de necesidad no podría dejarlo, pero no sé si me lo quedaría.

Me rio con fuerza. —¡Es arriesgado decir eso! Lo levantas de la calle porque te da pena, lo tienes unos días, te obligas a no ponerle nombre para no encariñarte, y a los dos meses le estas dejando una camiseta vieja tuya para el invierno y duerme en tu cama. Si, ya conozco ese "_solo por un tiempo hasta que consiga casa"_.

Él se ríe y voltea un poco en el sillón. —¿Tuviste muchas mascotas?

—Dos perros en casa de mis padres, y el que viste cuando me conociste. Después de cuidar a P yo solo por once años creo que pasé la prueba de responsabilidad, puedo cuidar un ser vivo. No es lo mismo que cuando era chico, siempre prometes que lo vas sacar a pasear y todo eso, pero termina siendo tu madre la que le da de comer todos los días y limpia sus desastres, así que el perro la reconoce más a ella como dueña que a ti aunque eres su dueño real.

Conversamos mientras me quedo sentado aquí con las manos sobre mis piernas, es cómodo aunque yo esté en el piso y Wolfram tenga todo el sillón para el solo.

—Creo que lo entiendo, nunca tuve un animal al que cuidar yo solo, pero imagino la diferencia de responsabilidades. Me hubiera gustado tener un gato, pero no tengo idea de cómo tratarlos, solo me gustan pero no he tenido.

—¿Has tenido perros?

—Algunos, nunca fui de encargarme demasiado de ellos pero mi hermano mayor adora los animales. No solo le gustan, es de dedicarse a rescatarlos, le gustan los animales pequeños y tiernos. Habían un par de perros en casa que eran nuestros, y le he ayudado con crías de gatos o cachorros, pero esos siempre los terminaba dando en adopción. Se podría decir que se algo de cómo se debe cuidarlos, pero no presté tanta atención como podría haber hecho, si ahora tuviera que encargarme de uno pequeño tendría varias dudas.

—Nunca tuve gatos, aunque son lindos no sé nada sobre sus personalidades, soy un hombre de perros. Estoy acostumbrado a tratarlos y me gustan mucho. En casa de mis padres ha quedado P y otro perro algo más joven que era de ellos, nuestra familia siempre acostumbro tener perros. Mi hermano tiene uno también.

—Tu casa es grande, puede tener animales sin problemas. Mi departamento es demasiado pequeño, por eso pensé en un gato, son más fáciles detener encerrados y que se acostumbren. Vivo en un quinto piso, pero el edificio permite mascotas, así que no habría problemas.

—Pero decidiste que no —aseguro, a pesar de como habla se nota que no quiere tener un mascota en ese momento—. Yo he decidido que no tendré otro perro por el momento. Lo mejor para P era mudarse donde pudieran cuidarlo todo el tiempo, y gracias a eso me remuerde un poco más adoptar un animal para dejarlo aquí solo siempre que trabajo o salgo.

—¿Por qué condenarlo a estar solo porque tú te sientes solo, verdad? —Wolfram pone los brazos tras su cabeza y cruza las piernas, reflexiona un poco tras sus palabras.

—Tal cual.

Me tienta acercarme, está bastante expuesto en esa posición, me inclino más cerca y se reacomoda enseguida para recibirme con los brazos abiertos abrazándome por el torso. Le quito la toalla que cubre su cabello y no le importa.

Cuando voy a besarlo con los labios él se acerca con la boca entreabierta, se echa para atrás a centímetros de mi observándome de forma que me incita a un juego. No aceptará otra cosa que no sea mi lengua, solo el hecho de cómo observa mi boca hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y esa mueca envía un rayo a través de mi columna.

Eres jodidamente sexy, ¿he? Esto me recuerda a su mirada en el bar, me ha quedado grabada en la mente, ahora si soy el objeto de su deseo y no se puede explicar lo que hace eso con mi ego. No sé lo que ve en mi este hombre en mí, pero gustarle me agrada mucho.

Parto una sonrisa divertida y abro la boca un poco, solo sintiendo su lengua entre mis labios y dentro de mi boca me enciendo un poco, lo está haciendo lentamente a propósito para provocarme. Saber usar la lengua de este modo puede ser sumamente erótico, demasiado suave y húmedo. No estamos haciendo nada con las manos, Wolfram me mira y me doy cuenta que se divierte, sabe muy bien que me gusta.

Exhalo el aire que contuve por la nariz y lo agarró del cuello, nos besamos con ganas, ya no es un juego lento y seductor sino una pelea por apaciguar las ansias de esa provocación anterior. Nos va muy bien en esto, somos compatibles con las cosas que hacemos, besa bien y yo puedo defenderme de una forma agradable. Cortamos el beso con un par de choques rápidos de labios y Wolf me acaricia el cuello y me atrae para un último contacto apretándonos con fuerza. Me gusta como huele y lo fresco que se siente, además de que sus movimientos son seguros y sus manos siempre que me tocan me sostienen con firmeza.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena? Son como las nueve, o tal vez mas tarde, no se cuánto tardamos en el baño.

—Tu casa, tus reglas, no sé a qué hora comes normalmente.

—No tengo horarios. ¿Te parece temprano? ¿O quieres salir y conseguir algo fuera, ir a beber algo?

Wolfram niega con la cabeza. —Me gusta aquí, y ya me has prometido tu comida, ahora quiero probarla.

—No es nada espectacular, no quiero quejas luego, estás advertido —le digo mientras palmeo mis rodillas y me levanto.

Voy para la cocina y él me hace una pregunta.

—¿Tienes un secador de cabello?

—No, no tengo. No uso. ¿Necesitabas uno?

—No realmente, no importa. En casa tengo uno, pero solo lo compré porque es más rápido secarme el cabello con eso antes de ir a dormir.

Me rio de forma apagada. —Te cuidas mucho, yo apenas recuerdo ponerme crema.

—Tú tienes el cabello lacio natural, no tienes idea lo que es tenerlo enrulado, no quieres ver lo que pasa a la mañana siguiente si no me lo he secado. —No puedo opinar mucho sobre eso, ¡pero ahora quiero ver lo que pasa!

Me pongo mi delantal mientras Wolfram se queda apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la cocina, no tengo puerta aquí, esta solo dividida del living por esa pared del pasaplatos. Él me observa sin poder aguantar su sonrisa, encuentra divertido que use este delantal. Nunca me he preocupado mucho por mi apariencia estando solo.

—¿Me veo ridículo con esto? —le pregunto sin poder aguatar y hago un gesto apuntándome de arriba abajo. Estoy comenzando a sentirme algo avergonzado y ridículo, pero medio me estoy riendo.

Wolfram se lleva un puño a la boca para taparse los dientes y se recuesta más contra esa pared encajando la espalda en la entradita. —Te ves tierno.

—¡¿Tierno?! ¡No quiero ser tierno!

—Pero lo eres, siempre me pareciste un poco tonto pero eso te hace tierno. El delantal solo es un complemento.

—¿Tonto…? —Él no me está halagando, frunzo el ceño—. ¡Me estabas tomando el pelo!

Ya que se ríe de esa forma, si, ¡me estaba tomando el pelo!

Me doy la vuelta y no pienso sacarme el delantal, voy a buscar las cosas y ponerme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Tiro las verduras en la bacha volteando la bolsa de la compra sin cuidado y mascullo un poco, me he quedado enojado con eso de tierno y tonto. Me sorprendo cuando siento la voz de Wolfram repentinamente cerca, junto detrás de mi cabeza.

—No te ofendas —me dice en un tono divertido—, ya te ofendiste bastante ayer conmigo.

Ahora que se le ha pasado la flojera por el baño relajante ha vuelto a ser igual de inquieto que siempre. Me abraza por la espalda y me pega todo su cuerpo, me apretuja y me besa el cuello, empuja con las caderas evidentemente a propósito apoyándome todas las partes más importantes de un hombre. Conozco esa costumbre, no hay mejor forma de decirle _hola_ a alguien que te gusta que con ese movimiento. Me derrito un poco al sentir la suavidad de un par de besos en la parte trasera de mi nuca sobre mi piel, es jodidamente provocativo.

—Oye —le digo—, estaba cocinando.

—¿Va a tomar mucho tiempo? —me pregunta con unas segundas intenciones demasiado evidentes.

—En realidad no mucho, es algo rápido. —Cuando miro de reojo encuentro su mirada, está dudando y apoya la barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Arroz frito.

—Nunca probé eso.

Wolf afloja sus brazos y termina por dejarme, es un poco decepcionante, pero creo que es mejor comer y luego tener todo el tiempo libre para lo demás. Realmente va a ser rápido, mientras yo me muevo por la cocina él se trae el control remoto y se sienta en la mesita, es igual que el domingo pasado cuando desayunamos pero sé que está vez no se irá a las apuradas.

Cuando termino de preparar las verduras picadas la vaporera de arroz marca que está listo y uso la olla de cocina que más me gusta, un wok. Es fácil, es rápido.

—¿Que es esa máquina?

—¿La arrocera?

—¿Una arrocera? ¿Solo para eso sirve?

Me rio, sigo de espaldas y él está sentado detrás mío espiando lo que hago. —Sí, solo para eso. Una vez me dijeron que el arroz para nosotros es lo que el pan para los occidentales, tal vez te sirva de comparación.

Hay un pequeño silencio y luego el me hace un comentario al aire. —Me gusta que sepas cocinar. Yo no cocino.

—¿No cocinas? —Pregunto asombrado y me doy la vuelta, está en la silla sentado al revés observándome—. ¿Y cómo haces? ¿No vivías solo, que comes?

—Lo que puedo, algo fácil, no hago nada elaborado.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, esto no es tan elaborado. No puedo hacer una cena gourmet si me la pides, tampoco se cocinar tanto. Pero sobrevivo, tuve que aprender lo básico para no morir de hambre. Es como lavar la ropa, es algo que tuve que aprender aunque cometí muchos errores con la maquina al principio.

—No lavo, lo llevo a la tienda.

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. —¡No haces nada!

Él se ríe y aprieta la boca contra un puño de nuevo, es como un niño grande, incluso en lo irresponsable.

—No lavo porque no tengo lavadora en casa, pensé en comprar una pero no sé dónde ponerla. Tengo un balcón muy pequeño, pero no quise poner ahí un tender, casi no lo uso. Ya te lo dije, mi departamento es muy chico.

—¿Enserio es tan pequeño?

—Aham.

¡Ahora quiero verlo! Intento imaginarlo pero no puedo, ¿qué tan chico es eso? Ha dicho que mi casa es grande, y lo es como para una persona, pero solo tengo una habitación, la cocina-comedor y los baños, el patiecito es solo un gran rectángulo de pasto viejo. No hay mucho más que eso, pero supongo que un departamento en un quinto piso no es como este lugar.

Luego de que tiré todo el revoltijo aquí en el wok le doy varias vueltas, le echo salsa y en unos minutos ya está listo. Sirvo dos platos y me siento a la mesa con él. Nos hemos quedado aquí en la cocina otra vez, no es raro, no uso la mesa de mi comedor casi para nada.

—Entonces, no cocinas, no lavas, eres peor que yo. —Estoy muchísimo más dispuesto a indagar en aspectos de su vida privada que no he tocado tanto antes, aunque siempre he sentido curiosidad.

Wolfram solo se ríe de forma apagada y prueba la comida, el plato es abundante, sé que una doble ración como la mía está bien para él. —Está muy bueno. Pero, ¿por qué me hiciste comida china? ¿No se supone que un anfitrión japonés haría comida japonesa?

—Oye, oye, no me vayas a decir el clásico _"son todos iguales"_ porque voy a ofenderme.

—Yo no dije nada —me dice sinceramente, pero se está divirtiendo un poco con mi reacción anticipada. Su momento de gracia se ve interrumpido por su atención hacia la comida, él come y sonríe levemente con los labios. Me hace sentir bien, aunque no he hecho mucho lo disfruta—. Es solo que me recuerda mucho al chow fan, no me estoy mofando.

—Bueno, tal vez si es parecido —acepto mirando mi plato, no lo había pensado antes—. La próxima vez te haré un omuraisu, eso sí es bien japonés. No sé si lo has visto, el omelette relleno de arroz, el relleno es similar a esto.

—No creo, no se cual es.

—Mmmh, estoy seguro de que debes saber, es muy popular. Si solo lo has visto pero no lo comiste tal vez pensabas que era otra cosa, parece una empanadilla gigante amarilla y le dibujan cosas encima con ketchup.

—Ahhh, ¿la cosa esa es un omelette? ¿En serio?

—Sabía que lo conocías, no puedes llevar como dos años aquí sin haber visto los platillos más clásicos. Está decidido, ese será el menú de la próxima comida.

Wolfram me observa y parte una media sonrisa. —Aunque niegues que no sabes cocinar parece que te gusta, puedes hacer mi almuerzo si quieres, no me voy a quejar. Incluso podría ahorrar algo de dinero.

—Sabes, recién ahora caigo en cuenta que jamás te he visto llevar una sola comida casera al trabajo.

—Es porque me parece de locos levantarme a la madrugada para cocinar, el olor a comida me revuelve el estómago si es demasiado temprano. Normalmente cuando hago la cena es algo fácil y si me sobra lo dejo en casa para la próxima noche, no para llevarlo a la oficina.

—Entonces si haces la cena, ¡si cocinas!

Wolfram rueda los ojos y hace una mueca de disgusto. —No es la gran cosa, fideos, sopa, meter pescado en el horno. No cocino, hago lo que es fácil, y normalmente son cosas que invento o que recuerdo de casa. A veces es un asco, últimamente mientras trabajaba en la presentación me olvidaba y quemaba todo.

Se me ilumina la mente. —Quiero comida extrajera —pido sin contenerme—, ¡comida Alemana! Salchichas, esas estaban buenas.

—No —niega Wolfram secamente, no está interesado en cocinar para mí, ha matado mis ilusiones—. ¿Tienes algo de beber? Perdona que no haya comprado nada en el camino para traer.

—Ah, lo siento, me olvide de eso. No necesitabas traer nada. ¿Cerveza o agua? No he comprado otra cosa.

—Cerveza.

Lo único que tengo es lo que ha quedado del pack que compré la semana pasada, le paso una lata y decido tomar una también, han venido justo a cuento porque no vamos a salir así que podemos beber un poco en casa.

Terminamos el plato en silencio, la TV sigue haciendo ruido de fondo y ha quedado en un canal de películas, no tenemos idea de que está pasando pero igual nos quedamos mirando.

Me distraigo un poco observando de vez en cuando a Wolfram, es un tipo bastante normal en un ambiente de entre casa, aún tiene su pantalón de jogging rojo oscuro con rayas blancas y una camiseta deportiva holgada de mangas cortas. Incluso con esa ropa simple se ve bien, le queda perfecto aunque no es la típica moda cuidada que usa a veces.

Él me descubre observándolo y me mira con esos ojos verdes a los que me he acostumbrado, pero cuando me sonríeme me revuelvo por dentro y me siento tragado por las aguas claras del fondo de un lago. Estamos pasando un buen rato, así que para distraerme me levanto y me llevo los platos al fregadero. Estoy luchando por controlarme un poco cuando otra vez siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y al darme la vuelta lo tengo pegado a mi cuerpo enfrentándome. ¡¿Cuándo se ha levantado?! Puede ser muy sigiloso cuando quiere. Si me quedaba algo de control, pues se me ha ido a la mierda.

No necesita acercarse para besarme porque lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso, la forma en que aprieta todo su cuerpo contra mí y me empuja contra la mesada de la cocina me pone.

Nos bañamos, cenamos, bebimos. Hemos cumplido el itinerario completo, es obvio lo que nos está faltando, mentiría si dijera que no lo he estado esperando con ganas. Le he estado dando vueltas a esto toda la semana, estuve bastante ansioso el domingo por la tarde y la noche luego de que se fue, el recuerdo de tocarlo sin ropa de por medio me perseguía en sueños.

Intento matar esas ansias metiendo mi legua entre sus labios, forcejeando con él un poco, respiro agitadamente por la nariz contra su rostro y luego de un momento de descontrol nos separamos solo a centímetros de distancia. Aun siento su saliva mezclada con la mía y el suave olor del alcohol. Wolfram sonríe y entorna los ojos, es seductor y no deja nada a la imaginación con su expresión sexy, creo que yo estoy sonriendo de la misma manera pero no creo poder verme ni remotamente tan apuesto como él.

Si extrañaba esa sonrisa del bar, pues aquí está, incluso es más evidente que en ese momento, mas insinuante. Me tiene acorralado contra el mármol y apoyo las manos sobre la piedra fría como buscando un polo a tierra para descargar la electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo. Él me observa y sigue torciendo la sonrisa, ladea el rostro y mira hacia otro lado, luego me mira y hace un chiste idiota.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —me dice ladeando la cabeza levemente con una voz cargada de diversión y el falso interés de un primer encuentro.

Me muerdo el labio para no reír, ¿es esa tu mejor frase de levante, o solo se te ocurrió algo tonto en este momento?

Decido responder siguiéndole el juego. —Sí, se podría decir que si, como si viviera aquí y todo.

—Eso suena muy interesante —me dice sin fingir el mínimo dejo de interés. Me abraza y sonríe, pegado a mí comienza a avanzar mientras camino hacia atrás a los trompicones. A la vuelta de la salida de la cocina está la entrada a mi habitación—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo y me cuentas más sobre eso?

—Veo que tienes muchísimo interés en conversar.

—Como si tuviera toda la noche.

Apenas entramos no me deja separarme de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, me gira rápidamente y mi espalda choca contra la pared a los pies de mi cama. Presiona su entrepierna contra mí y siento que ya está un poco duro. Mierda, la sensación es como un flechazo, me cosquillea en la parte baja del estómago con fuerza.

No sabes cuánto me alegro de que realmente tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto Wolfram.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nota de la autora:**

Fue una larga espera, pero estuve ocupada con algunas cosas. Les recuerdo que la novela traducida en español la estoy subiendo a mi Tumblr, además de mis fanarts y copias de mis fanfics, y también imágenes e información de las novelas en general. Pasen por mi perfil y busquen los links. Para el que lea en inglés, también hay links a todo lo que existe traducido online.

Para quienes me mandan mensajes anónimos en fanficionNet, no puedo responderlos porque la página no lo permite, tendrían que hacer una cuenta. O pueden enviar sus mensajes anónimos al Tumblr, ahí sí puedo responderlos.

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

.

—¿No te gustó mi broma? —Me dice Wolfram, no ha dejado de besarme el cuello desde hace un rato. No es como si me estuviera resistiendo mucho.

—Fue bastante tonta —le respondo con sinceridad.

Me revuelvo un poco inquieto, echo la cabeza más hacia atrás y espero que aproveche todo ese espacio extra.

—Hump, remilgado.

—No me digas remilgado.

Mi voz es áspera y resoplada, no estoy manteniendo demasiado la compostura. Es algo vergonzoso pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi mente divaga, desde que llegó no puedo parar de pensar en cuanto lo deseo: cuando entro en casa, cuando podía verlo casi desnudo en el baño, con los besos algo calientes en el sillón, cuando me abrazo por la espalda y me besó el cuello en la cocina tan provocadoramente…

No hablamos más, lo cual agradezco porque prefiero que tenga su boca ocupada en otra cosa. Su cuerpo me sigue apretando con fuerza contra la pared y de vez en cuando me clava las caderas. Rayos, es muy provocativo.

Que esté tan excitado hace que tenga que respirar profundamente para mantenerme en mis cabales aunque sea un poco, no quiero parecer desesperado. La expectativa del sexo me está matando, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie me toque de este modo, se siente extraño y muy familiar a la vez.

Sus manos agarran los bolsillos de mis jeans viejos de entre casa y tensan la tela mientras me da una caricia con fuerza, en respuesta tironeo de su camiseta y se me acelera el pulso. Como es holgada puedo levantarla con facilidad y meter las manos por debajo para tocar su piel, su estómago está muy caliente e imagino que el bulto duro que siento más abajo debe estar más caliente que esto.

Lo empujo separándome de la pared y él me pone de espaldas para que caiga en mi cama, no va a aceptar ceder el control, está demasiado emocionado. Y Wolfram es demasiado caprichoso.

No me voy a quejar, me gusta que me toque con tantas ganas. Estoy feliz de saber que él esperaba tanto por esto como yo. Es un poco raro verlo así de excitado estando acostumbrado al día a día de oficina.

Su aliento caliente choca contra mi mejilla y sus labios húmedos trazan un camino. Me besa con lengua de manera ruda mientras me sostengo en el aire para sacarme la camiseta, cuando llega a la altura de mis axilas se separa y se apresura a sacarla por mi cabeza y tirarla a un lado.

Me rio un poco y él se contagia, aún sigue sonriendo ampliamente cuando me cae encima con ambas manos a lados de mi cabeza. Los recuerdos de otras veces que lo he visto contento en días normales llenan mi cabeza.

—Mentiría si dijera que no vine para esto —admite mientras observa mi pecho muy interesado.

Meto mis dedos entre su cabello dorado ondulado y lo atraigo para besarlo, me gusta esta sensación suave y el olor de mi shampoo en su cabeza.

Apenas separo mis labios de su boca para también admitir que: —Estuve esperando todo el día.

¿Para qué mentir? Creo que puedo decir a ciencia cierta que es muy evidente que Wolfram siente lo mismo, se le nota en los pantalones y en la mirada. Viene a mi mente una pregunta idiota y muy personal.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?

A pesar de que mi pregunta le sorprende un poco no quita la mano de donde la ha colocado, tan solo hace un momento comenzó a acariciarme sobre los pantalones. Abro un poco más las piernas y empiezo a pensar que tengo que sacarme los jeans pronto.

—Mucho —A pesar de que Wolf siempre es súper directo, parece que lo está pesando o que le cuesta responderme—. ¿Seis meses? No, un poco menos. Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo, más que de costumbre. Parece una eternidad, pero no he estado demasiado agobiado por eso.

Él se apoya con un codo en la cama a mi lado y me observa con una mano sobre mi ombligo mientras me desabrocho el botón de los pantalones y bajo la cremallera, tiene una media sonrisa en los labios y respira tan tranquilo como este pequeño receso lo amerita.

En este momento mi relación con él se siente fuertemente ambigua, realmente no sé si el que esta sobre mi cama es mi mejor amigo o mi amante. Lo conozco tan bien, y tan poco.

Intento pensar qué clase de relación teníamos hace medio año mientras me bajo los jeans, pero no me queda claro, aunque estoy seguro que no hablábamos tanto como para saber qué hacía de su vida privada.

—¿Y tú?

Ahhh, hace la pregunta que esperaba, es un poco vergonzoso tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Miro para otro lado mientras tiro los pantalones por el borde de la cama. Wolfram se está quitando él solo su camiseta, y esos shorts se ven fáciles de tirar hacia abajo así que no me molesto en apresurarlo.

—Como… un año. Y unos cuantos meses.

Creo que piensa que es broma, pero la última vez que pasé una noche con alguien fue la navidad anterior a esta, así que también cuentan los tres meses de este año porque ya estamos en Marzo. Rayos, ¿fue tanto tiempo?

Me mira un rato en silencio y luego levanta una sola ceja mientras sostiene su camisera en la mano y con la otra se apoya en el colchón de nuevo. Yo solo lo miro desde abajo donde estoy recostado. Aunque ya lo he visto sin camiseta, dejo que se me vayan un poco los ojos para abajo, su torso desnudo sigue igual de bien que siempre. Solo estaba verificando.

—¿Más de un año? Estás bromeando.

Me estoy sintiendo muy en desventaja en este momento, no puedo dejar de pensar si estoy oxidado o algo. S-si llego a ser muy malo esta noche…

El sexo es solo una parte del problema, pero sentimentalmente no puedo competir tampoco. No pienso decirle que mi última relación seria fue hace más de cuatro años. No estoy contando el desliz con Keiko como algo serio, solo lo he tenido en cuenta como una noche más. En realidad, la última que tuve fue esa. Estuvo bien, pero no es uno de mis recuerdos más agradables por lo que pasó después.

Igualmente, si lo piensa un poco por sí mismo, se dará cuenta que ya sabe acerca de esas cosas. No quiero arruinar el humor poniéndome serio ni nada parecido, menos que menos triste, pero soy sincero.

—No me gustan los encuentros casuales, y este año no estuve con ganas de estar con nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta hace menos de un mes cuando me di cuenta que él estaba interesado en mí.

—¿Estabas deprimido? —me dice sin que realmente suene como una pregunta, su tono me recuerda al de Murata y chasqueo la lengua.

—No era nada tan serio como depresión. En realidad, no quiero hablar de eso. —Me levanto y me inclino sobre él con una mano en su pecho dándole una mirada apreciativa más sincera a su cuerpo ahora que ha soltado por completo la camiseta que se sacó—. Quiero tocarte.

—Tócame entonces.

Wolfram sonríe con su clásico exceso de confianza y se recuesta tranquilo sobre la cama. Conversar no ha matado el momento, pero nos hemos tranquilizado un poco. Ya extraño el descontrol y los coqueteos, incluso los chistes tontos. Siendo que no podemos ir a divertirnos así a un bar a la vista de todos, así que tenemos que conformarnos con quemar etapas en casa.

Lo beso con ganas contenidas y aprieto mi ingle contra la suya. Me cuesta respirar aunque no estoy agotado físicamente, mi resoplido rebota en su rostro y se siente caliente sobre mi nariz. Mi corazón se ha acelerado bastante y mi temperatura sube dos o tres grados de un momento a otro. Siento calor sobre mi cuello y me queman los hombros.

Las manos de Wolfram me acarician el estómago y la cintura como más me gusta y me rindo, quería tener el control pero me dejo seducir por las ganas de que él me preste atención a mí. ¿Estoy así de necesitado?

Me echo hacia atrás y cambiamos de posiciones, con el aplastándome y besando mi cuello puedo pasar las palmas de mis manos por su espalda libremente mientras presiono con las caderas. Wolf gruñe con suavidad, es complicado decir que suena como un ronroneo, su voz es demasiado áspera y su tono bajo de barítono resuena. Siento escalofríos en la parte baja del estómago.

—Me gusta que me acaricien la espalda —me dice en voz baja a modo de confirmación. Estoy haciendo las cosas bien, aunque sea de suerte.

Noto al instante que es cierto, su expresión cambia y pareciera que podría suspirar en cualquier momento, estoy deseando que se suelte un poco más y lo haga.

—Mi punto débil es él estómago —le dio, aunque creo que ya lo sabe desde la vez anterior en casa.

Su piel está suave y sus músculos son firmes. Bajo las manos metiéndolas dentro de sus pantalones y la ropa interior y aprieto sus nalgas con fuerza mientras revelo todos mis secretos.

—El cuello. Y la parte baja de la espalda. —Espero que use la información sabiamente.

Sus dedos me acarician sobre la ropa y me tientan durante un rato. Me apresuro en sacarme todo, no quiero esperar más para recibir otro tipo de atenciones, estoy demasiado empalmado y demasiado agitado por casi nada. Estar en la cama me excita el doble que cuando estábamos en el sillón o la cocina. Mi última prenda ya no es necesaria, adiós calzoncillos, no voy a extrañarlos.

Arqueo la cintura y contraigo los abdominales cuando la palma de su mano y sus largos dedos ocupan todo, me acaricia los testículos y suspiro sin caso al sentirlo sobre mi erección echando la cabeza a un lado para respirar por la boca. Paso las manos por sus brazos hasta los hombros, su cuello y el borde de su rostro. Tomándolo por la nuca le indico el camino hacia mi clavícula, si no entiende por donde quiere que siga tendré que tironear un poco más hacia abajo.

Pero eso no es necesario, los labios de Wolfram me besan suave y provocadoramente mientas desciende hasta los huesos de mis caderas. Contraigo aún más el estómago mientras lo observo frunciendo un poco el ceño debido a la expectativa. Mi mente está en blanco, no puedo fantasear en este momento. Pero recuerdo que he estado toda la semana pensando en cosas como esta.

Haber tenido una probada del sexo la semana pasada me dejo con las ideas revolucionadas, aun no estoy seguro como hice para sobrevivir a la vida de oficina con él encerrado conmigo dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes. Creo que tomé todos esos pensamientos y los guarde bajo llave en una habitación al fondo de mi cerebro, todo con tal de continuar siendo el Sr. Profesional.

Caliente, suave y húmedo.

—Mmh… eso me gusta. —Aunque mi voz no es tan profunda, incluso ahora que soy adulto, suena grave. Está bien si me escucha hacer ruidos raros, que sepa lo mucho que me disfruto esto.

Normalmente soy de hacer un poco de ruido, aunque únicamente si estoy solo, pero no me importa. No me pregunten porque, pero no siento que necesite esconder nada con él. Se lo atribuiré a que somos demasiado amigos para sentirme incómodo.

Me besa usando un poco la lengua, se siente bien pero lo que me hace temblar el interior de los muslos es que me deje penetrar a través de sus labios lentamente. Aprieta la boca y empuja, lo siento desde la base hasta la punta. Tomo aire y lucho por relajarme un poco mientras acaricio su cabello y observo.

Realmente puedo acostumbrarme a esto, pero más allá de lo que pase, sé que no voy a poder olvidar nunca el rostro de este hombre tan apuesto.

¿Por qué estás conmigo? Esa pregunta aflora en mi mente todo el tiempo últimamente.

¿Qué es lo que ves en mi Wolfram? No puedo entenderlo. No puedo entender al hombre que podría tener a cualquier mujer sin siquiera necesitar mover un dedo, y eso va más allá de su apariencia, es un buen hombre y se nota claramente desde el momento que te permite conocerlo más a fondo.

Y si resulta que en realidad todo este tiempo fue gay, y en vez de María su ex novia era Roberto… entonces, debería haber muchos otros hombres más interesantes que yo, ¿verdad?

En este momento no me importaría que realmente tenga experiencia con ese Roberto. Estoy grande para estar celoso de otras relaciones y la competencia, y lo que sea que hace se siente tan bien que…

—¡M-meee gustaría aguantar más que esto! —me apresuro a decir con voz temblorosa y empujo la boca de este bastardo sexy lejos de mi cuerpo. Tan cerca. ¡Mi acento fue sumamente estúpido!

Los músculos de mis piernas tiemblan y mi erección se contrae un par de veces como muestra de su descontento. Lo siento amigo, sé que las interrupciones no te gustan, pero estoy decidido a terminar esto de otra manera.

No me doy cuenta de que mi reacción afecta a mi compañero hasta que se acerca hasta arriba de nuevo y me muerde el cuello con fuerza, comprendo bien que es un gesto para contenerse. Levanto la pierna curioso por saber cómo están las cosas abajo y me alegra descubrirlo erguido por completo. Llevo hacia ahí mis dedos por reflejo, acaricio por encima de la ropa un par de veces y luego meto los dedos dentro de sus pantalones casi sin resistencia del elástico y lo rodeo con fuerza con el puño entero. Wolfram ronronea contra mi mejilla. Está hirviendo, está duro, está grande… y tantas otras cosas más que se me arremolinan las sensaciones dentro.

Me desespero y lo beso rodeándolo con el brazo que usaba de soporte, caemos en la cama con peso muerto y clavo los dedos de mi otra mano sobre su erección mientras acaricio la piel con fuerza y tiemblo. Rayos, estoy demasiado excitado, solo estoy pensando que quiero estar dentro y ni siquiera sé si puedo.

Solo hay una cosa en mi mente. Solo hay una posibilidad en la que he estado pensando una y otra vez porque yo también puedo ser un bastardo egoísta, y un desvergonzado también. Por eso ruedo encima de él y continúo haciendo lo que quiero con poca delicadeza.

Mientras lo masturbo con fuerza deslizo mi otra mano por su flanco derecho y la llevo por dentro de sus muslos mientras mordisqueo su pectoral, continúo el viaje a medida que tiro hacia abajo sus pantalones, mis motores están a máxima potencia.

Cuando mis dedos ya pasaron la zona de seguridad de todo hombre, un punto no tan lejano del final de los testículos pero no tan simpático como el perineo, Wolfram tiene la reacción que yo tendría. O pensándolo rápido, que muchos tipos tendrían.

Con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa estampa su mano en mi antebrazo y me detiene. Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, maldita sea.

Nos miramos.

Hay unos segundos de un horrible e incómodo silencio aunque estoy respirando agitado y muy excitado, él también está excitado… Todos estamos excitados… ¡¿Por qué no puede ser tan fácil como lo es siempre?!

Lloriqueo en mi mente de manera estúpida, algo que no puedo hacer en la vida real porque es cosa de niño chiquito: _¡yo quiero ir arriba!_ Ambos sabemos que si esto va a ir más allá entonces uno tiene que aflojar, no vamos a conformarnos siempre con sexo oral… No creo que pueda conformarme con sexo oral ahora… aunque fuera del bueno.

Suavizo la tensión de mi brazo y acaricio su pierna bajando la mirada, acerco el rostro a su mandíbula y lo beso para distraerme. Wolf tiene un fuerte olor a colonia y su piel se vuele cada vez más suave cuanto más bajo acercándome a los hombros. Esto no me relaja, solo hace que me cueste pasar saliva.

Aún estoy entre sus piernas, sus músculos están tensos, pero con una mano acaricia mi brazo y con la otra mi espalda de manera reconfortante. Estamos bien, pero no hay otra salida que discutir esto, es obvio que era un tema pendiente que no nos tomamos la molestia de nombrar antes.

—Me gustaría hacerlo como siempre. —Mi voz es suave, lleva cargando en ella una incógnita junto con una plegaria silenciosa.

Sé que deberíamos haber hablado esto con anticipación, pero la situación que ronda mi mente no parece la adecuada: Él y yo en la mesa, un café de por medio y una frase como _"oye, ¿eres de los que les gusta morder las almohadas, o prefieres resoplar sobre mi nuca?"_. No, simplemente no sirve. Y yo no tengo el tacto, ni la sutileza, ni la habilidad social como para saber cómo demonios preguntar algo como esto.

Lo veo a los ojos y puedo escuchar claramente su voz en mi mente _"Oh, claro que quieres" _con su típico tono engreído y bastante irónico. Pero él no se está riendo ni tampoco está siendo rudo conmigo.

—Estaba esperando lo mismo.

Dejo caer la cabeza. ¡¿Qué se supone que le diga?! ¡Somos dos hombres, y los dos queremos lo mismo! Esto le tiene que haber pasado a otros dos tipos alguna vez, ¿cómo lo resuelven?, ¿tiran una moneda al techo y que gane el que tenga más suerte?

Nos besamos… Es una solución más adecuada para aminorar la tensión del momento que cualquier otra cosa idiota que se me cruce por la mente. Él me gusta mucho. No me gusta la idea de que no funcione, estoy nervioso, el corazón me late rápido dentro del pecho.

Le doy un toque suave con la lengua a su labio inferior y él hace lo mismo, pero con su lengua sobre la mía. Es una caricia húmeda y tenue que esta vez me revoluciona las emociones. Veo sus ojos entornados fijos en los mios, están igual de bonitos que siempre.

Acomodo mis caderas entre sus piernas, llevo una mano bajo a su cintura y la otra bajo su axila forzando el paso entre su cuerpo y el colchón, quiero abrazarlo, bien fuerte. No puedo rodearlo con los brazos, pero extiendo los dedos lo más que puedo abriendo las palmas y lo empujó hacia arriba mientras lo aplasto con mi cuerpo. En cierta forma es suficiente, pero a la vez no. Estoy deseando con fuerza que el haga lo mismo. Que me rodee y estruje mi torso y mis hombros con fuerza, no importa si es demasiado fuerte.

En vez de eso sus manos sostienen mi cintura abarcando casi hasta mis costillas, y luego las desliza por mis lumbares apoyando una palma en mi trasero. Está poniendo en práctica lo que le dije, sus uñas trazan caminos que me dan cosquillas placenteras en la columna, y su posesiva mano me clava los dedos en una nalga.

Yo lo haría por ti, ¿sabes?

Si, lo haría con tal de estar con él. Ya lo he estado pensando, y aunque fui un poco cobarde para probar algo cuando estaba solo, dejaría que él me toque donde ni siquiera yo me he tocado. Pero aun lo prefiero del otro modo. Mi mente va y viene, pero cuando decido que la única opción para arreglar esto es juntar coraje para ponerlo en palabras no puedo.

—Ok, está bien, puedes hacer los honores —dice Wolfram mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello y me mira desde abajo demasiado tranquilo.

¿Qué?

¡Oye! ¡Yo me estaba comiendo los sesos aquí pensando! ¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan cómodo?

Lo miro con sospecha y ladeo la cabeza. Sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco y titubea mientras me pasa una mano por el hombro y el cuello suavemente, la dirección de su mirada ha pasado a ese lugar evasivamente.

—Pensé que serias menos decidido y te dejarías llevar por el momento… Me iba a aprovechar un poco de eso. —Alza sus ojos verdes esmeralda de nuevo y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa mordaz en sus labios, muy típica de él, pero no acorde a este momento.

Frunzo el ceño y abro la boca pero no sé qué decirle, necesito pensar un momento.

Observo para analizar la situación. Estoy un poco ofendido al pensar en la manera que él me ve como hombre. Ya estoy completamente listo para abandonar el plan de emergencia y aferrarme a cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca, pero él no parece tan contento con la idea aunque es quien lo ha propuesto.

De hecho, puedo ver la tensión en sus labios y las marcas en su ceño fruncido perfectamente. No se trata de una preferencia, solo está dando el brazo a torcer porque yo no lo hice primero.

—¿Estás-? Jhu-jhum… —necesito aclararme la garganta incómodamente porque mi voz ronca sale entrecortada. Él oscila la mirada entre mi rostro y un punto por ahí sobre mi hombro, y yo a veces miro una arruga interesante en la sabana por allá junto a su cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que estas cómodo con eso? Es decir… ah… ya sabes… no tienes que obligarte a, bueno, eso.

Bien, denme el premio. ¡Necesito mi condecoración a la pareja con menos dialogo de la historia! Si me pegaran una estrellita dorada todas las veces que la he jodido por culpa de esto, entonces tendría la frente llena.

No soy el tipo más comunicativo realmente. Solo dejo rodar la lengua sin frenos cuando algo me saca de las casillas, el resto lo pospongo hasta que exploto por alguna razón, lo cual es bastante desventajoso. La maldición de mi apodo Fuuri me va como anillo al dedo.

—…Está bien —se nota que ni él ni yo queremos hablar mucho del tema, menos ahora, pero Wolf continua mientras yo me debato entre mis ganas de seguir donde estábamos o escucharlo—. No es como si no hubiera pensado sobre eso. De hecho, sabía que se daría tarde o tempano. Es solo que justo ahora tenía en mente otra cosa… —él hace una pausa y rueda los ojos hacia otro lado de nuevo sonriendo tenuemente—, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Oh, hombre. Él me dejará hacerlo. ¿En serio? Necesito pasar saliva con un poco de dificultad, pero no hay nada que pueda decir realmente.

Como el silencio es demasiado incómodo para soportarlo, y aún estoy caliente, apresuro las cosas restándole importancia a todo. —S-sigamos donde nos quedamos.

Wolfram encuentra un pie para recomponerse y aunque sus orejas están rojas se muestra contento de repente. —Sí, mejor así.

Nuestras bocas chocan una contra la otra con fuerza. No me importa si hasta hace un momento hablábamos, no me importa si era incómodo, ni tampoco si volveremos a hablar más sobre eso luego. No sé si está bien o mal, pero no me importa nada. Respiro su aliento por la boca tomando una bocanada de aire desesperado y lo beso otra vez, Wolfram me sigue de la misma forma violeta y giramos.

Su pierna empuja y se abre paso entre las mías mientras las separo y dejo lugar a que su mano se cierre sobre mi pene. Jadeo, él me aprieta y yo llevo la mano hacia el suyo para hacer lo mismo mientras arremeto con la cabeza con más fuerza. Cierro el puño sobre la carne y lo siento tieso, lo bombeo con una falta de técnica impresionante para la edad y la experiencia sexual que tengo, pero en este momento solo puedo pensar que quiero que el haga lo mismo con el mío. No me importa si es desprolijo o rudo.

Cuando abre la boca tomo la oportunidad para un beso lo más profundo posible, lo siento vibrar sobre mi lengua cuando gime suavemente y una corriente eléctrica baja como un flechazo por mi espina haciéndome retorcer los músculos de las nalgas.

Cuando nos separamos veo de reojo sus labios hinchados y rojos, respira con fuerza por la boca y todo en su expresión me enciende. Su rostro es perfecto, sus ojos verdes como el agua de un lago están turbios y sus cejas constreñidas, echa la cabeza de lado levemente cuando acelero aún más el ritmo de las caricias sobre toda la longitud de su pene. Este tipo… no sé lo que tiene, pero desde hace semanas que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Estoy demasiado ansioso para detenerme, mi mano baja e irrumpe entre sus piernas sin pedir permiso. Siento su exabrupto ante el toque de mis dedos, pero esta vez no retruca.

Me vuelvo a echar sobre él y nuestros cuerpos se presionan dolorosamente. Recorro entre sus nalgas con los dedos y acaricio suavemente su ano, el tacto es suave pero no puedo continuar así. Ensalivo mis dedos con rapidez para no tener que levantarme y lo tiento de nuevo.

Quiero hacerlo, me estoy retorciendo por dentro de las ganas y no me basta con que me toque aunque me encanta. Wolfram ya no tiene espacio para llegar hasta mi pene, así que rueda sus manos por mi torso y acaricia con fuerza mi estómago. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro y ronroneo. No hay manera de que no ceda ante uno de mis puntos más sensibles, pero todo esto me pone peor y él ya sabe que estoy desesperado. Además, estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que he entrenado para tener un buen paquete de músculos en ese lugar, así que me gusta que los toque.

Ah, es vergonzoso, más porque he admitido que prácticamente me adherí al celibato como por un año y tanto… Cálmate Shibuya Yuuri. ¿Desde cuando eres un cerdo?

Me dura poco la reflexión cuando las dos manos de Wolfram toman mi rostro y fuerzan mi cuello para otro beso, me levanta la barbilla y mis músculos tironean un poco. Su manos en mi cabello me hacen olvidar todo, sus piernas se cierran un poco sobre mis caderas y no puedo mover la mano durante un momento, pero sus muslos se aflojan y aprovecho para empujar con el brazo y hacerme espacio.

¡No puedo luchar contra esto si él se comporta igual! Pero… estoy feliz de saber que siente lo mismo que yo. Ce que le gusto. Una estúpida y pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi boca y me resigno dejándome besar por sus labios suaves y demandantes.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer con los dedos sin ayuda, así que luego de unos cortos besos más me separo y ruedo a un lado acercándome a la mesilla. Sentado en el borde de la cama tengo un momento de paz. Las plantas de mis pies descalzas sobre la alfombra áspera y fría son como un polo a tierra.

Las manos me tiemblan un poco y por un momento siento que no tengo fuerzas para abrir el cajón, me alegro de tener las cosas a mano dentro. Supongo que es buena idea dejar los condones sobre la mesa. Tomo rápido el pomo que estaba buscando, no quiero volver a comenzar de cero por culpa de las interrupciones.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, encontrarme con los ojos claros de mi amante rubio me sorprende un poco y es un tanto incómodo. Después de todas estas idas y venidas de descontrol y conversaciones incomodas, hace un rato que no nos vemos tan directamente.

Él debía de estar concentrado pensando en algo similar, porque su reacción es la misma que la mía y ambos corremos la vista un segundo. Lo veo sonreír sin caso y pienso lo mucho que me gusta verlo hacer esa expresión. El ambiente incomodo no dura mucho, me recuesto hacia atrás y me envuelve en sus brazos de nuevo.

Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que parece a simple vista, incluso cuando no sé cuáles son exactamente sus sentimientos, estas cosas me hacen sentir que son más cercanos a los míos de lo que esperaba. O al menos que él es una persona accesible y simpática, me gustaría decir "como yo", pero sé que a veces soy más complicado que eso.

Igualmente, soy un hombre de pensamientos simples, lo he sido siempre, y me alivia ver que Wolfram no tiene problemas con eso.

Me distrae su cuerpo caliente y demasiado desnudo para dejar de notarlo, solo lo suelto para acomodarme y arrodillarme entre sus piernas. No pierdo tiempo en detalles, le quito la tapa al frasco y mientras beso su pecho me coloco una porción en los dedos. Él no está muy contento que digamos, lo conozco bastante bien para notar que algo le incomoda, pero es esa clase de enojo infantil que le ataca a veces. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia abajo y su ceño fruncido es el mejor símbolo de su encaprichamiento.

He hecho esto antes así que tengo experiencia y se lo que hago, aunque a mis novias no les gustaba mucho la idea. Es por eso que no me importan sus protestas silenciosas, incluso me resulta un poquito gracioso, pero no me puedo reír abiertamente.

Voy a hacer las cosas mejores para él, porque más allá de lo divertido en su actitud, no hay ni que pensar en que no va a disfrutar esto.

Beso su pecho de la forma que he aprendido que le gusta, suavemente, dando pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando y succionando sus tetillas. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer más por mi pareja que por mí mismo, por eso estoy molesto conmigo y mi falta de control de esta noche. Sé que está descontento con mi dedo que se entromete en su cuerpo, pero la operación distracción está surtiendo efecto. Y voy a mejorar la oferta varios niveles.

No me detengo demasiado tiempo en su estómago, a diferencia mía esta zona no le mueve un pelo. Apenas doy un par de besos sobre el hueso de su cadera y continuo con lo que importa. Acaricio su pene y lo sostengo firmemente para llevarlo a mi boca, en el momento que cierro los labios sobre él y jugueteo para humedecerlo me permito penetrar más profundo.

Creo que esto funcionaria de maravilla conmigo, una cosa a cambio de otra. Mientras el servicio por delante sea bueno no se reciben quejas de lo que pasa en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Wolfram parece estar de acuerdo, me toma por la cabeza y me empuja para que lo trague hasta el fondo.

Oye, ¡aun soy inexperto en esto! A pesar de su brusquedad continuo como puedo. Respiro por la nariz trabajosamente, no por la boca ocupada, sino por la creciente excitación que me llena el pecho subiendo y bajando. Mis caderas se calientan de nuevo y mi entrepierna cosquillea, mi pene se contrae un par de veces de forma provocativa. Tengo que controlar la fuerza con la que penetro con los dedos.

Dios, si va a ser así de rudo en la cama espero que esto le guste lo suficiente para repetirlo siempre del mismo modo… o va a matarme si luego lo intentamos de la otra manera y lo hace tan fuerte. A pesar de que no me puedo declarar fanático de la idea, tan solo pensar en él meciéndose sensualmente me hace atragantar un leve gruñido en la parte trasera de mi garganta.

Me concentro en mi otra mano, estoy haciendo demasiado al mismo tiempo y necesito avanzar. Incluso si no me atreví a tocarme así mientras me masturbaba, no significa que no se un par de cosas acerca de esto, después de todo sería negligente no estar enterado de que pasa con mi propio cuerpo. Es un punto a favor de ser dos hombres, se exactamente cómo funciona todo.

Continuo el sexo oral con un movimiento estándar que lo deja contento y aprovecho que está relajado para penetrar con otro dedo aunque aún siento la resistencia de sus músculos. Las cosas son más fáciles luego de eso, me siento tentado de observar su expresión en este momento, pero creo que sería más incómodo que de ayuda. No pediré más de lo que ya me ha ofrecido, me siento afortunado de que me eligiera a mí para su experimentación sexual, o lo que sea.

Luego de un rato de relajarlo, arqueo los dedos hacia arriba pasando la yema con firmeza por dentro, mi primer impresión es que está bien porque al volver a palpar la zona más rígida que acabo de encontrar se retuerce. Pero no dura mucho, mi insistencia hace que se levante de golpe y me aleje de su cuerpo mientras suspira y se relame los labios. Lo veo más agitado de lo que pensé que podría conseguir que se ponga.

Mi expresión en este momento parece preguntar si algo va mal, y él me responde aunque no he hablado. —Estaba cerca… No puedo aguantar si lo tocas también por dentro.

No necesito más explicaciones, me levanto y le doy un beso rápidamente sobre su pectoral y luego otro más sobre los labios. Mi gesto cariñoso improvisado no es tan efectivo, incluso si nos llevamos muy bien siento que algo es extraño, la realidad es que no tengo idea de cómo tratar a mi amigo como mi pareja.

Estiro la mano hacia la mesilla mientras me recuesto a su lado y tomo uno de los condones. Si dijera que no estoy nervioso estaría mintiendo, pero tengo la suficiente experiencia para ignorar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y la sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Sintiéndome un idiota me acerco a besarle despacio, lo necesito, no puedo pensar en la idea de estar con alguien sin un abrazo o un beso.

Wolfram no me presta tanta atención como me gustaría, pero tiene razón, el simple hecho de necesitar condones interrumpe el momento y enfría las cosas, no necesitamos dar más rodeos.

Se voltea, no cuestiono la posición que elige y paso mi mano libre por debajo de su cintura para acariciar su estómago. Como he hecho eso él levanta las caderas un poco, está en la posición justa para que me acomode entre sus nalgas. Le acaricio y penetro con los dedos mientras mordisqueo su omóplato, no puedo ver la expresión de su rostro porque está inclinado completamente hacia el lado opuesto, pero me gustaría.

Los mechones de pelo dorado son suaves y le cubre la parte trasera del cuello, me abro espacio con la nariz y lo beso tras la nuca a la altura del nacimiento del cabello. Me estoy calentando mas solo al sentir que mueve las caderas hacia atrás, aprieto con fuerza una de sus nalgas y las separo mientras muerdo su hombro y gruño.

Me ayudo con la mano a penetrar, lo froto contra su cuerpo y me acomodo en el lugar justo. Me relamo los labios nervioso y me es imposible no morder con un poco más de fuerza mientras entro. Ahnm, se siente tan bien, no podría estar más excitado que esto. Llamo a la paciencia y el autocontrol, necesito dejar de fantasear con urgencia. Como soy simple, me resulta fácil no pensar en más nada. Soy de mente sencilla.

Lo siento gruñir cuando quito la mano y empujo más adentro. —Más despacio —me dice en voz baja, al hablar hacia el otro lado se escucha más lejos.

Paso una mano por su muslo acariciándolo y aunque no quiero me retiro de su cuerpo, lo siento relajarse notablemente y me pregunto qué clase de expresión debe de tener. ¿Está muy mal? ¿Es desagradable? No creo que sea simple soportar dejarme hacer esto. Desde mi punto de vista va en contra de todo lo que es Wolfram, él es tan orgulloso y mandón que no puedo creer que deje que alguien como yo lo someta a nada.

Es más fácil guiarme con una mano y mantenerme a raya de ese modo para no forzarlo tanto. Lo hago despacio y nos acomodamos mejor de costado. Abre más las piernas y me permite más acceso.

—¿Te duele? ¿Molesta?

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo como me mira por sobre el hombro y luego deja caer la cabeza hacia el otro lado sobre la almohada. Su expresión no era del todo sexy, pero espero poder ver algo como eso en algún momento durante esta noche.

—No, en realidad no duele, aunque uno esperaría que si duela. —No puedo entender si está bien o no, pero siento como su cuerpo opone resistencia y eso debe ser molesto. Para mi es jodidamente provocativo, no puedo apresurarme pero al empujar me encanta la sensación tirante y apretada.

Ah, Wolfram, ¿por qué me haces sentir de esta manera? Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo en voz alta? Apoyo la frente contra su espalda y cierro los ojos, penetrarlo es un poco más fácil luego de moverme un rato dentro y fuera lentamente. Con mi mano libre aprieto su trasero. Suspiro, no sé por cuanto tiempo voy a poder contenerme de ir hasta adentro, siento mi voz atorada en la garganta. Está muy caliente, el cosquilleo llega hasta la parte baja de mi ingle mientras una sensación fría palpita sobre mis lumbares.

Es complicado no jadear cuando puedo comenzar a menearme normalmente. Entre todas las interrupciones del día de hoy me vi frustrado varias veces, tal vez soy un poco masoquista, porque me gustaba sentirme provocado pero tener que esperar un poco más de tiempo para esto mientras él estaba en casa. Pensaba aprovechar esas pequeñas frustraciones para aguantar ahora, pero no está funcionando como esperaba. La parte buena es que estoy tan caliente que se ha levantado fácil y rápido todas y cada una de las veces. La parte mala es que… estoy muy caliente.

No puedo soltar su cuerpo, aprieto mi mano con firmeza obre su cadera para que con el sudor de mi palma no se resbale y empujo con un poco más de fuerza. El brazo que tengo debajo de él se entumece así que lo paso por debajo de su cuello y cuando él se gira un poco tomo su rostro volteándolo para besarlo.

No podemos seguir en esta posición, pero haberlo visto a los ojos me ha dado coraje para preguntar: —¿…te gusta?

—Está bien —su respuesta se demora un momento. Sé que eso y la forma en que lo ha dicho significan que no está tan bien como podría estarlo.

—¿Quieres cambiar de posición? —más que una pregunta es una decisión. Me separo y espero que se dé la vuelta para colocarme encima de él.

No tengo idea de si así está bien o está mal, no soy un experto en posiciones para el sexo gay, ¿pero tal vez no sea fácil penetrar así…? No lo sé, y él no dice nada tampoco. Wolfram me deja acomodarme sin mediar palabra y por su rubor creo que no está cómodo con verse tan expuesto. Estoy demasiado excitado para pensar en sentir vergüenza, pero él no lo está tanto. Entro de nuevo y me apoyo con ambas manos por encima de sus hombros. Creo que lo confiado que me hace sentir esta posición es proporcional a la expresión de incomodidad que veo en él, no se demora en rodearme el cuello y hacerme inclinar más cerca para besarlo.

Me gusta esto, se siente bien, meneo las caderas disfrutando las sensaciones mientras dejo que me guíe con la lengua y los labios. Me apoyo sobre un codo y con la otra mano sostengo su pierna, mi pulgar se calva en la carne suave junto a su ingle y penetro hasta el fondo un par de veces. Yo me derrito de goce, pero su gruñido no ha sido de placer. Wolf me aleja enseguida con una mano sobre mi estómago y parece decidido a hablar todo lo que tenga que hablar.

—No me gusta así, duele si vas hasta el fondo, la otra posición es mejor —él es igual que yo, no espera respuesta y simplemente cambiamos.

—¿Te duele? —pregunto más preocupado, no está bien que duela nada. Como ya se ha dado vuelta entierro mi nariz en su espalda. Mi tono de voz es el de alguien que echaría todo por la borda ahora mismo si él me dice que no quiere continuar. Suena más cercano al tono de voz del tonto yo de siempre.

Wolfram toma un respiro y siento como su pecho se hincha, su voz es más suave y menos áspera que recién. Voltea a mirarme y veo que su ceño ya no está fruncido y sonríe levemente.

—En esa posición sí, pero solo si lo haces con fuerza. De este modo estuvo mejor, no importa como lo hagas.

—_Mejor_ no suena bien.

No estoy para nada conforme con "mejor", y se nota mucho porque él voltea para tomar mi rostro darme un beso rápido para calmarme. Es un beso corto y cariñoso antes de observarme a los ojos de cerca y hablar.

—Mira el lado bueno, al menos no lo odio. No puedo decirte que me encanta esto, y de hecho es complicado acostumbrarme, pero no está mal. Me gusta estar contigo, eso es lo que importa, ¿no te parece?

Estoy algo conmovido, tengo un nudo en la garganta pero ahora parece que las cosas funcionan y la calidez invade mi pecho. Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, pero no quiero ponerme demasiado sentimental. Mierda. La tensión se acumula en mis pulmones cuando contengo la respiración para controlarme, soy demasiado blando.

Desciendo una mano y tanteo su entrepierna, está suave, pero por alguna razón en vez de decepcionarme me siento esperanzado. Me gustaría chuparlo y complacerlo de ese modo pero no es recomendable cambiar de posición de nuevo. Lo masturbo suavemente y me olvido por completo de recibir o no algo a cambio.

Obtengo una buena respuesta mientras él se inclina y paso mis dedos por sus testículos, solo dejo de tocarlo para ayudarme rápidamente a ponerme en posición y penetrar su cuerpo de nuevo y vuelvo a las caricias de antes. La mano de Wolfram se coloca sobre la mía pero no para detenerme, sostiene mi muñeca y me acaricia hasta mis dedos sin interferir. Siento su excitación y la mía propia revolotea en mi interior.

Él echa su cabeza a un lado exponiendo más el cuello y lo beso mientras intento observar su rostro, apenas puedo ver sus labios entreabiertos pero puedo imaginar cómo se ve. Cierro los ojos y continuo penetrando lenta y erráticamente, la fantasía de que él disfrute que se lo estoy haciendo es demasiado fuerte.

Usualmente no soy tan cariñoso con mis parejas las primeras veces, tiendo a ser muy distante aunque mi naturaleza es lo opuesto. Justamente por eso soy frio, porque en el fondo tiendo a encariñarme demasiado y me molesta demostrarlo abiertamente.

Pero no puedo controlarme en este momento.

Reparto varios besos pequeños por sus hombros y acaricio su estómago ahora que su propia mano ha tomado mi lugar y acaricia su erección. No puedo tocarlo mientras el vaivén de mis caderas interrumpe mis movimientos. Mi mente esta en otro lugar, el calor de su cuerpo transpirado me hace derretirme, mi propio aliento me golpea en el rostro mientras jadeo. Vuelvo a besarlo de la misma manera una y otra vez.

La respiración acalorada de Wolfram se corta por una leve risilla resoplada y luego habla en voz baja. —¿Te has puesto cariñoso?

Incluso si no se está burlando, si tan solo ha sido un comentario, sus palabras me golpean con fuerza sobre el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

Por alguna razón duele, aprieto su piel transpirada con los dedos y trago saliva. ¿Soy tan idiota? Tal vez no debería sentirme así tan pronto, pero mi pecho aprieta. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo forzar mis sentimientos en él solo porque somos un poco más íntimos. No sé ni siquiera que estoy pensando, porque no sé qué es lo que siento ni lo que quiero.

Apoyo la frente en su hombro y mi cabello húmedo se me pega a la piel. He cambiado de actitud ciento ochenta grados y sé que él lo nota. No hay más comentarios. Que el sexo sea sexo y nada más, al menos por una vez.

Hemos estado jugando, explorando y probando cosas por un largo rato. He sido considerado pero ya no puedo parar, tanteo el terreno meneando mis caderas con más fuerza. Observo como mis piernas y mi ingle se pierde contra su trasero con una mano sobre sus costillas y la otra alrededor de su cuello y su hombro. Lo tengo atrapado y me encanta, realmente puedo disfrutar un poco de poder sobre él.

Respiro por la boca rítmicamente, me relamo los labios secos con el ceño fruncido y siento la garganta seca. —¿Te falta mucho?

—Sí. No… no lo sé. Pero sigue así. —su respuesta errática me pone, su voz se corta por el golpeteo de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Estoy al límite.

Perdón por no poder controlarme…

Tironeo de su cuerpo, lo apretujo y empujo con fuerza. Estoy a punto, al borde del abismo y desesperado porque suceda. Jadeo y gimo, lo aprieto con fuerza y le doy fuerte, rápido. Enseguida siento la oleada de placer cuando al clavarme en él mi pene se contrae con fuerza y largo, una, dos, tres o hasta cinco veces, quien sabe. Respiro agitado y no puedo pensar más que en seguir hasta que me derrita por completo en el placer que me otorga esto.

Mi voz tiembla entrecortada sobre su hombro cuando suspiro y pegando la nariz contra su oreja jadeando palabras incoherentes. —¡A-anh… oh, si…!

Espero que mi momento sexy haya generado algo en él que le ayude a llegar al límite, pero aun siento el estremecimiento de cómo se toca. No tengo fuerzas pero igual hago un ofrecimiento mientras aprieto su cadera con mi mano sudorosa, su cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente, o tal vez son mis palmas son las que están hirviendo.

—¿Quieres que te termine con la boca? —le digo en voz baja contra su oído torpemente.

—N-no… estoy muy cerca. —Su voz ronca es muy sexy, empujo las caderas hacia adelante por reflejo. El clímax ha pasado pero aún estoy algo duro, mantengo mi pelvis pegada a su trasero y vuelvo a empujar. Me gusta estar dentro.

Beso su espalda y aunque no coordino y tengo más ganas de quedarme quieto que continuar sigo meneándome mientras acaricio su cintura y los lugares que espero sean sus favoritos. Él me ha dicho que su punto débil es la espalda y el pecho, pero no ha dado detalles. Acaricio una de sus tetillas mientras entierro la cara en su omoplato y relamo con fuerza la cavidad bajo el hueso.

Le toma un tiempo pero comienza a agitarse mientras acompaño sus movimientos con énfasis, su respiración se vuelve errática entre los jadeos y por fin lo escucho gemir con fuerza. —Me vengo… ya, ¡a-angh, Dios!

Me gustaría escucharlo así mientras lo penetro sin haber llegado al orgasmo, aun duro y empalmado. La realidad supera mi fantasía, no puedo evitar comenzar a sonreír estúpidamente contra su piel mientras ambos temblamos. Cuando él me mira por sobre el hombro también sonríe de la misma manera sin poder contenerlo. No necesito que diga nada, me alcanza con saber que el sexo ha sido bueno para sentirme tranquilo.

Estoy sumamente feliz. No por echar un polvo… o tal vez sí… Bueno si, lo del polvo me hace muy feliz. Pero lo que me hace estremecerme y me llena de preocupación así como alegría es este estúpido sentimiento en mi pecho.

Intento calmarme y continúo con lo que tengo que hacer aunque no quiero, me separo de su cuerpo muy a mi pesar y la conexión cálida se rompe por completo. No tengo que pensar, lo mejor ahora es no pensar en nada. No pienses Yuuri. Estás débil.

Me quito el condón y lo anudo mientras miro de reojo como Wolf se pasa una mano por el cabello aun agitado, se me van los ojos hacia su mano manchada y su erección a media asta.

El dorso de su otra mano roza mi brazo para llamarme y vuelvo a la Tierra. —¿Tienes algo a mano para limpiarme?

—Sí, hay papel en la cajonera. Ahora te lo alcanzo.

Aprovecho para sentarme en el borde de la cama y tirar el condón al tacho. Esta vez mis pies en el piso no me sirven como polo a tierra. La falta de calor humano de repente me hace sentir muy solo. Le alcanzo la caja de pañuelos y debato que hacer, si vuelvo a recostarme no creo conseguir lo que necesito justo ahora.

Observo en blanco como se limpia y no estoy contento, todo me resulta mecánico y sé que si me acerco obtendré un abrazo o un beso, pero por alguna razón… ¿no parece ser suficiente? Como si supiera que en el fondo él no está sintiendo lo mismo que yo justo ahora. Veo que ha disfrutado el sexo pero…

Me pongo inquieto, estoy incomodo en compañía de Wolfram ahora mismo. Necesito salir de la habitación un momento.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —mi pregunta es un poco abrupta y lo interrumpo, él titubea.

—¿Cerveza?

Sé que no tengo más, pero agua o cualquier otra cosa estará bien. Asiento con la cabeza y me paro.

—Iré a buscar. —No necesito decir nada más, es una buena excusa y me dará un pequeño momento a solas.

Estoy apresurado por salir pero cuando giro hacia la cocina el espacio que me queda es pequeño. Si me hubiera tomado mi tiempo para caminar hubiera tenido un par de minutos extra.

Abro la heladera y el frio golpea mi cuerpo. Me pongo en cuclillas y lo siento en el rostro, es doloroso al estar cerca, pero igualmente agradable. Me calma un poco.

No sé qué me pasa. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota?

Miro la nada dentro de la heladera mientras pienso.

¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿De qué estoy tan asustado? Hacerme preguntas a mí mismo es en vano, lo que pasa es que no quiero que él se burle de mí, no quiero ser rechazado. Solo fueron unos besos, un par de noches… Incluso menos que eso, en realidad solo fue una noche y acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así de dependiente? Siento que he retrocedido en vez de avanzar, los recuerdos los errores en mis relaciones pasadas se reproducen en mi mente como una película.

Me froto el rostro frustrado mientras gruño y me concentro en mis alrededores, ya no recuerdo que venía a buscar. Ha pasado un rato desde que estoy aquí haciendo nada. No hay ruido en la habitación, pero si no me apresuro lo único que voy a lograr es incomodarnos a ambos. Tendré que pensar más en todo esto cuando esté realmente solo, no ahora que tengo un invitado en casa. No puedo hacerle pasar un mal momento en casa ajena.

Hay una botella de té en la puerta, la tomo y me doy la vuelta rápidamente para volver a la pieza.

—¡Uwhaa! —El plástico golpea el piso cuando aflojo el agarre y la botella cae de mi mano, la parte trasera se machaca contra la losa con un ruido seco de quiebre, sé que ya no podrá pararse de nuevo.

—¡M-me asustaste! —me reprocha exaltado Wolfram, observándome mientras me apresuro a recoger torpemente lo que tiré.

—¿Yo te asusté? ¡Mi corazón esta desbocado! Si fuera viejo me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Con la mano sobre el pecho siento el rebote de mi pobre corazón. Él no está ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, pero encontrármelo de golpe al estar con la cabeza en las nubes fue demasiado sorpresivo. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar aquí sin hacer nada de ruido? Shinobi Wolfram… da miedo.

—No quería asustarte, pero te diste la vuelta y gritaste de repente, ¡por supuesto que voy a asustarme si me gritas en la cara!

Hago una mueca mientras me acostumbro a los súbitos pulsos que se van calmando de a poco.

—No hay cerveza, hay té helado.

—Té está bien.

Sé que tengo que hacer algo ahora, pero no soy bueno para esto y se vuelve obvio que la situación es por alguna razón incomoda. Él no sabe porque, pero me observa fijamente. Wolf es muy perspicaz, aunque a veces suele guardar silencio y no lo demuestra.

La botella cruje en mis manos, debería buscar dos vasos…

—¿Pasa algo? —su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me sorprende con una mano sobre mi brazo. Doy un respingo leve ante el toque.

Debería decir que no pasa nada y restarle importancia. Tengo que decir que no pasa nada. Pero la sinceridad me supera por alguna razón.

—No lo sé…

Mi voz es baja pero sé que me ha escuchado perfectamente aunque guarda silencio. No tengo el valor para verlo a la cara en este momento, así que fijo la vista en el piso y sus pies descalzos.

Estoy esperando que diga algo pero no lo hace. Sonrió levemente porque no sé exactamente qué es lo que tanto quiero que me diga. No podría sentirme más idiota.

—Está bien.

Levanto la vista rápidamente al escuchar su tono de voz, vuelve a mí la imagen que me quedo grabada en las retinas afuera de la puerta del bar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿…Qué? —Se me humedecen los ojos de repente, no sé si por pensar que podría vestirse e irse ahora mismo, o por darme cuenta de que lo estoy lastimando de nuevo.

De ser así, él no parece que quiera reprocharme nada. Sonríe dulcemente aun con la mano en mi brazo y me mira a los ojos mientras yo me pierdo en ellos por completo.

—Si te parce mejor pedo irme ahora.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Si hubiera habido lágrimas, ya no están, estoy demasiado enojado para eso. Me volteo dejando la botella recostada en la mesa y aprieto el brazo con el que me estaba tocando con fuerza.

—No quiero que te vayas. Por el contrario… Eh, es solo que… no lo sé. No sé cómo me siento, es frustrante. Soy un asco para esto.

Me froto la frente molesto. Él no parece saber qué hacer, solo repite lo mismo que antes en un tono que no es triste pero que tampoco es natural.

—Está bien…

Me inclino hacia él cuando decide acercarse y me abraza. Me siento tan estúpido que dudo en corresponder, pero tenerlo cerca es exactamente lo que quiero. ¿No es así? Rodeo su cintura con fuerza y entierro la nariz en su cuello mientras chasqueo la lengua frustrado por no poder actuar normal. Tenemos la misma altura pero él pareciera ser más ancho de hombros así que sus brazos alrededor mío son contenedores. Esto es lo que quiero, que me sostenga con fuerza contra su pecho y no me suelte.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —me dice titubeante—, aunque no tengo nada para decirte… y me vas a poner triste a mí también si tú lo haces. Pero aun así, siempre puedes contar con mi hombro para eso.

Todo es tan incómodo que me da gracia. No puedo imaginar a Wolfram llorando, pero por su tono de voz veo que está conmocionado. Mi risa corta un poco con el momento de mierda.

—Se nota que no sabes que hacer. Eres malo con este tipo de cosas.

—¡No soy tan malo!

Su típico tono ofendido me gusta. Volteo la cabeza y busco su boca, me escapo de su agarre bruscamente para pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros y tomar su cabeza. No me contengo y lo beso con ganas, respiro agitado pero no me detengo mientras muerdo y succiono suavemente sus labios. Acaricio su cabello y su cuello. Se siente cálido, suave y firme. Todo su cuerpo es firme, y yo me siento como gelatina. Soy débil. Solo fue una noche, pero él podría doblegarme con tan solo un dedo.

Si me acariciara suave y me dijera palabras bonitas. Si me abrazara y besara mi cuello y me dijera que me quiere… Entonces caería duro. No tengo escudos como para defenderme de eso. Caería rendido por él en un instante, porque soy un idiota. A pesar de que soy un adulto, y que sé que a veces el sexo es solo sexo, simplemente no puedo… Necesito más. Soy muy egoísta.

Me separo de él avergonzado de lo desesperado que me estoy mostrado. No sé si quiero llorar, pero con lo patético que debo verme seria solo parte del paquete. Lo único que estoy haciendo es poner presión sobre mi amigo porque me siento terriblemente solo.

—¿Te molesta esto? —Me siento mal por preguntar, no quería hablar mucho de esto justo ahora, pero necesito saber.

Todo este tiempo tuve miedo de la respuesta. Igual que tuve miedo que no le gustara estar conmigo en la cama. Parece que Wolf navegaba en su mente en algún lugar lejano, o no tiene idea de que es lo que pasa por la mía.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué si me molesta que?

Ah, estamos desnudos. Lo recuerdo solamente cuando siento que ambos estamos un poco duros. Al menos me hace sentir mejor que no soy el único que se pone así solo por un beso cuando apenas acabamos de hacerlo.

—Esto… —repito mientras acaricio su clavícula y su pecho.

He estado acariciándole por un largo rato. Siendo que he explotado. No creo que importe ya, es lo mismo que hice en la cama y tuve que parar. Si fuera por mí lo llenaría de besos y dejaría que me acaricie hasta desmayarme del sueño para dormir pegado a él.

—Que yo sea… —me cuesta largar las palabras, no sé si debería decir "idiota" en vez de—, demasiado cariñoso.

—¿Qué? —Wolf duda, pestañea y frunce el ceño. Parece que aún no volvía del todo a la Tierra aunque está parado tan firmemente sobre el piso de cerámica de mi cocina como para que yo pueda usarlo de sustento—. Pero eso me gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser cariñoso?

—No lo sé, ¿no es raro…? Apenas nos conocemos y eso…

Wolfram me mira entornando los ojos y me reprocha. —Nos conocemos hace como un año. Y nos vemos todos los días en el trabajo.

—Ya no —le recuerdo, cuando se da cuenta de que eso es tiempo pasado frunce los labios y resopla por la nariz.

Su tono cambia rápidamente restándole importancia. —Pero eso pasó por esto, así que está bien, es un cambio necesario. El punto es que no sé de qué estás hablando, nos conocemos hace mucho, no es como si nos conocimos esta misma noche en un goukon.

—Pero... —De repente siento que ya no tengo argumentos. ¿Por qué? Él siempre me gana todas las discusiones y eso me frustra mucho. Oh no, me tiembla la lengua y sé que se avecina otra vez eso. La música fluye en mi cabeza, ha comenzado—. Pero hay gente a la que le parezco molesto. Pasamos una noche, sonrió demasiado, me encariño demasiado, llamo por teléfono todos los días, muchas veces por nada, hago planes para ir a cenar sin preguntar y… y… ¡No lo sé! ¿Es demasiado para una primera cita? ¿Vas a comenzar a colgarme el teléfono rápido, no responderás mis emails, me empujaras cuando te abrace mucho, vas a hacer caras cuando te bese muchas veces en el rostro porque es molesto? ¡Y probablemente el día que sea la cena tengas algo más importante que hacer y me eches la bronca por hacer planes sin preguntar! Además, me pongo caliente todo el tiempo y no te gusta tanto hacerlo… Pero a mi si, así que voy a comenzar a hacerte sentir presionado y… y… ¡No lo sé!

La cantidad de información es abrumadora, él debe estar tratando de proyectar la película en su mente. Esta vez en la cartelera para esta semana el estreno es la Marcha Turca del amor.

Wolfram abre la boca y mira el techo, se queda así un momento contemplando la nada y luego mueve las cejas y ladea la cabeza de forma graciosa antes de espabilarse y responder.

—Primero, los martes y los jueves no puedo, por si no lo recuerdas, estoy cursando. Además, ni siquiera estamos a medio mes pero ya estoy corto de dinero, así que la cena la pagas tú. Segundo, ¿crees que no sé cómo eres? Si te gusta algo sonríes demasiado, balbuceas demasiado, haces morisquetas, hablas sin parar y sin respirar… Aunque nunca me habías hecho eso de acribillarme con sinsentidos con tantas ganas, ¡pero ya me lo habían advertido antes! Y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, siempre haces cosas parecidas… ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa! No me gusta hablar tanto por teléfono pero si tienes tantas ganas está bien, aunque no todos los días. No veo nada de malo con los emails, me parece más cómodo que una llamada para hablar de cualquier cosa. Y respecto a lo demás, eres demasiado lindo para decirte que no si te pones cariñoso. Y me gustas, así que por supuesto que me gusta que la persona que quiero me preste atención. El sexo también está perfecto, si necesitas tanto saberlo.

Solo hay una cosa que se repite en mi mente después de todo eso, a pesar de que estoy anonadado porque es la primera persona que responde a todo lo que he dicho cuando me pongo así.

—¿M-me quieres?

Soy demasiado tímido y sueno demasiado estúpido, además debo estar ruborizándome, ¡pero es que me ha tocado! Me alegro un poco de que Wolfram se quede sin palabras y también se le suban los colores. Me ha estado sosteniendo los brazos para que no me mueva mientras retrucaba mi monologo, pero ahora parece que ya no está tan confiado. Aleja un poco su rostro del mío y se pasa la mano por los labios algo nervioso.

—Mmh, si, te quiero —lo dice demasiado rápido y demasiado bajo, y luego me cambia de tema rotundamente. No puedo evitar notar como evidentemente cambia la atención de vuelta hacia mí—. ¿Pero porque estabas suspirando mirando la heladera? No vas a poder congelar tus problemas o dejarlos dentro.

—No estaba suspirando.

—Aunque no lo hicieras realmente, así es como se veía. —Él me analiza y toma mi rostro con los dedos, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mantiene mi estómago pegado a su cuerpo. El piso está frio pero su cuerpo es cálido—. Explícame una cosa, ¿por qué un hombre atractivo como tú tiene tan baja autoestima? Realmente no te comprendo, y aunque a veces creo hacerlo, luego me demuestras lo contrario.

¿Atractivo? ¿Soy atractivo? Esa no es una palabra que usaría para describirme a mí mismo si alguien me lo pidiera. Si tuviera que elegir, diría que Wolfram es la clara definición de atractivo. El tipo de persona por la cual los fotógrafos se matarían entre ellos por tenerlo como modelo, o incluso los pintores querrían retratarlo si o si antes del final de su carrera.

—No soy tan atractivo… —murmuro luego de pensar un momento, pero no tengo otra respuesta para sus comentarios.

—Eres un buen hombre, Yuuri. Te mortificas solo por la opinión de una persona o dos. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero sé que tu última relación no salió muy bien que digamos. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo puedo decir una cosa sobre esa mujer: que se joda. Ella se lo pierde. Si es el tipo de mujer que luego llorará por un hombre que no la trata bien, entonces se lo merece por tomar malas decisiones. Y si no, simplemente es que no eran una buena pareja el uno para el otro. Sea como sea, no creo que tú tengas la culpa de nada realmente. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta rápido que no se llevaban bien? Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para realmente cometer errores serios.

Está tan seguro de sus palabras que no puedo retrucar. Acepto su beso y siento su nariz rozar mi mejilla antes de que hable de nuevo más cerca.

—Y yo salgo ganando en todo esto, me quedaré con todo lo que no quiso.

Sus palabras me encienden, el calor sube de golpe a mi cabeza y otra sensación caliente baja por mi estómago hasta mi ingle. No sé si me pone caliente o me avergüenza.

Su tono cambia a uno completamente casual pese a lo que me acaba de decir.

—Tengo frio, vamos a la cama de nuevo, prefiero hablar ahí antes que seguir parado aquí sobre la loza.

—No hace tanto frio —comento de la misma manera casual, necesito cortar un poco con mi actitud anormal o me sentiré muy incómodo.

Cuando entro a la cama y meto las piernas dentro de las sabanas me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, mi cuerpo está frio y el calorcito que empieza a generarse al no estar solo es sumamente placentero. Seguramente en un rato será aún mejor. Sin pensarlo, me arrimo más al cuerpo de la persona junto a mí, Wolfram enreda las piernas con las mías y se queda apoyado boca abajo sobre las almohadas.

Incluso si esta es mi cama en mi casa, e incluso si estamos desnudos, a mis ojos este es el amigo con el que iba a almorzar todos los días a algún restaurante cerca del edificio de oficinas. No sé bien que decir o que hacer, pero ya no me siento nervioso. Tampoco entiendo bien cómo es que pude llegar a sentirme incómodo con él hace un rato.

Hay muchas cosas que rondan mi mente, pero lo observo esperando curioso que es lo que me va a decir. Su mano toca mi hombro por debajo de las sabanas, tiene los dedos calientes. Me acaricia la mejilla y la sostiene cuando se acerca a besarme. Me gusta esto, no es un beso subido de tono aunque su lengua acaricia mis labios y me provoca con esa sensación de suavidad excitante. Podría continuar eternamente. Parece que a él también le gusta porque sigue durante un largo momento sin prisas.

Antes de que pueda decidir tirar la conversación por la borda y meterle mano nos separamos. Oh, bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para lo otro, ¿verdad? Mi curiosidad aflora de nuevo y me siento más interesado en conversar un rato.

—¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte? —Pregunto apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, no he aguantado las ganas de curiosear sobre eso—. Desde hace mucho que quiero saber.

Obviamente mi audacia y lo directo de la pregunta, sumado a que ahora estoy tranquilo y puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo toman un poco por sorpresa. Parece que puede jugar el mismo juego que yo de hacerse el duro, siendo así esta conversación va a ser más relajada de lo que podría esperarse.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Tiene que haber algo, incluso si durante un tiempo no pasaba nada luego debería haber cambiado algo. Es eso lo que quiero saber. ¿Es desde hace mucho, cuando nos conocimos?

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un idiota.

¡Que directo! Y lo dice tan campante como siempre. Este tipo siempre es brutalmente honesto, no sé si decir que sea una desventaja en la vida tal como lo es mi Marcha Turca o no.

—¡¿Idiota?! Si le dices eso a una persona que acabas de decirle que le quieres, ¡no imagino que le dirás a alguien que quieres mucho!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser honesto, ¿por qué te mentiría si te quiero? Además, estoy hablando de hace mucho tiempo, no es lo mismo que ahora. Las opiniones cambian, ¿o no?

—Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, siendo que yo creía que eras un bastardo egoísta, estirado y orgulloso. Lo de orgulloso no ha cambiado, y en realidad no estoy seguro sobre lo de egoísta, pero no esperaba que fueras un tipo simpático.

Ah… creo que me he pasado, es la maldición de mi lengua floja. No se ve muy contento que digamos, sus fosas nasales se ensanchan cuando algo le disgusta y entorna los ojos. Lo mejores cambiar el tema un poco.

—¿Pero de cuando estabas hablando? ¿De cuándo trabajábamos en el mismo equipo? No creo que lo recuerdes, pero incluso nos cruzamos una vez en los ascensores de planta baja antes de que te presentaran en mi piso.

—Recuerdo eso, pero la primera vez que te vi fue un poco antes de eso.

Eso me toma completamente por sorpresa. —¿Antes? ¿Enserio?, ¿cuándo? No recuerdo conocerte de otro lado, y créeme que viéndote como te ves, lo recordaría.

—No antes de otro lugar, fue ese mismo día, apenas antes de que me vieras. Estaba en el lobby cuando entraste y te llevaste por delante los molinetes. Entraste corriendo apresurado y trastabillaste, pensé que sería todo un espectáculo cuando cayeras al piso, pero en vez de eso tomaste el maletín en el aire y te recompusiste rápido. De hecho, impresionó un poco. No esperaba que tuvieras esos reflejos viéndote tan torpe.

—¡¿Me estabas viendo?! ¡Pensé que nadie me había visto hacer el ridículo ese día!

Wolfram sonríe divertido, sus ojos están brillantes y sus dientes son una linda linea blanca resplandeciente. —Sep, estaba viendo, ¿no era lo que querías? ¿Qué alguien te viera en secreto atajar el maletín? Actuabas como si quisieras eso, cuando tu pirueta salió bien te pusiste todo correcto de golpe y actuabas como un señor ingles orgulloso.

Es irónico verlo hacer el gesto de acomodarse la corbata con decoro cuando no tiene ropa puesta.

—Basta, yo no hago eso.

—Si lo haces, siempre que esperas que alguien te esté mirando.

Bueno, tal vez tiene algo de razón, no puedo discutir mucho porque es verdad que a veces me gusta intentar lucirme un poco.

—Pero no esperaba que me estuvieras mirando.

—Te veías como uno de esos comediantes idiotas japoneses de la TV, pero a la vez algo avispado. Siempre haces eso, no te entiendo. Me gusta tu rostro porque es raro, siempre estás haciendo muecas estúpidas, luego te pones serio, pareces bueno, luego malo, luego tonto, luego inteligente. No tiene sentido. Me costó mucho comprenderte, eres completamente contradictorio.

—…No estoy realmente seguro de si estás alagándome o insultándome, Wolf.

—¡Las dos!

¡¿Y cómo se supone que tome eso?! A él no le importa, pero es la primera vez que me responde cuando le pregunto si me está halagando… o insultando.

—No me caíste bien cuando te vi, y no me pareciste simpático tampoco —le digo recordando cosas del pasado—. Rayos, había olvidado lo mal que me caías en ese momento. ¡Incluso te me reíste en la cara cuando te metiste en mi lugar en el ascensor!

—Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo, fuiste tú el que no me vio porque estaba apresurado. Entrar primero fue un impulso, pero tu cara de no saber qué hacer al quedarte sin lugar fue divertida. No importa si antes te habías comportado muy diestro, volvías a actuar tontamente. Luego apareciste en el mismo piso que yo otra vez y te echaron la bronca por llegar tarde, para ese momento ya pensaba que eras el payaso de la oficina, pero comenzaste a verme con tanto odio que tuve que ponerme serio. Tal vez eras un flojo, pero de esos que son terribles más allá de las apariencias. No soy de los que dejan que les pasen por encima, seguías viéndome con cara de malo, me hablabas distante en inglés, parecía querer apuñalarme cuando me entregaste los papeles… Eso me perturbaba, no había manera de que fuera a estrecharte la mano sin cuidado.

—Tal vez si quería darte un par de golpes, ¡me quitaste mi proyecto! Había estado trabajando muy duro en eso por meses, y luego llega un tipo estirado y perfecto y me lo quita. Tú también estabas siendo desagradable conmigo.

—Porque tú empezaste.

—Si hubieras sido más simpático hubiera sido diferente.

—¿Por qué debería haber sido simpático? No iba a cambiar el hecho de que me aborrecías porque me dieron tu trabajo. Además no te conocía, no iba a darte palmadas en la espalda y decirte que igualmente habías hecho un buen trabajo. De hecho, lo más natural seria pensar que de alguna manera lo habías arruinado y por eso te reemplazaron.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi trabajo estaba bien hecho!

—Lo sé, trabaje sobre lo que hiciste por varias semanas así que ya sé que tan bien hecho estaba.

Mi orgullo herido se siente un poco mejor así que me quedo tranquilo cuando me toca suavemente el brazo y devuelvo la caricia cuando apoya la mano sobre la cama cerca de mi pecho.

—Pero seguías siendo atacante, así que hiciste que me pusiera a la defensiva. Fue lo mismo cuando nos pusieron en la misma oficina, pero aunque hubiera olor a guerra no podía ir a pedir un cambio apenas habiendo llegado, y menos sin causas. Me prepare por si acaso hacías o decías algo para joderme, no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Realmente esperaba que fueras una mosquita muerta, lindo por fuera y un hijo de puta de cuidado por dentro.

—¿Y te diste cuenta que no era verdad?

—No, en realidad si eres lindo por fuera y un jodido temperamental por dentro.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Está hablando el que también me robaba la maceta con la planta!

—¡Tú me quitaste la planta primero! Estaba de mi lado.

—Ah, bueno… tal vez. Ya no importa, fue un empate. —Nos estamos riendo—. Recordar esto ahora es demasiado tonto, pero en realidad me alegro de que fuera así y que no peleáramos realmente. Yo también esperaba que me hicieras la vida imposible.

—La de la taza la gané yo, por cierto.

Me cierra la boca y se me suben los colores al recordar la vergüenza que sentí por esa estúpida taza. Hablamos de la que yo fui a pelearle como mía, no de la vez que le tiré el café encima, de eso ya habíamos conversado para aclararlo apenas nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Pero no puedo decir nada sobre el otro incidente. Él solo me mira y sigue riéndose.

—Estabas tan convencido que era tuya que es muy gracioso. Al principio si pensé que solo buscabas pelea, pero cuando me di cuenta que tenías remordimientos me pareció lindo y no pude decirte nada aunque realmente quería regocijarme en cómo te habías equivocado. En ese momento ya me había dado por vencido en entender como eras, no hacías nada y te la pasabas en silencio, luego parecías un flojo molesto que no trabajaba, luego comenzaste a trabajar bastante, luego me buscabas pelea, y luego parecías arrepentido. Cuando vi que comenzaste a ponerte más serio y eras responsable decidí dejarlo, no me gusta entrar en peleas que puedo evitar y no soy el tipo de persona que disfruta jodiéndole la vida a otros.

—Noté eso, aunque parecías desagradable y altanero en realidad nunca hiciste mucho para molestarme. Yo pensaba que sería peor, pero sin hablarnos se resolvió todo. Y luego me ofreciste café, viniendo de tu parte fue una completa sorpresa.

—¿Café? ¿Qué café?

—Me ofreciste un café un día que estaba con demasiado trabajo, no podía ni largar el teléfono.

—Ah sí, me volvías loco con ese maldito teléfono —me está odiando mientras comenta eso, siempre supe que eso le molestaba—. Creo que lo recuerdo, pero no fue a propósito, solo fue un gesto sin intenciones especiales, algo que surgió en el momento. Pero si recuerdo claramente que estabas bastante estresado en esa época. Ah, cierto, es verdad, me diste pastel luego de esa vez. Estaba bueno. Si hubiera sabido que una taza de café se convertiría en un postre lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Que fácil de comprar eres, todo lo contrario a cómo te veáis. Incluso pensé que podrías odiar esas cosas dulces y mandarme a la mierda por interrumpirte durante el trabajo. Pero es todo lo contrario, amas esas cosas empalagosas.

—No puedes decirle no al pastel. —Aniñado, si habla de comidas dulces este tipo pierde todo su porte mostrándose tan feliz por algo tan simple como eso—. Pero es verdad, ese gesto me compró, creo que en ese momento cambie un poco de opinión respecto a ti. Y cuando nos pusieron juntos en el mismo proyecto me ayudaste mucho. De a poco comencé a ver tu lado tonto de nuevo, pero me resultaba más simpático. Y trabajabas bien, eso era lo más importante.

—Y luego viajamos a Sapporo. También estuviste en casa justo antes del viaje. Creo que comenzaste a caerme bien del todo luego de eso, las cosas salieron muy bien aunque sufrimos lo de la tormenta.

—Aun en ese tiempo no me sentía diferente. Pero es verdad que me caías mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, de no ser así no me hubieras ayudado con lo de la fiesta, o con los clientes.

—No, incluso si te odiase hubiese hecho algo. No puedo soportar que un compañero me avergüence en una reunión de trabajo.

—¡No estaba tan mal! Era ropa formal, la de siempre.

—Tengo buen gusto con la ropa y déjame decirte que lucias deprimente. Hace poco comenzaste a mejorar, pero creo que solo tienes un polo y una camisa buena.

—No entiendo de esas cosas…

—Lo sé —suspira Wolfram, ya sé que va a decir a continuación porque me lo repite siempre—, es una lástima que no tengas ese tipo de sensibilidades. Pero no puedo entender cómo es que eres tan retraído teniendo tanto temperamento. Esa vez actuabas tímido con la gente pero a la hora de la verdad estuviste a la altura, cuando quieres puedes hablar con seguridad y no te vez para nada estúpido. En realidad eres muy inteligente.

—No lo soy. Si le preguntas a cualquiera que me conoce te dirán que soy más músculos que cerebro… pero no estoy tan obsesionado con mi cuerpo.

—Estas bien, es atractivo ver que cuidas tu cuerpo. Y eres inteligente, de lo contrario no podría estar contigo. Me es imposible pensar en salir con alguien con quien no puedo hablar de algo interesante. Es parte de todas las cosas que me gustaron de ti. El resto pasó porque eras bueno conmigo, me halagabas, me invitabas a conocer lugares o cosas nuevas, me explicabas todo lo que preguntaba sobre este país, incluso si hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez... Me hacías reír e incluso me compraste entradas para un partido. Eso realmente me hizo sentir vulnerable.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto el béisbol…

Me emociono, ¿es esta la pareja perfecta que he estado esperando?

—No es por el béisbol, fue más que anda el gesto. —Ah, bueno, supongo que no todo puede ser color de rosa—. En realidad, nunca tuve un amigo así. No alguien que se interesara en compartir algo que le gusta tanto conmigo, o que nos lleváramos tan bien. Tampoco nos conocíamos tan a fondo en ese momento, pero me gustó ver ese lado de tu vida fuera del trabajo. Es interesante ver que tienes tus pasatiempos, cosas que realmente te apasionan, eso también es algo atractivo. Debo admitir que estuve un poco celoso, o mejor dicho, sentía un poco de envidia.

—¿De qué?

—Tú y Murata.

Este es el momento para despejar una gran duda. —¿…Pensaste que éramos pareja?

Recuerdo ese día con claridad, Ken y sus estúpidas bromas. ¡Yo sabía que Wolfram había malinterpretado todo! Antes de que pueda ponerme a meter excusas, él se ríe.

—No. Por un segundo lo dudé, pero no. Me di cuenta de que no lo eran. Llegué a pensar que era un poco raro verte tan cercano con alguien, y en realidad tienes esa apariencia un poco extraña, estando entrenado y aunque no tengas sentido de la moda te ves siempre prolijo. Y tienes un rostro bonito. Si sumamos lo del bar en el coctel con ese tipo… Pues sí, parecías tener esos gustos.

—¡¿E-esos gustos?! Agh, ¿de verdad pensabas eso? Si vamos a hablar de apariencias, ¡a mí me costó horrores acostumbrarme a ti! Pero con un poco de paciencia y tiempo logré superar como te ves y cuanto llamas la atención.

—Hump, no tengo nada de raro —rezonga como siempre y me cambia de tema de nuevo—. Lo que me gustaría saber es que te pasó a ti. ¿Por qué cambiaste? Me sorprendió ver que tenías interés como yo…

—Ah, al final… yo también fui demasiado evidente, ¿verdad? Hace poco en la fila de autógrafos. No creo que quedara nada a la imaginación.

—No sabría decirte que pasó ese día exactamente, noté algo, pero la verdad es que hice esas ideas a un lado rápido. No esperaba que te intereses en mi de ese modo. Ya lo había dado por un caso perdido y no quería darle vueltas innecesarias al asunto.

Wah… ¿los tipos así de lindos también tienen esa clase de inseguridades? Wolfram reclina la cabeza sobre sus brazos y me mira desde ese lugar, puedo ver que está contento pero se ha puesto más tranquilo.

—No esperaba gustarte —me repite y tengo que tragar saliva, hablar de esto se ha vuelto un poquito más incómodo pero estoy muy interesado en escucharlo—. No sabía qué hacer cuando dudaste, y menos cuando todo era muy evidente. Siempre me preocupó cuando comenzaste a gustarme de ese modo, pensé que tenía que haber algo mal en mí como para sentirme de ese modo por un amigo, pero no hubo caso. Como no podía evitarlo, llegué a buenos términos conmigo mismo y lo acepté, pero quería continuar con nuestra amistad.

—¿Qué…? —estoy nervioso y me relamo los labios para poder hablar, de repente tengo un pequeño nudo en la garganta de nuevo. No es nada que no pueda controlar—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no sentía nada?

—Lo más probable es que nunca te lo hubiera contado.

Me siento en la cama y rodeo mi rodilla con un brazo, estoy algo inquieto. Hay algo que aún me persigue y no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

—¿A dónde fuiste luego de que salimos del bar?

No puedo recordar que ruidos de fondo habían a través del teléfono, apenas recuerdo la llamada porque fue muy breve. Wolf gira boca arriba y mira el techo con un brazo bajo su cabeza. No quiero volver a ver una expresión en él como la de ese día.

—A caminar por ahí —dice luego de pensar un momento, tengo la sensación de que está omitiendo demasiados detalles porque aun duele—. Creí que había echado a perder todo. No quería que te sintieras incómodo conmigo, pero no había vuelta atrás y no podía encontrar ninguna solución. Me arrepentí de haber sido tan imbécil de haberte invitado esperando algo. Y luego llamaste… No sabía que decirte, parecía ser todo muy claro, pero también pesaba que tal vez solo me habías llamado decidido a hablar e ibas a mandarme a la mierda.

Me duele el pecho. Aprieta tanto que solo puedo reír un poco y continuar para aliviar la tensión.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Por qué me habría dado cuenta de que querías romperme el trasero e iba a echártelo en cara? No te hagas el tonto con eso porque me he dado cuenta desde hace mucho como me observabas a veces.

Se ríe culpable y se muerde el labio. —Eso también. —Voltea de nuevo y me observa con la mejilla contra la almohada, su flequillo dorado se desparrama frente a los ojos verde esmeralda como el fondo de un lago—. Pero probablemente lo que pensaba esas veces solo era que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte y no podía hacerlo.

Lo único que se me escapa es una risa ahogada. Ay Wolfram, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Me importa una mierda todo lo que sea que me agobia, me echo encima de él y no me importa si es abrumador o no, pero fuerzo mi brazo entre su cuello y el colchón y lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo levanto. Siento las manos de Wolfram amagar a agarrarse de mi como si tuviera puesta la camiseta, pero como no la tengo apoya las palmas sobre mi piel con duda y sus dedos tiemblan. Sus brazos por fin me rodean con fuerza y suspira… o solloza. No lo sé. Y no quiero pensar si está llorando o no porque yo estoy a punto de quebrar en cualquier momento. Soy así de estúpidamente sentimental.

Esto no es amor. No estoy enamorado de Wolfram. Pero igual duele, aprieta y se retuerce. Los sentimientos dentro de mí están enmarañados y mi corazón palpita con fuerza. No es momento de preocuparme cuanto, solo de que lo quiero.

No puedo llegar a comprender todavía como es que era yo quien tenía la decisión final en esto. No puedo comprender que Wolfram ha sido el primero en caer duro, ni que las dudas y la confusión que sentí antes para él ya son cosa del pasado. Wolf ya había decidido que es lo que siente y que quiere, tuvo mucho más tiempo que yo para aceptarlo.

Con miedo de encontrar su rostro húmedo giro la cabeza y lo beso a un lado de la nariz sobre el cachete. No puedo sentir el gusto de la sal ni cuando lo beso de nuevo varias veces, al mirar de cerca no hay lágrimas. Él me mira vulnerable y me da pena, pero sé que no puedo ponerme a compadecerlo porque mi expresión es exactamente la misma.

No hay razones para sentimos tristes, pero aun así algo necesita ser reparado.

La tensión es fuerte, mis labios están tan cerca de los suyos pero los besos que nos dimos antes me parecen recuerdos lejanos. No tengo idea de para donde va esta relación, pero no me arrepiento de seguir adelante. Mi boca se encuentra con la suya y el resoplido cálido de ambos nos golpea el rostro, me dejo caer en la cama apretándolo más contra mis labios y enredo mis pies con los suyos. Forcejeamos, intentamos sonreír un poco más contentos, y forcejeamos de nuevo.

Estoy contento, me gusta, no puedo parar de sonreír y de besarlo. Empujo su nariz con la mía y muerdo con los labios una y otra vez mientras el responde, no importa respirar o no entre los besos, los suaves ruidos nos resultan simpáticos. Él es muy cariñoso conmigo.

Lo pienso y me reprocho, ¿Cómo no lo he notado antes? Él siempre es así conmigo. Si, realmente soy un idiota, pero no por demostrar demasiado, sino por haber pensado que tenía que esconderlo. ¿Por qué le molestaría algo como eso, si es justamente lo que quería de mí?

No necesito esconder nada, y esta es la respuesta más evidente a mis preguntas tontas. La respuesta que en realidad siempre estuvo ahí, la respuesta para las dudas en las que he caído una y otra vez. Que tanto debo demostrarle, que tanto está bien hablar sin convertir la sinceridad en algo incómodo, que tan sincero puedo ser sin que me traicione. Y todas y cada una de las veces la respuesta era la misma, no era necesario esconder nada, porque Wolfram acepta todo de mí. Y así como él lo hace, yo quiero aceptar todo de él también.

—¿Aun dudas de cuales eran mis intenciones cuando te invité a casa? —le pregunto entornando los ojos para verlo.

Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos suavemente y su voz vibra.

—No. No tengo más dudas.

Me alegro mucho de eso, está emocionado y rompe la ternura de antes buscando entrelazar nuestras lenguas. Abro la boca y la áspera suavidad me invade, me domina enseguida y me dejo mordisquear los labios.

—Y me hiciste hot cakes. ¡Me encantan los hot cakes! —Ah, es incurable. Lo que sea que tiene… Hay que darlo por perdido—. Soy débil, si me miman un poco no puedo evitar encariñarme.

Suspiro. A pesar de eso me estoy anotando un tanto por haber comprado un caja de esos la semana pasada. Tal vez compre otra mañana.

—Yo no puedo decir nada, hemos tenido sexo una vez y he quedado prendado de ti.

—Eso… es bastante sexy. —Se lo escucha bastante orgulloso.

Besa mi cuello mientras se ríe y me provoca, yo busco su boca y continuamos, pero poco a poco me voy relajando por completo en vez de agitarme. He largado todo lo que tenía dentro, si ha quedado algo no puedo pensar en ello en este momento.

Estoy bajo las sabanas tibias acurrucado contra su cuerpo caliente y es todo lo que necesito. Wolfram me abraza y no me suelta, y yo no puedo despegarme un centímetro. Apoyo la nariz contra su cuello con la mejilla en su pecho y siento que pierdo la conciencia.

El continúa acariciándome suavemente, y eso es lo único que necesito para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nota de la autora:**

Luego de una muy, pero muy larga ausencia… es traigo porno. Eso es lo que es este capítulo: Porno. Para todos y todas, les guste o no jaja. Y el siguiente también es más porno, ya lo empecé así que no va a ser una espera tan larga para quien siga leyendo esto. Luego prometo más trama, en serio.

Además de eso, no sé lo comenté antes o no, pero hice planos de la casa de Yuuri y del departamento de Wolf (spoiler, ya que aún no se sabe nada del lugar en la historia) hace bastante tiempo. Los pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr, en el tag del fic Enredos de Oficina en la lista de fanfics (a la cual pueden acceder desde el menú principal). Hay unos que son 3D y todo… ¡Vayan a verlos! =P Mi usuario es redglassesgirl-maruma.

En otras noticias, estoy subiendo las traducciones de la novela en español directamente a Baka Tsuki por capítulos. La falta de tiempo y el desgaste por el trabajo y la facultad me hicieron replantearme el nivel de calidad y decidí que entre nada y algo… es mejor algo. Desde hace bastante que no hago más PDFs, me voy a concentrar en sacar los capítulos cuando pueda y publicarlos para que los lean online en la página. Otra vez, para este tipo de noticias uso mi tumblr, donde soy muy activa y publico muchísimo contenido de la serie, mis fanarts, etc.

Y desde ya me disculpo si ven que la calidad del texto baja, pero como les comenté antes tuve que replantearme que hacer ante la falta de tiempo que tengo y lo ocupada que estoy. Antes que dejar las cosas inconclusas, creo que me ayudaría ponerle un cierre a mis proyectos propios, así que decidí continuar escribiendo aunque sea en los pequeños ratitos libres, y sumar todos esos pedacitos hasta lograr un capitulo. Eso puede traer problemas, y es un tanto engorroso corregirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido así que tal vez noten que los textos están más flojos que antes.

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

.

.

Hay ruido de disparos. Un grito agónico de una persona. Un hombre dando órdenes. Más disparos.

¿Por qué hace tanto calor? Siento que arde mi mejilla y mi cuello.

Más disparos y más gritos. Estoy un poco más consciente y distingo las malas actuaciones con claridad. Escucho la risa apagada de alguien que conozco muy bien y el suave movimiento de que masca algo. También se escucha un tintineo contra la ventana. Llueve. Las gotas parecen ser fuertes por el eco que hay afuera.

—¿Estás comiendo en mi cama?

¡Culpable!

Pensé que era chicle, lo cual iba a ser un desastre, pero es peor, es chocolate. Se me van los ojos al paquete sobre mi sabana apoyado en su pecho. He estado durmiendo muy tranquilo sobre él, tan cerca del delito, y no me he dado cuenta.

—Quería algo dulce…

—¿No te dijo nunca tu mamá que comer golosinas por la noche te da pesadillas?

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

—No importa, no comas en mi cama, ¡y menos cosas que se pegotean!

Los dedos de Wolfram me distraen al jugar con el cabello de mi nuca. Su brazo estuvo rodeándome todo el tiempo, o al menos eso parece, y eso explicaría porque tenía tanto calor. En la TV de mi habitación se ve una película de acción llena de escenas sin sentido que pasan una tras otra, el control remoto está sobre la mesita de luz.

Él se arrima hasta mi hombro y me muerde suavemente a modo de juego. Inevitablemente mi vista se clava en su nariz, sus labios y sus ojos que me observan fijamente durante unos pocos segundos.

Sonriendo me dice: —Ya estamos bastante pegoteados, ¿mmh?

No sé si decir que se me ha caído la mandíbula, porque tengo los labios apretados. Mis cejas se han levantado hasta la altura del nacimiento de mi cabello. ¿Entendí bien lo que creo que entendí bien? Wolfram… Este Wolfram… ¡¿haciendo chistes vulgares?!

Aunque sé muy bien cómo es su humor, un tanto extraño pero muy gráfico y directo, casi nunca le he escuchado ser tan indiscreto, ni tan… Es un tanto sexy. No sé qué decirle. Mientras pienso que en realidad no es para tanto, sigo con la impresión de que hay algo extraño en esto. Tal vez su forma de decirlo, su tono de voz, o su mirada. No lo sé.

Creo que las cosas simplemente cambiaron. El nuevo status de esta relación trae consigo conversaciones sobre cosas personales que antes no mencionaríamos sin pensarlo dos veces. Solíamos hablar de sexo, peor ni él ni yo metimos nunca las narices tan explícitamente en la vida privada del otro.

Como si no hubiera sido algo incómodo, él se come el último cuadradito de lo que fue una barra de chocolate y me pregunta con calma: —¿No vas a seguir durmiendo?

La TV me distrae y me quedo a medio responder, la verdad no sé si voy a seguir durmiendo, puede que sí. En realidad aún estoy con un pie del otro lado.

—¿Estaba muy fuerte?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El volumen del televisor.

—Ah, no. No lo escuché. Me di cuenta que estaba encendido cuando me desperté. —Tironeo de las sabanas y me destapo—. ¡Ahhh, esto es lo que necesitaba! Me desperté por el calor. ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? Es extraño, antes hacia un poco de frio, y ahora que llueve hace calor, debería haber bajado la temperatura.

—No hace tanto calor.

—¿No tienes calor? —Mientras él niega estiro la mano y toco su brazo—. ¡Ah! ¡Estas hirviendo! No es el clima, ¡eres tú! ¿Qué eres, un calefactor humano?

Cuanto más lo toco más caliente lo siento, me quema la palma de la mano pero no noto nada extraño además de esta curiosidad. Mis dedos se hunden en la carne blanda de su brazo y me mira con calma pese a mi actitud extraña.

—Pero no tengo calor, estaba bien aunque estabas cerca.

Él ve tan cómodo, y yo aquí transpirando. Al mirarlo más espabilado noto que hay algo que no encaja en esta escena.

—Oye… tú eres de dormir mucho, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano. —Wolf mira su reloj dorado que es la única cosa que sé que lleva puesta. Sé que está muy desnudo aunque las sabanas le tapen—. Son las… once y cincuenta y seis. Ni siquiera son las doce.

—¡¿Son apenas las doce?! ¡Pensé que era mucho más tarde! Entonces no he dormido mucho.

—Unas dos horas como mucho. Esta es la segunda película que encuentro, hace un rato terminé de ver otra.

El tintineo de las gotas contra la ventana incrementa su fuerza, realmente llueve fuerte. Me estiro un poco y observo la tele sin mirar mientras me espabilo un poco más. Wolfram no me presta atención, parece verdaderamente enganchado a lo que pasa en la pantalla. Como a mí no me interesa me giro de lado y entierro mi cara en la almohada y parte de su hombro.

Ahora que estoy destapado noto que el ambiente si está frio, todo el calor estaba concentrado bajo las sabanas. Wolfram encuentra bastante graciosa la película, se ríe por lo bajo y sus ojos verde cristal no voltean hacia este lado de nuevo, miro de reojo la película pero no puedo seguir el hilo de la historia para nada. Sé que cuando está aburrido mira cualquier cosa de acción que pueda encontrar, así como yo miro películas malas de terror, incluso si luego de que terminan comienzo a sentirme perseguido al estar solo en casa. Soy así de tonto.

No sé si quiero dormir o no, con la frente apoyada sobre la piel caliente de Wolf estoy muy cómodo. Me veo tentado a tocarlo. Está desnudo, es bueno confirmarlo, aunque solo he deslizado los dedos por su flanco izquierdo y parte de su estómago. Como he llamado su atención voltea y se acomoda pasando su brazo por debajo de mi cuello otra vez, aunque sigue más interesado en la película que en mi compañía me gusta su gesto. Comienzo a sentir cierta mezcla de sensaciones en este momento.

Recuerdo que me dormí luego de que conversáramos, él ya sabe suficiente sobre mis inseguridades como para continuar actuando reservadamente. Debería relajarme un poco.

Al rodear su torso con un brazo pego mi cuerpo al suyo, entierro la nariz a un lado de sus pectorales y comienzo a comprender porque a las mujeres les gusta recostarse en este lugar. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que el cuerpo de un hombre era tan cómodo! ¿Es mi pecho así de mullido? No me importa que sea lo que pueda pensar de mí, me revuelvo contra su cuerpo hasta que me acomodo del todo. Yo mismo me recuerdo a mi perro, esto es lo que hace una mascota cuando se le permite subir a la cama. Extraño a P. Al menos hoy no estoy solo, con Wolfram aquí en la cama no se siente tan vacío.

Decido quedarme así, tal vez en un rato me duerma. La repentina caricia sobre mi cabeza suma diez puntos, las puntas de los largos dedos se clavan en mi cuero cabelludo y se siente fantástico. Si quería que me derritiera aún más sobre él, pues lo está logrando. Mientras ronroneo de placer y me rasca, Wolf voltea y quedamos abrazados.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—No, es solo tu impresión —respondo con ironía, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesan entre la mezcla de sueño y relax.

Creo que todos esos días sentado en la oficina ameritaban un buen masaje, pero nunca lo había pensado hasta este momento. Después de todo, hace mucho que no tengo nadie que me toque. Gracias a eso estoy débil, recibo cualquier caricia que pueda ofrecerme completamente entregado. Me debo de ver gracioso porque se ríe, sé que debe de estar mirándome con una blanca dentadura a la vista y no puedo evitar sonreír contagiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tan gracioso verme la cara de embobado?

—Un poco, sí. Pero es la misma cara que veo casi todos los días —me dice jocoso.

Hago una mueca exagerada en respuesta a su tomada de pelo y abro los ojos. A diferencia mía, un tipo promedio que supuestamente tiene cara de idiota, frente a mí está muy sonriente el hombre perfecto. ¿Siempre fue así de apuesto? ¡Maldita sea Wolf, cada minuto que pasa estás haciendo algo para verte mejor, estoy seguro!

Debería estar feliz, aunque extrañamente hay un hombre en mi cama, es el tipo de hombre que generaría envidia a cualquiera. Y solo para mejorar la oferta, él demuestra su total simpleza pegándose a mí y restregándose hasta acomodarse como yo lo he hecho antes. Su mejilla frota uno de mis ojos y es algo incómodo, aunque se note poco, su barba se siente, pero se ve tan feliz que no puedo decir nada. De un momento a otro me doy cuenta que no puedo moverme, estoy atrapado en alguna especie de agarre de un pulpo, no hay otra forma de describir la manera en como se ha envuelto alrededor mío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —no puedo evitar preguntar, el tiempo pasa y parece que soy el único aquí que está muy incómodo.

—¿No íbamos a dormir?

—¡¿Así?! ¡¿Piensas dormir así?! ¡Voy a morir sofocado! Y además ni siquiera has apagado la tele.

—El control está cerca, y aun la estoy viendo. Puedes dormir tu primero.

—¡¿Entonces para qué me dices que vamos a dormir si resulta que te vas a quedar despierto?! ¡Y no hay manera de que pueda acomodarme de este modo!

Su pierna presiona una de las mías sobre la cama, no puedo moverme, ¡no puedo mover nada! ¿Qué es esto, una llave de judo? ¿Y por qué parce que es tan fuerte? ¡¿Desde cuándo Wolfram tiene tanta fuerza?! Sé que juega rugby y todo, incluso tiene momentos de violencia donde me ha golpeado sin querer o intimidado queriendo, pero no esperaba estar en tanta desventaja. ¡¿No puedo competir para nada contra él, maldición?!

Me aplica otra llave pulpo, acomoda las piernas entre las mías y me gira mientras hago un sonido muy poco masculino de sorpresa. A pesar de que no podría escapar nunca de este agarre estoy mucho más cómodo encima de él, pero no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza de esta pose. Dije que iba a ser menos reservado, ¡pero esto…!

Se está riendo, estoy colorado y el muy bastardo se está riendo.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Sus brazos aprietan más, mis manos están contra su pecho y no puedo hacer mucho más que encogerme un poco de hombros—. Me gusta dormir abrazando algo, tengo muchas almohadas de más en casa para eso, pero tú no tienes ninguna.

—Tienes una para ti solo.

—Necesito apoyar la cabeza en esa, no puedo usarla, si la saco de ahí voy a estar incómodo. —Su voz se apaga al apretar su rostro contra mi cuello, me roza con la nariz y siento escalofríos que se intensifican al escucharlo susurrar más cerca de mi oreja—. Pero no importa, te tengo a ti para eso.

Siento cosquillas en el estómago. Que mi cuerpo desnudo se esté restregando contra el suyo caliente no está ayudando. Intento contenerme y que mi mente no vaya hacia lugares más oscuros.

—Así que —es complicado no dejar que sus palabras y la forma de decirlas no me afecten—, ¿duermes abrazado a cosas?

—Siempre. Es cómodo. Especialmente para acomodar los brazos cuando estás de lado.

Puedo notar que para él si lo es. Me toma un rato aflojarme y deslizarme hasta apoyarme de nuevo en el colchón. Incluso si estaba un poquito cómodo estando acostado arriba, no me gusta estar pensando constantemente que mi peso lo aplasta. No podría dormir de ese modo.

Deslizo la mano casualmente desde su pecho hacia su estómago, su piel está suave y sin rastros de transpiración. Él realmente no siente el calor que genera.

Quisiera tocar más, pero antes de poder hacerlo él toma mi mano y rápidamente la coloca más abajo. Es la primera vez que lo siento flácido. Los resortes de mi cama crujen y antes de poder quejarme por el brusco rose de nuestros cuerpos Wolfram me besa en la boca y aplasta mi pecho con el peso de una de sus palmas, su otra mano toma mi cuello y me obliga a seguir el juego. Su voluntad se impone sobre la mía, no es como si yo hubiera buscado esto… Rayos, a quien engaño, me gusta jugar rudo.

Solo hay una cosa que no se doblega ante él, mientras su lengua se pone más salvaje, luego de un par de besos previos menos calientes, mi mano acaricia su pene y sus testículos suaves. Me encantaría concentrarme en lo que hacen sus manos sobre mis hombros y mi cuello, pero es demasiado interesante sentirlo ponerse duro con el correr de los minutos.

Me alegra bastante saber que yo no era el único que necesitaba un poco más de sexo en su vida. Mis dedos se enroscan sobre su tronco y pasan suavemente sobre su cabeza, juego con él presionándolo contra mi piel y tras un rato de seducirlo de ese modo mueve las caderas clavándose un poco sobre el interior de mi muslo. Estoy duro. Tanto o más que él. Siempre tuve la idea de que me incomodaría tocar el pene de otro hombre, pero sentirlo así hace que me ponga aun peor. Y él hecho de que soy yo quien puede excitarlo de esta manera sigue siendo algo nuevo e intrigante que me hace sentir contento.

Sus labios son tan suaves sobre mi boca que tengo que pasar los dedos por su mandíbula para volver a sentir la aspereza que noté antes, me gusta la sensación sobre mis yemas y continúo circulando su piel hasta que me pierdo en su cabello del color de la miel. Abro la boca y dejo que su lengua se deslice con suavidad de nuevo sobre la mía, no estoy ganando la pelea, estoy siendo completamente devorado.

Él pasional Wolfram ha perdido los estribos por completo, no sé qué es lo que lo ha causado tan de repente, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo responde de la misma manera. Siento el cuerpo caliente y sensible, acomodo las rodillas y mi mano encaja contra mi ingle mientras lo masturbo con más fuerza. Me desespero un poco y acelero el ritmo mientras él se acomoda sobre mí con los codos sobre el colchón y se aleja de mi boca para pasar a mi cuello. Tras algunos besos rápidos siento su lengua presionar con fuerza sobre mis tendones y sus dientes arrastrándose sobre mi piel tensa.

Resopla de manera ronca, divertido, y me advierte: —Aun no estoy ni cerca.

Inclino más la barbilla hacia un lado y expongo toda mi piel para que siga lamiéndome y haciéndome sentir estos suaves escalofríos que tanto me provocan.

—Ya lo sé.

E incluso así, quiero seguir tocándolo con fuerza. Me pregunto vagamente como es que lo hace solo, ¿le gusta disfrutar del momento lentamente o puede perder el control justo como ahora y embestir frenéticamente contra su puño? La fantasía me manda directo a la estratosfera, si es que no estaba ahí desde que empezamos.

La mejor idea que se me puede haber ocurrido de repente es acomodarlo mejor sobre mi cuerpo y rozar suavemente la punta de su pene sobre mis testículos. Cuando continuo haciendo esto comienzo a pensar que necesito seriamente el lubricante, si mis dedos deslizaran erráticos sobre él de manera suave y húmeda tal vez podría hacerlo llegar al límite solo con esto.

Mientras estaba en mi propio mundo, olvide que él también tiene sus propios planes. Me levanta un poco las caderas y me hace arquear la columna para encajarme contra su ingle y acariciarme libremente. Sus dedos acarician los huesos de mi cadera, pasan por mis costillas y van hacia atrás bajando por la curva de mis lumbares, me estremezco y deseo que repita el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Sus manos llegan a mis nalgas y las estrujan con fuerza.

—Tu piel es muy suave.

Su comentario me descoloca, es un halago, ¿no es así? Sonó solo a un comentario pasajero así que no estoy seguro, pero Wolfram insiste en acariciarme por todos lados, y que toque de esta forma mi estómago me hace sentir un cosquilleo muy placentero.

—No tanto. No lo sé… ¿tal vez?

—No. De verdad, es muy suave —repite, esta vez con algo más de asombro, y continua tocando y besando con ganas—. Me gusta.

Ya mí me gusta la manera en que me acaricia. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta si me está relajando o excitando más. Mientras sigo masajeándonos a ambos lo observo besar con ganas una de mis tetillas y me pregunto: ¿por qué le gustó tanto?

Wolfram claramente disfruta de todo esto del mismo modo que yo, incluso podría ser que esté más desesperado que yo en este preciso instante mientras mordisquea y tironea de mi muslo y mi cadera hacia abajo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es la curiosidad? ¿La abstinencia? ¿Él sentirse cómodo de dejarse llevar por ser amigos? Realmente me pregunto que es. No hay absolutamente nada en mí comparable a una mujer, así que no puede ser eso, incluso si mi piel fuera la más suave de las sedas, sigo siendo un tipo flacucho y fibroso de manos grandes. Aunque tal vez la respuesta más simple es que tenemos química, pero es complicado pensar que dos personas tan diferentes, para colmo dos hombres, puedan llevarse tan bien en la cama.

Esta posición es muy sugestiva, estoy exponiendo todas mis joyas y no estoy recibiendo demasiada atención, en realidad me gustaría que su boca se deslice mucho más abajo, pero él encuentra más placentero mi jugueteo sobre su pene. Está demasiado lejos para poder frotarlo más arriba, no puedo lograr masturbarme junto con él aunque quisiera. Sus manos se han mantenido aferradas a mi cuerpo sosteniéndome posesivamente, así que hasta ahora no he recibido ni una sola caricia sobre la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Aun ignorando mi necesidad latente, embiste contra mí y siento la carne dura clavarse contra la mía, el estímulo sobre mi perineo es placentero, pero también reactiva la parte consciente de mi cerebro sonando una alerta roja.

No necesito muchas señales para entender cuáles son sus intenciones, estaba ausente de mente hasta este momento, pero su insistencia al frotarse en esta posición contra una zona tan baja no da lugar a dudas sobre que está fantaseando. De repente su mano entre mis nalgas profundiza su viaje y siento un fugaz roce sobre la zona prohibida.

Aprieto su antebrazo de golpe, mis ojos van y vienen mientras se me sube la sangre a las mejillas. Clavo los dedos sobre su brazo un poco más fuerte y llevo su mano hacia mi cadera alejándola por reflejo. Incluso si él nota mi incomodidad no se aleja, lo siento titubear pero continúa besando mi pecho y me acaricia el estómago siendo demasiado consciente de que es mi punto débil. Su mano se desliza hacia mi espalda baja otra vez, pero se mantiene en el lugar que le confié es de mis favoritos sin volver a deslizarse hacia mi trasero.

Estoy nervioso, tengo demasiada saliva en la boca y no puedo tragar bien, además de que mi corazón está agitado. Soy un hombre grande, ¿por qué tengo que estar asustado? No, no es miedo, es incomodidad, pero me pesa el haber estado bien hasta hace cinco minutos y haber dado un vuelco de repente. Lo único que me preocupa es pasar de mil a cero en un instante, si es que esto no me pone. Si termino todo blando sobre mi estómago, ¿qué voy a hacer? Cierro los ojos y apoyo la mejilla en la almohada, mis dedos se enredan sobre su cintura, desde hace un rato que la posición no me permite tocarlo. Al menos no me tiemblan las manos, pero no hace falta eso para ponerme en evidencia.

Realmente… no me atrae hacerlo de ese modo. Pero cuando pienso que hace unas horas yo me regocijaba abusando de su trasero… No es justo. Incluso en ese momento estuve dispuesto a todo, ¿por qué ahora no me siento del mismo modo?

Las únicas caricias que he recibido sobre mi pene erecto hasta ahora han sido los roces de nuestros cuerpos, pero de repente la mano de Wolfram me acariciarme suavemente y me frota con los dedos, el movimiento es lento, él sabe exactamente que es relajante. Pero tengo la sensación de que esto significa que se está rendido al tanteando el terreno. Me relamo los labios aun nervioso y acaricio su hombro, no puedo ver su rostro teniéndolo agazapado sobre mi pecho. Entrometo mis dedos en el camino de su lengua y toco el borde de sus labios.

—Con la boca…

¿Debería pedir por favor? No, ¡no puedo preocuparme por formalidades justo ahora! Lo he dicho bruscamente, pero ya está, eso no es lo más importante en este momento. Sé que él está recibiendo un mensaje erróneo cuando asiente levemente y me besa una última para bajar hasta mi ombligo. Tengo que agregar algo más, aunque el calor vuelve a subirse hasta mis orejas.

—...y tócame.

Tengo miedo de tener que ponerme más hablador cuando solo siento los tentadores besos sobre el interior de mi muslo y el comienzo de mi ingle, pero su pulgar acaricia en un arco desde un lado de mis testículos hasta abajo. Él no necesita más indicaciones.

Dios, me siento muy expuesto al abrir las piernas, este será camino sin retorno. Es peor que volver a ser virgen de nuevo. ¡Pero vamos, Shibuya Yuuri, solo se vive una vez! No puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has probado. Esa es la frase caballito de batalla de mi madre para cuando me ponía caprichoso con la comida. Pero cualquier imagen familiar que pudiera llegar a aflorar en mi mente no tiene lugar al competir con Wolfram metiendo mi pene en su boca. Simplemente es incompatible, lo que tengo frente a mi es la fantasía máxima en la cual jamás pensé. En vivo y en directo, a color y _high definition_.

—A-anmh. Eso se siente bien.

Luego de todo lo que me ha estado provocando y de todo lo que yo lo he tocado estoy demasiado sensible. Cierro la boca antes de dejarme en ridículo y me dejo ir por completo en la sensación calidad de su boca y el cosquilleo de su lengua sobre mi piel. Me muerdo los labios y comienzo a pensar que si va a ser tan provocador puede hacerme lo que quiera mientras no pare. Incluso puedo ver cómo me besa de lado y enreda la lengua sobre la punta… Béisbol. ¡Béisbol!

¡Si, eso es! El campo verde. Un home run… ¡Lo que sea, pero rápido! Rayos, no, béisbol no, el béisbol a veces también me excita… especialmente si estoy contento cuando los Lions ganan los partidos.

—¡Wolf! —lo llamo sin pensar y entrometo una mano sobre mi pene justo a tiempo, mi erección palpita pero puedo contenerme. Tan cerca. Mierda, él es jodidamente bueno en esto, no puedo haber reaccionado tan rápido.

No necesito decir nada porque mi expresión debe decirlo todo por sí misma. Quito la mano enseguida para no dar la impresión de que sigo poniendo barreras y llevo mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos echándome sobre la almohada. Necesito un respiro. Solo tras un largo momento en silencio y sentir su mano caliente apoyada sobre mi muslo Wolfram se mueve inquieto.

—¿Puedo seguir?

Me tiemblan las piernas y estoy agitado, creo que toda la sangre se me ha ido directo a ese lugar y me siento mareado. Pero el momento peligroso ya pasó.

La ingle de Wolfram está hirviendo cuando la apoya contra mi cuerpo, aún está arrodillado entre mis piernas y yo sigo desparramado de una manera muy indecente. Cuando descubro mis ojos para verlo me doy cuenta porque ya no siento su erección picándome en algún lado, lo primero que llama mi atención es su pene contra su estómago, al levantar la vista su expresión me hace tragar duro. Sus labios están apretados en una mueca y sus ojos verdes están oscuros, tiene la mirada turbia de un lobo hambriento. Wolfram sostiene una de mis piernas con una mano y los dedos de la otra mantienen mi otra pierna abierta.

Si antes me sentía un poco avergonzado, no sé qué clase de expresión es la que tengo ahora. Sea como fuera que me veía antes, lo hice ponerse así… y esta vez me asusta sentirme contagiado de su rampante excitación cuando lo más probable es que mi amante me impida sentarme por más o menos… toda la próxima semana. Casi se me vienen lágrimas a los ojos solo de pensar en la licencia médica…

Dejo colgar mi cabeza y acepto mi lamentable destino. —S-si… ya pasó…

No puedo decir absolutamente nada porque yo disfrute mi momento antes, y también abusé de su cuerpo de esa manera. Tengo ganas de acurrucarme un ratito mientras me deja solo para estirarse a buscar el lubricante que está sobre la mesita de noche. Esto va a doler como los mil demonios. ¿Cómo es que decía el chiste? ¿Es como el dolor de muelas porque no quiere que te la saquen…? Me pregunto si es verdad, pero no tengo el humor negro suficiente para hacerme un chiste a mí mismo. También puedo imaginar uno que otro regaño si Wolf supiera las estupideces que estoy pensando.

¡Pero ahora estoy asustado! Esta etapa de las dudas en mi vida ya pasó. Si, más o menos cuando tenía dieciséis me pregunté si no podría ser que jugaba para el equipo contrario, mi falta de popularidad y algunas situaciones de acoso escolar hicieron aflorar muchas inseguridades. Pero para cuando me debatía si lo que me éxita es el deporte o los jugadores transpirados con pantalones sugestivos, apareció mi primera novia, y puf. Basto con una primera experiencia sexual para hacerme perder la cabeza. Aunque recordándolo ahora fue terrible. Me moría de los nervios, no sabía que hacer con las manos, termine demasiado rápido y no tenía idea de qué demonios hacer luego… Pero igualmente bastó para que me olvidara de cualquier otra idea sexual alternativa que se me cruzara por la mente.

Supongo que si había algo de verdad en mis pensamientos de esa época, este es el momento para descubrirlo. En realidad a Wolfram no le ha gustado, no necesito que me lo diga para hacerme a la idea, incluso si logró terminar eso no significa nada. Y solo con haber visto su expresión de ahora estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que si le gusta.

Incluso si mi corazón late rápido, me siento un poco más calmado. La frustración me ayudó a aclarar un poco la mente. Parece que a él también le ayudó, ya no está tan erguido como antes y se ve más tranquilo, o es increíble para fingir calma. Sé que Wolf es pasional y a veces incluso aniñado, pero se mantiene sereno ante situaciones de presión y de verdad que su calma me está ayudando. Yo soy todo lo contrario después de todo, no sé qué haría si él no me contagiara eso sentimiento.

Me canso de estar observando sobre mis codos y me dejo caer en la cama de nuevo con intenciones de relajarme por completo. Me dejo hacer mientras me acaricia y pronto siento de nuevo sus besos. Es mucho más suave que antes. Acaricio su cabello hacia atrás para sacarle el flequillo del rostro y sus esmeraldas verdes me observan curiosas un momento, lo próximo que puedo ver es el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas. ¡Woah, incluso sus orejas están completamente rojas! Mientras me fascino con este nuevo descubrimiento siento sus dedos otra vez entre mis nalgas. Si yo también me estoy ruborizando no creo que me vea porque no tiene intenciones de levantar la vista de nuevo mientras me da sexo oral.

Me tienta con unos toques y presiona sobre mi piel, la falta de humedad hace que mi cuerpo se niegue a ceder y la sensación tirante es poco placentera. Se lleva los dedos a la boca rápidamente y el tacto cambia, ahora puedo comprender completamente como se sentía cuando yo le hacía esto. No pierde tiempo en pasar al lubricante y lo siento entrar. Creo que me molestará menos que tengamos sexo que esto, porque tenerlo así explorándome tan íntimamente es demasiado extraño, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento al respecto.

No me siento con ganas de tocarme, pero no sé qué hacer. Llevo de nuevo el brazo sobre mis ojos y me concentro en las sensaciones en vez de seguir apreciando la buena vista de un Wolfram ya no tan ruborizado.

El sexo oral ayuda bastante. Estoy excitado, siento el calor arremolinarse en mi estómago de esa forma tan placentera de siempre, y sus dedos penetrándome son un tanto más relajantes a medida que mi cuerpo cede ante la intromisión de su mano. Lo siento acariciar la pared interior de mi cuerpo y se lo que está buscando, aunque suelo apretar sobre el perineo cando me masturbo nunca me atreví a probar la estimulación de próstata de este modo.

Rayos, se siente bien. Muy bien. No puedo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante el espasmo. Lugo me provoca apenas tocándome, me desespera un poco. Quisiera que realmente masajeara ese punto con más insistencia, pero recuerdo que cuando yo hice esto casi lo mando derecho al nirvana, así que entiendo que sea cauteloso. No sé si hacerlo se sentirá ni remotamente de este modo, pero esto me gusta, no tengo nada malo que decir al respecto. Él no continúa por mucho tiempo sobre ese punto y sus dedos intentan movimientos más osados, pero ya estoy demasiado excitado de nuevo para que me importe demasiado. De hecho, esto también se siente bastante bien, luego de un largo rato me siento tentado a mover las caderas un poco.

En ese momento su mano me deja y su boca me da un último par de besos antes de desaparecer también.

Ahh, no, vuelve. Estoy seguro que podría haber llegado fácilmente si seguía con eso, tiemblo solo de pensar en el clímax y las extrañas sensaciones nuevas. Wolfram se arrodilla de nuevo y yo me levanto un poco sobre los codos para no ceder ante mis bajos instintos del todo, hay un breve momento en el que no sabemos que hacer pero él se arrima y me besa. Estoy bastante más contento con todo esto de lo que estaba antes así que entierro mis manos en sus cabellos rizados y tomo el control del beso sin dudarlo, sus labios están fríos y su lengua tiene ese sabor particular que no me desagrada para nada cuando está en su boca.

Si tenía algún otro plan, como levantarse para ir a la mesilla de nuevo, lo abandona. Yo tironeo de su cuello y se deja caer entre mis brazos mientras arremeto contra su boca con ganas contenidas. No puedo tener lo otro, pero puedo tener tanto de esto cuanto quiera. No quiero dejarle ir pero a la tercera vez que lo intenta tengo que soltarle, creo que no tiene dudas de que aún lo encuentro tan deseable como siempre, incluso si ha estado metiéndome mano en lugares que no me agradan demasiado.

Malditos condones, siempre arruinan la mejor parte. Odio tener que parar por esto, y siempre, pero siempre, es incómodo tener que ponértelo delante de tu pareja. Pero, oh, ¿ese no soy yo, verdad? Se me escapa una sonrisa gracias a eso, él que va a tener que sufrir ahora del momento extraño es Wolf, no yo. Yo ya lo he superado, aunque es un tanto extraño tener tantas experiencias incomodas de primeras veces, creo que debería coronarlo como la pareja con la que más me han pasado estas cosas.

Extrañamente estar en la posición del observador me tranquiliza por completo, incluso puedo rodar los ojos por aquí y por allá, y saciar todas mis curiosidades con una leve sonrisa afirmativa sobre todo lo que hace. Pero aún estoy nervioso.

Wolf se inclina hacia mi sentado de lado y nos besamos un momento en esta extraña posición distante. Para cuando voltea del todo hacia mí y se levanta me pide en voz baja cerca de mi rostro: —Date la vuelta.

Mi estómago da un pequeño vuelco de los nervios al escucharlo, pero hago caso y me quedo tranquilamente apoyado sobre las almohadas. Ceo que siento menos ansiedad ahora que sé que va a pasar que cuando lo imaginaba antes.

Besa mi cuello tras mi nuca y sus manos me acarician los hombros sentado a horcajadas de mí, luego de un momento las baja más cerca de mi columna como si recordara que prefiero esa zona para las caricias. Quiero besarlo, no quiero tener la cara enterrada en la almohada, me gusta mucho besarlo. Observo por sobre mi hombro y encuentro sus ojos un momento, pero termino por correr la vista. Rayos, el recuerdo de él haciendo lo mismo cuando yo estaba en su posición vuelve a mi mente, ahora sé exactamente como se sentía, y también se cómo se siente ahora. Mi expresión no debe de haber sido tan alentadora como una de placer o expectativa.

Igual que yo, no se anda con rodeos, su mano lo coloca en posición y siento la presión sobre mi cuerpo mientras comienza a penetrar.

Rayos, esto no es ni remotamente como un par de dedos. Intento relajarme pero es complicado, si dependiera de mi estaría titubeando, pero él continua. Medición, ¿Por qué es tan grande? ¿Siempre fue así? No se sentía tanta diferencia con el mío cuando lo estaba tocando… Tal vez cuando estaba muy excitado era un poco más grande, ¡pero igual!

—¿Te duele?

—No —respondo enseguida, no estoy mintiendo—, p-pero es raro…

Demasiado raro para mi gusto por el momento. Dejo caer la cabeza de lado y suspiro una risa ahogada.

—Lo sé —me dice en un tono parecido al mío—. Se pondrá mejor luego.

Si tú lo dices. Me gustaría decirle que se divierta, este es su momento, pero sé que no me hará caso. Puedo sentir que está lleno de preocupaciones como yo lo estaba en el mismo momento, así que tengo que disfrutar tanto como él. El sexo no es algo que funcione bien siendo egoísta.

Me relajo y siento el suave vaivén cuando comienza a moverse. Suavemente sale y penetra de nuevo, sus manos presionan y acarician mis lumbares en una extraña posición casi sentado encima mío. No voy a cuestionarlo, pero se siente aún más raro hacerlo así, el único punto a favor es que no duele. Pero no duramos mucho de este modo, Wolf se reacomoda y para mi es fácil abrirme de piernas siendo que me he pasado la ultima hora exponiéndome terriblemente ante él. Ni siquiera tengo que dar la cara, pero a esta altura creo que ya no me importa. Me impresiona la facilidad con la que entra en mi cuerpo de nuevo, acaricia mi pierna y parte de mi estómago mientras se mece y su mano se cierra sobre mi pene a media asta. La combinación de caricias y su movimiento lento y constante se hace placentera, no me niego cuando tira de mis caderas para levantarme hacia atrás y me dejo llevar. Entierro el rostro en la almohada y retuerzo los dedos sobre la funda a escondidas debajo de ella, sé que estoy poniendo una expresión sumamente vergonzosa, pero se siente bien.

Me gusta. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más me voy excitando con cada penetración. Me siento tenso y apretado sobre él, pero se lo placentero que debe ser eso, y puedo notar como su erección se mantiene dura. No sé cuánto piensa aguantar, pero si su plan es seguir así de lento por mi está bien. Incluso cuando es cuidadoso parce que su impaciencia gana y lo siento empujar con más fuerza, me corta el aliento contra las sabanas y solo resisto dos estocadas más. Mierda. Duele. —Duele —advierto en voz alta, el dolor no está bien. Está demasiado duro. Alejo mis caderas y lo saco.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y antes de que pregunte nada o pueda continuar con sus preocupaciones aclaro: —Es la posición.

Mi espalda sobre el colchón es un alivio, recostado puedo relajarme. Ya sé que esta estar de frente es mostrarme completamente expuesto, pero ya no me importa. Cuando hago un gesto con la mano para que se acerque Wolf duda pero rápidamente comprende que si quiere continuar, será de este modo. Él me mira dos veces y no necesito ni que formule la pregunta.

—Estoy bien —le digo acercándolo a mi rostro, por fin soy capaz de besarlo y eso me contenta de inmediato—. No se siente tan mal.

Me da gracia el hecho de que estoy diciéndole lo mismo que él me dijo a mí antes, pero es la verdad. Su cuerpo sigue caliente, lo acaricio mientras nos besamos, recordando lo que me dijo noto que su piel es muy suave, creo que puedo entender sus ganas de tocarme de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Mis palmas pasan por su espalda y sus brazos, no importa donde sea se siente terso, puedo sentir las suaves curvas de los músculos y la firmeza de sus huesos. Las yemas de mis dedos se presionan contra sus pectorales y bajan delineando todas las abdominales en su estómago hasta los huesos de sus caderas. Me gusta su cuerpo, es aun extraño sentirlo encima de mí en esta posición pero estoy muy excitado, aprieto los muslos sobre sus caderas y lo siento estremecerse.

No quiero alejarme de su boca pero tengo que soltarlo para que podamos continuar con esto. De este modo va a ser capaz de ver todo, no tengo otra opción que tragarme mi vergüenza y desearle que disfrute el espectáculo.

Lo observo de lado con las puntas de mis dedos aun apoyadas sobre su estómago, sus labios están húmedos y sus largas pestañas cubren sus bonitos ojos mientras me observa y me acomoda con las caderas más hacia arriba. No sé qué hacer con las manos mientras me penetra de nuevo, me impresiona lo fácil que mi cuerpo cede en este momento, empuja lentamente hasta que está dentro del todo. Lo siento mover las piernas y cuando levanta la vista para observarme durante un breve momento tiene la misma expresión de incomodidad que yo tengo. Es algo lindo, sus orejas aún están rojas. Tengo que esconder una leve sonrisa con la mano, se supone que quien debería sentí vergüenza soy yo, no él. ¿De verdad es el mismo tipo de mirada predatoria de antes? Porque ahora me resulta bastante aniñado.

Wolf sostiene una de mis piernas en alto y me besa sobre la pantorrilla. —¿Esta bien así?

Solo por su tono de voz sé que no tiene quejas respecto a esta posición, y en realidad yo tampoco, estoy mucho más cómodo que antes. Ya no hay rastros de tensión de mi parte, haberlo experimentado antes me da seguridad.

Ya no puedo esperar en silencio, voy a tener que ser un poco más comunicativo a partir de ahora. —Sí, ya no duele… No, no dolía antes tampoco. Solo si lo haces fuerte. No lo hagas fuerte.

Hay un poco de miedo en mi última frase, y se me ha enredado un poco la lengua, pero mi torpeza le divierte.

—No lo hare fuerte —me asegura. No sé cómo es capaz de estar tan calmado, yo perdí completamente el control cuando lo hicimos la primera vez.

A pesar de eso, puedo sentir que su cuerpo grita lo contrario. Estaba increíblemente duro cuando empujó dentro, pero si no se mueve no puedo sentirlo. Tengo expectativas de que lo haga pronto, y mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato cuando comienza, el vaivén suave me genera un cosquilleo que se arremolina en mi estómago. Sostengo con a punta de mis dedos su cadera y me vuelco más de lado, como él tiene mi rodilla atrapada con su brazo es fácil acomodarme de este modo y puedo enterrar más la cara en la almohada. No solo puedo sentirlo, ahora también puedo verlo moverse.

Al menear lentamente las caderas su cabello sedoso se ondea y su pálida piel se estremece. Incluso si es una vista digna de admirar tengo que cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios, mi cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente y me esfuerzo por mantenerme relajado. Se siente bien, muy, muy bien. Rayos.

El calor crece dentro de mí a cada minuto y me cuesta mantener la compostura a medida que el incrementa el ritmo tanteando mis reacciones. Lejos de ser desagradable, me desarma por completo cuando empuja con más fuerza un par de veces, mi jadeo lo invita a continuar de ese modo y el nivel del juego incrementa varios niveles. Mis dedos estrujan las sabanas de mi cama ante la expectativa de cada penetración, a pesar de los ruidos de la TV aun encendida se puede escuchar mi entrecortado gemido cuando su movimiento al salir y entrar se vuelve más extenso. Dios, había olvidado que es mucho más grande y largo que lo que estaba sintiendo, apenas se estaba moviendo hasta ahora. Cuando lo observo, Wolfram tiene la vista clavada sobre mí y me dan ganas de enterrarme en un poso de ser posible, pero no creo poder cambiar de posiciones. Aunque, estando tan excitado tal vez cualquier otra forma de hacerlo se sentiría tan bien como esto.

Él está tenso, se está conteniendo con dificultad, le cuesta mantener el ritmo constante. No quiero que pare. Wolf… rayos, debo de ser gay, muy gay. Porque esto se siente tan…

—Anh… mmh —puedo escucharme a mi mismo, mi voz extraña ni siquiera suena como un gemido, estoy lloriqueando inevitablemente cada vez que lo siento deslizarse fuera lentamente y con más fuerza volver a entrar.

No sé qué hacer, siento calor en la espalda y el cuello, y mi estómago se siente raro, pero no estoy cerca aun. Es un punto de excitación nuevo que jamás pensé que podría ser tan placentero como frustrante. Pero sin importar si es una tortura, no quiero que pare, pero cuando menos lo deseaba se detiene. Lo observo durante el minuto que se toma de descanso con ansias, está levemente transpirado y respira agitado, no por la actividad física sino al igual que yo por la excitación, sus ojos brillan sin saber qué hacer.

Verlo al límite despierta mi egoísmo de repente, no quiero que termine aun. Cuando me mira suspira y sonríe un poco, no parece ser el plan dejarse ir tan rápido y me alegra, pero estoy tan desarmado de placer que no puedo componer ninguna mueca alegre en mi rostro. Debería meter la cabeza en la almohada de una vez y callarme, pero no puedo. Mis gemidos me enervan mientras él continua, como no puedo contenerlos dentro de mi boca decido dejarme escuchar, pero termino por quejarme en voz alta frustrado.

—R-rayos… ¿Por qué mi voz es tan rara…?

Wolfram no se ríe ni nada parecido, lo escucho suspirar, pero no es de alivio o algo similar, se oye como si buscara fuerzas para mantener la calma donde no la hay. —No te contengas.

—Ugh, n-no, incluso yo mismo me desagrado.

—A mí me gusta.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre eso? Me sentía inseguro de tener sexo con él y también algo curioso, pero no hubiera esperado que fuera así de bueno. Este bastardo es bueno, es mejor que yo, pero no puedo sentirme menos masculino que él en este momento mientras tiemblo y lucho por no darle el gusto. ¡Y él fue tan silencioso! Medición.

No siento una excitación rampante, pero estoy en el limbo del placer, y a cada minuto va incrementado proporcionalmente. Wolfram me deja voltear un poco y colocarme completamente boca arriba sin detenerse, sus manos me toman las caderas y se inclina un sobre mi permitiéndome estirarme y besarlo en la boca. La posición es forzada pero me aferro a su cabeza y deslizo la lengua en su boca buscando un beso frenético donde descargarme. Empujo su lengua y forcejeamos, me dejo caer sin aliento de nuevo sobre el colchón, perdí la almohada en algún momento, aunque tanteo buscándola para agarrarme a ella no la encuentro. En vez de sostenerme a la cama agarro su brazo soporte con fuerza y mi otra mano va hacia mi pene con la naturalidad de siempre.

Quiero tocarme, lo necesito desesperadamente, no importa si él está viendo. ¿Wolf también tuvo que hacerlo así antes, verdad? No puedo aguantar que llegue y hacerlo luego, quiero hacerlo ahora mientras lo siento dentro, duro, con fuerza. Más fuerte. Restriego los pies sobre las sabanas y levanto las caderas, moviéndolas en la dirección opuesta en la que él embiste contra mí. Estoy cerca, muy cerca, ya no puedo parar. Tengo la voz atragantada en la garganta, gracias a dios no me queda aliento para gemir con fuerza mientras hago esto, pero igualmente es tan vergonzoso. O debe serlo, no puedo pensar con claridad, solo tocarme con fuerza, empujar contra él y tironear de su cadera para que no pare con el ritmo de las embestidas.

Eyaculo de golpe con fuerza, sabía que estaba cerca pero no he tenido tiempo a pensarlo con claridad, los espasmos me toman por sorpresa. No hago tiempo a colocar la mano y mi semen cae sobre mi pecho. Genial, va a pensar que soy un pervertido con alguna clase de fetiche desagradable, no creo que ver a un tipo desperdigando sus jugos delante de él sea de lo más bonito, pero Wolf no para, ni siento que le haya bajado los ánimos.

—Aun me falta un poco —me dice con voz ahogada. Me relampaguean las sensaciones al escuchar lo cerca que está.

—No pares.

No creo que lo haga. Estoy exhausto y no puedo coordinar más los movimientos de mi cuerpo, él no me deja caer y me sostiene las piernas clavándose hasta el fondo con fuerza. Duele, está tan duro que no puedo compararlo con nada de lo que he sentido hasta ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante, pero soy yo quien no lo deja caer esta vez, quiero verlo llegar de la misma forma que él me vio a mí. Al escucharlo gruñir y jadear me doy cuenta que este dolor solo durara unos segundos, apenas puedo soportar sus últimas estocadas gracias a eso.

Mientras me mece con fuerza los resortes de la cama rechinan bajo sus rodillas con un sonido sordo. La mancha liquida sobre mi pecho se desliza en dirección a las sabanas, antes de poder hacer nada al respecto son sus dedos los que se apresuran a acariciarme las costillas y resbalan sobre mi piel para contenerlo. Dios, ¿qué crees que es esto, una porno? Me impresiona que lo haya tocado de esa forma, creo que está claro que siente cualquier cosa menos disgusto por cualquier detalle masculino en esto.

Y entonces llega, sus últimos esfuerzos me encuentran ya relajado y puedo disfrutar mis asientos de primera fila a la expresión más excitante que he visto en mucho tiempo. Está decidido que es lo que va a perseguirme en mis fantasías nocturnas durante un tiempo.

Wolfram respira agitado y yo también. Sus abdominales tiemblan mientras se queda quieto arrodillado frente a mí y aun jadea con una mueca de placer en el rostro. Si no acabara de haber tenido un orgasmo, sé que esta expresión de cejas constreñidas y mejillas sonrosadas me levantaría el ánimo de inmediato. Empujo su estómago con pocas fuerzas y deja mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir extraño.

Por fin puedo dejarme caer por completo y tomar un profundo respiro, mis músculos están tirantes y a la vez flojos. Estoy por llevar mis manos a mi rostro pero están manchadas, así que termino por apoyar el dorso de una de ellas sobre mis ojos.

Si se hubiera dejado llevar así desde el principio me hubiera matado, me alegro que sea un tipo considerado desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mi inexperto cuerpo no podría con una dura sesión de sexo como esta durante mucho tiempo. El ambiente de mi habitación se siente repentinamente frio mientras respiro por mi boca y el dolor baja por mi garganta, no tengo fuerzas para limpiar este desastre.

—Las cosas se ponen bastante sucias cuando son dos hombres, ¿uh? —comento a sus espaldas mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama, aun puedo oír su respiración agitada y veo con claridad el movimiento el movimiento de sus omóplatos.

Wolf voltea cansado pero sonriente, tiene mucha energía comparado a como yo estoy tirado sobre la cama. —Traeré algo para limpiarte —me dice emocionado y antes de que pueda amagar a levantarme yo mismo sale de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Me encuentro solo y confundido sobre las sabanas con el televisor encendido de fondo y el mundo parece haber vuelto a su lugar de repente. No sé si me siento avergonzado, contento o simplemente demasiado relajado. Espero aquí tirado como una tortuga panza arriba incapaz de moverse, y a los pocos minutos lo veo volver tan apresurado como se fue con una toalla pequeña en la mano. Sube a la cama y se arrastra sobre mis piernas rápidamente, la tela está húmeda y contraigo los músculos ante la expectativa del agua fría, peor está caliente.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es mi toalla del gimnasio —me responde sin mirarme mientras él mismo se encarga de limpiar mi cuerpo, aunque quiero hacerlo yo mismo aleja mi mano con una gracia increíble para alguien que suele ser brusco.

Como vino se va de nuevo, y ahora más atento al ambiente escucho el grifo de la cocina a lo lejos durante un momento. Cuando vuelve por segunda vez yo aún sigo como una tortuga, peor más limpia. Me gustaría decir que estoy muy confundido, y debo parecerlo, pero en realidad mi mente está tan blanca como la nieve.

Wolfram sube a la cama y nos tapamos, incluso terminamos por usar el cobertor más pesado. Sus pies se sienten helados por caminar sobre el piso frio, y tengo que apoyar los míos sobre él para calentarlos y que no los coloque sobre otra parte de mi pierna que sea más desagradable que esto.

Él me mira insistentemente en silencio con ojos brillantes y no puedo evitar preguntar sarcásticamente. —Te vez muy feliz, ¿uh?

—Estoy feliz.

No digo nada ante su sinceridad y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada observándolo. El bastardo está radiante, creo que ni siquiera está en este mundo, me está mirando pero parece ausente. El viaje a lalaland debe de ser muy interesante. Me pregunto qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza cuando se pone así. Pero tiene razones para regocijarse, a mí también me encanta el sexo, y ha sido bueno. Muy bueno. Demasiado bueno.

Comienza a pesarme en la consciencia que yo fui un asco para complacerlo y en cambio él me mando directo a la novena nube. Me volteo hacia arriba y coloco los brazos tras mi cabeza pensando que no hay nada que hacerle, descubrir después de veinte años que en realidad apestas en el sexo es desagradable, pero con todas las cosas que están pasando últimamente, ¿no sé si sea algo malo? Es decir, él la pasó bien después de todo, ¿verdad? Al menos de este modo puede disfrutar a pleno estar conmigo. En mi caso, no necesito decir nada porque ambos sabemos que la he pasado bien, incluso lo suficiente como para deleitarme como un pervertido tocándome sin pensarlo dos veces.

Wolfram interrumpe mis pensamientos al recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me toma por sorpresa. La cama está medio desarmada pero estamos bien tapados y su cuerpo ha vuelto a levantar calor en este breve lapso que estuvimos dentro. Su mejilla está sobre mi cuerpo y sé que debe sentir con fuerza el latido de mi corazón aunque estoy tranquilo. La luz blanquecina de la TV se proyecta sobre su cabello y la piel pálida de su hombro. Levanto más las sabanas un poco más y cubro todo lo que está expuesto pasando luego mi brazo por debajo de su cuello. Quien diría que le hace lucir tan bien acurrucarse así sobre mí pecho, inevitablemente me dan ganas de arrimarlo más cerca.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le pregunto mientras acomodo un mecho de su cabello. Incluso si estoy acostumbrado a él, me sigue llamando la atención este color tan natural dorado como el trigo.

No obtengo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un ronroneo, ¿ya se ha dormido? Lo volteo con demasiada facilidad, no lo está, pero tampoco se podría decir que se encuentra en este mundo. Es como un perro, se acurruca sobre mí pero si lo acaricio un poco se deja maniobrar para cualquier lado que yo quiera. Hasta casi me veo tentado de rascarle el estómago.

Apenas abre los ojos para observar que es lo que hago cuando me echo sobre él.

—Necesito el control remoto. —Estiro mis dedos pero no puedo alcanzarlo. Wolf gruñe y me lo alcanza con lo que parecen ser lo último de sus fuerzas para darse la vuelta.

Luego de que el silencio y la oscuridad invaden la habitación las gotas de lluvia dan un concierto, pero no lo puedo apreciar durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

Hay muchísimas noticias referentes a la serie de MaruMA/KKM últimamente, pero estoy activa solo en el blog de tumblr (redglassesgirl-maruma).

Para resumir, el manga se terminó este mes, se anuncio un volumen Gaiden (especial, como los de las novelas). Además, salio el DVD del segundo Maomyu (el musical live action). Y han tirado una noticia algo bomba en twitter sobre expandir el mundo de la serie y hay fuertisimos rumores de la vueltas de las novelas de parte de una buena fuente. ¡Así que se imaginan como estamos! Además, para todos los yuuram fans, se han descubierto mas y mas cosas canon muy interesantes, es un hermoso desarrollo para la pareja.

Los invito a chatear conmigo, mandar mensajes (anonimos o no) o revisar las actualizaciones en tumblr, o incluso en facebook (/redglassesgirlmaruma). Recuerden que a veces es dificil responder mensajes anónimos en paginas de fics ^^

No voy a prometer capitulos pronto, la ultima vez que lo hice... pasaron como 6 meses. Pero al menos ha terminado el arco de las perversiones y deberia comenzar una pequeña aventura en las termas. No mas spoilers, ¡a menos que los quieran pedir en el blog!

* * *

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque estoy despierto hace mucho, no puedo evitar bostezar mientras disfruto de la losa fría bajo mis pies parado cerca de la cocina. Me detengo por curiosidad junto a la puerta del baño y espío a la figura parada dentro. Wolfram está frente al lavamanos observándose fijamente al espejo, hay un bolso de mano desplegado sobre él que me recuerda al que usaba para ir a natación cuando era chico, pero en vez de antiparras y una gorra de goma, hay lo que asumo es un frasco de espuma de afeitar, la caja de la afeitadora que está usando y alguna que otra cosa mas que no llego a ver.

Como si fuera un gran espectáculo, he terminado apoyado contra el borde de la puerta por pereza, está fría y se siente bien. Con la frente apoyada contra la pared, solo tengo un ojo a la vista para seguir observándolo fijamente. Él voltea luego de un largo rato y se ríe antes de volver a mirar al espejo de nuevo, supongo que me debo de ver gracioso así.

Luego de una pausa y volver a verme de reojo me pregunta: —¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Te miro.

La sonrisa de propaganda de pasta de dientes no parecer querer irse de su boca, Wolf tuerce el cuello al levantar la barbilla para llegar a afeitarse el cuello. Ayer no se tomó el tiempo de hacer esto al ducharse, y recuerdo haber sentido que estaba rasposo, pero no me fijé si se llegaba a ver el vello en su rostro. Como estoy acostumbrado a verlo siempre perfectamente afeitado en la oficina, es raro pensar que tiene barba o que podría tenerla si se la dejara. Para mi, que siempre estuve acostumbrado a la compañía femenina en mi vida de entre casa, esta escena resulta de lo más extraña. Mi ultimo recuerdo de alguien afeitándose es el de mi viejo.

—¿Pero que haces ahí apoyado como si te escondieras? Parece como si estuvieras tratando de sostener la pared.

—Yo diría que es mas como que me sostiene a mi.

Su versión de entre casa aun me asombra. Se ve bien con su remera holgada deportiva y shorts, pero está descalzo y no tiene ese aura de perfección algo rígida que me dan sus atuendos formales. Incluso cuando salimos él usa ropa semi formal, o elegante sport como mínimo, esto es algo que puedo considerar raro de ver. La parte delantera de su camiseta está metida descuidadamente en el elástico de los pantalones para no mojarla y se a puesto bolsuda, sin embargo, no necesito que esté usando algo ajustado para reconocer la forma de su cuerpo. Recuerdo bien como es su torso desnudo y como deben de verse sus músculos bajo la ropa. Incluso si no tiene su aura de pintura clásica de siempre, sigue siendo despampanante.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No, pero esta frio y se siente bien. Tengo calor, y flojera.

Wolfram ha terminado, abre la canilla y se enjuaga la cara, no puedo notar nada diferente a como se ve siempre.

—Que débil.

—Es domingo, y...

No se que mas retrucar porque algo me llama la atención, un olor familiar llega hacia mi cuando abre una botella y se pasa el liquido por el cuello. Ese es. Ese es el olor que siempre recuerdo.

Salgo de mi pseudo escondite y en pocos pasos estoy detrás de él, apenas estiro el cuello quedo lo suficientemente cerca para olerlo mejor.

—¿...Y? —pregunta para incitarme a continuar con lo que decía, pero ya no me acuerdo que era. Al encontrarme de repente tan cerca de él, mira fijo a través del espejo y nuestros ojos se encuentran—. ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo?

—Hueles bien. Es ese olor que siempre siento en ti. —Mantenía unos centímetros de distancia con su cuerpo, pero no puedo evitar rodear su torso con mis brazos y apoyar mi nariz contra su nuca. Su camiseta se siente increíblemente suave y mi desgano hace que recline todo mi peso contra su espalda hundiéndome contra él—. Me gusta.

Pienso en como eso es casi decir indirectamente que él es quien me gusta, pero aunque soy extrañamente sincero para halagarlo algunas veces, esas son palabras que ni él ni yo aun hemos dicho.

No quería interrumpirle, pero ya que claramente lo he hecho, él se da la vuelta y en vez de alejarme vuelvo a echar mi peso sobre él atrapándolo contra el lavamanos. Estoy muy cerca de su rostro y la distancia le entorpece.

—¿Qué te ha dado?

Me estiro, acercándome mas a su rostro inevitablemente, e intento alcanzar la botella que ha dejado apoyada detrás de él mientras le beso. Mis intenciones eran solo de una distracción pasajera algo obligada al estar tan cerca, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos con tanto entusiasmo me dejo llevar durante un par besos cortos más. Siento que no puedo parar pero debería, empujo su barbilla a un lado con mi boca e intento besar su cuello. Mala idea. Huele genial, y me pone. Pero sabe horrible, como acaba de ponérselo lo amargo del liquido aun está presente.

—Quería ver la colonia que siempre usas —digo mientras observo de reojo la marca del frasco sin realmente alejarme de su cuello. A él parece no molestarle mientras continua con la barbilla en alto y su brazo rodea mis costillas acariciando mi espalda.

—No acostumbraba usar esas cosas, pero usar solo alcohol comenzó a lastimarme la piel.

—¿De verdad? Te ves como alguien que usa este tipo de cosas. Parece una colonia cara.

—No, no lo hago —niega Wolfram mirándome penetrantemente con sus ojos verdes directo a los míos mientras sonríe—, es solo algo que encontré en el konbini.

A quien le importan las ofertas, ya no estoy interesado en el frasco. Mis caderas se van hacia adelante por reflejo y le beso expectante de que responda de igual manera, la forma en que me ha besado me ha dejado con poca sangre en el cerebro. Estoy bastante contento ahora mismo y se nota en mi forma de moverme, presiono mi pecho contra el suyo y me revuelvo. Sostengo su barbilla y acaricio su piel suave mientras le subo dos niveles mas al beso deslizando mi lengua sobre la suya. Es increíble que hasta hace unos quince minutos estaba tranquilo y algo aburrido dando vueltas por la casa, pero ahora no hay forma de que me saque de encima suyo.

Al parecer Wolf quiere respirar y se aleja un momento aunque yo siga molestándole. —¿Te pones así siempre a la mañana? Hubiera esperado algo como esto apenas te levantaras.

Puedo imaginar fácilmente el ponerme insistente apenas me despierto, pero como dije antes, hoy estaba bastante tranquilo.

—Estaba bien esta mañana, además, duermes tan profundo que no importa si te toco o te ruedo para salir de la cama, no te despiertas. Pero si estás hablando de erecciones matutinas, soy un hombre, es normal que me pase y no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es este... maldito perfume...

La risa de Wolfram en voz baja es ronca estando tan cerca, sus cuerdas vocales vibran. No parece tan ido como yo, y cuando intenta alejarse y yo lo vuelvo a clavar contra el lavamanos se sorprende. Estoy actuando bastante dominante pero no parece que le moleste, todo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres mi colonia porque te gusta?

—No, no quiero eso.

Wolfram enarca una ceja con su típica mirada que parece cuestionar si hablo en serio. —Estás siendo tan sincero que es perturbador.

Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, no voy a parar.

Él también es un tipo, así que cualquier cosa que hubiera parecido un intento de resistencia es inexistente. Después de todo tenemos todo el día para nosotros y que mejor que pasarlo teniendo sexo, no creo que ninguno de los dos se vaya a quejar sobre eso.

Forcejeamos mientras peleamos con las lenguas y sonreímos a sabiendas de que estamos anticipando lo que se viene en nuestras mentes, no sé qué es tan gracioso pero si él se ríe yo no puedo evitar reírme también. Pero se siente bien, supongo que ser tan libre de hacer lo que quiera se debe a lo que conversamos antes.

El trasero de Wolfram golpea con fuerza contra la tapa del inodoro luego de que lo empujo y lo obligo a sentarse ahí, y yo me siento como puedo sobre él. Soy demasiado grande para la altura a la que estamos, y es raro, pero ya no pienso con el cerebro así que me importa poco lo ridículo que me veo. Aun así, hay una parte de mi cerebro que insiste que esto es vergonzoso y que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a horcajadas de nadie. Es una posición que he disfrutado mas desde el otro lado.

Ya no me importa. ¿Es acaso el rol importante?

No tengo practica en esto así que meneo las caderas hacia adelante experimentalmente apretando mi entrepierna contra su estómago. Tengo que tener cuidado de no aplastarlo demasiado, pero la presión que estoy ejerciendo le gusta ya que gruñe de la misma forma que yo. Sus manos enseguida terminan en la parte superior de mis muslos y se deslizan hasta mi trasero.

Si a él le gusta esto, entonces está bien, puedo jugar este papel. Mis recuerdos de anoche son buenos y mentiría si digo que no tengo ciertas expectativas sobre repetirlo.

Por supuesto que no hay ninguna queja de su parte, todo lo contrario, sus manos tironean de mi ropa y terminan debajo de mi camiseta acariciando directamente sobre la piel. Aun no estoy tan excitado, y creo que él tampoco, pero no queremos parar con la efusividad porque es divertido. Lo que nos hace detenernos es la incomodidad.

—Tus huesos me están matando —se queja.

—¿Soy muy pesado? —no necesito que me responda para saber que no es poca cosa tenerme encima—. Me estoy acalambrando, mejor cambiemos de lugar.

Luego de su afirmativa, intento levantarme y casi me caigo, hay poco espacio y aunque no lo parezca este tiempo sentado así, sin estar acostumbrado, me entumeció una pierna.

—No te rompas la cabeza de nuevo por favor. Eres demasiado torpe.

—Oh vamos, solo me resbalé y tengo dormida la pierna, no necesito que me sostengas.

—Hum.

A pesar de quejarme, no suelto su antebrazo y lo uso para recomponerme y tirar de él hacia mi. No recuerdo nunca haber sigo tan juguetón con una pareja, pero la apariencia de Wolfram me confunde y tiendo a hacer muchas cosas que normalmente no haría. Asumo que es porque es extranjero, no juega bajo las mismas reglas que nosotros, pero además sigo en el limbo entre ver a mi mejor amigo cruzar papeles con mi amante. Vengo repitiéndome esto a mi mismo una y otra vez desde hace bastante, es una forma de tratar de acostumbrarme.

La pseudo escena de película que sigue a continuación nos tiene como protagonistas a los besos y trompicones hasta el sillón, son de esas cosas que te gustaría decir que hiciste alguna vez en tu vida para romper con la rutina, aunque no es tan perfecto como Hollywood lo pinta. Pero que mas da.

Él se sienta en el sillón y yo no titubeo, subiéndome otra vez a horcajadas de sus caderas. Puedo sentir que está intranquilo, pero lo ignoro descaradamente. No tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar como me veo, o que le estará pasando por la cabeza al verme de este modo. Si comienzo a pensar demasiado, no voy a ser capaz de seguir.

Pero él interrumpe.

—¿Estás cómodo?

No soy capaz de acercarme y besarle como planeaba. Quedamos enfrentados y mi única opción es imaginar que solo estamos sentados conversando como siempre.

—Ajá. Aquí es mucho mas cómodo que antes.

¿Ahora puedo seguir besándote?

Parece que no, él asiente pero es obvio que hay algo más que quiere decir.

—Me refería a... —parece que no está seguro como decirlo, la pausa es un tanto larga mientras piensa—. ¿No se siente como si hubiera algo extraño?

Su pregunta directa me asombra, pero me llama más la atención que lo pregunte en serio sin saber de que se trata. Retruco con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué soy un hombre...?

Abre la boca y los ojos de golpe, parece querer decir inmediatamente que no, como si su pregunta anterior resultara insultante hacia mi persona, pero está confundido. Pocos conocen el lado tonto de Wolfram, no se si decir que es lindo. No creo que ni siquiera supiera lo que quería decir hasta ahora que yo lo he dicho claramente.

Observa hacia otro lado y continua pensando hasta que voltea a verme de nuevo. Me siento un tanto ridículo por haberme quedado aquí sentado si solo vamos a seguir conversando.

—¿Te parece que es por eso?

Me llevo la mano a la nuca, es complicado actuar naturalmente porque hablar mucho sobre esto me resulta incomodo. —Bueno, no es como si yo no sintiera lo mismo. Es decir, ¿es diferente? En muchas formas es diferente.

Decido moverme y me inclino hacia un lado para sentarme a su lado en el sillón. Mentiría si digo que mi inseguridad no ha aumentado varios niveles.

—No te bajes —me ordena y tironea de mi muñeca con firmeza, no he tenido tiempo de levantarme—, me gusta que estés así.

Si dice algo como eso con esa cara, no puedo retrucar que pensé que había dicho que se sentía incomodo.

No puedo sentirme herido solo por esto, pero se que no soy una linda chica que se ve tierna de esta manera. Coloco mi peso en mis piernas como si estuviera sentado en seiza. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de sentarme así, creo que voy a comenzar a entumecerme pronto.

—Tal vez tienes razón —me dice mientras escucho sin comentar nada—, pensé que me sentía extraño porque nuestra relación cambio hace poco, pero puede que sea porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a otro tipo de parejas.

Solo lo estoy mirando, para mi fue evidente desde el principio. Como no respondo parece perder su usual seguridad.

—¿No es así? ...O tal vez no.

Si, definitivamente su lado tonto es lindo. ¿No habíamos aclarado todo respecto a esto anoche?

Abro la boca pero sigo sin saber que decirle, ya he pensado mucho en esto durante los últimos días, pero no soy bueno para ponerlo en palabras. Simplemente terminaré por repetir fragmentos de cosas que tal vez ya he dicho. Tal vez igual sirva para reforzar mi opinión.

—See... Mm, si. Hace bastante que pienso eso. Es decir, yo también me siento normalmente incomodo por el cambio de relación, pero eres raro. Oh no, no quier decir que tu eres raro, pero eres demasiado grande. No, espera, eso no ha sonado bien, no es malo que seas grande. Pero lo eres... No se bien que es lo que acabo de decir.

Es un desastre. Yo soy un desastre.

Su declaración es directa, se está riendo y pone mucho énfasis en sus palabras. —Eres tan grande como yo.

Estoy un poco impactado, no se si dolido, ¡ya se que soy grandote, pero es un tamaño promedio! No es como si fuese un gorila forzudo. Pero supongo que es igual de ridículo, siendo que sigo sentado encima de él a pesar de tener su mismo físico. Genial, ahora me siento inseguro, y creo que se me nota en la cara.

Wolf no está diciendo nada y no se donde poner mis manos así que las dejo sobre mis rodillas, golpeando nerviosamente con la yema de los dedos. Él echa los codos hacia atrás y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón, su expresión ha cambiado. Su actitud altanera con un dejo de picara contrasta terriblemente con mi actitud silenciosa. Despilfarra confianza, es su actitud extrovertida con la cual no puedo competir.

Me están comenzando a sudar las manos. Me está mirando y no dice nada, tampoco se que está pensando y realmente no quiero levantar la vista de su mandíbula o mas abajo.

—No estas pensando algo extraño otra vez, ¿verdad?

Por fin ha hablado, ha hecho una pregunta, y yo sigo sin respuestas. Él ha sido el que ha sacado el tema y no parece incomodo con ello.

—Era un poco extraño...

—¿Que?

Mi voz fue demasiado baja, pongo un poco mas de esmero en actuar como si nada. —Fue extraño verte afeitarte, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy mas acostumbrado a ver maquillaje y otras cosas que realmente no entiendo. Y mas o menos por la mañana siempre se vuelve un lio de ropa, y a veces tengo que opinar sobre cosas fashion que no entiendo. Realmente no extraño eso, siempre me hacia sentir que era una trampa, era muy fácil decir algo mal.

El ladea la cabeza y asiente levemente mientras recapitula sus propios recuerdos mientras yo cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Y las bombachas en la ducha... O pelo largo en la boca cuando duermes...

—¿Bom...? ¡¿Qué?

Él me mira extrañado. —Todas dejaban las bombachas mojadas colgadas en la ducha.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamo extrañado, no puedo imaginar mas que ropa interior en el tendedero.

—¿Cómo, nunca te ha pasado? Lo hacían todo el tiempo.

—No nunca, no hacen eso. Bueno, una de ellas era descuidada, pero incluso así, andar dejando la ropa interior en cualquier lugar...

—No en cualquier lugar, solo en la ducha después de lavarlas.

—¡¿Las mujeres occidentales lavan la ropa interior en la ducha?! —mis cejas se alzan hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello. ¡Esos no son buenos modales japoneses!

Wolfram parece disgustado y lo confirma. —Odiaba eso.

Lo pienso un poco, puede que este equivocado y no sea tan desagradable.

—...Es un tanto sexy.

Es la ropa interior de una linda chica después de todo. Me pregunto como lucían esas mujeres, probablemente como alguna actriz de una película extrajera.

Me mira con sospecha y enarca una ceja. —¿Que estás pensando? ...Ah, no me digas que tienes uno de esos fetiches japoneses. No hagas nada perturbador con mis calzoncillos. Tampoco puedes usarlos.

—¡No compares calzoncillos con bombachas! ¡Es completamente diferente! Completamente. Definitivamente diferente. Y no hables como si estuviera interesado en tus calzoncillos.

—No te creo.

¡No me importa! Estoy indignado por lo que asume de mi y eso me ha soltado la lengua.

—Y no es la primera vez que soy amigo durante mucho tiempo con una persona con la que luego salimos, pero cuando eran mujeres era distinto. Incluso si eramos amigos, siempre fue distinto. Estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos hombres con los que somos mas cercanos, no tienes que actuar diferente con ellos. No me siento incomodo, pero estoy un poco confundido.

—No luces incomodo.

Luego de una pausa en la que me calmo un poco ya que él está muy tranquilo, aflojo mis brazos. —Tu tampoco.

—Mm... —Wolf piensa mientras observa mi pecho y toca mi estómago, hasta ahora manteníamos cierta distancia pese a que estoy sentado encima suyo—. Nunca he estado con otro hombre, pero cuando era chico solían perseguirme bastante.

—¿Perseguirte, como...?

—Como coqueteando. Mi madre solía repetir mucho que me precia a ella cuando era pequeño, y cuando entre en la adolescencia me aseguraba que los hombres no me iban a dejar tranquilo. No fue para nada así, no soy una mujer, pero ni aunque lo fuera eso me pondría contento. Pero al final parece que si llamaba la atención de cierta gente.

—Puedo imaginar que eras popular en el instituto con las chicas, y no seria raro que algunos chicos también.

—No mis compañeros de clases. Al menos nunca me enteré, ni nadie me dijo nada. Hombres adultos.

Ohhhhh. Mi cara refleja que me he dado cuenta de hacia donde va esto.

—Internet es un lugar basto y oscuro. Igualmente, para ese entonces ya tenia casi veinte. A lo que me refiero es que se lo que significa que te persigan cuando no estas interesado. Es por eso que no pensaba decirte nada hasta que comenzaste a mostrar interés.

Es asqueroso, pero no puedes compararte con un pervertido.

Me siento mal solo de pensar que pueda considerar que yo me sentiría así acerca de él, incluso si no tuviera este mutuo sentimiento de atracción no reaccionaria de esa manera.

Mis piernas entumecidas se alivian cuando me inclino hacia adelante al buscar apoyo en sus antebrazos. Como me he movido incomodo, él jala de mi cintura para que vuelque todo el peso de mi entrepierna sobre la suya. Aunque estamos hablando de algo más o menos serio mi mente divaga gracias a esto.

Voy a hacer una confesión arriesgada.

—Cuando empece a sentir algo diferente no fue exactamente sexual y eso me resulto raro. Es mas normal simplemente estar caliente con alguien.

Me rio un poco por lo que he dicho y él no puede evitarlo. Ah, es vergonzoso pero me hace sentir contento que Wolf comprende. Me pregunto que estará recordando, no puedo imaginar con claridad que el tenga su lado pervertido porque siempre es muy correcto.

Sus manos pasan de mi cintura al centro de mi estomago. Ey, si me tocas ahí...

—Estoy mas acostumbrado a ser yo quien insista —me dice y vuelvo mi atención a sus ojos—, tal vez por eso es que me ha resultado extraño.

—¿Hablas de recién?

—Cuando te acercaste en el baño fue lindo. —Luce contento, pero antes de decir lo siguiente titubea, sus ojos son un poco evasivos—. Pero no pensé que serias tan directo. No esperaba que te me fueras encima... Literalmente.

Mierda. ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No tengo idea de como es que tuve el coraje de hacer eso! Y que me lo eche en cara...

—Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace diferente, ¿no? —pregunta Wolf.

—¿Qué? —estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Que ambos estamos acostumbrados a iniciarlo. No es un problema de compatibilidad, sino de costumbre.

Esto me genera algunas dudas, estoy curioso. —¿Usualmente te pones molesto?

Él entiende perfectamente lo que estoy preguntando. Cuando yo quiero hacerlo, pues, siempre fui bastante insistente. Tengo cierta reputación de hiperactivo.

—¡Siempre!

¡¿Por qué tan orgulloso y contento?! La verdad es que desde hace un rato sus manos están molestándome, me toquetea en todos lados. Se vuelve mas evidente cuando su atención pasa a mis piernas. Luce como si toda esta situación le resultara muy atrayente.

—Oye, espera, no te habías quejado anoche de que no te gustaba que tus novias fueran demasiado cariñosas y siempre estuvieran encima tuyo.

—Si, no me gusta cuando la gente actúa pegote. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

¡Que lo que estás haciendo ahora! Una de sus manos está en mi trasero y la otra soba mi muslo, su pulgar se clava en la intersección de mi pierna mientras entierra su cara en mi pecho. Como me empuja hacia atrás me balanceo de vuelta hacia adelante para no perder el equilibrio, apoyando un brazo en el sillón y él otro alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ey.. Hipócrita. Mano larga.

Solo ríe e inmediatamente me muerde a través de la remera. Los besos pasan a mi piel, tira del cuello de mi camiseta para acceder a mi clavícula y luego sube para ensañarse con el hueco bajo mi barbilla.

—Oye, ¿qué te ha dado? —me quejo, pero me está afectando, así que voy a bromear—. No necesitas actuar así para que te crea que eres molesto. ¿O solo has estado actuando como un tipo bueno todo este tiempo?

—No he estado actuando.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver como eres realmente?

—Así es.

No se si está bromeando o no, pero reímos. Restriego mi rostro contra su hombro y niego con la cabeza, no puedo creer a este tipo.

De un momento a otro nuestra mirada cambia, a centímetros el uno del otro, no aguantamos el besamos con ganas. Wolf me aprieta la nuca con fuerza. Rayos, los recuerdos de anoche me asaltan de nuevo.

Cada vez se muestra mas resuelto. Mientras me estruja contra él y entierra los dedos en mi cabello experimento el menear las caderas otra vez. Es raro, no estoy seguro de que siente él o como debería presionar para que sea placentero, pero empujar contra su estómago funciona, al menos para mi. Por su parte no hay quejas.

Después de todo lo que ya hemos hecho, no estamos en un nivel donde Wolfram necesite pedir permiso. Sus dedos van directo hacia mi pene sobre la ropa y lo acaricia con firmeza haciéndome exhalar. Estoy agradecido por la atención sorpresa.

Apoyo los codos sobre sus hombros y echo hacia atrás su cabeza para besarle mas a gusto. Aunque esté en una posición por encima de él, en este momento no soy quien mantiene el control de nada. Mientras muerde mi cuello mete la mano en mis calzoncillos rápidamente. Está siendo mas violento que de costumbre. Me estremezco cuando aprieta suavemente mis testículos y clava los dientes sobre mis tendones. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable ante alguien que sabe exactamente que hacer para desarmarme por completo. Está usando artillería pesada de hombre a hombre.

Tironea de mi ropa y me deja desnudo de la cintura para abajo, tengo que levantarme para terminar de sacarme los pantalones, pero esto me otorga espacio para quitarle la remera de un tirón. Bajo el elástico de su ropa con una mano y tomo su erección con el puño completo mientras nos besamos de nuevo. Lo único que quiero es contacto piel a piel, no estoy haciendo nada mas que sostenerlo con firmeza y apretar hasta el limite de lo soportable. Al tirar más de su ropa hacia abajo él se levanta. Ahora llega hasta sus rodillas, no nos tomamos el tiempo de que se desnude por completo.

Me pongo mas duro al sentir su pene contra el mio. No estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo pero se siente bien, es complicado tratar de sostener ambos con una sola mano y solo puedo acariciar la punta con los dedos. Es lo suficientemente efectivo para que Wolfram reaccione y vuelva a ensañarse con mi cuello y mi mandíbula mientras aprieta una de mis nalgas. Sus dedos van directo al medio y presiona con fuerza, mis músculos se resisten pero logra penetrar mas de lo que imaginaba posible. Mi pelvis se contrae por reflejo.

Estoy muy excitado así que su insistencia no me molesta, él no hace preguntas porque parece entender que no va a lastimarme. He confirmado que ante cualquier oportunidad Wolf elegiría esto, y no es como si mi plan fuera otro. Desde que me senté sobre él la primera vez ya había decidido nuestras posiciones. Quiero hacerlo.

Dejo de batallar con su lengua para humedecer mis dedos e incrementar la sensación placenteras mientras nos toco. Él hace lo mismo y la leve humedad contribuye a penetrar mas adentro. Aunque esta vaga lubricación no es adecuada, creo que es suficiente para que estimule el mejor punto, pero eso podría ser peligroso. No podemos continuar así.

—Tengo que ir a buscar el lubricante —le digo exhalando las palabras contra su mejilla.

Estoy tan excitado como él, que me apretuja y se estremece antes de soltarme. Me levanto con demasiada energía y en un par de zancadas desaparezco del living, tomo lo que necesito de la mesa de luz y vuelvo. Es la tercera vez que me siento a horcajadas de Wolf y ya se me hace costumbre. Tiro el paquete del condón a un lado y él lo mira, pero cambia su atención rápidamente hacia lo que hago con el tubo.

La primer porción va a parar a nuestros penes y la sensación cambia completamente, le cedo el tubo mientras continuo con mi tarea. Los dedos que penetran de repente mi cuerpo me hacen echarme hacia adelante, está sonriendo mientras me estremezco. Wolf me rodea con un brazo la cintura apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Necesito sacar el brazo de en medio y ya no puedo tocarnos, a él no le molesta que mi erección llena de lubricante se aplaste contra su estómago.

Extrañamente, no estoy concentrado en mi pene como lo estaría siempre. Resulta imposible pensar en nada más que en la expectativa de sus movimientos. Cierro la boca y aprieto los labios cuando empuja hacia adentro de nuevo, su rostro está pegado contra mi pecho y me alegro que no pueda ver mi expresión justo ahora. Por suerte soy capaz de mantenerme en silencio. Mi cuerpo comunica demasiado bien lo que intento esconder al contraerse y estremecerse en respuesta a lo que ha hecho. Incitado por mi aceptación, lo repite una vez mas y acompaño el movimiento clavando las caderas contra su pecho. Mis manos sobre el sillón aprietan el borde con fuerza.

Por suerte no lo repite, va a hacerme acabar si continua. La única razón para parar es que él también va a perder el control en cualquier momento si seguimos. Siento el calor emanar de su cuello, su respiración es agitada y nuestra piel está algo transpirada. No nos hemos movido mucho pero ambos estamos inquietos.

Aunque vuelvo a sentarme sobre sus piernas Wolf no quita su mano de mi trasero, abre las rodillas invitándome a encargarme de la parte delantera mientras continua con lo que parce divertirle demasiado. Pongo mi mejor cara de aquí no pasa nada, pero me cuesta pasar la saliva al tragar. Nunca puedo calcular cuando estoy al limite cuando me estimula de esta manera, creo que estaba mas cerca de lo que parecía.

Sus movimientos son suaves y mi cuerpo lo agradece, estrechándose de a poco. Lo brusco de recién acelero bastante el proceso, me hizo recordar vividamente la sensación de anoche mientras lo hacíamos. Me froto contra su pene, pero mis rodillas chocan contra el respaldo del sillón y me imposibilita. Wolf se desliza hacia abajo y me permite acomodarme. Al verlo fugazmente a los ojos se que está a la expectativa de todo lo que sucede.

Así que soy gay, ¿qué tanto? Mm, ya había pensado esto antes, ¿verdad?. Tal vez bisexual. Otra vez no es el momento adecuado para analizarme. El pensamiento fugaz pasa, pero mis ganas de sentirlo de nuevo dentro no.

Luego de tocarlo durante un rato de manera muy tentadora aplasto su erección llevándola debajo de mi cuerpo. Soy plenamente consciente de su piel desnuda y me excita sentirlo. Él no menciona el condón y me pregunto si continuaría así hasta el final sin decir nada. Yo no estoy seguro de aceptar si lo propone, pero quiero jugar un poco.

La sensación resbaladiza de su pene contra mi piel es distinta, puedo notar que él también lo siente porque está tenso. Ronronea y contrae sus músculos aferrándose a mis caderas cuando lo empujo un poco dentro. Aprieto mi nariz contra su hombro y me alejo para repetir el movimiento. La punta está dentro, mis músculos se resistieron a la sensación extraña pero el placer y la expectativa son mas fuertes. No estoy pensando, y cuando llego a este punto puedo llegar a hacer muchas estupideces. Me alejo con la sensación de miedo de casi haber continuado de este modo, aunque un pensamiento fugaz me recuerda que entre nosotros no pueden suceder esa clase de accidentes si decidiéramos no usarlo.

Wolf no me mira mientras tomar el paquete a su lado. Puedo leer en el aire que está nervioso. Excitado y expectante. Tanto como yo.

Incluso así, sus manos no tiemblan mientras metódicamente repite una acción que es natural antes del sexo. Cuando está listo, alza la mirada y es tan notorio como en mi cara que estamos intentando fingir tranquilidad cuando no se puede. Iba a besarlo pero no se que es lo que hago, fallo, aplastando mis labios estúpidamente contra su mejilla. Intento reparar la tontería besuqueando hasta su barbilla como si ese hubiera sido mi plan desde el principio hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Estoy actuando torpe. Utilizo el tiempo muerto del beso para recomponer mis pensamientos. Me encargo de todo obligando a mis manos a actuar con firmeza. Wolf me acaricia, pero no interfiere dejándome que sea yo quien decida como hacerlo. No me ando con rodeos, no necesito jugar al limite como lo hice antes, solo colocarme en posición y comenzar a empujar hacia abajo.

Es difícil, no se como sentarme sobre él y no es tan fácil meterlo. Rayos, eso solo me pone mas nervioso, pero si me apuro se que voy a arruinarlo de algún modo. Un horrible recuerdo aflora en mi mente, nada es peor que un mal movimiento que te haga sentir que se ha quebrado al doblarse, es horriblemente doloroso.

Me calmo y continuo despacio. Descubro que funciona dejarlo salir y empezar de nuevo. Cada vez que penetra es mas fácil que avance dentro de mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando reviso la expresión de Wolf actuando desinteresadamente, pero no engaño a nadie, estoy avergonzado de estar en esta posición y soy demasiado inexperto. El punto a favor es que los nervios mantienen mi excitación controlada.

Ya no necesito sostenerlo y soy capaz de quitar la mano y llevar los brazos tras su cabeza apoyándome en el sillón. Esta posición permite que mi rostro esta muy lejos de donde pueda llegar a verlo y aprecio mucho eso.

Wolf me acaricia la espalda y besa mi pecho de vez en cuando, y yo acaricio su cabeza un poco, pero eso es todo. Estoy mas cómodo así, puedo hacer todas las muecas que quiera sin preocuparme. ¿Estará él aprovechando para hacer lo mismo? Me da curiosidad verlo.

Al sentir que he bajado la vista para observarlo mira hacia arriba y se apresura a besarme. Lo dejo que tome el control completo de nuestras bocas, porque aunque parece una tontería, moverme sobre él requiere toda mi concentración.

No soy bueno en esto, no se menear las caderas, no esto seguro de si debería hacerlo de otro modo pero tampoco resisto los movimientos bruscos. No pregunto porque que le gustaría porque no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento, no al menos hasta que me acostumbre a esto.

La penetración es suave, comienza a excitarme mucho con el correr del tiempo. Me tiemblan las piernas y se contraen los músculos de mi ingle. Mi pene acariciándose sutilmente contra su cuerpo es un complemento perfecto, no quiero evitar la sensación sino incrementarla, pero me obliga a hacer uso de toda mi concentración para contenerme.

Cambio levemente la posición a media que aprendo a moverme con mas soltura. Ya no intento ocultar que lo estoy disfrutando, se siente extraño pero increíble al mismo tiempo. Si me masturbara seria todo. Pero como no lo estoy haciendo, la leve fricción de mis testículos y mi erección que se balancea son solo deliciosamente provocativas.

Estamos enfrentados y es inevitable vernos al rostro, pero no soporto durante mucho tiempo que continúe observando este gesto y ataco su boca de nuevo. No estoy moviéndome frenéticamente, pero mi cuerpo es mas enérgico a cada momento. Jadeo.

Por favor dime que no te falta mucho. Me da miedo preguntar.

—¿Estás cómodo? —pregunto evasivamente al no ser capaz de decir otra cosa.

Wolf me observa con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que no es forzada pero se ve extraña. No he dejado de moverme. Creo que es una buena señal, se está conteniendo.

—No puedo quejarme de nada —se jacta como si fuera el ganador de la lotería con un suspiro, dejando en claro que mi pregunta fue tonta y no podría mas que sentirse afortunado—. ¿Te falta mucho? No se si pueda aguantar... Si... te mueves así.

Sus palabras son amortiguadas contra mi cuerpo al estampar el rostro en mi pecho mientras me abraza. Wolfram también menea las caderas levemente, pero su movilidad es reducida. Creo que esta es mi mejor oportunidad. Lo abrazo con fuerza y acelero de forma desprolija, mis muslos están cediendo.

—No aguantes.

Entre jadeos doy todo de mi por llevarlo al limite. Me aferra con mas fuerza del torso y clavando los dedos en mi piel tira de mi cuerpo mientras gime rítmicamente un par de veces. Rayos, lo estoy haciendo bien. Puedes estar orgulloso, Shibuya Yuuri.

Mi momento de victoria muere cuando Wolfram asienta las plantas de los pies en el piso con firmeza y embiste desde abajo. A la segunda vez, la voz que contenía se escucha con fuerza. —¡Ah...! N-no... Agh, rayos...

Los papeles se han invertido de repente.

Lo está haciendo fuerte y no puedo responder de manera coherente a sus movimientos. Demonios, está tan duro. Aunque es brusco, no llega a lastimarme.

Estar al limite me gusta demasiado y algo me dice que debería sentir vergüenza de disfrutarlo tanto, pero ya no puedo pensar. Me desespero, me siento al limite pero ya no hay mas tiempo. Él ha llegado y al estremecerse me aprieta contras sus piernas y no se mueve. Nos mecemos un poco mas, pero es todo. Tiemblo y me alejo un poco de él, mi cuerpo se estremece con mas fuerza y me cuesta moverme. La frustración es demasiado grande, estoy desesperado porque algo siga. Solo un poco más.

Wolfram me levanta rompiendo el contacto y se saca el condón de inmediato, anudándolo apresurado y tirándolo al piso mientras se sienta mas recto. Tirando de mis caderas me lleva mas hacia arriba y antes de que pueda pensar en nada mi pene está en su boca y sus dedos en mi trasero. No hubo advertencia y no se lo toma con calma. Embiste con la cabeza de una manera que me gustaría apreciar mas con mi vista pero tengo que cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos no se comparan con lo de hace un momento, pero tienen mas facilidad de movimiento. El énfasis está sobre el punto justo y me alegro tanto de ello.

Manoteo sus hombros. —Ya viene —es mi única advertencia, pero se que no es su plan dejarme ir, avisar ha sido solo una cordialidad.

Si era posible, acelera más. Y es la muerte, la muerte y el cielo al mismo tiempo. No hay hombre que resista esto. Me quiebro hacia adelante con un gemido mientras el orgasmo explota desde mi estomago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Wolf falla, se contiene y trata de seguir, pero siento como se atraganta y se aleja de golpe con la mano sobre su boca.

Estoy débil y confundido, pero me preocupa y amago a ayudarlo. —¿...E-estás bien?

Hasta que veo su rostro. Sus ojos gritan que quiere decir que está bien, pero no puede.

Está bien, está bien, no voy a mirarte. La database de imágenes para sueños eróticos ha sido actualizada.

Avergonzado de que haya sido culpa de mi sem... lo que sea, tengo que apartar la mirada de inmediato ruborizado. Por lo poco que vi, Wolf se ha puesto mas rojo que un tomate cuando le he hablado. De reojo lo veo limpiarse rápidamente la boca con la mano tratando de recomponerse. Es fácil apiadarme, así que voy rápido a la cocina y le entrego un rollo entero de papel sin mirar mucho.

Gracias por hacer eso por mi, fue maravilloso. Aunque no pueda decirlo en voz alta, tengo que decirlo de algún modo.

Al sentarme en el sillón de nuevo me sorprende que se recuesta contra mi y me abrase por la espalda. Sus ojos vedes me observan por sobre mi hombro, a medio esconderse.

—¿Fue suficiente? —me pregunta.

—¿Eh?

Se reacomoda abruptamente y apoya la barbilla sobre mi. —No te deje a medias, ¿verdad?

El rubor tiñe mis mejillas, pero es solo el recuerdo de lo bueno que ha sido. Creo que estoy sonriendo, es inevitable.

—N-no, no...

—Humn... —refunfuña y me observa.

No se que es lo que espera que le diga, o que espera encontrar en mi rostro, pero no me parece que haya mucho por aclarar.

—¿Quieres... tomar un baño o algo? —cambio el tema.

—Aun no —se niega y me empuja incitándome a recostarme.

Aunque fui y volví a la cocina, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme ropa interior o limpiarme demasiado. Eso no lo detiene de acomodarse entre mis piernas y toquetearme en el proceso. Su mano sobre mis partes ya flácidas me sorprende, no solo me sostiene para no aplastarme sino que me acaricia un poco. Incluso si lo acabamos de hacer, si sigue haciendo cosas así voy a ponerme contento.

Se queda tirado sobre mi con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, no hay mas remedio que aceptar la posición en que quedé. Al rodear sus hombros con mis brazos el muy consentido hace un sonido aprobatorio. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejo que pasen los minutos y me relajo, estoy cómodo. Ya me he acostumbrado a ser un juguete para abrazar.

Debería tener muchas cosas para pensar, pero en realidad no hay nada en mi cabeza. Luego de un rato estiro la mano hasta la mesa ratona y tomo el control remoto para hacer algo de zapping.

Wolf abre un ojo y me mira. Aprovecho a correr el flequillo de su rostro y espero a ver si quiere algo, pero los vuelve a cerrar y no presta atención. No hay nada que ver en los canales de noticias, dejo una película al azar para distraerme.

Si fuera un domingo como cualquier otro, estaría aquí tirado haciendo lo mismo mientras dejo la lavadora encendida o preparo el arroz. La diferencia es que estoy desnudo y tengo alguien que me preste atención. ¡Ah, que felicidad! Recibir caricias suaves después del sexo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, termino cerrando los ojos durante largo rato porque Wolfram está desganado pero bastante activo y continua pasando sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Yo tampoco tengo sueño, pero me gusta estar recostado aquí, y termino por ignorar la televisión o cualquier otro ruido del ambiente. Mi pierna cuelga y mi pie roza la alfombra, al restregarlo sobre la superficie del sillón se siente extremadamente suave, justo como su cabello en este momento.

Realmente no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar, y solo al cabo de mucho tiempo cuando siento su mano desvanecerse poco a poco decido que no es hora de tomar una siesta desnudos en el living. Durante el día el ambiente es mas cálido que durante la noche, pero seguimos en invierno.

—Wolf, vamos a bañarnos.

Su respuesta es un largo gruñido cuando no dejo de moverlo. Puedo escucharlo claramente rezongar en mi mente, seria alguno de sus insultos políticamente correctos.

—Oye, vamos. No es hora de dormir. Levántate —insisto comenzando a hacerlo. No tiene mas remedio que sentarse. Sus parpados están caídos y me mira de soslayo—. No me odies. Si tanto quieres dormir puedes hacerlo en mi cama después de que te calientes en el baño. Mientras, puedo preparar el almuerzo.

—¿Qué hay de comer?

—Sobras.

No parece emocionado.

El que he dejado sentado triste en mi sillón luce igual a un ángel desnudo.

—Luego podemos hacer hot cakes —digo vagamente, a propósito, mientras me alejo.

Sonrío a escondidas al ver la chispa encenderse en sus ojos verdes cuando voltea la cabeza de golpe como un perro. Parece que tengo un haz en la manga que nunca falla, ¡bravo! Ya está despierto.

No hay necesidad de ponerme ropa mientras voy y vengo. Es un tanto extraño andar así por la casa mientras alguien está sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, pero si contamos conque él también esta desnudo, entonces estamos a juego.

Dejo prendido calentador mientras recojo la ropa y la acomodo sobre el lavadero fuera del baño. Wolfram pregunta si necesito ayuda desde lejos pero me niego. Al volver noto que cualquier desecho relacionado con el sexo ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene su camiseta puesta, y solo me doy cuenta que es lo único que lleva puesto cuando lo llamo y se levanta.

—El agua no está lista, pero si entramos ahora seguro va a calentarse del todo para cuando terminemos de limpiarnos.

No siento que haya transpirado tanto, pero soy japones, no veo lo malo en disfrutar de un baño todos los días. Si se trata de desperdiciar tiempo en el ofuro soy un experto.

Eso que dicen que sugerir es mejor que mostrar es verdad, y muy peligroso. No quiero mirar fijo, pero mis ojos revisan el borde de su camiseta a cada rato. Lo peor es que ya sé qué es lo que hay debajo, y probablemente esta prenda tarde un segundo en desaparecer apenas entremos al baño, ¡pero es demasiado sugestivo!

Tal como lo imaginé, eso es exactamente lo que hace. Wolfram se desprende de su única prenda con un solo ágil movimiento. Como el pasillo es estrecho y ha entrando primero, tengo que esperar a que la doble y la deje sobre la pila de ropa que he preparado.

Se lo ve cómodo con su desnudez, envidio la firmeza de su autoestima.

Un leve vapor se eleva de la bañera, mi calentador funciona de maravilla.

—Ah, solo tengo una banqueta...

Por supuesto que iba a entregársela al invitado, pero Wolfram toma asiento directamente en el piso.

—No te preocupes.

No esperaba que haga eso, usualmente es el quisquilloso, y no puedo imaginarlo decidiendo ser quien se sienta en el piso.

—¿No te molesta sentarte en el piso?

—No. —Me quedo observándolo y es evidente que tengo dudas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Es solo que nunca te he visto sentarte directamente en el piso. Digo, en general.

Mientras busco el resto de las cosas que vamos a usar y las voy colocando entre nosotros una a una, él saca el duchador del enganche.

—¿Que tiene de malo eso?

—No, no, nada. Pero, es que usualmente eres muy correcto.

—¿Que estás tratando de decir realmente, Yuuri? No es como si estuviera sucio.

—Ya se que no está sucio, aunque me da flojera limpio el baño muy seguido lo mantengo en buen estado. —Me está presionando para que diga lo que tengo en mente, y decido no evitarlo—. Dime algo, ¿como es donde vives en tu país? Quiero decir, donde vivías cuando eras chico, o antes de venir aquí.

—Antes de venir a Japón vivía en un departamento.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¿Por qué te asombra tanto?

—No, es que... —Tengo que mantener controladas mis fantasías, o tal vez era un edificio grande—. Cuando nos conocimos pensé que eras un estirado, alguna clase de tipo rico o niño mimado. Siempre vistes formal, tienes modales impecables, incluso te paras de una forma completamente diferente a otros hombres que conozco.

Como si se llevara el mundo por delante, o como si nos viera de arriba de su propio podio romano. Eso es, unos laureles en la cabeza, una toga y un pilar romano. Wolfram mira con su típica expresión pedante de piernas cruzadas con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Seria una perfecta obra de arte esculpida a mano en blanco mármol.

—Siempre pensé que estabas en la misma liga de Murata.

—¿La misma liga?

—Dinero es algo que a su familia no le falta. Desde que eramos chicos se puede notar el contraste entre nosotros. Pero a pesar de eso, recuerdo que solía mostrarse contento con poco. Como la comida de mi vieja, o adueñarse de mi kotatsu ya roto...

Básicamente, sospechaba que Wolfram sería del tipo que tendría que acompañar a comprar una consola nueva siempre que hay un lanzamiento, sin la necesidad de luchar con trabajos de medio tiempo para ahorrar el dinero como nosotros los plebeyos.

El agua caliente me salpica al rebotar en su cuerpo cuando se enjuaga el jabón. ¿Ya ha terminado? Yo me he quedado con el jabón en la mano mientras pensaba.

Wolf continua con la conversación por su cuenta. —No se donde vive Murata, no puedo opinar si será parecido o no a mi casa. Ya te he dicho que el departamento que conseguí aquí es extremadamente pequeño, comparado con el que tenia antes es como un mono ambiente.

—Ese tipo de lugares es popular aquí.

—Si, he notado que hay muchos departamentos extremadamente pequeños disponibles.

Wolf se arrodilla junto a mi y me quita de repente el jabón de las manos. Estoy por protestar, pero el sonríe cruel y el agua llena mi boca abierta de repente.

—Oye... ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¿...por qué? —Con el rociador en una mano y la otra en su cadera me dispara de nuevo y me doy la vuelta para evitar que me deje ciego. —¡Basta!

El agua caliente revuelve mi cabello y cae como una cascada alrededor de mi rostro. Luego golpea con fuerza el resto de mi cuerpo. Sospecho que me está castigando por algo que he dicho.

—Eres muy lento, ¿cuando piensas terminar de bañarte?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto al darme cuenta de que la cosa extraña en mi espalda es una esponja.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estoy ayudando.

—¿Quieres lavarme la espalda...? ¡O-oye!

De repente sus manos desnudas y resbaladizas están sobre mis pectorales. Me abraza pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda y su voz llega desde muy cerca.

—Deja de sorprenderte tanto por pequeñeces. Es lo mas natural que te ayude con esto.

Wolfram suena tan contento... Comienzo a pensar que sus intenciones son inocentes, pero mi corazonada es correcta. Por supuesto que hay segundas intenciones.

Llevo mi mano de golpe hacia mi entrepierna cuando él me agarra ahí sin ninguna advertencia previa. —¡¿Qué estas tocando?!

—Realmente actúas como un inexperto, si sigues haciendo aspaviento por cada pequeño detalle voy a empezar a llamarte novato de nuevo.

—No retrocedamos un año en el tiempo por favor. —Ya he escuchado eso demasiadas veces.

Wolfram solía llamarme novato muy seguido, cada vez que conversábamos sobre algo de lo cual era ignorante. Pero la mayoría de las veces son cosas que no entiendo, ni siquiera crecimos con la misma cultura. Casi dejó de hacerlo hace poco, pensé que por fin había reconocido mis cualidades, pero me parece que simplemente se tomó un tiempo.

Trato de detener sus dedos y cerrar las piernas pero no estoy ganando la pelea. Su mano se siente super suave jugando sobre mis delicados testículos, no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos. La verdad, esta sensación placentera me está convenciendo.

—Oye, ya es suficiente, puedes parar ahora.

—Nunca he dicho que planeaba parar.

—¿Eh? —Su tono de voz es suficientemente sugestivo, sus labios me dan cosquillas detrás de mi oreja—. ¿No me digas que quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

—Mm... —La vibración de sus labios es seguida por unos pequeños besos.

Rayos, creo que él también ha descubierto cual seria su haz en la manga.

No soporto sin temblar, insiste en ese lugar sensible, y para peor, continua hacia mi nuca. El escalofrío que me genera al morderme la parte trasera del cuello es tan fuerte que tengo que inclinarme hacia adelante para escapar.

—...E-eeeh...

No ha pasado ni una hora desde que lo hicimos.

—No es demasiado difícil convencerte.

—¡Oh, callate! —Me enoja que tenga razón. Él lo encuentra sumamente divertido.

Usualmente estaría muy feliz de que me ofrecieran esto aquí y ahora. Pero he dado todo de mi en el sillón y lo de anoche se volvió bastante intenso. No me siento sumamente adolorido, pero mi trasero arde y no estoy realmente de acuerdo con la idea de que empeore. No me resisto mientras me masturba, pero no puedo esperar demasiado tiempo para objetar.

—N-no estoy realmente seguro de poder otra vez.

—Pero ya estás bastante erecto.

—¡Agh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —me escandalizo. Eso fue un lanzamiento con efecto sorpresa, ¡no hay forma de que estuviera listo para atajarlo!

Ha estado más relajado comparado a la semana pasada, o incluso a ayer. ¡Pero como puedes simplemente largar un comentario como ese! Y que pasa con la elección de palabras tan correctas.

—Pero lo estas.

—¡Sólo callate! —ordeno cortante. Lo he fulminado con la mirada por sobre él hombro y he visto en sus ojos algo de respeto.

Que deje de hablar no significa que deje de ser insistente y me sorprende. El toque se convierte en una caricia de nuevo, pero en vez de poner distancia se aprieta mas contra mi cuerpo y me abraza con fuerza por la espalda. Besa mi cuello y acaricia mi pecho.

—Oye, hablo en serio, no es que me desagrade la idea, ni tampoco insinúo que la ultima vez pasara nada malo, pero no se si...

—Podemos hacerlo de otro modo.

Rayos. No se rinde. Pero tiene razón, puede que no sea lo mismo que una carrera completa, pero puedo tocarlo.

—Puedes hacérmelo a mi —Es un vago susurro.

Tal vez juntos...

Tarda en caer en mi cerebro.

¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

Primero me sorprendo, luego sospecho, y luego volteo a verlo. Él me mira cuestionante, como preguntando de que me sorprendo.

—Pensé que... no te había gustado.

Wolf aprueba mi sinceridad, pero no responde. Ahora que me he dado vuelta puede besarme en la boca. No lo rechazo, rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

¿En serio vamos a continuar con esto?

Luego de emocionarnos un poco, deja mi boca pero mantiene su mejilla pegada contra la mía y habla contra mi mandíbula. No exactamente como si fuera un secreto, ni tampoco lo dice en un tono que resulte sexy, suena como una confesión.

—Nunca te dije que no me haya gustado.

Maldición. No te pongas contento tan rápido. Pero, ¿está hablando de hacerlo-hacerlo, no es así? Me alejo casualmente y estudio su rostro. Luce serio, si. Me relamo los labios y ruedo los ojos por el baño.

¿Luciría mal si me muestro demasiado contento por el cambio? Tal vez no debería lanzarme a continuar así como así, debería cuestionarlo un poquito. ¿Pero y si lo cuestiono y ya no quiere?

A fin de cuentas no necesito pensar tanto, Wolf responde a todas mis preguntas cuando me toma por la nuca y me acerca obligándome a plantarle un beso. Está dando todo de si en esto, y es realmente bueno besando con lengua. De hecho, todos los besos que he tenido con él han sido un poco diferentes... no, muy diferentes, a los que usualmente tuve siempre. Eso es, besos como los de las películas extranjeras.

Me pone. Se siente un tanto aparatoso e incluso indecente, pero me pone.

Contrario a todo lo que pensaba, parece que tiene muchas ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Que suerte! Es increíble la rapidez con la que me vuelvo a aferrar a una idea que había intentado dejar ir con todas mis fuerzas.

Sintiéndome sumamente afortunado, decido no decir una palabra más y ahorrarnos los rodeos.

Acaricio su espalda, intento seguir el ritmo del beso, llevo las manos hacia su pecho y hasta abajo. Todo con énfasis, tocando lo que encuentro a mi paso. Él se revuelve un poco e intenta pegarse a mi, pero alejo sus caderas para poder acceder a la mejor parte. Mm, de verdad que es bastante rubio ahí abajo. No me impresiona como la primera vez que lo vi, pero es un detalle que siempre me llama la atención.

Toco durante un largo rato mientras aprovecho que arrodillado está en una posición mas alta que yo sentado en el banquito. Tengo fácil acceso con mi boca a su pecho. Intento besarlo provocativamente y apuntar a los lugares a los cuales tienen mas efecto. Su inquietud llega al limite.

—Tengo que ir a buscar el lubricante —escucho su voz algo ronca por encima de mi cabeza.

No lo largo tan fácilmente. Solo para mi propia satisfacción deslizo mi mano libre hacia atrás entre sus nalgas. Lo escucho suspirar levemente por la sorpresa y mover las piernas inquieto. Se que está incomodo de estar tanto tiempo arrodillado, pero pone esfuerzo en mantenerse erguido mientras lo molesto.

No dura tanto como esperaba, simplemente me empuja para que lo suelte y se va. Pero para mi sorpresa, sola ha abierto la puerta corrediza, salido y vuelto a entrar.

—¿Ya lo habías traído?

En su mano está el tubo de lubricante junto con el paquete con el condón dentro.

—Lo deje en el lavadero con la ropa.

Eeehhh. Su expresión sonrojada es de lo mas linda. Él es una belleza a la cual nada puede quedarle mal, aunque se lo podría considerar ya algo maduro, pero cada vez me convence mas de que su lado aniñado es el mas lindo. Creo que si llegara a decirle en voz alta que así de avergonzado se ve tierno estaría muerto.

Ahora que abrió y cerró la puerta ha entrado una corriente de aire frio, pero el agua caliente desprendiendo vapores a mi espalda comienza a nivelar la temperatura del ambiente. Wolf se vuelve a arrodillar cerca mio.

—¿No estás incomodo? —le pregunto apuntando con la cabeza a sus rodillas, cuando estaba parado pude ver las marcas rojas en ellas.

—No, estoy bien.

Dudo un poco que sea ideal, pero si se sentara en el borde de la bañadera, o si nos paráramos, no se como continuaríamos con esto.

Se me entrega el lubricante y decido que lo mejor es volver a la ultima posición. Apoyo mi mejilla en su lado izquierdo mientras manipulo el gel a su espalda y luego de tapar el frasco lo dejo en el piso al lado nuestro. Probablemente lo necesite, tengo que ser generoso con la cantidad para asegurarme de que sea placentero.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que he estado del otro lado mas veces, y creo que ahora tengo una idea mucho mas acertada de como funciona esto. No va a ser un fiasco como la primera vez.

Me siento incomodo yendo directamente al grano y penetrándolo con mis dedos, pero el ambiente cambia a uno mas sensual rápidamente. Poco a poco lo voy atrayendo mas hacia mi, y pongo demasiada confianza en mi banquito de madera cuando lo dejo casi sentado encima mio. Pero es cómodo, lo siento relajarse al poder soltar su peso sobre una de mis piernas y yo tengo un perfecto acceso a su trasero.

Además, el roce de nuestros cuerpos es sumamente placentero y la cercanía nos relaja. Wolfram es de abrazarme mucho, ya sea para dormir o la ultima vez durante el sexo, pero no es difícil entender que cuando mas pegado a mi pueda estar, mas cómodo se siente.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello no me dejan hacer nada, y apenas puedo acariciar su erección con el pulgar si se empuja así contra mi cuerpo. Está provocándome. Sentirlo moverse tímidamente cuando lo estimulo por dentro me está volviendo loco. Al final, el lubricante que utilice es mas que suficiente, sabiendo bien como va a sentirse esto, penetro con fuerza mis dedos hasta el fondo.

—¡...Ah! —su gemido estrangulado me hace tensar el cuerpo y repetir el mismo movimiento otra vez, y luego otra—...ng...mh...

Se que está aguantándolo, pero escucho su jadeo y siento perfectamente como se estremece. Estoy siendo cuidadoso de no estimular de mas, no quiero terminarlo, pero hacerlo así no solo me esta excitando a mi inmensamente, y su cuerpo se tensa y se relaja al mismo tiempo.

De repente quita mi mano, se endereza y me besa con fuerza. Lo mismo que me hizo a mi sentir bastante placer también funciona maravillas en él. Sus dedos me revuelven el cabello y su lengua se desliza dentro de mi boca con violencia. Lo abrazo por la cintura y forcejeo hasta que me quedo sin aliento.

Como siempre, sus orejas se han puesto muy rojas, pero sus mejillas también están complemente coloreadas. Sus labios húmedos tiemblan un momento mientras espera a recuperar fuerzas para levantarse.

Cambiamos de posición mientras su expresión de placer se graba a fuego en mi mente. Yo también me levanto, luego de tomarme un tiempo para ponerme el condón, y es sumamente evidente lo duro que me encuentro. Los sentimientos de un hombre no se pueden esconder. Luego de observarlo, me mira a los ojos y aparta la vista, recostando la cabeza en mi hombro un momento. ¿Que tan cerca estabas? Tengo la impresión de que cuando toco su próstata él lo siente mucho mas intensamente de lo que yo lo siento.

Nos movemos unos pasos y al darme la espalda decide apoyar su hombro contra la pared. Lo abrazo por la espalda y me pregunto cual es el plan, pero por mas que miramos hacia la bañera no serviría de nada pedirle que se siente. Tal vez si se reclina con las manos sobre el borde... Pero aunque intento empujarle con mi peso se resiste, ¡tienes unas buenas abdominales!

—¿No seria mejor si nos arrodillamos? —sugiero al menos.

—Está bien.

No es tan difícil ubicar mi pene y penetrarlo ahora que de este modo es capaz de separar mas las piernas. El largo juego previo ha funcionado, pero igualmente se siente una increíble resistencia. Es en este momento donde puedo jactarme de ser el experimentado, ja, llámame novato ahora. Aunque solo son dos veces contra una, pero no importa.

Lo mas incomodo es meter la punta, luego es solo cuestión de continuar presionando hasta el limite, salir y volver a hacerlo. De este modo cada vez llego mas lejos, no pensaba forzarlo tanto como para llegar hasta el fondo, pero Wolfram deja colgar su cabeza y tiembla cada vez que hago esto. Si te comportas así no voy a querer parar.

Estoy agradecido de que lo hemos hecho hace menos de una hora y mis días de adolescencia hace mucho que han terminado. Esto es demasiado placentero, pero aunque lo disfruto horrores, no hay chance de que vaya a llegar primero. Me tomo mi tiempo, y no pasa mucho hasta estar completamente dentro. Ver mi cuerpo directamente pegado contra el suyo me impresiona, no pensé que podríamos llegar a hacerlo.

Ahora que tengo las manos libres rodeo su cuerpo por completo y lo sostengo, no puedo ver su rostro pero no me hace falta, su cuerpo inquieto y tembloroso me da a entender todo, ni que hablar de su voz. Me gusta mucho escucharlo. Abrazándolo de este modo que estoy convencido debe encantarle, su cuerpo se mese a merced de mis movimientos.

Poco a poco se reclina mas contra la pared y la esquina de la bañera. Apoya su antebrazo contra la loza por encima de su cabeza y su otra mano parece querer aferrarse directamente. No pienso separarme. Aplasto su pecho contra la pared, cuanto mas erguido esté su cuerpo, mas fuerte puedo hacerlo. Es cuando descubro las maravillas de esta posición que logro arrancarle el primer gemido fuerte.

Para mi deleite, no es el único, cuanto mas enérgicamente me muevo mas fácil es escuchar el eco. Clavo los dientes en su hombro y acelero el vaivén, incrementando la fuerza de una que otra estocada entre la ininterrumpida penetración. Los músculos de la espalda de Wolfram están marcados y sus brazos contra la pared increíblemente tensos, cuanto mas lo empujo más lo obligo a apoyar sus hombros y su frente contra la pared.

Me cuesta aguantar, pero aun puedo. Aprieto los dientes y mantengo el ritmo asombrado de los sonidos que de ahora en mas me gustaría volver a escuchar siempre.

Está agitado y al limite, pero no veo que sea su plan acabar ya que no está tocándose. Es por esto que me impresiona escuchar su gemido estrangulado, la forma en que tiemblan sus piernas con violencia y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Wolfram se retuerce y me inclino para intentar ver que es lo que paso.

Los músculos de sus muslos tiene espasmos y apenas veo su boca abierta al tener la cabeza gacha entre los hombros, su expresión parece congelada en medio de un jadeo.

—¿Acabaste? —pregunto asombrado.

Respira con dificultad. —N-no... Si. No, n-no aun...

La respuesta es completamente confusa, tanto para mi como para él. Wolfram realmente no tiene idea, pero el goteo en el piso dice lo contrario. Aunque la cantidad es pequeña. No estoy seguro. Pero cuando él me jadea su orden no lo dudo.

—Sigue... Sigue.

Lo siento al borde del orgasmo, pero es extraño, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Me muevo y él se mueve conmigo sin tapujos, está apresurado para que no se le escurra entre los dedos el momento que parece eterno.

En un impulso, mientras Wolf se echa mas contra la pared, tiro de sus caderas hacia atrás y empujo su espalda hacia abajo inclinándolo por completo. Se arquea mientras cierra el puño contra la pared, es lo mas fuerte que lo he escuchado gemir en respuesta a la fuerza de mis movimientos. Lo penetro rápido, cada golpe lo estremece. Esta vez llego a verlo, no se ha tocado, pero eyacula igualmente.

Lo siento aflojarse y abrir mas las piernas como si sus caderas se dieran por vencidas, pero yo no lo suelto ni me detengo.

Su pregunta es una única palabra que sale con dificultad. —¿Terminaste?

—Aun no —tengo que negar lamentablemente—, me falta poco.

Vagamente está presente en mi mente lo que debe estar sintiendo tas el orgasmo, no puedo pensar más, solo se que debo dejar de contenerme y terminar rápidamente.

Clavo mis dedos en la carne suave de la comisura de su pierna y jalo con firmeza a la vez que aprieto con mi otra mano su trasero. No hay mejor vista que en este momento, pero cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando lo siento venir. Mi gemido es fuerte, no lo contengo, me estremezco y disfruto de sus movimientos cuando mis caderas se congelan en el lugar y los espasmos continúan atacándome.

Es celestialmente bueno. No tendría palabras para describir lo bien que me hace sentir esto.

No tardo en salir para dejar de torturar su cuerpo. Wolfram se deja caer al fin, siendo capaz de sentarse en el piso con la espalda contra la pared. Se lo ve exhausto, jadeante y también sumamente confundido. Me siento sobre mis rodillas flexionadas y me encorvo con las manos sobre ellas tomando un respiro frente a él. Sus ojos verdes mi miran fijamente, su mandíbula tiembla y su ceño está fruncido.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto sin haber recuperado del todo el aliento. Mi garganta raspa porque he estado respirando por la boca durante mucho tiempo.

Su expresión claramente dice que no tiene idea.

¿Que ha pasado aquí exactamente? Porque lo único que puedo sentir es un orgullo tremendo por haberle sacado este orgasmo a los golpes. Pero suena demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—La verdad... No estoy seguro.

Nos miramos un momento sin decir nada y cuando él se ríe de forma ahogada, siento que me relajo por completo y también sonrió. Siento un increíble alivio de que sea lo que fuere, no es para nada malo. Espero que el suyo se haya sentido tan bien como el mio.

Me levanto y le doy la mano para ayudarle, sus piernas continúan inestables, pero sentarse en el borde del ofuro ayuda. Lo imito y mientras descansa yo me deshago del condón dejándolo un poco mas allá en el piso discretamente escondido dentro de su paquete.

Coloco una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo moral apretando con firmeza y luego cambio mi actitud amistosa a una mas intima, acariciando su rostro y su cabello. Inmediatamente Wolf deja caer la cabeza contra mi.

—Deberíamos entrar al agua caliente. ¿O quieres esperar un poco? —Pregunto mientras continuo acariciándolo afectuosamente—. No quiero que te baje la presión.

—No, esta bien, entremos.

Por un momento me tienta hacer algo tonto como haríamos durante alguna de nuestras salidas y empujarlo hacia atrás, pero esta vez lo dejo pasar porque no estoy seguro de que sus reflejos sean los mejores en este momento. Tampoco seria el momento mas indicado.

Me abstengo de contentar nada y lo dejo entrar primero. En vez de colocarnos enfrentados, me acomodo de forma que puedo apoyar mi espalda contra su pecho, no hay ninguna queja al respecto. Los brazos de Wolf descansan sobre mis hombros y recuesta como puede la cabeza contra mi nuca. No quiero aplastarlo, manteniendo las manos entre mis piernas me quedo levemente inclinado hacia adelante. No nos hemos lavado el cabello, así que no le dará frio, y la sensación sedosa debe sentirse agradable contra su rostro.

Pasa un tiempo y Wolf tira de mi hacia atrás. —Recuéstate.

Mm, tengo mis dudas, pero esta bien. Al parecer no es tan incomodo, aunque esta bañera no es tan grande se puede considerar para dos personas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, ya que me han dado permiso de ponerme cómodo.

—Oye —realmente quiero preguntar—, ¿estas bien? Mm, aunque supongo que lo estas, pero ¿qué paso?

Wolfram aprieta un poco su brazo sobre mi pecho, gruñe desganado y luego sonríe un poco. —Estoy bien, ¿no te lo he dicho antes? Escúchame cuando hablo. Aunque siempre te andas excediendo, voy a recordarlo para cobrármelo una próxima vez. Y sobre lo otro... No lo se.

Como él insiste, giro un poco y me besa, no solo en la boca sino en el rostro un par de veces. Se que hemos aclarado las cosas, y puedo dar por hecho de que soy la única persona que le interesa ahora mismo, pero me da la impresión de que está muy encariñado conmigo. No rechazo nada de lo que se me ofrece, vuelvo a besarlo y giro un poco mas para enfrentarle lo mas que puedo. Estoy abusando de las comodidades, recostado por completo encima de él.

Mi mano en su cuello revolviendo la parte larga de su cabello demuestra que quiero seguir con las caricias y los besos, pero las ganas de conversar son mas fuertes.

—Ni siquiera te tocaste, y aun así...

Incluso si se me calientan las mejillas no voy a evadir el tema. Él también actúa como si no fuera vergonzoso, peor se le nota.

—Ya lo se. Fue... extraño. No tengo como describirlo, ni tampoco esperaba que pase algo como eso. Sabia que se sentiría bien, esperaba que con el tiempo incluso mejorara aun mas, pero no tanto.

¡Así que te gusto! Te gusto mucho, sin duda alguna.

El orgullo que siento no se puede esconder tampoco, estoy tan contento que debo tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mis ojos se han vuelto unas rendijas.

Para intentar aparentar un poco de modestia vuelvo a darme vuelta y pienso dejarlo tranquilo, no voy a cuestionarle mas. Uno de mis mas grandes defectos es mi ego, pero no hay forma de que baje los humos cuando la única explicación posible es que le he sacado un orgasmo a los golpes.

Maldición, Yuuri, deja de recordar eso o no será solo tu cerebro el que se ponga contento. Acabo de hacerlo, para colmo dos veces en el día, e igualmente tengo la impresión de que seria posible volver a hacerlo muchas mas. ¡Ah, me siento rejuvenecido!

—¡Ahhh, AY! ¡¿Wolfram que demonios estás haciendo?! —Los dientes en mi hombro aprietan con mas fuerza—. Duele, duele, dueleeee.

Cuando me suelta y lo miro mal sobre mi hombro abre y cierra la boca en una muesca aparatosa como si hubiera mordido algo feo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Deja de actuar tan realizado, Yuuri, es desagradable. No creas que ha sido para tanto, no es como si me hubiera gustado.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que te gusto!

—No es cierto.

—Dijiste que se sentía bien hace dos minutos.

—Dije que sabia que se siente bien, no que me ha gustado. Son dos cosas diferentes.

—¡¿En que mundo eso es diferente?!

—Hump.

—Te ha gustado y lo sabes, pero eres un maldito tsundere —murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —no necesito mirarlo para saber que expresión tiene.

—Naaaada.

.

.

.

Todo es mejor con hot cakes.

He tratado de sacar el tema una vez mas pero me ha ignorado, pone la su típica cara de encaprichado y me ignora girando la cabeza a un lado. Parece que el tema sexo ha sido baneado, si eso supone que admita que tiene que retractarse de algo que ha dicho, el muy obstinado. Primero dices una cosa, luego insistes con otra, ¡no eres honesto para nada!

Lo peor es que no puedo quejarme, ya se como es él desde hace mucho tiempo y lo he provocado.

Tsundere, un completo tsudenre. ¡Ya estás grande para eso!

Pero siendo Wolfram, puedo imaginar que envejecerá hermosamente. Pero esta personalidad... Es de esas cosas que están caladas a fuego y son para siempre. El abuelo Wolfram seguramente será un viejo aniñado y caprichoso, una combinación temible.

—¿Es esto lo único que vas a comer? Porque yo tengo hambre de comida de verdad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Eh? ¿Osea que si vas a comer el almuerzo?

—¿Por que no iba a comer, Yuuri?

Solo observo el solitario hot cake que ha quedado en el plato del medio siendo dirigido directamente a su plato.

Hicimos dos cajas, eran como quince de esos. Lo come como si nada. Pensar en que ahora sabe como hacerlos, donde comprarlos, de que marca son. Y para colmo son accesiblemente baratos, no hay nada que le ponga un limite.

—¿Y qué hay para el almuerzo? —me pregunta raspando las sobras de dulce del plato.

—Sobras de arroz salteado.

Su Excelencia el Príncipe parece no aprobar el menú del día.

—Quiero eso que mencionaste la otra vez, algo con huevo y carne dentro, que parece una pelota de béisbol.

—Esa descripción no se adapta a nada de este continente...

—¿De que estás hablando? Fuiste tú el que me lo ha contado —dice observándome acusadoramente como si fuera mi culpa o le hubiera mentido.

Fuerzo mi cerebro hasta que logro recordar de que comidas es de las que hemos hablado últimamente.

—Omuraisu.

—No se, ¿qué es?

Voy a patearte por debajo de la mesa en cualquier momento. Pero me dolería porque solo tengo puestas las medias y unas pantuflas.

—Arroz, salteado, carne, verduras, envuelto en huevo —mascullo.

—¿Y qué forma tiene?

—Mm, de pelota de fútbol americano. ¿A eso te referías? ¡No tiene nada que ver con béisbol!

—Es lo mismo.

.

.

.

Salimos de casa porque necesitaba un poco de aire.

¡Como que es lo mismo! No me puedes decir a mi que es lo mismo.

Mi indignación me impide sentir el frio. Wolfram se para de lo mas campante a mi lado en su ropa de gimnasia, aunque hay viento fresco se ha rehusado a que le preste unos pantalones largos y sus rodillas al aire son mas blancas que la amarillenta fachada del departamento. Al menos se ha puesto un buzo.

—En vez de ir al kombini de aquí cerca, ¿quieres correr un poco? —propongo.

—Si vamos demasiado lejos, luego será molesto traer las bolsas de vuelta. Es mejor solo dar un rodeo.

Ponemos el plan de mi acompañante en practica, decido enfilar hacia el lado derecho.

Mientras corro se despeja mi mente, creo que si no realizo aunque sea parte de mi rutina todas las semanas me pongo inquieto e hiperactivo. Wolfram no se queja, pero no parece emocionado con la idea, lo conozco bien para saber que esto no es algo que siempre accedería a hacer un día de flojera.

Decido no seguir ninguna ruta de las usuales y solo me encamino hacia la plaza mas cercana. Paramos en las barras a estirar un poco, el lugar está desierto y a juzgar por el aire frio de nuestro aliento y la hora, asumo que todos deben estar en sus casas calientes bajo un kotatsu comiendo.

Un recuerdo fugaz llega a mi mente mientras Wolfram estira una pierna horizontalmente. Hay unos bancos de los típicos que también ves en todos los parques allá a lo lejos.

—Sabes, hace mucho recuerdo haberte visto en un lugar cerca de aquí.

Wolfram voltea a mirarme sin cambiar de posición, es simpático verlo con los parpados medio caídos haciendo sus ejercicios. No se como hace para tener sueño estando tan activo.

—¿En donde? —pregunta asombrado.

—En un parque que me queda de paso cuando salgo a trotar. Pero fue hace mucho, aun no hablábamos casi nada, creo que apenas llevábamos un mes de vernos y seguíamos peleándonos la planta. Lucias bastante solo.

Me mira serio un momento pero luego su mirada divaga pensando. —Realmente no lo recuerdo.

Claro que no lo recuerda. Si ni siquiera me había visto, y podría haber sido un momento cualquiera donde estuviera de paso por el lugar, nunca podríamos saberlo. Pero por alguna razón el desencuentro me pone algo melancólico por un momento. Aun recuerdo con claridad su perfil en el banco, con su traje de oficina, echado hacia adelante con la mirada fija a lo lejos.

Es el mismo hombre de ojos verde claros como el fondo de un lago que me observa ahora de lo mas tranquilo. Wolf incluso estaba en mis brazos hace poco, cálido y afectuoso. No hay comparación.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquel momento lo cercanos que íbamos a ser ahora, me hubiera reído en su cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con una dulzura digna de un adolescente.

Me lo quedo mirando, ¿como seria una versión joven de él? Quisiera ver algunas fotos de cuando tenia quince.

Levanto la vista y llevo mis brazos detrás de mi espalda arqueandome y estirando un poco. Murmuro mas para mi mismo que para él, pero me aseguro que me escuche fuere y claro. —Es verdad que no te odiaba, pero estuve cerca...

—Yo también.

Volteo y lo miro arqueando una ceja. —Tu tono suena tan tranquilo y encima me has cuestionado lo que estaba diciendo antes, ¡no se supone que ahora admitas que me odiabas!

Wolf sonríe y no soporto la blancura de sus dientes.

—Ups.

Mi estiro aparatosamente y mi dedo indice se clava con fuerza en medio de sus cejas haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Oye, Yuuri! —Antes de que pueda hacer nada solo salgo corriendo—. ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! Rayos, ¡vuelve aquí novato!

.

.

.

Carne, cebolla, repollo. Hago la lista mental al entrar al supermercado donde usualmente hago la compra del mes, el lugar es un poco mas grande que un 24hs y además tiene un ambiente mas de barrio.

Es amplio y limpio, los carteles de colores resaltan sobre el blanco general del lugar y la mayoría de sus visitantes son amas de casa de mediana edad, y algún que otro esporádico hombre de negocios o chicos jóvenes. No es la hora pico, pero hay un instituto cerca así que gran parte de la clientela de snacks proviene de ahí.

Caminamos por las góndolas y recuerdo una que otra cosa que necesito pero no para ahora.

Wolfram extiende la mano y toma otro producto al lado del que yo iba a elegir. —¿No es este lo mismo pero mas barato?

—¿Mm? Pensé que te gustaba mas la marca, ¿pero en realidad es por la oferta? —me sorprendo porque no imaginaba que le preocuparan esas cosas.

—En algo como esto la marca no hace mucho la diferencia —dice tratando de colocarlo en el canasto.

—Si quieres la oferta, entonces este es mas barato —aseguro mientras sonrío.

Él frunce el ceño y niega. —Mira el precio.

—Estás mirando mal —interrumpo y señalo mas abajo en la etiqueta—, lo que importa es el precio por peso.

Al comparar, es evidente que tengo razón y se queda observando. Busco otro producto mas arriba, cualquier, para dar un ejemplo.

—Mira este, a veces sucede que no dicen el precio por kilo sino por gramo, o no lo dicen. Tomando este de ejemplo...

Hago las cuentas rápido y continuo con otro ejemplo o dos mientras el observa interesado.

—La mayoría de las veces los que tienen el cartel de oferta realmente son lo que mas conviene, pero otras necesitas calcular el peso, como en ese caso, seria mas barato llevar dos del chico que el paquete grande.

A veces me sorprendo que sea así, pero he aprendido de mi madre un par de cosas. Es increíble los trucos que tiene las amas de casa. De hecho, veo un par de señoras a lo lejos que nos observan y cuchichean, al parecer sobre nuestra conversación.

—Eres... extrañamente bueno con los números —me dice Wolfram asombrado, me mira con nuevos ojos. ¿Tanto le impresiona?

—No te he dicho ya cual era mi titulo. Por supuesto que tuve que aprender de números, pero esto es todo para lo que lo he usado, es un tanto embarazoso... Aunque he terminado una carrera completa, y no es que sea la gran cosa, tuve que luchar mucho con todo lo referente a matemáticas. Estoy lejos de ser un Murata o mi hermano...

Wolf me da un golpe con el dedo medio en la frente. —¡Ay!

—No te compares con gente que ni siquiera está aquí.

Y ahí ha terminado mi Marcha Turca mientras el sonríe y se va.

Me froto la frente mientras camino hacia el lado contrario y mascullo entre dientes. Hay un par mas de cosas que me gustaría comprar. Luego de un par de vueltas veo que el centro de atención de varias miradas obviamente es mi acompañante que está parado a lo lejos. Incluso un par de mujeres se le acercan a hablar. Suspiro, no hay nada que hacerle, sean amas de casa de edad media, colegialas o mujeres maduras pero jóvenes, no hay forma de que resistan.

No es como si estuviera un poquito celoso.

Luego de un rato de estar revisando algunas cosas en cuclillas en un a góndola fondo del lugar, me levanto y me encuentro de golpe con Wolfram parado a mi lado.

Está sonriendo y en sus dos manos sostiene una bolsita rebosante de cebollas de verdeo. El plástico transparente está tan tenso que luce como una mujer que ha elegido un vestido de dos talles menos.

—Conseguí la cebolla —dice contento.

—Ya veo...

Hay... muchas. Demasiadas.

—Eso... es mucho, Wolf. ¿Por que metiste tantas? No, es mejor preguntar como. ¿Como metiste tantas ahí?

—Yo no lo hice, una de las mujeres me la dio. Hay una oferta de todo lo que puedas meter en la bolsa por un precio fijo.

—Todo lo que puedas...

Se ve que han puesto mucho esfuerzo. Definitivamente.

—¿Esto pasa seguido?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —digo apuntando con la palma la extraña bolsa—, esta oferta o lo que sea.

—Como podría saber, nunca he venido a este supermercado.

—No, no me estas entendiendo. Me refiero a que te anden regalando cosas. Que te ayuden con las ofertas, o lo que sea. Como si cuando vas a agarrar la ultima lata de tomate otra persona la toma y luego te dice, oh no, no, tómalo tu, y así.

Wolf piensa abrazando su bolsa de cebollas como si fuera un bebe y con su nudillo en la barbilla. Es el sueño prohibido de una mujer casada en el supermercado.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que si pasa seguido.

—¡Lo sabia! ¿Por que habrías de necesitar calcular una oferta si igualmente van a entregártela en bandeja? No puedo creer la suerte de los tipos lindos.

—¿Por que estás enojado Yuuri?

No hay nada mas que conseguir, así que comienzo a caminar hacia la caja y él me sigue.

—No estoy enojado.

—Estás claramente enojado.

—¡Que no!

.

.

.

Ahh. Nada se puede hacer si uno sale con una celebridad.

Pero claro que Wolf no es una celebridad, aunque sigue sintiéndose como tener un amorío con Leonardo Di Caprio. Sea como fuere, nuestro día termina en paz una vez estamos en casa.

Recibí un par de miradas mas durante el camino que me han puesto particularmente nervioso, pero debe ser que estoy sugestionado por los hechos del día. No es como soñar que estás desnudo en publico y sentirte incomodo, pero algo así.

Omuraisu para dos y algunas cervezas. No hacer nada, hablar mucho.

Un fin de semana para conocernos de nuevo.

Eso... suena cursi. No me cambies Wolf.

O tal vez es inevitable cambiar.

.

.

.

Continuará...


End file.
